Rédemption
by Azrael-Von-Gruber
Summary: Lorsqu'un homme au passé teintée de sang , a la recherche de sa rédemption rejoint un ordre de chasseur de vampire , on pourrait s'attendre a une glorieuse bataille contre le bien et le mal. Malheureusement dans les ténèbres de Bordeciel la frontière entre le bien et le mal n'est parfois pas aussi tranchée qu'on voudrait vous faire croire.
1. Prologue

_**Rédemption**_

_**Prologue :**_

Pondragon, QG du Penitus Oculatus

« Commandant Maro ! Commandant Maro ! » Un jeune impérial portant l'armure du Penitus Oculatus rentra en trombe dans le bureau et se posta au garde à vous devant un homme aux cheveux sombres, assis à un bureau et rédigeant un document. Maro releva la tête et regarda le jeune soldat d'un air furieux.

« J'espère que vous avez une excellente raison de me déranger soldat. »

Le soldat déglutit avec inquiétude devant le regard furibond de son supérieur. Le commandant avait toujours été un homme dur, mais depuis la mort de son fils et l'assassinat de l'empereur il était devenu un bloc de glace et de rage pure. Le soldat se reprit et dit d'une voix chevrotante:

« U-un homme souhaite vous parler commandant. »

« Son nom ? » questionna Maro d'un ton ennuyé(e).

« Isran, commandant. » Maro se redressa brutalement, les yeux emplis de stupeur.

« Isran ? »Siffla-t-il.

« Dois-je le faire partir commandant ? » Maro resta un instant silencieux avant de soupirer.

« Faites le rentrer. » Le soldat obéit aussitôt, trop heureux de pouvoir se soustraire à l'attention de son supérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, le soldat fit rentrer un imposant guerrier chauve avec une barbe aussi imposante que le marteau de guerre accrochée dans son dos, vêtue d'une armure de cuir renforcée par des épaulières en acier. « Isran… »

« Maro. » Isran s'assit sur la chaise en face du commandant et regarda son interlocuteur.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Aux dernières nouvelles tu avais quitté les vigiles de Stendarr pour former ton propre ordre de chasseurs de vampires. »

« C'est pour ça que je suis là. » Rétorqua le chasseur d'une voix ferme. Maro croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine et regarda son ancien frère d'arme d'un air curieux.

« Explique-toi. »

« Je suis à la recherche de recrues, mais je ne parle pas de fermiers en quête de gloire j'ai besoin de traqueurs efficaces et habiles. »

« Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu es là Isran. »

« Et bien j'ai entendu dire que tu détenais une 'recrue' potentielle que je serais ravi de recruter. » Le regard de Maro se durcit en comprenant où Isran voulait en venir.

« Tu parles de Lui?! Il n'en n'est pas question ! Ce fils de pute paiera pour ce qu'il a fait ! » Rugit Maro

« Maro tu me connais je ne te demanderais pas ça à la légère. » insista Isran.

« Tu as perdu l'esprit Isran ? Tu me demandes de te livrer l'homme qui a tué mon fils et qui a assassiné notre empereur et tu crois que je vais accepter ça ! » Isran resta silencieux un instant.

« Tu te rappelles de Pierre-noire ? » Maro se calma aussitôt en se rappelant l'horrible souvenir. Un village à la frontière de Bordeciel avait été attaqué et la Légion, pensant avoir affaire à des bandits, avait envoyé un détachement d'une centaine de légionnaires pour enquêter. Isran et Maro en faisaient partie. Cependant ce ne furent pas des bandits qui les attendaient, mais un important groupe de vampires. La bataille qui avait suivie avait été horrible, entre les villageois ressuscités par les vampires et les capacités inhumaines de ces monstres, les légionnaires avaient faillis être massacrés. Au final les humains l'avaient emportés sur les buveurs de sangs mais à quel prix… Le village avait été totalement détruit sans qu'il y ait le moindre survivant et sur la centaine de légionnaires seuls dix avait survécu sans être infectés, parmi lesquels Isran et Maro. Après ça, Isran s'était juré d'empêcher que cette tragédie se répète et avait rejoint les veilleurs de Stendarr, mais, déçu par l'ordre qui sous-estimait trop les vampires, il avait finalement décidé de faire cavalier seul.

Après un moment de silence Isran reprit la parole.

« Mon frère, tu sais que je ne te demanderais pas ça sans une bonne raison. Les vigiles sous-estiment la menace vampirique. Je n'ai pas le temps d'entraîner des recrues. » Maro regarda son ami toute fureur partie mais de l'incompréhension plein les yeux.

« Isran je comprends pourquoi tu as un besoin urgent de recrues mais Cet …homme… il est aussi, voire même plus, dangereux qu'un vampire affamé ! » Isran regarda le commandant un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

« C'est d'un loup dont j'ai besoin pas d'un mouton. De plus tu as bien vu à quel point il regrette ce qu'il a fait. »

« Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Tous ce qu'il a fait ne pourrait être qu'une stratégie pour survivre. » Marmonna l'impérial. Isran grogna en secouant la tête

« Sérieusement Maro ? Bon sang ! Il t'a conduit jusqu'au repaire de la confrérie noir et il a éliminé la plupart des assassins à lui tout seul, sauvant probablement un grand nombre de tes hommes. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas il t'a fourni une impressionnante quantité d'infos qui vous ont permis à toi et au général Tullius non seulement d'éliminer tous les commanditaires du meurtre de l'empereur(,) mais aussi de mettre à jour tout le réseau d'informateurs des Thalmors dans l'empire ! » Maro resta silencieux(,) pouvant difficilement rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Isran soupira avant de reprendre d'une voix douce. « Maro, je sais que tu veux venger ton fils mais Il n'a été que l'instrument. Les vrais responsables ont tous été arrêtés où exécutés. »

Maro resta silencieux pesant le pour et le contre. Isran demeura muet(,) attendant que Maro prenne(nt) sa décision, Il savait pertinemment que si un autre que lui avait osée aborder ce sujet Maro l'aurait décapitée. Après un instant de réflexion Maro soupira.

« Tu as gagné Isran. J'espère juste que tu ne me feras pas regretter cette décision. » Maro se leva, faisant signe a Isran de le suivre. Le duo se dirigea vers une armoire, activant un mécanisme qui révéla un passage secret. Maro y pénétra suivit de près par Isran. Le passage déboucha sur une sorte de petite installation souterraine remplie de cellules, de coffres et de chambres de tortures. Maro se dirigea vers une porte en acier gardée par une escouade de soldats du Penitus Oculatus.

« Difficile de croire qu'une telle installation se trouve juste en dessous de Pondragon. » Pensa tout haut Isran. Maro ne répondit pas et prit une clé des mains d'un garde avant de déverrouiller la porte. Isran saisit une torche et entra dans la pièce à la suite de Maro.

Isran avait vu beaucoup de prisons mais il n'avait jamais vu un prisonnier être enchainé avec une telle cruauté.

« Par les huit… » Le prisonnier, un jeune nordique d'environ vingt-cinq ans aux cheveux noirs, était enchaîné au mur par un système de chaines et de clous enfoncées dans sa chair l'empêchant de bouger autre chose que sa tête. Il avait été placé de la manière la plus insupportable possible, l'empêchant de trouver une position confortable sans déclencher des vagues de douleurs. Isran remarqua avec stupeur que tous les liens et les piques étaient faits d'argents.

« Bon dieu Maro ! » Le commandant du Penitus Oculatus ne chercha pas à se défendre. Isran reprit son calme et avança vers le prisonnier.

« Eh toi ! Tu es conscient ? » Un léger frémissement parcourut le nordique enchaîné qui releva la tête. Isran put ainsi examiner à la lueur de la torche le visage de sa future recrue. Ce ne fut pas tant le visage qui attira l'attention d'Isran (Le genre de visage qui ferait tourner la tête de toutes les femmes du pays) mais les yeux. Les iris étaient dorés et semblaient briller à la lumière de la torche, mais Isran fut abasourdis par ce qu'il sentit en examinant le regard du jeune homme. Au vu des actes qu'il avait accomplis il s'était attendu à percevoir de l'arrogance ou de la peur, mais ce qu'Isran percevait dans les yeux du jeune homme était… rien. Juste du vide teinté de regret. La voix du nordique retentit étonnamment forte et claire considérant son état.

« La date de mon exécution a été enfin décidée ? » le ton était calme, détachée. On aurait pu croire qu'il parlait du beau temps. Isran secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas la raison de ma venue. Je suis Isran commandeur de la garde de l'aube. »

« Je ne pense pas que vous soyez venu juste pour admirer l'homme qui a tué un empereur… »

« C'est exact, je suis venu vous recruter. » le prisonnier se figea en entendant les paroles d'Isran.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« La garde de l'aube est un groupe de chasseurs de vampires et on a besoin de recrues qui ne se feront pas tuer dès le premier combat. » le prisonnier resta silencieux un instant avant de répondre froidement.

« Si vous avez terminé de brasser de l'air je pense que vous pouvez partir. »

'Il est parfait' pensa Isran, la majorité des criminelles auraient sauté sur l'occasion d'éviter la peine de mort,)mais malgré sa situation il a choisi l'option la plus douloureuse en apparence, et puis Isran n'avait pas besoin qu'il croie en la cause, tout ce qu'il voulait était une machine à tuer anti-vampires qui lui ferait gagner suffisamment de temps pour regarnir ses rangs.

« Ce n'est pas en vous faisant décapiter que vous trouverez la rédemption. » le prisonnier sursauta violemment. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit Isran enchaina :

« Je vois les choses de deux manières soit vous choisissez la voie de la facilité et vous vous laissez décapiter comme un lâche, soit vous prenez la voix difficile et vous me filez un coup de main pour protéger Bordeciel des vampires. » Le prisonnier ferma les yeux pesant le pour et le contre. Isran resta immobile, espérant qu'il fasse le bon choix. Au bout d'un moment le prisonnier finit par soupirer.

« Ok, vous avez gagné, je vais rejoindre votre groupe de chasseurs de vampires mais à une condition. » Isran fronça les sourcils, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

« Ok, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« J'aimerai récupérer mon équipement et mon cheval que le Penitus Oculatus a confisqués. » Maro et Isran regardèrent le prisonnier, surpris par sa demande.

« C'est tout ? » questionna Isran. Le prisonnier acquiesça. Maro sortit et ordonna à un garde d'amener les effets du prisonnier

« Alors bienvenue dans la garde. » Sur ce Isran le détacha et retira les clous enfoncés dans sa chair. Une fois libéré de ses liens il se laissa tomber par terre avec un soupir de soulagement. Isran s'apprêtait à lui donner une potion de soin lorsqu'il remarqua un détail étrange. Les blessures du prisonnier guérissaient à une vitesse inouïe. En moins d'une minute et sous les yeux ébahis du Garde, les plaies avaient disparus, laissant le corps du prisonnier exempt de toutes blessures, à l'exception d'une étrange cicatrice près du cœur.

Lorsque Maro revint alors dans la cellule et tendit un paquet au prisonnier. Celui-ci l'ouvrit pour y découvrir une dague courbée à simple tranchant avec une inscription - Tuzaus' - gravée sur la lame, une bague argentée portant le symbole du daedra de la chasse Hircine, deux glaives en ébonites et une lame à double tranchant faite d'un métal dorée et brillant incrustée d'une gemme là où la lame et le manche se rencontraient et qui semblait émettre une aura lumineuse à intervalles réguliers. Sur la lame était gravée un simple mot: Aubéclat.

Isran comprit pourquoi le prisonnier voulait récupérer ses affaires. Il ne connaissait pas les autres objets mais il savait qu'Aubéclat était l'artefact du seigneur Daedra Méridia, ennemie de la non-vie et, à ce titre, l'épée avait été surnommée la tueuse de vampires. Isran sourit en pensant que cette nouvelle recrue s'avérait encore plus prometteuse que prévue. _Il faudra récupérer l'épée à sa mort_. Pensa Isran

« Votre cheval, vous attends dehors. » La voix de Maro retentit froide et remplie de haine. « Et maintenant Isran si tu pouvais embarquer cette chose avec toi je t'en serais gré. » Isran hocha la tête et se tourna vers le prisonnier.

« Un dernier détail : quel est ton nom ? »

Le prisonnier réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

« Je ne pense pas que garder mon ancien nom soit une bonne idée… » Le prisonnier sourit amèrement comme si il avait lu dans les pensées d'Isran depuis le début. « Mais tu peux m'appeler Raziel Vedgrohiik. »

Coin traduction

Tuzaus : Lame de souffrance (et oui c'est bien ce que vous pensez)

Vedgrohiik : littéralement Loup noir


	2. Chapter 1: Traqueur

Meredith Sock : merci pour ton commentaire, qui ma montré que j'avais encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, je vais tenter de m'améliorer dans les futurs chapitres et de trouver un beta reader (bien que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment faire…)

Mariie : merci, ça me donne encore plus envie de continuer a écrire ^^

Sans plus attendre voici le chapitre 1 :

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1 : Le traqueur.<strong>

Châtellerie de Hjaalmarch, Morthal, un an après la mort de l'empereur.

La jarl Idgrod Ailedejais avait rencontré un grand nombre d'individus dans sa vie, des bons, des mauvais, des mages des guerriers, des humains, des elfes. Mais jamais elle n'avait croisé la route d'un homme semblable à celui qui se tenait devant son trône en ce moment.

C'était un nordique de grande taille avec des cheveux coupés courts, noirs comme les ailes d'un corbeau. Il arborait une étrange armure qui semblait faites dans un tissu sombre et épais qu'elle était incapable de reconnaître. L'armure était divisée en deux parties : la partie supérieure était composée d'une veste moulante renforcée de plaques de métal au niveau de la poitrine et complétée par un capuchon. Une chape de tissu reliée à la cuirasse recouvrait l'arrière et l'extérieur des jambes du nordique protégeant le pantalon, fait du même tissu que la cuirasse, et des bottes renforcées. Complétant le tableau l'homme possédait une quantité phénoménale d'équipement : Il avait à la ceinture deux courts glaives en ébonite(s) accompagné(e)s d'un ensemble de poches remplies de potions, ainsi qu'un set de couteaux de lancer, un carquois de carreaux et une dague à la forme bien particulière. Dans son dos étaient accrochées une arbalète d'ébène et un autre glaive, dorée celui-là.

La jarl arrêta son inspection et reporta son attention sur le visage du nordique. L'homme portait un masque esquissant la forme d'un crâne humain. Seuls les yeux dorés de l'homme étaient visibles au travers du masque d'acier.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris vous me proposez votre aide pour enquêter sur cette affaire. C'est bien cela, messire...? » Demanda la jarl.

« Raziel Vedgrohiik, madame. » La jarl cligna des yeux devant l'étrangeté de ce nom.

« Et bien sir Vedgrohiik, avant que nous poursuivions plus avant cette discussions, pourriez-vous retirer ce masque ? » La jarl s'attendait à ce que l'homme refuse, mais à son grand étonnement il obtempéra sans rechigner. Lorsque la jarl découvrit son visage, elle ne put s'empêcher de se questionner sur la raison d'être du masque: Raziel était pour ainsi dire séduisant, sans même de blessures atroces, et s'il était recherché pour un crime quelconque il serait stupide d'ôter son masque sur demande ou même de se présenter devant un jarl. Celle-ci décida de tester l'individu.

« Donc sir Raziel rappelez-moi pourquoi vous êtes là. » sans se départir de son calme, Raziel répondit avec fermeté.

« Madame, en arrivant en ville j'ai appris qu'un accident avait eu lieu: une maison à brûlée emportant une mère et son enfant. Le mari, un certain Hroggar, prétend qu'il s'agit d'un accident, mais dès le jour suivant il a emménagé chez une autre femme. Les villageois soupçonnent donc que cet incendie n'était pas si accidentel que ça. Voyant les tensions monter vous avez décidée, madame, d'engager un mercenaire expérimentée extérieur au village pour enquêter sur l'incendie. D'où ma présence devant vous. » Bien qu'Idgrod ne le montrât pas, elle était impressionnée par la quantité d'informations que l'homme avait amassées à peine une heure après qu'il soit arrivé en ville.

Depuis que la rébellion des Sombrages avait éclaté, après la mort de l'empereur, Bordeciel avait été coupée en deux; les serviteurs de l'empire d'un côté et les rebelles du jarl de Vendeaume, Ulfric Sombrage, de l'autre. Les deux camps avaient passés une année entière à rassembler des troupes et à attendre que l'autre attaque. L'empereur étant mort sans héritier, le chancelier Ocato assurait la transition, mais pour l'instant aucun héritier ou remplaçants n'avaient étés trouvés. Tous les Jarls avaient alloué leurs ressources à recruter des troupes pour leur camp respectif, attirant une quantité effrayante de mercenaires en Bordeciel et la majorité d'entre eux n'étaient que de vulgaires bandits. Comme la situation semblait bloqué le marché du mercenariat flamboyait pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Elle ne voulait absolument pas d'un mercenaire de bas étage pour son 'problème'.

« Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous êtes l'homme qu'il me faut ? » La jarl examina avec attention le visage de Raziel. Sa réponse déterminerait si elle prendrait le risque de l'engager ou pas.

« Ma jarl, je pense que vous êtes largement assez intelligente pour savoir si oui ou non vous avez besoin de moi. » Les paroles de Raziel était posées, froides, sans la moindre trace d'arrogance ou de fausse modestie. La Jarl, satisfaite par cette réponse, ricana doucement.

« Joli repartie gamin, tu es engagé. » Raziel s'inclina et sortit du pavillon Hautelune. Après qu'il fut sorti, un grand nordique en armure s'approcha du jarl.

« Mon jarl, êtes-vous sûre qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? » Idgrod se tourna vers son huscarl, un sourire amusé(e) sur ses lèvres.

« Confiance Gorm ? Il ne s'agit pas de confiance. Cette homme est venu à Morthal pour une raison. Et par les huit je me fiche de savoir pourquoi tant qu'il règle mon problème ! »

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur du bâtiment, Raziel soupirait en entendant les paroles du jarl, et ce malgré le fait qu'il soit à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre, séparés par les parois du bâtiment. Ce serait tellement plus simple si les politicards étaient tous idiots et cupides. Pensa-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Un léger renâclement le fit se retourner.

« Eh, du calme Crin d'Ombre. » Raziel flatta doucement l'encolure du gigantesque étalon noir, chargé lui aussi d'une foultitude d'équipement. Tentes, arc et flèches, provisions et plus encore alourdissaient sa selle. L'animal se contenta de lui jeter un regard torve de ses yeux rouges. Raziel saisit la bride de sa monture daedrique et se dirigea vers le bâtiment incendié au cœur de Morthal en se remémorant la lettre qu'Isran lui avait envoyée.

Raziel venait à peine d'éliminer un repaire de vampires particulièrement coriaces dans la Châtellerie de Haafingar suite à une demande du sorcier de la cour du Jarl Elisif et avait décidé de faire halte Pondragon le temps de récupérer. Il s'était arrêté depuis à peine une heure quand un messager avait surgit de nulle-part et lui avait refilé une lettre à la va-vite avant de disparaître. Le contenu avait fait grincer des dents l'ancien assassin:

Présence vampire à Morthal. Va enquêter.

Au bas de la lettre trônait la signature trop bien connue d'Isran.

Raziel savait pertinemment que le vieux rougegarde ne le considérait même pas comme un être humain. Juste comme une arme de forme humaine dont il faudrait se débarrasser dès le premier signe de rébellion ou lorsque son utilité cesserait. Mais savoir cela ne rendait pas le voyage à travers les marais de Hjaalmarch , tristement renommés pour la quantité effroyable de nuisibles qui les peuplaient , plus facile et agréable. Et ces nuisibles variaient du moustique jusqu'au Troll.

Mais Raziel devait reconnaître que, si on enlevait les marais pestilentiels, et les autres bestioles, Morthal était une ville plutôt agréable. À condition d'apprécier les voisins râleurs et suspicieux et d'adorer le brouillard et la pluie…

«Blancherive me manque. » Soupira-t-il. Solitude était une ville magnifique, mais il y avait quelque chose à Blancherive qui lui donnait l'impression d'être chez lui. Bien qu'un assassin comme Raziel n'ait pas d'endroit qu'il puisse appeler une 'maison'.

Raziel arriva devant le bâtiment incendié. Accident ou pas, le feu avait fait un excellent travail de démolition, ne laissant que quelques murs debout. Raziel fit signe à Crin d'ombre de l'attendre, le cheval fusionna avec son , le Traqueur pénétra dans la ruine. Pour des yeux normaux il s'agissait d'une simple bâtisse incendiée, mais pour Raziel elle lui fournissait de précieuses informations:

Premièrement, contrairement à ce que le mari, Hroggar, avait prétendu, le feu n'avait pas été déclenchée de l'intérieur mais de l'extérieur.

Deuxièmement, aucun feu normal ne peut faire fondre de la pierre. Donc le feu, du moins au démarrage, était d'origine magique.

Conclusion: Hroggar n'était probablement pas celui qui avait mis le feu à sa maison mais il avait délibérément choisi de couvrir celui ou celle qui avait massacrée sa famille. Pourquoi ?

Raziel tripota l'anneau en pierre de lune à sa main droite, cherchant une raison qui aurait pu pousser l'homme à commettre l'irréparable. _Ce serait la femme ?_ _La nouvelle amante de Hroggar… Alva je crois. Ça serait logique, mais le Jarl ne me croira jamais si je ne fournis pas de preuves et en plus je n'ai rien trouvé qui prouve une quelconque présence vampirique._ Mais malgré tout, l'instinct de Raziel lui hurlait que quelque-chose de suspect se cachait sous ce meurtre. Raziel avait appris à faire confiance à son instinct, mais il y avait des limites à ce qu'un chasseur de vampire était autorisé à faire.

Soudain Raziel sentit Aubéclat se mettre à chauffer son dos, tandis que l'air autour de lui se refroidissait brutalement. Une petite voix retentit derrière lui.

« Qui vous êtes ? Que faites-vous chez moi ? » Raziel se retourna, une main sur Aubéclat. Devant lui se trouvait une petite fille dont l'apparence trop transparente et éthérée indiquait clairement sa nature. _Génial un fantôme comme si cette enquête n'était pas déjà assez compliquée, heureusement que je n'ai pas remis mon masque._ Raziel lâcha la garde de sa lame et sourit à la petite fille.

« Je m'appelle Raziel et toi ? »demanda-t-il d'un ton aussi doux que possible.

« Helgi. » murmura timidement la fille fantôme. _Ce n'est pas le nom de la fille de Hroggar ça ?_ Ne sachant pas comment demander ça délicatement, il décida de demander directement.

« Dis-moi petite est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce qui t'est arrivée ? » la petite fille prit un air pensif

« Je me rappelle qu'il y avait du feu et maman criait et puis… Dites, vous voulez jouer avec moi ? » Raziel cligna des yeux surpris par cette transition pour le moins inattendue. Il s'apprêtait à recentrer la conversation sur l'incendie mais décida de changer de tactique.

« Je te propose un marché, je joue avec toi et en échange tu réponds à mes questions, d'accord ? » La petite fille hocha la tête. « Bon, à quoi veux-tu jouer ? »

« Non, pas maintenant ! Venez me retrouver avant l'autre, après le coucher du soleil! » _L'autre ?_ Avant que Raziel n'ait pu interroger plus avant la fillette terrifiée, elle se volatilisa purement et simplement.

Raziel resta un instant au milieu de la maison en ruines, pensif. _Lorsque les morts s'agitent il n'y a qu'une seule explication possible : nécromancie._ Raziel se doutait que cette 'autre' dont avait parlé la petite devait être la même personne que celle qui avait mis le feu à la maison. _Mais pourquoi tenter d'asservir l'âme d'une petite fille ? Peu importe la raison, l'ordure qui a fait ça va goûter à Aubéclat !_ Il sentit une vague d'énergie provenir de l'artefact daedrique en question, signalant son approbation. _Et dire que certaines personnes pensent qu'Aubéclat est juste une jolie épée._

Raziel quitta le bâtiment et se cacha non loin de la ruine de manière à pouvoir surveiller les environs sans être vu. Il s'installa aussi confortablement qu'il put et s'arma de patience. Seulement quelques heures avant la nuit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Raziel regardait froidement la silhouette capuchonnée se diriger vers le bâtiment brûlé. Elle était apparue d'un coup dès l'instant où le soleil avait disparu.

Se déplaçant furtivement, elle s'était rapprochée du bâtiment détruit échappant aisément à la vigilance des gardes. Mais dommage pour elle, Raziel était infiniment plus dangereux que les pauvres gardes de Morthal. Dès qu'elle entra dans la maison, Raziel se glissa doucement à sa suite. En se rapprochant il parvint à déterminer que la silhouette appartenait à une femme. La femme en question se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison, là où se situaient les tombes de la femme de Hroggar et de la petite Helgi. Il regarda la femme plonger le bras dans la terre et extraire d'un seul coup le cercueil. Il était impossible qu'un humain possède assez de force pour faire ça. _Vampire..._

Un grand calme envahit Raziel tandis qu'il regardait sa proie. Il dégaina Aubéclat et s'avança.

* * *

><p>Laelette se pencha sur le cercueil, envahie d'une joie malsaine. « Enfin, ma récompense… » Murmura-t-elle en caressant le couvercle. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, une voix froide comme la mort retentit.<p>

« Les vivants ne suffisent plus ? » Laelette se retourna à une vitesse surhumaine et chargea, crocs dévoilés, la vermine masquée qui osait l'interrompre. En quelques secondes elle fut sur l'intrus qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle allait saigner cette vermine, oh comme elle allait se réjouir de ses…

**Douleurs. Souffrances.**

Laelette fixa abasourdie, la lame plantée dans son ventre qui dégageait une énergie brûlant la moindre parcelle de son corps. Au moment où elle allait porter son attaque, l'humain avait bougé avec une vitesse surnaturelle et frappé sans qu'elle ait été capable de le voir bouger.

« C-c-c'est impossible… ! Comment un humain… !? » Laelette ne finit jamais sa phrase. Son tueur retira sa lame et la renfonça dans le cœur du vampire.

* * *

><p>Raziel retira son arme et examina le cadavre du vampire. Nordique, cheveux bruns, jeune, probablement infecté récemment. Avant que Raziel poursuive son investigation, la voix de la petite fille fantôme retentit.<p>

« Merci de m'avoir, trouvée. Laelette a mis le feu à la maison et elle voulait que je joue avec elle pour toujours … Je suis fatiguée maintenant, je crois que je vais dormir… » La voix de la petite fille disparut. Raziel poussa un long soupir.

« Par Hircine. C'est pour ça que je hais les nécromanciens. » Murmura doucement l'assassin en contenant son mépris a grande peine.

Un bruit de cavalcade retentit et un nordique surgit, il se figea en voyant le cadavre du vampire et poussa un cri déchirant.

« Laelette ! NON ! » L'homme se précipita en sanglotant sur le cadavre. « Au nom des huit ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !? » Avant que Raziel eut le temps de répondre l'homme vit les canines du vampire et se figea. « Oh non… »

« Calmez-vous. » la voix de Raziel arrêta net l'homme. « Écoutez, je comprends que c'est difficile mais pourriez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

Entre deux sanglots l'homme expliqua qu'il s'appelait Thonnir et qu'il était le mari de la défunte Laelette. Elle avait disparu il y a plusieurs mois de ça et Thonnir était persuadé qu'elle avait rejoint la rébellion des sombrages. Savoir qu'elle était devenue un vampire… Le pauvre était totalement effondré.

«Avez-vous remarqué quoi que ce soit d'étrange avant qu'elle disparaisse ? » Thonnir, fronça les sourcils .

« Il y a bien quelque chose… Un peu avant sa disparition elle s'est mise à fréquenter Alva. Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'elle la haïssait et du jour au lendemain elles sont devenues les meilleures amies. » _Alva ? La maîtresse de Hroggar ? Tiens, tiens…Les pièces s'assemblent. _Voyant que Raziel restait silencieux, Thonnir comprit à quoi pensait le chasseur. « Vous ne pensez quand même pas que Alva est un… » Raziel leva la main pour interrompre Thonnir.

« Thonnir voilà ce que nous allons faire : je vais aller examiner la maison d'Alva pendant ce temps vous allez raconter au jarl tout ce qui vient de se passer, ok ? » La voix de Raziel était calme et empreinte d'autorité. Thonnir ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de hocher la tête. Raziel laissa Thonnir en plan et se dirigea vers la maison d'Alva.

Il était furieux bien qu'il n'en montre aucun signe. Ça n'était pas en laissant ses émotions dicter sa conduite qu'il avait survécu à tant d'épreuves.

Il pénétra discrètement dans la maison et en observa l'intérieur. Hroggar était en train de dormir dans un lit collé au mur, tandis qu'un feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Aucune trace d'Alva.

Raziel était à deux doigts de le réveiller brutalement et d'utiliser toute la sauvagerie dont il était capable pour lui faire cracher le morceau lorsqu'il remarqua une trappe grossièrement cachée sous un tapis. _Bingo !_ pensa-t-il.

Il se faufila silencieusement jusqu'à la trappe, et examina la serrure. Elle avait été verrouillée, mais pour Raziel un verrou aussi simple ne lui prit que quelques secondes à crocheter. Une fois la trappe ouverte, Raziel se glissa dans le passage. Celui-ci menait à une petite salle carrée en pierre. Elle ne contenait rien d'autre qu'un cercueil ouvert. Raziel remarqua alors un livre placé dans le cercueil. Il le récupéra et le feuilleta rapidement.

Avec stupéfaction, Raziel se rendit compte que le livre était le journal intime d'Alva. Il racontait qu'elle avait été transformée il quelques mois plus tôt par un ancien vampire du nom de Movarth Piquine. Raziel grimaça en reconnaissant le nom du vampire qui avait terrorisé la région il y a près d'un siècle. La suite du journal fournit à Raziel les explications qu'il cherchait; Movarth avait l'intention de récupérer son ancien territoire de chasse et pour ça il avait décidé de recourir à une méthode pour le moins sournoise. Il avait l'intention de transformer la majorité des habitants en vampires. Alva avait été la première convertie et Movarth lui avait ordonné de se trouver un serviteur pour protéger son cercueil et d'infecter les habitants. Elle avait donc séduit Hroggar en usant de ses 'atouts' naturels et de ses pouvoirs de vampire et avait infecté la pauvre Laelette, la transformant en une sorte de sous-vampire décérébré. Mais la femme de Hroggar avait commencé à se douter de quelque chose et Alva avait ordonné à Laelette de la tuer. Alva ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son esclave incendie la maison. Après avoir traité Laelette de 'sous merde sans cervelle', elle avait clos son journal sur une dernière phrase : « Un individu a été engagé par le jarl pour enquêter, son odeur est dangereuse, dois prévenir Movarth dès que possible… »

_Pauvre Movarth, je le plaindrais presque, son plan était pratiquement parfait mais il a choisi une greluche accroc a son journal comme comparse. Bah, je ne vais pas me plaindre pour une fois qu'on me mâche le boulot._

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Demanda une voix féminine paniquée. Raziel se retourna, tranquillement pour faire face au vampire.

« Alva je présume ?» La nordique aux cheveux sombres écarquilla les yeux et vit le journal dans la main de Raziel. Elle poussa un cri inhumain et se jeta sur l'assassin qui l'attendait calmement. Raziel esquiva le coup d'Alva et fit siffler sa dague. La lame entailla profondément l'épaule du vampire. Paniquée et aveuglée par la douleur, Alva s'enfuit en laissant Hroggar couvrir sa fuite. Raziel ne tenta pas de poursuivre le vampire, il la rattraperait bien assez vite. Au lieu de ça il se tourna vers Hroggar qui, armé d'une hache en acier, tentait de l'empêcher de poursuivre sa maîtresse. Dès que Raziel plongea son regard dans les yeux de l'homme, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Le pauvre nordique était totalement sous le joug d'Alva et ce depuis trop longtemps. Désormais seule la mort parviendrait à le libérer.

Soudain, Hroggar chargea Raziel, cherchant à lui briser le crâne. Pour Raziel, Hroggar se déplaçait tellement lentement qu'il avait l'impression qu'il faisait du sur-place. Il s'avança et planta la lame courbée de sa dague dans le cœur du pauvre homme, le tuant sur le coup.

Hroggar s'effondra mais Raziel le rattrapa et le fit doucement glisser au sol. Il regarda avec tristesse l'homme avant de lui fermer les yeux.

« Puisses-tu trouver la paix en Aetherius. » Raziel se leva, et sortit du bâtiment.

Devant la porte se trouvait un duo de gardes qui fixaient la sortie du village avec stupeur.

« Auriez-vous vu passer une nordique blessée par hasard ? » Les gardes regardèrent Raziel avec un air inquisiteur.

« Alva vient de sortir de la ville à l' instant, pourqu… ! » Avant que le garde n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, Raziel lui fourra le journal d'Alva dans les bras.

« Partez donner ça au jarl et dites-lui que Vedgrohiik est parti à la poursuite d'Alva. » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale avant que le garde n'ait le temps de répondre. Raziel tourna les talons et siffla Crin d'ombre. Son cheval surgit de son ombre et galopa à la poursuite d'Alva tandis que Raziel l'enfourchait au vol.

La nuit était d'un noir total, sans la moindre lumière provenant des étoiles ou de la Lune. Aucun être humain normal n'aurait été capable de traquer une proie dans ces conditions. Mais malheureusement pour Alva, Raziel n'était pas un être humain 'normal' et Crin d'ombre était un cheval originaire d'Oblivion. L'obscurité ne les empêchaient nullement de voir les traces de sang ou de pister l'odeur d'Alva.

Très vite Raziel arriva à une grotte non loin de Morthal. Il descendit de Crin d'ombre et huma l'air.

Alva était rentrée il y a peu dans la grotte, son odeur se mêlait à celle de plusieurs autres individus. Raziel pouvait sentir quatre vampires en comptant la fugitive et le double d'esclaves vampiriques.

Un sourire sauvage se forma sur le visage masqué du chasseur.

« Trouvé… » Murmura-t-il en pénétrant dans la grotte.

* * *

><p>Alva rentra en trombe dans la caverne et s'effondra à genoux devant un grand elfe noir qui se tenait assis avec d'autres vampires autour d'une grande table.<p>

« Maître Movarth ! » s'écria la vampire. L'elfe noir se leva de la table qui occupait le centre de l'imposante caverne et s'approcha de la blessée, escorté par un vampire orc.

« Nilus, prends les esclaves et va garder l'entrée. » Ordonna Movarth d'une voix autoritaire. Un vampire Altmer hocha la tête, rejoignit ses troupes et fonça à l'entrée. Movarth redirigea son attention sur son agent. « Au nom de Molag Bal, Alva qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

La vampire commença à raconter d'une voix tremblante:

« U-un humain est arrivé aujourd'hui… I-il a trouvé Laelette et l'a tuée avant de remonter à moi, I-I-Il a failli m'arracher le cœur ! J'ai réussi à m'enfuir en sacrifiant Hroggar. » Movarth fut abasourdis par ce qu'il venait d'entendre: un humain avait tué l'un des leurs. Soudain le vampire dunmer pensa à quelque chose.

« Alva cette humain, était-il blessé ou fatigué ? » la nordique réfléchit un instant, toujours tremblante, avant de secouer la tête. « Non, il était totalement indemne et en parfaite santé. » Movarth poussa un sifflement de surprise. Si un autre de ses serviteurs lui avait dit ça il lui aurait arraché la gorge d'un coup de croc mais Alva avait largement prouvé sa fidélité. _Un autre vampire peut être ? _

« Attends Alva… » Movarth venait de réaliser quelque chose. « Cet humain a tué Laelette sans être blessés et sans se fatiguer et tu es parvenue à lui échapper ? » Un sentiment d'horreur envahit les vampires présents comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Avant qu'Alva ne puisse répondre un hurlement de douleur retentit, avant de s'interrompre violemment dans un gargouillis. Un bref bruit de combat retentit à l'entrée de la grotte avant de s'achever tout aussi vite.

« Nilus… ? » Movarth se tourna vers l'origine du tumulte.

« NILUS ? »

Silence… Movarth fit signe à ses serviteurs, qui aussitôt prirent les armes et se placèrent en éventails autour de leur seigneur.

Une minute passa, puis une seconde. Les vampires restèrent immobiles, attendant une attaque qui ne venait pas.

Soudain, un objet circulaire vola et atterrit aux pieds de Movarth. Le vampire, aurait blêmis s'il avait pu, en reconnaissant la tête de Nilus.

« Sale chien ! » Alva commença à pilonner l'entrée de la grotte avec des pics de glaces matérialisés par magie.

« Arrête ! » Rugit Movarth en saisissant le bras d'Alva. Après qu'elle se fut calmée, Le vampire se tourna vers son autre compagnon qui était resté étrangement silencieux. Movarth se figea en comprenant pourquoi …

Le vampire était mort, un carreau d'ébonite était enfoncé dans le cœur de l'orc. Un claquement sec retentit et la tête d'Alva partit violemment en arrière, morte un carreau planté entre les deux yeux.

Movarth se tourna vers l'origine du tir et vit un homme capuchonné sortir de l'ombre, rangeant une arbalète dans un fourreau accroché dans son dos et dégainant deux courts glaives en métal noir.

Movarth poussa un hurlement de rage et se jeta sur celui qui avait tué ses frères, pensant écraser l'humain arrogant en quelques coups.

Dès le premier échange, Movarth compris son erreur. L'humain le surpassait totalement, et cela à tous les niveaux. Le vampire centenaire était totalement dominé.

_'C'est impossible_ _!_ pensa le dunmer paniqué _' ce n'est qu'un humain comment… ?'_

Une lame s'enfonça dans son estomac, interrompant ses pensées. Le vampire lâcha son épée et agrippa son assaillant. Dans un geste de désespoir, il sortit la dague en argent qu'il portait à la ceinture et la planta dans l'épaule de l'assassin. Le chasseur de vampire réagit violemment en lui donnant un coup de tête magistral au vampire, l'envoyant au sol.

Movarth s'effondra, son sang noir coulant à flots de sa plaie béante à l'estomac. Il regarda son assassin rengainer ses lames et arracher nonchalamment la dague enfoncé dans son épaule. Movarth regarda avec stupeur la blessure qui fumait et vit que l'argent sur la lame de sa dague avait été corrompu. Il comprit instantanément la nature de son adversaire.

« Tu… impossible… un enfant d'Hircine ?! » L'humain resta silencieux, son visage caché par son masque lugubre.

« Puissent les dieux avoir pitiés de toi, car je n'en aurai aucune. » Déclara Raziel d'un ton morbide.

Raziel dégaina Aubéclat et l'enfonça dans la tête de l'ancien vampire, le calcinant totalement. Raziel était furieux contre lui-même. Il avait été arrogant et avait joué avec sa proie, se laissant emporter par ses instincts bestiaux. Résultat, son épaule allait mettre une bonne semaine avant de guérir. _Saloperie d'armes en argents!_

Raziel inspira profondément et examina la grotte. En comptant Laelette et Hroggar il avait tué cinq vampires et neuf de leurs esclaves. Et malgré ça, Raziel n'était pas satisfait. S'il était arrivé quelques jours plus tôt, il aurait pu sauver la petite Helgi et sa mère. L'exécution des responsables de leurs morts ne les ramèneraient pas.

Il fit demi-tour, et s'apprêta à sortir de la caverne lorsque, du coin de l'œil, il remarqua la silhouette fantomatique d'une petite fille. Il se retourna vivement mais la silhouette avait disparu. Étrangement Raziel était persuadé d'avoir vu le fantôme lui sourire. L'assassin secoua vigoureusement la tête.

« Allez, ça suffit avec les hallucinations, Raziel. » dit-il à voix haute. «…Bon je présume, qu'il faut que j'aille faire un rapport au Jarl. »

Il sortit vivement de la caverne, pressé de quitter de cette tanière de vampires.

Il ne remarqua pas la fine silhouette d'une petite fille courant rejoindre deux autres spectres avant de disparaître.


	3. Chapter 2: le mage fou et la crypte

Mariie : merci pour tes encouragements, et tu avais vu juste j'ai commis quelques erreurs d'inattention, je m'en excuse.

SarevokDothrakiDovahkiin : Ne t'inquiète je suis déjà de nombreuses histoires et pour l'inspiration j'ai déjà des notes et brouillon jusqu'au chapitre 15 ^^. (Ps : J'adore ton nom !)

Calcidoine : J'ai essayé sans le surlignage mais je me suis rendu compte que ça rendait le récit confus, donc à moins que je trouve un autre moyen je conserverais ma méthode. Et malheureusement je n'ai pas trouvé de beta. (SOUPIR) Mais je ne perds pas espoir ! )

**Chapitre deux **: **La garde de l'aube **

La Brèche, non loin de Faillaise :

Raziel arrêta Crin d'Ombre devant la crevasse qui menait au fort de la garde de l'aube. Malgré sa nature daedrique, le cheval était au bord de l'épuisement. L'assassin descendit et flatta l'encolure de son compagnon.

« Désolé pour ça mon frère. » Le cheval renifla en lui jetant un regard torve. Raziel serra les dents, s'il avait eu le choix il aurait préféré éviter de retourner aussi tôt à ce maudit fort. Mais il se remémora alors la raison qui l'avait poussé à aller aussi vite qu'il était daedriquement possible :

Après avoir était nommé Thane par le Jarl de Morthal (à son grand étonnement), Raziel avait décidé de faire un détour par le Bastion des Vigiles de Stendarr, un ordre de prêtres-guerriers consacré à l'élimination de toutes créatures ou humains liées aux daedras, le tout incluant les vampires, lycanthropes, cultistes, nécromanciens et bien d'autres. Raziel, en tant que fidèle d'Hircine et champion de Méridia, n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'approcher à moins d'un kilomètre de ces fanatiques pour qui daedra rimait avec hérétique. Raziel en avait vu assez pour savoir que les êtres totalement maléfiques étaient aussi rares que les êtres totalement bénéfiques. Mais en tant que membre de la Garde de L'Aube il était tenu de venir en aide à tous les chasseurs de vampires, quels qu'il soient.

Mais Raziel ne s'était pas du tout attendu à trouver la base des vigiles détruite. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, les feux qui avaient ravagé l'endroit étaient éteints et les cendres refroidies. Au vu des cadavres, Raziel avait pu observer que les vigiles avaient subi une attaque vampirique de grande envergure et malgré une défense vaillante ils étaient tombés sous les coups de boutoirs des Morts-vivants. Mais malheureusement pour eux les vampires ne les avaient pas tués rapidement. Comme tous bons adeptes de Molag Bal, ils avaient pris leurs temps…

Raziel avait vu son lot d'horreurs, mais cela ne l'avait pas préparé à ça: les vigiles avaient été torturés avec une méticulosité effrayante. Chaque cadavre était couvert de plaies ou de brûlures avec souvent des membres manquants. Les quelques femmes parmi les vigiles avaient été violées, au vu des traces, avant d'être crucifiées au mur du bâtiment et laissées là à agoniser pendant que leurs camarades se faisaient tailler en pièces. Même dans la mort, les traits des vigiles étaient gravés d'une douleur indicible. C'était l'œuvre d'un esprit pervers et malade, avide de la souffrance d'autrui. Raziel aurait aimé se dire que seuls des vampires avaient commis ces horreurs, mais il savait que s'il y avait des vampires, leurs serviteurs ou esclaves humains n'étaient pas loin derrière.

Une froide détermination avait envahi Raziel et, devant les cadavres martyrisés des veilleurs, il avait juré d'envoyer chaque vampire et chaque humain responsable de ce carnage en Oblivion. Après cela, il avait enfourché Crin d'ombre et avait galopé à bride abattue vers Le fort de La Garde de l'Aube, ne s'autorisant que de rares arrêts pour les besoins essentiels. En théorie, il fallait une semaine pour rallier le fort en partant du bastion des vigiles ; Raziel avait parcouru le chemin en quatre jours grâce à l'endurance et à la vitesse de Crin d'Ombre.

Revenant au présent, Raziel renvoya son cheval, qui se fondit dans son ombre, et pénétra dans la crevasse menant au fort. Très vite, un trio de guerriers nordiques portant l'équipement de la Garde lui barra la route.

« Halte ! » lui cria le seul homme en menaçant Raziel avec une arbalète. « Vous êtes sur un terrain appartenant à la Garde de l'Aube, faites demi-tour immédiatement ! »

Raziel regarda le nordique droit dans les yeux, ennuyé par ce contre-temps.

« Ollrod, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes conneries. » Le nordique sursauta en reconnaissant la voix froide de l'assassin.

« R-Raziel ?! » Tilde et Vori, les deux autres gardes regardèrent le nouvel arrivant d'un air sombre, les yeux plein d'un mélange de haine et de peur.

_On n'est jamais mieux que chez soi_. Pensa ironiquement L'assassin.

Ollrod reprit rapidement contenance et dirigea Raziel vers le fort le prévenant qu'un vigile était arrivé accompagné d'un mage. Le vigile est sans doute un survivant de la chute du bastion, mais qui est le mage ?

Raziel traversa rapidement la crevasse et sortie dans la vallée caché ou était bâti le Fort. Le fort avait été bâti de manière à n'avoir qu'une seule entrée mais une foultitude de sorties. Il était aussi grand que la forteresse de Mornefort à Solitude, mais en plus délabré. Raziel n'était jamais resté suffisamment longtemps au fort pour le considérer comme un foyer; Isran l'envoyait sans cesse au loin pour enquêter ou pour éliminer divers groupuscules de vampires. Raziel avait l'impression d'être de retour dans l'enfer qu'avait été la Confrérie Noir. L'assassin serra les dents en se remémorant des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

Raziel traversa rapidement la vallée croisant quelques autres Gardes qui lui jetèrent des regards haineux. Raziel les ignora et continua, arrivant devant la porte du Fort, Raziel repoussa ses sombres pensées. Il avait besoin d'être parfaitement concentré avant de faire face à Isran.

Les portes étaient gardés par un duo d'orcs, Raziel reconnu Durak et Mogrul. Les deux gardes restèrent silencieux et lui firent signe d'entrer.

Quand Raziel entra, il fut surpris de trouver Isran dans le hall du fort. L'imposant rougegarde chauve entretenait une violente altercation avec un homme portant la tenue des vigiles de Stendarr et un mage en robe rouge. Le mage attira les yeux de Raziel : c'était un impérial de stature moyenne avec des cheveux blancs nattés avec des yeux d'un bleu profond. Le Vigile, quant à lui, n'avait rien de bien particulier à part sa calvitie.

« Pour l'amour des Huit, Isran ! Ne peux-tu pas mettre de côté ta rancune ! » Le Vigile qui venait de parler semblait être dans un état de détresse total.

_Logique après que tous ces camarades se soient fait massacrer_.

« Je vous avais prévenus pour les vampires, Tolan, je vous avais dit à quel point vous les sous-estimiez ! Mais m'avez-vous écouté ? Non ! Vous avez préféré rire en me traitant de paranoïaque ! » Grogna Isran.

Le mage s'avança alors :

« Sir Isran… Le bastion des vigiles a été détruit, tous ceux qui étaient présents lors de l'attaque ont été massacrés, l'ordre est en pièces. Vous aviez raison, ils avaient tort, cela ne vous suffit-il pas ? » La voix du mage tremblait de colère.

_Il semblerait que je me sois pressé pour rien_. Soupira Raziel. _N'empêche, ce mage à des couilles pour répondre à Isran sur ce ton, je croyais être le seul à pouvoir faire ça_.

Après la réplique du mage, la colère avait déserté le visage d'Isran, remplacée par de la tristesse.

« Ecoutez, ça n'a rien à voir avec nos querelles passées, les vampires sont partout ! On a affaire à plusieurs clans très puissants et à une importante quantité d'anciens vampires. Mes hommes sont débordés, je n'ai pas assez de ressources pour une mission de sauvetage. »

_Oui bien sûr, précise plutôt que tu ne veux pas envoyer tes hommes mourir pour sauver des cadavres, ce serait honnête au moins_. Pensa Raziel, écœuré.

« Isran je t'en supplie les vigiles à la crypte de Sombreval sont peut être encore en vie ! » Avant qu'Isran ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, un raclement de gorge résonna. Le trio se tourna vers Raziel qui les regardait, ennuyé, le visage toujours masqué.

« Les missions de sauvetages ne sont pas ma spécialité, mais je pense pouvoirs faire une exception. »

_Adieu lit douillet et repos mérité._ _Mais je ne vais pas cracher sur une occasion qui me permet d'éviter de rester plus longtemps que nécessaire ici_. Le veilleur Tolan le regarda d'un air éberlué.

« Messire, je vous remercie de votre offre mais envoyer un homme seul… c'est du suicide. »

_Alors ça fait un an que je fais des missions suicides… Dis comme ça c'est vrai que ça fait bizarre._

« C'est exact, envoyer un Homme seul serait du suicide… » Tolan et le mage regardèrent Isran, étonnés d'entendre un tel concentré de haine dans sa voix. Raziel fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et se tourna vers Tolan.

« Pouvez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve cette crypte ? » Avant que Tolan ne puisse répondre le mage intervint.

« Inutile je vais vous y emmener. » _Attends quoi ?_

« Tanis, non ! Tu nous as déjà bien assez aidés ! Ce combat n'est pas le tien ! » Le dénommé Tanis se tourna vers le vigile inquiet un sourire aux lèvres.

« Allez dire ça aux vampires. Je ne pense pas qu'ils feront une quelconque distinction s'ils l'emportent. » Le mage se tourna vers Isran qui fixait encore Raziel d'un air mauvais. « Avec votre permission ? » Le Chef des chasseurs de vampires grogna mais ne tenta pas d'arrêter Tanis.

_Et merde voilà que je vais devoir jouer au garde du corps._

« Ah au fait je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés. Je suis Tanis Aquila. » Le mage tendit sa main, Raziel la serra en se retenant de soupirer.

« Raziel Vedgrohiik. » _ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas travaillé en duo…_

« Wah, bizarre comme nom, on ne vous fait jamais des blagues dessus ? » demanda joyeusement Tanis.

« Étrangement, ceux qui essaient ont une durée de vie extrêmement courte. » menaça Raziel. Mais la réaction du mage ne fut pas du tout celle qu'il attendait.

« Oh, il y a une malédiction ? J'adore les malédictions ! » S'exclama joyeusement le mage. « Bon allez ce n'est pas tout ça mais on a des vampires à réduire en cendres par la magie du lance flamme ! Mmmm, barbecue… »

« Vous êtes fou ? » parvint à articuler l'assassin. _Pourquoi j'ai accepté de l'emmener ?_

« Moi, fou ? Mais c'est de la folie ! … Aha, fou, folie vous avez saisi ? Eh mais où vous allez ? Attendez-moi ! Faut que je prenne ma réserve de fromage ! »

Raziel enfouit son visage dans ses mains. _Hircine protège moi, il va falloir que je voyage avec __**ça**__._

Une semaine plus tard, ils parcouraient les montagnes entre le Clos et Hjaalmarch.

« On est bientôt arrivés ? » questionna Tanis.

« Non… » Grogna Raziel.

« Et maintenant ? »

« NON. »

« …Et mainte… » Raziel se tourna sur Crin d'Ombre et jeta un regard meurtrier au mage assis derrière lui.

« Tanis, si tu finis ta phrase, je t'arrache ce qui te sert e testicules pour m'en faire des boucles d'oreilles ! » Raziel n'était pas un individu qui s'énervait facilement mais après une semaine passée avec Tanis il était à deux de doigts de devenir un adepte de Shéogorath. Les deux hommes avaient voyagé sur Crin d'Ombre, au grand dam de celui-ci. En une semaine, Raziel avait pu cerner l'individu nommé Tanis Aquila : mage de talent, ancien légionnaire, doté d'un optimisme et d'une joie de vivre à toute épreuve et capable de faire sortir de ses gonds même le Grise-barbe le plus patient.

Mais un détail chiffonnait l'assassin. La famille Aquila n'était ni plus ni moins que la famille la plus puissante de tout l'Empire. Les Aquila étaient les descendants du héros de Kvatch, le guerrier qui s'était battu aux côtés de Martin Septim et qui avait servi l'empire jusqu'à sa mort. À ce titre les Aquila étaient devenus l'un des piliers de l'empire et tous savaient que s'il était encore debout c'était grâce à eux, à leur loyauté inébranlable et à leur sacrifice. Les membres de la famille s'étaient d'ailleurs illustrés durant La Grande Guerre contre le Domaine Aldmeri. Les Aquila étaient certes renommés, mais ils avaient payé chère cette gloire.

_Alors, par Hircine, qu'est-ce que ce mage fait là ?! _

Raziel avait beau réfléchir, aucun scénario n'était plausible, il commençait à penser que Tanis avait menti sur son nom. Mais avec la personnalité du personnage, tout était possible.

À son grand soulagement, Raziel vit enfin leur destination: la crypte de Sombreval. Vu la proximité entre le bastion rasé des vigiles et la crypte, Raziel était prêt à parier que les vampires avaient anéanti les fidèles de Stendarr pour s'assurer qu'aucun gêneur ne viendrait les déranger.

Raziel fit signe à Tanis de rester silencieux et, à son grand étonnement, le mage obtempéra. Après avoir renvoyé Crin d'Ombre, le duo pénétra dans la crypte.

Aussitôt, des odeurs de pourriture et de sang envahirent le nez de Raziel, le faisant grimacer de dégoût. Tanis s'apprêtait à questionner Raziel sur la suite des évènements quand des voix retentirent.

« Bon sang ! Ça fait des heures qu'ils sont rentrés, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? » Se lamenta une voix féminine.

« Arrête de t'exciter, les ruines de ce genre sont toujours remplies de pièges et de Draugrs. » Grogna une voix masculine.

« Et alors, les morts-vivants sont pas censés être nos jouets ? »

« Rassure-moi tu le fais exprès ? Les draugrs sont des zombies dont le but est de garder les vielles ruines nordiques contre tous les envahisseurs et cela nous inclut ! »

« N'empêche, je n'ai pas envie d'être celle qui annoncera à Harkon qu'on a été retardés par de vulgaires tas d'os ambulants. »

« Tu marques un point… »

Raziel renifla doucement l'air et parvint à traverser le voile créé par l'odeur fétide, sentant avec difficulté deux vampires et une espèce de mort vivant canin. _Canin ? Depuis quand les vampires ont ce genre de bestiole ?_ Raziel fit signe à Tanis et commença à lui parler en utilisant le langage des signes employé par la légion impériale.

« Deux vampires, un… chien. Je prends le vampire à gauche et le chien. Tu prends le vampire de droite. » Au grand soulagement de Raziel, Tanis ne chercha pas à argumenter.

Les deux hommes se mirent en position et firent feu en même temps. Les vampires s'effondrèrent sans un cri, l'un avec un carreau en plein cœur, l'autre réduit en cendres par une boule de feu. Le chien mort-vivant tenta de les attaquer, mais un carreau dans le crâne mit fin à son existence. Raziel reconnu alors la bête qu'il venait d'abattre.

Chien des enfers… ces vampires ont décidé d'apporter l'artillerie lourde. Les vigiles n'avaient aucune chance.

« Raziel…J'ai trouvé les vigiles. » L'Assassin se tourna vers Tanis qui lui désignait un coin de la grotte. Raziel se rapprocha et découvrit l'origine de l'odeur immonde. Une quinzaine d'humains et dunmers avaient été massacrés et entassés, contrairement aux cadavres du Bastion, ceux-là avaient été tués relativement vite.

« Je crains que nos chances de trouver des survivants viennent de disparaitre. »Soupira Raziel. « Tanis, repars prévenir les autres, je vais rester pour éliminer les vampires restant. » _Ces suceurs de sang vont apprendre qu'ils ne sont pas au sommet de la chaine alimentaire. _

« Non. »

_Oh putain…_

« Comment ça non ? » Grogna Raziel énervé.

« Pas envie. Je vais plutôt rester te filer un coup de main. Je t'ai dit que j'adorais les barbecues ? » Raziel poussa un long soupir et sachant pertinemment que le seul moyen de se débarrasser de Tanis était de l'assommer avant de le ligoter à Crin d'Ombre, il décida de faire avec. _Je sens que je vais le regretter._

« Ok, mais je décline toute responsabilité en cas de mort sanglante et douloureuse. » Tanis ricana doucement et suivit son compagnon dans les profondeurs de la crypte.

Contrairement à ce que craignait Raziel, le duo ne rencontra qu'une faible résistance de la part des vampires. Les pièges et les morts-vivants gardiens avaient éliminé un bon nombre de vampires, et les survivants ne s'attendaient pas à affronter un assassin expérimenté et un mage fan d'explosions et d'incinération. Ils abattirent les vampires rapidement et efficacement, ne prenant aucun risque, et parvinrent à progresser dans les ruines sans subir de blessures.

Mais plus ils avançaient et plus Raziel se sentait mal à l'aise. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il sentait que quelque chose dans ces ruines était différent par rapport aux autres qu'il avait déjà explorées.

Ils finirent par arriver à une grande cavité où était bâtie une sorte de chapelle remplie de gargouilles avec, au centre, un autel entouré de flambeaux éteints. L'instinct de Raziel lui hurla de faire attention, mais il avait beau regarder, il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où pourrait provenir le danger. Il était incapable de sentir quoi que ce soit autour de lui à cause du parfum de mort qui empestait la grotte, couvrant toutes autres odeurs.

« Raziel, il y a un truc bizarre avec ces ruines...» remarqua Tanis.

« Tu parles du fait que plus on s'enfonce et plus elles semblent être vielles ? » Murmura Raziel, en continuant à examiner les alentours.

« Ça, et ces statues de gargouilles qui nous suivent du regards. » Raziel se tourna vers le mage, les sourcils froncés sous son masque.

« Attends ? Quoi ?! » Les statues en questions explosèrent d'un coup se transformant en gargouilles de chair et de sang qui les chargèrent aussitôt. Raziel et Tanis ripostèrent à grands renforts d'Aubéclat et d'éclairs enflammés et parvinrent à éliminer les six monstres qui avaient tenté de les réduire en pièces. Raziel regarda avec stupeur les cadavres des monstres qui les avaient attaqués.

« Par Hircine, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces choses ? » Tanis examina un instant les cadavres des gargouilles avant de répondre. _S'il parvient à m'expliquer…_

« Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais je pense que ces gargouilles sont semblables à des atronachs, mais au lieu d'être des daedras, je pense que ce sont des êtres créés artificiellement par un mélange de nécromancie et de magie du sang. »

_Bon il n'est pas si fou que ça._

« Tu as l'air de t'y connaitre sur le sujet. »

Raziel observa Tanis en se demandant ou il avait bien pu apprendre ce genre de choses. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« On ne peut pas combattre ce que l'on ne comprend pas. » Récita le mage.

« Tu as conscience que c'est la première chose sensée que tu dis en une semaine ? » Remarqua Raziel d'un ton ironique.

Tanis fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à rétorquer vertement.

Il n'en eut pas le temps.

Une nuée de chauves-souris apparut de nulle-part et se matérialisa en une créature grise ailée, ressemblant à un humain difforme de presque trois mètres de haut.

_Un seigneur vampire ? Oh merde !_

Avant que Raziel ait le temps de faire un mouvement, la créature le frappa d'un revers de la main, l'envoyant voler à l'autre bout de la chapelle. Il s'écrasa contre un mur, dans un fracas de craquements lorsque ses os se brisèrent sous l'impact, puis s'effondra au sol et pour ne pas se relever.

« RAZIEL ! » avant que Tanis n'ait le temps de lancer un sort, la créature le saisit à la gorge et le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien, maintenant une poigne d'acier menaçant de lui brisait les cervicales à n'importe quel moment.

« Sales vermines ! » Pas besoin d'être un génie pour voir que la créature était folle de rage. « À cause de vous tous les serviteurs que le seigneur Harkon m'avait confiés sont morts ! Comment avez-vous osé nous traquer ? Vous êtes nos proies, mortels ! »Rugit la créature dans un hurlement fou.

Tanis vit les crocs du vampire s'approcher de son cou et crut sa dernière heure arrivée. Il chargea un sort ; quitte à mourir il emporterait le vampire avec lui.

Un rugissement effroyable retentit, faisant trembler les murs de la grotte. Une masse gigantesque de fourrure noire s'abattit violemment sur le seigneur vampire, libérant au passage Tanis qui s'écroula et roula à l'abri aussi vite qu'il put.

Le mage se mit à genoux et tenta de comprendre ce qui se passait. Le vampire qui cinq minutes plus tôt allait lui arracher la gorge était en train de se battre pour sa survie contre une sorte de gigantesque loup dressé sur ses pattes arrières et qui possédait une morphologie étrangement humaine. La bête était un peu plus grande que son ennemi, avec des griffes tranchantes comme des lames et des crocs si acérés qu'ils feraient pâlir un vampire.

Tanis sentit sa bouche s'assécher lorsqu'il reconnut la créature. Au panthéon des prédateurs ultimes, lui et le vampire se disputaient la première place.

Loup-garou, enfant d'Hircine, lycanthrope, lycan. Une infinité de noms désignant une créature symbolisant la sauvagerie et la terreur à l'état pur.

Tanis observa le combat entre les deux monstres avec fascination. Les deux bêtes se donnaient des coups qui auraient déchiqueté l'orc le plus solide. Tanis fut obligé de reculer encore plus pour esquiver les éclaboussures de sang. Si au début du duel il semblait que les deux adversaires étaient de même puissance, à mesure que le combat progressait le vampire s'affaiblissait tandis que le loup-garou, lui semblait gagner en puissance. Tanis avait l'impression que le lycan semblait prendre un immense plaisir à déchiqueter son adversaire. Le mage remarqua, étonné, que le loup-garou semblait porter une bague sur sa main droite (ou devait-il parler de patte ?). Très vite il apparut pour Tanis et le vampire que le loup-garou faisait durer le combat juste pour le plaisir. Cette révélation provoqua la panique chez le vampire.

« Non ! Je ne mourrai pas ici de la main d'une bête ! » Le seigneur vampire tenta de se téléporter loin de son adversaire, mais avant qu'il n'en n'ait le temps, le loup-garou saisit ses ailes et les arracha d'un seul mouvement. Le vampire poussa un hurlement de douleur suraigu, mais le lycan n'en n'avait pas fini avec son infortuné adversaire. Il empoigna les bras du vampire de manière à l'immobiliser totalement et ouvrit ses mâchoires.

Ce qui suivit choqua Tanis au-delà des mots. Et le mage n'était pourtant pas une âme sensible.

Le loup-garou referma ses mâchoires sur le crâne du vampire qui poussa un hurlement qui s'acheva dans un craquement d'os brisé. Le Lycanthrope ne lâcha le vampire, que quand sa tête eut été réduis en une ignoble bouille de sang et de cervelle mêlé. Laissant tomber son adversaire Le Loup-garou poussa un rugissement de victoire qui résonna dans la caverne.

Lorsque le Lycan se tourna vers Tanis, le mage cru qu'au lieu d'être dévoré par une chauve-souris il allait finir dans l'estomac d'un loup. Et vu la facilité avec laquelle, il venait de massacrer le vampire, Tanis se dit qu'il pouvait commencer à prier Arkay. Soudain, le loup-garou se mit à convulser, son corps subissant des transformations, reprenant forme humaine. Après quelques secondes, à la place du loup-garou se tenait Raziel, nu comme un ver et vivant, bien que portant toujours les marques de sa rencontre brutale avec un mur.

…

« Donc tu es un loup-garou ? » Raziel finit de se rhabiller en soupirant.

« Pour la centième fois Tanis, OUI ! » Après que Raziel ait expliqué à Tanis qu'il était un 'enfant d'Hircine' ou lycanthrope pour les profanes, il avait craint que Tanis panique ou qu'il se mette à lui balancer des boules de feu voire les deux en même temps. À la place, le mage s'était mis à le harceler avec une myriade de questions, les yeux pétillants d'excitation. Raziel avait été tenté de ne pas répondre, mais il avait décidé que donner satisfaction au mage ne poserait aucun problème. Il avait oublié qu'il parlait à Tanis…

« Depuis quand tu as été infecté ? » Commença le mage.

« Je suis né Loup, ce n'ai pas une malédiction, c'est ce que je suis. » Soupira Raziel.

« Comment tu te transformes ? »

« Sais pas trop, je le fais c'est tout. »

« Combien de fois tu peux changer par jour ?... »

« Ça dépends, au grands maximum trois fois, au-delà ça devient risqué… »

« Tu avais pas des os brisés ? » S'inquiéta le mage

« La transformation permet de booster les capacités régénératives. Je suis par encore tout à fait guéri mais je peux bouger normalement. » Raziel bougea les bras pour le prouver et sentit une douleur lancinante lui parcourir le corps. Il l'encaissa sans broncher, comme à son habitude.

Raziel n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Tanis parvenait à prendre la nouvelle aussi bien. Pas de cris, pas de peur ou de haine, juste cette curiosité pour le moins étrange sinon malsaine.

« Dis Raziel, si les membres de la Garde te haïssent c'est à cause du fait que tu sois un lycanthrope ? » Questionna le mage, un air sombre sur son visage habituellement joyeux.

« Oui et non… Disons que le fait que je sois un non-humain n'a rien arrangé à l'affaire mais ma nature n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle ils me haïssent. » Avant que Tanis ait pu poser une autre question, Raziel l'arrêta. « On va arrêter les questions-là, j'aimerais récupérer l'artefact et quitter cette grotte avant que d'autres vampires nous tombent dessus.

« Ok… » Grogna le mage déçu.

_On dirait un gamin à qui on aurait volé sa sucette._ pensa Raziel, amusé.

Le duo se dirigea vers l'autel au centre de la chapelle. Tanis s'approcha et commença chercher un mécanisme.

« Oy, Raziel il y a un bouton. »

Mécanisme + ruine = piège !

« Attends on ne sait pas ce que… »

Click.

_Oh c'est pas vrai…_

« KUAAAAAk. Wabbajack ! » Lorsque Tanis avait appuyé sur le bouton un pic avait jailli, lui transperçant la main, puis s'était rétracté, laissant s'effondrer le mage.

Raziel s'approcha et examina avec stupéfaction la plaie qui décorait la main droite de Tanis. Il observa que le pic, en se rétractant, avait cautérisé la plaie. Pourquoi ? Ça Raziel n'en avait aucune idée. En examinant Tanis il le trouva étrangement pâle… Comme quelqu'un qui aurait perdu beaucoup de sang.

_Un sceau hématique ? Non c'est autre chose…_

Après que le pic se soit rétracté, les flambeaux s'étaient allumés d'un feu violet et une sorte de cercueil de pierre était sorti du sol dans un crissement aigu.

« Tanis… » Le mage hocha la tête en préparant un sort tandis que Raziel tenait son arbalète prête à l'emploi. _Il est peu probable qu'il y a un truc vivant là-dedans, mais après avoir vu des statues s'animer et avoir eu la totalité de mes os brisés par un seigneur vampire, je préfère être prudent._

Lorsque le cercueil s'ouvrit les deux hommes restèrent bouche bée en voyant le contenu du tombeau minéral s'effondrer sur le sol devant eux.

« C'est… une femme ? » Raziel crut qu'une porte d'Oblivion venait de s'ouvrir devant lui.

« Et plutôt mignonne. »

Raziel secoua la tête devant le sens des priorités de son camarade.

« On s'en fout Tanis. » _Bordel qui c'est ? Non d'abord comment elle peut être encore vivante ! Aucun humain ne pourrait… Oh, ça explique la perte de sang de Tanis !_

« Euh Raziel… » Commença Tanis d'un ton hésitant.

« Quoi ? »Tanis qui hésite ?

« Le parchemin sur son dos… » _Oh par Hircine, non !_

« Pitié dit moi que c'est pas… » Commença Raziel.

« C'est un Parchemin Des Anciens. » La sentence tomba. Une phrase tellement simple, mais emplie de terribles implications.

« … »_PAR HIRCINE ! C'EST QUOI CETTE PUTAIN DE GROTTE !_

« Raziel ? Tu vas bien ? Même si tu as remis ton masque, je peux voir que tu es vachement pâle, pour un humain… » Dit Tanis d'un ton hésitant.

« Tanis… » Commença Raziel, sentant monter en lui une furieuse envie de tuer.

« Euh oui ? » s'inquiéta le mage.

«… Non rien. » Raziel soupira pour se calmer et dégaina sa dague en s'approchant de la femme (ou plutôt du vampire) évanouie. Tanis s'interposa aussitôt.

« WOWOW ! On se calme petit loup ! Pas besoin de la rôtir ! » S'exclama le mage d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux.

« Tanis, dégage. Maintenant. » Grogna le Lycan.

« Attends, on va pas la tuer comme ça ! » S'indigna Tanis.

« On ne va pas la tuer comme ça. Je vais l'égorger avant qu'ont doivent affronter un autre seigneur vampire. » Rectifia Raziel

« Mais elle n'est peut-être pas méchante ! » Argumenta Le mage

« Peut-être, peut-être pas… » Murmura Raziel sans bouger.

« Tu égorgerais une innocente sous prétexte qu'elle pourrait éventuellement être dangereuse ? » Hurla le mage, maintenant furieux.

La réponse de Raziel se coinça dans sa gorge, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait toujours cru que, contrairement aux Vigiles et aux Gardes, il était imperméable aux préjugés du genre : non-humains = déchets à détruire. Et pourtant, il venait de condamner à mort une femme qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas sous seul prétexte de sa race. Raziel fut écœuré par sa faiblesse et, pour la première fois, reconnaissant que Tanis l'ait accompagné. _S'il n'avait pas été là, je l'aurais égorgée sans l'ombre d'une hésitation… Bon sang !_

« Ok, je te propose ça : on attend qu'elle se réveille avant de décider quoi faire. Ça te va ? » Soupira l'Assassin, en rengainant sa dague. Avant que Tanis ait pu répondre, un faible gémissement retentit venant de la femme-vampire allongée au sol.

« Où… ? » la Femme remarqua alors la présence des deux hommes à côté d'elle. « Qui vous a envoyés ici ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

« Qui attendiez-vous ? » Grogna Raziel, en saisissant son arbalète, toujours chargée, connaissant pertinemment sa réponse.

« Je m'attendais à trouver quelqu'un … qui soit comme moi. » Répondit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

_Ah elle attendait d'autres vampires… C'est peut-être pas le moment de le remarquer mais Tanis avait vu juste, elle est vraiment séduisante. Mais quelque chose me chiffonne, si un vampire est privé de sang trop longtemps, il finit par devenir fou et subit des mutations. Or les traces sur les ruines prouvent qu'elle a été enfermée pendant quelques siècles au moins. Il est impossible qu'un vampire normal reste sain après un jeûne de plusieurs siècles. _

« Euh, il est fort probable qu'on les ait une peu charcutés et un peu carbonisés… » Si Raziel n'avait pas été trop occupé à surveiller la femme, il aurait étranglé Tanis pour le faire taire. La vampire se pencha sur le côté pour jeter un coup d'œil sur les cadavres derrières eux. Raziel vit l'incompréhension lui froncer les sourcils.

« Je n'en reconnais aucun… » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, elle se tourna vers Tanis. « Excusez-moi, mais pourriez-vous me dire qui est le Haut-roi de Bordeciel ? »

_Tiens, on saura au moins depuis combien de temps elle est là-dedans. _

Le mage et l'assassin grimacèrent devant cette question pour le moins ardue, au vu de la situation politique de Bordeciel.

« C'est une question assez délicate… » Commença Tanis.

« Guerre civile ? » Questionna La Vampire.

« Touché. » Soupira Le mage.

« Et bien ravie de voir que Bordeciel n'est pas devenue plus ennuyeuse pendant mon sommeil. » Plaisanta la vampire.

« Pour résumer : Il y a d'un côté la rébellion menée par Ulfric Sombrage et de l'autre le Jarl Elisif, femme du précèdent Haut-roi, soutenue par l'Empire. » Résuma Raziel.

« Une seconde… quel empire ? » Les deux Hommes regardèrent la femme, ébahis.

« L'empire … de Cyrodiil. » Hésita Tanis.

« Cyrodiil est le cœur d'un empire ?! » S'exclama la vampire, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

« Juste au cas où, est-ce que le nom de Talos vous dit quelque chose ? » Demanda Raziel.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

Ok, donc on a un vampire qui a plus de trois-milles ans… Bon sang, elle est plus vielle qu'un dieu ! Par réflexe, Raziel dégaina son arbalète et visa la vampire. Plus par reflexe que par réelle intention de tuer.

« Attendez ! » S'écria La vampire en voyant Raziel pointé son arbalète sur elle. « Si vous me tuez-vous aurez abattu un vampire, mais si des gens me cherchent c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de gros qui se prépare. Je peux vous aider à faire le jour sur cette histoire. » Raziel plissa les yeux, étonné qu'u vampire propose son aide a des tueurs de vampires.

« Qu'es que vous proposez ? » Demanda, Tanis.

« Ma famille habitait sur une ile à l'ouest de Solitude, elle doit toujours y être … en théorie. » _Evidemment._

« Bien tenté, mais il n'est pas question que je vous suive pour être encerclé par votre famille. » Grogna Raziel.

« Je prends le risque. » dit simplement Tanis. Raziel se tourna vers le mage contenant à grande peine son envie de l'assommer.

« Tanis si tu veux mourir, il y des moyens plus doux. » Dit Raziel en s'efforçant de garder un ton calme et posé.

« Si tu la tues, on saura jamais le fin mot de l'histoire. Tous ceux qui sont morts, vampires comme humains, auront péri pour rien. » Souligna fermement le mage.

Raziel pesa un instant les mots de Tanis avant de grogner.

« Fais ce que tu veux. »

L'Assassin tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant Tanis et la vampire seuls. Tanis tenta de rappeler son camarade mais Raziel se volatilisa en un instant.

« Bon sang, je savais pas que les loups pouvaient avoir une tête de mule. »

Le mage se tourna souriant vers la vampire. « Et bien il semblerait que nous allons voyager ensemble pour un temps. »

« Vous n'allez pas à sa poursuite ? » questionna-t-elle étonnée.

« Croyez-moi, je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr: si Raziel Vedgrohiik ne veut pas qu'on le trouve même tous les Aedras et Daedras réunis seraient incapables de le traquer. »Tanis se posa un instant. « À au fait je m'appelle Tanis. » dit-il en tendant sa main. « Tanis Aquila. »

« Sérana. » La vampire prit la main du mage et lui sourit en retour.

Raziel regarda le mage et la vampire sortir côte à côte et commencer leur voyage vers Solitude. Raziel avait eu l'intention de repartir vers le Fort de La Garde de L'Aube et laisser Tanis se débrouiller seul, mais il savait que si le mage se faisait massacrer, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie pour l'avoir abandonné. Et Raziel avait déjà assez de morts sur la conscience, sans avoir à en rajouter. De plus, Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de retourner ramper devant Isran.

Il leur faudra environ une dizaine de jours pour rallier Solitude et de là, ça dépendra de la position de l'Ile. Raziel ne put s'empêcher de se sentir excité. _Filature et escorte discrète… peut-être même assaut d'un repaire de vampires. Cette chasse promet_. Après une rapide prière a Hircine, Raziel se fondit dans les ombres à la suite de Tanis et Sérana. Indétectable, même pour un vampire.

Si Raziel avait su, ce que sa décision allait déclencher, il n'aurait pas été aussi content du voyage…


	4. Chapter 3: Castle Volkihar

**Chapitre 3 : Château Volkihar**

Raziel avait suivi sans difficulté Tanis et Sérana jusqu'au nord de la châtellerie d'Haafingar, et pas une fois il n'avait trahi sa présence.

« Par Hircine, dans quoi je me suis fourré. » Grogna-t-il en grattant sa barbe de trois-jours.

À son grand étonnement, leur voyage avait été d'un calme plat. Raziel avait bien cru mourir d'ennui pendant toute la durée de la traque, à une exception près où il avait rencontré une louve-garou, pendant leur traversée de Blancherive. Raziel ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant le combat passionnant qui avait suivi. Il avait été stupéfait et extrêmement heureux de trouver un adversaire à sa taille. Leur duel avait duré plusieurs heures, mais avant qu'un vainqueur ne soit décidé, Raziel avait été forcé de rompre le combat pour ne pas perdre la trace de Tanis et Sérana. Il s'était excusé, mortifié de devoir interrompre un si beau duel, et avait juré qu'il reviendrait pour le terminer. À son grand étonnement, la louve avait fait preuve de compréhension et lui avait souhaité une bonne chasse avant de disparaitre. Cette rencontre avait mis Raziel de bonne humeur pour tout le reste du voyag. Durant tout le trajet, il fut témoin d'un rapprochement non négligeable entre le mage et la damnée, et cela lui causa un certain désarroi. J_'espère qu'il n'est pas sous son emprise, la situation est déjà assez compliquée comme ça._ Pensa-t-il en soupirant avant de se tourner vers la demeure familiale de Sérana.

Lorsqu'on dit repaire de vampires, on pense tout de suite à des grottes ou à de vieux manoirs en ruines et Raziel avait pu constater que, avec ces créatures, les préjugés sont étonnamment avérés. C'est pour cela qu'il commença à questionner sa santé mentale quand un château plus imposant encore que celui de la Garde s'érigea sous ses yeux. Vue de loin, la forteresse paraissait juste être un fort perdu dans le brouillard, mais plus Raziel se rapprochait, plus il sentait les émanations maléfiques du manoir s'intensifier. Avec dégout, il reconnut la signature d'un seigneur daedra ennemi d'Hircine et Méridia. Un prince terrifiant que Raziel haïssait et craignait plus que tout autre: Molag Bal, seigneur de la domination, de l'esclavage et accessoirement créateur des vampires. L'assassin se rappela l'autel qu'il avait détruit, avec l'aide d'un vigile nommé Tyranus, évitant une prolifération d'adeptes et de vampires. À ce moment là, Raziel y serait resté s'il n'avait pas usé d'Aubéclat pour annuler le pouvoir de l'autel et permettre au vigile de le détruire d'un coup de masse.

Le château devait contenir un de ses autels et Raziel n'était pas pressé d'affronter à nouveau le pouvoir d'un seigneur daedra. Il remarqua qu'une des ailes du château semblait avoir été abandonnée et saccagée avec une étrange méticulosité, sans raison particulière. Comme tout repaire de vampires qui se respecte, le château était entouré de gardes, de beaucoup de gardes. Raziel reconnut des odeur de vampiriques et humaines, probablement des esclaves servant de bétail ou de serviteurs dociles.

_Ce château est encore mieux gardé que le palais de l'empereur. Qui est ce 'Harkon', qu'a __mentionné__ ce vampire dans la crypte ? __Une seule__ chose est sûre: pour être capable d'asservir un seigneur de sa race, ce type doit être monstrueusement fort et intelligent. C'est sans doute l'équivalent d'un roi chez les __vampires__._

Raziel se reporta sur la petite silhouette d'un bateau qui se rapprochait du château.

« Fais gaffe Tanis. » murmura-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

* * *

><p>Au même moment, sur le bateau, le duo pris en filature par le lycanthrope continuait de joyeusement faire connaissance.<p>

« Sacrée baraque quand même. » Siffla Tanis.

« Je sais, si je n'en n'ai pas parlé avant c'était pour éviter de passer pour une jeune fille en pleine crise d'adolescence tardive qui fuit ses parents alors qu'elle a tout ce qu'elle veut à la maison. » Grinça Sérana.

« En théorie, dans ce genre d'histoire, la princesse est une vierge sans défense qui finit par se trouver un larbin pour la servir. »

« Ça ne devrait pas être un chevalier servant ? » Remarqua la vampire.

« Non, non c'est bien un larbin. Je ne connais aucun chevalier qui aiderait une jeune pucelle en détresse sans avoir une idée derrière la tête. Tous ces prétendus sauveurs ne cherchent à la dérober au danger que pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces du roi ! » Répondit le mage d'un ton sérieux.

« Alors si on suit ta logique, tu serais… ? »

« Un bon samaritain pyromane. »

Le duo éclata de rire avant d'autoriser un silence confortable à les envelopper. Le regard perdu sur Sérana, sur son visage parfait, son nez droit, ses pommette saillantes, ses cils épais et parfaitement recourbés, Tanis ne loupait pas une miette de sa surprenante compagne. C'est ainsi qu'il détecta son changement d'humeur.

« Sérana tu es sûre que ça va ? » Questionna le mage aux cheveux blancs.

Dès l'instant ou le château avait été en vue, la femme à l'âge incertain s'était assombrie. Elle se tourna vers son compagnon, se forçant à sourire.

« Oui, ça va c'est juste… Disons que mes relations avec ma famille sont compliquées. » Soupira-t-elle.

Tanis fronça les sourcils, cherchant à deviner ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Incapable de lui soutirer le fin mot de l'histoire, il se tourna vers l'édifice.

« Euh, Tanis…, je sais que tes amis voudraient probablement massacrer tous ceux qui se trouvent dans ce château… » Commença la vampire.

« Je sais, pas de boules de feu sur les vampires. » Dit le mage d'un ton joyeux.

« Merci. » Murmura Sérana, reconnaissante. « Lorsque nous serons à l'intérieur laisse-moi parler, d'accord ? »

« D'accooord, je te suis. » Dit le mage en souriant au vampire.

Elle lui répondit d'une attitude similaire et le bateau finit par atteindre la rive. Aussitôt, une nuée de gardes vampires et humains confondus encerclèrent le duo. Un grand vampire nordique s'approcha et commença à aboyer:

« Halte ! Qui ose… » La voix du vampire mourut lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Sérana. « D-D-Dame Sérana ?! » Il se tourna vers ses camarades et s'excita: « Faites place ! Dame Sérana est de retour ! » Aussitôt les gardes s'écartèrent et présentèrent leurs armes dans une chorégraphie militaire aux nouveaux arrivants. Le duo se fit escorter silencieusement jusqu'au château.

Dès l'instant où ils pénétrèrent dans le château, Tanis fut assailli par l'odeur âcre du sang qui semblait imprégner chaque mur du palais. Le duo fut guidé jusqu'à une salle où se déroulait un banquet pour le moins… exotique. Au grand écœurement du visiteur, le plat principal semblait être constitué d'humains…toujours vivants pour leur malheur. Un vampire se tenait à la place d'honneur; nul doute qui s'agissait du maitre des lieux. Il dégageait une aura de puissance et d'arrogance mêlées, sans oublier les vêtements luxueux et la lame richement décorée qu'il arborait.

« Ah Sérana, tu es de retour. As-tu mon parchemin des anciens ? » Questionna le vampire d'un ton empreint d'une fausse affection, tandis que ses yeux s'attardaient avidement sur le parchemin accroché dans le dos de sa fille.

« Cela fait plusieurs milliers d'année que nous ne nous sommes pas vus et la première chose que tu me demandes c'est si j'ai ton foutu parchemin ? » Grogna Sérana d'un ton outré.

« Oui, oui je suis ravi de te revoir. » Insista le seigneur d'un ton impatient. « Alors mon parchemin ? »

« Avec moi. » Murmura tristement Sérana.

Tanis devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas réduire en cendres l'ordure qu'était cet homme.

« Et qu'avons-nous là ? » Ricana le seigneur vampire en tournant ses yeux froids sur le mage, qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Dès l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent, Tanis comprit qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Le vampire dégageait une telle puissance que l'air semblait trembler autour de lui. Ce monstre était aussi différent des autres vampires qu'un tigre est différent d'un chien.

« Je suis Harkon, seigneur de ce château et maître du clan Volkihar. Et vous êtes ? » Questionna le vampire.

« Tanis Aquila. » répondit le mage en parvenant à contrôler sa voix.

« C'est l'homme qui m'a sauvée, père. » Intervint Sérana.

« Oh je vois. »

Tanis se rappela que les vampires abattus à Sombreval étaient sans doute ses serviteurs.

« Et bien jeune homme, je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez accompli. Je pense que vous méritez une récompense. »

Tanis cligna des yeux.

« Je ne vois qu'un seul cadeau rivalisant avec le retour de mon parchemin des anciens… et celui de ma fille. Je vous offre de rejoindre nos rangs. »

« Vous voulez que je devienne un vampire ? » Questionna le mage, bien qu'il connaisse la réponse.

« Pas un simple vampire, je partagerai mon sang avec vous et vous rejoindrez la noblesse de notre race. Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? »

Tanis réfléchit sérieusement à la proposition de Harkon, mais il savait pertinemment que derrière ce cadeau alléchant se cachait une vie immortelle de servitude. Sa décision était prise.

« Non. » sa voix claqua et fut aussitôt suivie par les sifflements de mépris de tous les spectateurs.

« Vous osez refuser le présent que je vous offre ? » Harkon semblait à deux doigt d'imploser de rage.

« C'est ça. » Tanis se prépara à se battre.

« Alors vous êtes une proie et vous serez traité comme tel ! »

Au signal de leur seigneur, les gardes plaquèrent violemment l'intrus au sol avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lancer un sort.

« STOP ! » La voix de Sérana tonna, immobilisant les hommes de son père qui regardèrent Harkon, hésitants.

Le seigneur vampire resta silencieux un instant avant d'ordonner d'un ton froid:

« Enfermez-le avec le bétail, je déciderai de son sort plus tard. »

Avant que Tanis ne soit emmené, il croisa le regard de Sérana où se mêlaient peur et regret. Avec amertume, il se rendit compte que Raziel avait vu juste au sujet de cette famille.

Le mage fut jeté dans une cellule obscure dans les geôles du Château et attaché avec des menottes qui l'empêchaient d'utiliser le moindre sort. Impuissant, le mage tenta de discuter avec ses voisins de cellule, sans succès. Avec horreur, il remarqua que des femmes et des enfants se tenaient dans les rangs de 'bétail' des vampires, et tous avaient le regard vide, perdu dans le vague. Tanis frissonna en pensant à ce qu'ils avaient dû subir pour se voir transformés en zombies. Dans le noir, Tanis était incapable de discerner quoi que ce soit de son environnement, mais l'odeur d'excrément et de pourriture lui donnait une indication sur les conditions de vie des prisonniers.

Dans la noirceur de sa cellule, toute notion du temps abandonna Tanis. Il se trouva tenté de compter les pierres qui constituaient les murs de sa cellule… dans le noir. Soudain un bruit de pas léger retentit. Tanis leva les yeux tandis que la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrait.

Avec joie, il reconnut Sérana, mais sa joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'il vit sa sauveuse de près. Le côté droit de son visage avait été marbré de coups et certaines plaies saignaient encore. Sa posture laissait penser que d'autres blessures la faisaient souffrir.

« Par les Huit, Sérana… » Murmura Tanis d'un ton horrifié.

Le mage se doutait que Harkon n'était pas un père tendre, mais faire ça à sa propre fille. Sérana secoua la tête.

« On n'a pas le temps, il faut sortir de là. »

Elle détacha le mage qui sentit une fureur aveugle l'envahir en contemplant l'étendue des dégâts sur Sérana. Il s'approcha et commença à ausculter la blessée.

« On n'a pas… » Sérana se tut en voyant le regard de Tanis et se laissa faire.

Il lui releva les manches et examina ses bras, étouffant un juron. Avec horreur il se rendit compte que sa peau était couverte d'hématomes, parfois agressés au point de du sang en perlait. La grimace que tenta de dissimuler Sérana lui révéla qu'un os devait s'être brisé. Tanis se mit aussitôt au travail et soigna toutes les blessures qu'il voyait sans pouvoir s'empêcher de caresser plus que de raison la peau de Sérana. S'ajoutant à ses bras, ses jambes souffraient de lacérations, sûrement l'œuvre d'un fouet. En fermant ses plaies, Tanis jura qu'il tuerait Harkon pour ça. Après dix minutes de soins intensifs, il avait clos toutes les plaies les plus douloureuses. Se tournant pour lui faire face, il fut heureux de voir que la douleur, du moins physique, avait quitté son visage fin. Tanis se pu s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant la résistance de Sérana. Ses blessures auraient paralysé, ou peut-être même tué un humain normal, et même pour un vampire, elles avaient dû lui arracher d'innommables souffrances. Et pourtant elle avait déniché la force de le secourir. Cette fille était incroyable.

« Merci… »

Il fixa Sérana qui parvenait maintenant à se tenir sans trop de mal. Pris d'une impulsion subite, il saisit sa main et demanda.

« Qui ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Plus tard, quand on sera sortis de là. »

Le mage fut forcé de reconnaitre la justesse de l'argument et suivit Sérana hors de sa cellule. Il s'arrêta un instant devant les cages contenant les autres prisonniers.

« Ne peut-on rien faire pour les aider ? » Demanda-t-il, répugnant à laisser les pauvres bougres croupir ainsi.

« On ne peut pas, ils ont été brisés. Même si nous les libérons, ils resteront dans leurs cages. »

Le cœur lourd, Tanis suivit Sérana pour sortir de la prison. À l'aide d'un sort cachant leur odeur et couvrant le bruit de leurs pas, le duo se faufila discrètement jusqu'à l'une des sorties annexes. Plusieurs fois ils durent se cacher pour éviter les patrouilles, mais heureusement les gardes ne semblaient pas encore être au courant de leur évasion.

La porte était gardée par deux esclaves humains qui moururent avant d'avoir eu le temps de donner l'alerte. Le duo sortit enfin à l'air libre. Au grand effroi du mage, il vit que la nuit était déjà tombée. Pourtant il était arrivé tôt dans la matinée ! La nuit étant le territoire des vampires, Tanis regretta que leur évasion se fasse dans d'aussi mauvaises conditions.

Malgré ça, Tanis sentit une lueur d'espoir l'envahir. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était de quittait cette foutue île et de rejoindre la Garde de L'Aube.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens qu'avons-nous la ? » Tanis et Sérana se figèrent en entendant la voix rocailleuse d'un orc.

Le vampire sortit de l'ombre accompagné par quatre autres membres de sa race et par une vingtaine d'esclaves humains. En une fraction de secondes, le duo se trouva encerclé. Tanis sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Lui et Sérana étaient tous les deux à bout de forces. Ils n'arriveraient jamais à se débarrasser de leurs ennemis avant que des renforts n'arrivent.

« Le seigneur Harkon va être extrêmement déçu d'apprendre que sa chère fille a essayé de fuir avec son parchemin des anciens en compagnie d'un misérable humain. » Siffla l'orc d'une voix emplie de mépris. « Rendez-vous, tant que vous le pouvez encore ! Il ne faudrait pas abîmer notre viande fraîche et la fille de notre seigneur. »

Tanis jeta un coup d'œil à Sérana et vit qu'elle avait resserré sa prise sur sa dague. Il comprit le message et ses mains brillèrent d'une lumière blanche prête à cracher le feu. Voyant leur réaction, l'orc poussa un soupir faussement dépité.

« Comme vous voulez. » Avant qu'il ne donne le signal d'attaque, Tanis repéra quelque chose derrière le vampire qui lui arracha un sourire carnassier.

« Et, vous savez ce qui est mieux qu'un ange gardien ? »

Sérana et les autres vampires furent saisis par la surprise et se figèrent pour observer le mage souriant.

« Qu'est-que c'est que ces conneries ? » Grogna L'orc.

« Deux mots : loup-gardien. » Articula Tanis.

Avant que les suceurs de sang n'aient eu le temps de réagir aux paroles de Tanis, une masse noire silencieuse s'abattit sur eux avec une sauvagerie inouïe.

En une fraction de secondes, les gardes furent réduits en charpie. L'attaque avait été si violente et imprévisible que personne, ni humain, ni vampire, n'avait trouvé le temps de hurler, encore moins de donner l'alerte.

Sérana détailla, horrifiée, le gigantesque loup-garou noir aux babines encore dégoulinantes du sang de ses victimes Elle voulut reculer, mais la main rassurante de Tanis l'en dissuada. Se tournant vers le mage, Sérana fut stupéfaite de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune peur dans ses yeux.

« Du calme. Tu n'as pas reconnu Raziel ? » Dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

* * *

><p>Dire que leur sauveur était en colère aurait été un euphémisme. Tandis qu'il fixait Tanis et Sérana, une rage incontrôlable bouillonnait qui lui donnait envie de foncer dans le château et dévorer tous les salopards qu'il contenait. Raziel dut faire des efforts monumentaux pour contenir ses émotions. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se transformait, il avait une énorme difficulté à endiguer ses sentiments, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. <em>Heureusement je suis habitué<em>.

Toujours sous sa forme de loup, Raziel grogna:

« Suivez…moi…Vite ! » Malgré le fait que les mots aient été déformés, Raziel fut heureux de voir que le duo suivait sans protester. Raziel les conduisit dans l'aile en ruines du château, passant les corps en pièces de plusieurs morts-vivants qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de barrer le chemin à Raziel. Le trio arriva très vite à une sorte de cuve creusée dans la falaise. Des docks de pierre encadraient un chemin montant jusqu'à une porte récemment rouverte par les soins de Raziel, après des années sans personne pour la traverser.

Tanis se pencha et examina l'installation abandonnée en contrebas, qui semblait mener à l'aile déserte du palais.

« Euh, je comprends l'idée, mais comment on va faire pour descendre ? »

Sans dire un mot, Raziel enroula ses bras autour de Tanis et Sérana.

_D'habitude je fais ça du haut d'une chute d'eau…_

« Accrochez-vous…Et…ne criez…pas. »

Tanis se figea, comprenant les intentions de Raziel.

« On ne va quand même pas… » Commença Sérana.

Raziel l'interrompit en sautant dans le vide. Le mage et la vampire durent serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler en voyant le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse vertigineuse et probablement mortelle.

Raziel atterrit brutalement sur le sol de pierre, le fissurant au passage, et laissa tomber son fardeau.

« Et tu oses dire que je suis fou ?! » sSindigna Tanis.

Sans répondre, Raziel se dirigea vers la porte en faisant signe au duo de le suivre.

« Evidemment … » Grogna le mage

Ils suivirent Raziel, qui les guida à l'intérieur et verrouilla la porte dès qu'ils furent rentrés. Sérana tourna autour d'elle stupéfaite.

« Mais … C'est l'aile qui était réservée à ma mère ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » S'étonna-t-elle, bouchée-bée.

« Attendez…là. » Grogna Raziel.

Le lycan disparut dans une pièce adjacente et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard sous forme humaine et rhabillé. Il avait rabattu sa capuche et remis son masque.

« Pfiou, c'est ce qui s'appelle un sauvetage dans les règles de l'art… »

Avant que Tanis n'ait le temps de finir, Raziel le souleva violemment en le tenant par le col de sa robe.

« Tu vas bien m'écouter gamin, et tu vas graver mes mots dans ta petite tête: c'est la dernière fois que je sauve tes fesses de ta propre connerie. Compris ? » La voix de Raziel claqua dans le silence, froide, signe que l'assassin était à deux doigts de le transformer en hachis. Tanis fut tenté d'essayer de plaisanter, mais le regard que lui jeta Raziel suffit à l'en dissuader.

« Compris, croc blanc… » Marmonna-t-il en soutenant malgré tout son regard.

« Refais ça encore une fois et je te tue de mes griffes. »

Raziel lâcha le mage et se tourna vers Sérana, prêt à lui faire subir le même traitement, lorsqu'il remarqua les blessures fraîchement guéries qu'elle arborait. Raziel se calma aussitôt en comprenant ce qu'elle avait dû subir pendant ces dernières heures.

_Elle n'a pas besoin que je la sermonne._

« Je crois que tu nous dois quelques explications. » Dit-il à la vampire.

« Tu es certain que l'endroit est sûr ? »

Il hocha la tête.

_Autant que faire se peut vu la situation._

« Yup, cette aile du château a été abandonnée depuis plusieurs milliers d'années. Les morts vivants que j'ai abattus semblaient être là depuis une éternité. Le seigneur des lieux devait probablement les avoir oubliés. »

Satisfaite de sa réponse, Sérana prit une chaise et invita les autres à faire de même. Tanis s'exécuta tandis que Raziel refusait poliment en allant se poster près de la porte de manière à pouvoir entendre l'arrivée d'hypothétiques ennemis. Sérana inspira et commença son histoire.

« Pour que vous puissiez tout comprendre, il me faut commencer depuis le début. Dans ma vie, il n'y a que deux personnes pour lesquelles j'ai jamais ressenti de l'amour: mon père Harkon et ma mère Valérica. Nous sommes tous des vampires de sang pur, même si l'origine de nos pouvoirs diffèrent.

« Lui était un contemporain d'Ysgramor, le premier haut roi de Bordeciel, mais suite à une querelle entre eux, mon père a choisi de faire bande à part. Il a construit un royaume sur une île voisine de Solstheim. Il s'est mis à vénérer Molag Bal à la recherche de toujours plus de pouvoir. Il n'a pas hésité à suivre à la lettre le rituel annuel de Port-du-Froid pour s'attirer les grâces du seigneur daedra.»

Raziel grimaça en entendant parler de ce rituel, qui consistait à offrir plusieurs femmes à Molag Bal. Ce que le daedra faisait subir à ces filles, personnes ne le savait mais le rituel ne pouvait avoir que deux issues pour les sacrifice : la pire mort qu'on puisse imaginer, ou une éternité à porter le lourd titre de Fille de Port-du-Froid.

« Comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai survécu au rituel, comme ma mère avant moi. Mais peu après, mon père s'est mis à sacrifier plusieurs milliers de ses sujets a Molag Bal, ce qui lui a permis de devenir son champion. Molag Bal lui a accordé des dons plus puissants que nul autre vampire sur Nirn. Nous avons passé trois-cent ans, ma mère et moi, à le voir bâtir le clan Volkihar et manipuler dans l'ombre les sociétés humaines. Je suis restée proche de ma mère pendant que mon père se laissait consumer par le pouvoir. Jusqu'au jour où il a découvert un parchemin des anciens. Il contenait une prophétie qui parlait d'un moyen d'en finir avec ''la tyrannie du soleil'. »

« Mettre fin à la tyrannie du soleil ? Tu ne veux quand même pas dire qu'il veut… » Commença Tanis

« Détruire le soleil et plonger le monde dans les ténèbres. » Finit Sérana.

« Ah, quel abruti c'est totalement impossible ! Pas vrai Raziel ?... Raziel ? »

L'assassin conserva son mutisme un instant avant de répondre d'une voix empreinte d'inquiétude:

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Mais il ne faudrait mieux pas sous-estimer le pouvoir d'un parchemin des anciens. On va vu suffisamment d'exemples pour savoir à quel point ces trucs sont dangereux entre de mauvaises mains. »

Il se tourna vers Sérana.

« Juste pour savoir… Est-ce que ton père se rends compte que s'il plonge le monde dans le noir il condamne sa propre espèce ? »

Sérana sourit tristement.

« J'ai essayé de lui faire entendre raison, et vous avez vu le résultat. »

_Génial, en plus d'être une ordure de première et un fanatique de Molag Bal, Harkon pense être un prophète. __J'aurais__ jamais __cru__ qu'un tel mélange était possible._

« Euh question… Comment éteindre le soleil pourrait détruire les vampires ? » Demanda Tanis en levant un sourcil confus.

« Loi de cause à effet: sans le soleil, les plantes meurent, sans les plantes les herbivores meurent, sans les herbivores les carnassiers meurent. Et cela vaut pour les humains et pour les vampires. Ça ne serait probablement pas instantané, mais sans le soleil toute vie disparaîtra de Nirn en moins d'un an. À part quelques rares espèces de champignons et d'insectes. » Expliqua gravement Raziel.

Tanis frissonna en prenant conscience de la situation.

« Une seconde… Pourquoi Harkon n'a pas mis son plan à exécution depuis le temps ? »

_C'est vrai ça, il a eu 5000 ans depuis qu'il a découvert cette prophétie._

« Pour décrypter la prophétie dans sa totalité, mon père a besoin de trois parchemin des anciens bien précis et d'un prêtre de la phalène. Il en possédait deux mais ma mère est intervenue pour l'empêcher de s'en servir et de trouver le dernier. » Répondit Sérana.

« Ça explique le fait que tu aies été emprisonnée dans cette crypte. » Comprit Tanis.

« Je présume que ta mère ne t'a pas laissé le choix. » Grogna Raziel.

« Elle m'a menée dans cette crypte en prétendant vouloir me montrer quelque chose, mais au lieu de ça elle m'a enfermée avec le parchemin en disant que 'c'était pour le mieux. »

Même si elle essayait de garder un ton posé, Tanis et Raziel voyaient bien que les actes de sa mère avait blessé Sérana.

Après ces révélations, les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un instant pour digèrent tout ça. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend qu'un vampire avide de pouvoir veut détruire le monde.

_Et ben voilà qui va ne pas plaire a Isran._

« Bon, qu'es qu'on fait ? » Questionna Tanis.

« C'est simple: on récupère les parchemins pour empêcher Harkon de mettre la main dessus, puis on va prévenir la Garde de l'Aube pour éliminer tout son clan. » Déclara fermement Raziel.

« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ces saletés ne poussent pas dans les arbres ! Et quand au fait de faire flamber le château, je ne suis pas sûr que la garde ait suffisamment de combattants. » Argua Tanis.

« Si on trouve ma mère on trouve le deuxième parchemin des anciens. » Raziel se tourna vers Sérana, content d'avoir une piste.

« Un indice ? »

« Un seul : elle a mentionné un endroit auquel mon père ne penserait jamais. »

_Oh joie une énigme… Comme si on avait que ça à foutre_.

Le trio resta silencieux réfléchissant.

« Garde tes amis prés de toi, et tes ennemis encore plus près. » Murmura doucement Raziel.

Soudain la réponse apparut dans son esprit. « Le Château ! »

« Pardon ? » Tanis et Sérana regardèrent le lycan, les yeux pleins d'incompréhension.

« Ça parait logique: personne n'aurait l'idée de se cacher sous les yeux de son traqueur. » Acquiesça Tanis

« Connaissant ma mère, ça lui ressemblerait bien… » Approuva Sérana.

« Bon on sait ce qu'il nous reste à faire. »

Raziel se leva du mur auquel il était adossé et s'approcha de Tanis et Sérana.

« Aurais-tu la moindre idée d'où on pourrait commencer à chercher ? » Demanda-t-il à Sérana.

Elle réfléchit un moment avant de répondre:

« Ma mère avait une jardin secret dans lequel elle faisait pousser divers ingrédients. Elle avait réussi à créer un véritable paradis végétal. » Sérana laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide une seconde.

« Tu te souviens du chemin ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Parfait, on te suit, j'aimerais éviter de trop tarder dans cet enfer. »

_Je n'ai pas envie d'affronter tous les vampires du château sans renforts._

« Théoriquement, l'enfer est pas censé être brulant ? Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je me gèle. » Grelotta Tanis.

« Mon armure est ignifuge et isolante. »

« Je suis une vampire. »

« Je me disais aussi. » Soupira le mage.

Feignant théâtralement le désespoir, il déroba un rire à Sérana et un soupir à Raziel.

« Je présume que si tu as la force de plaisanter, c'est que tu vas bien. » Grogna le loup. « Sérana, tu nous guides ? »

Le petit groupe sortit rapidement de la vaste salle où ils s'étaient reposés. Ils pénétrèrent les catacombes qui menaient au jardin de Valérica.

Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, le trio marcha dans une sorte de long couloir interminable.

« Eurk, je croyais… que c'était que dans les romans…qu'on trouvait ce genre de tunnel sans fin… » Pantela, Tanis.

« Par l'Oblivion, le mage ! Ça fait même pas un vingt minutes qu'on marche. » Soupira Raziel.

« Et d'ailleurs pourquoi un couloir si long ? Sérieusement l'architecte avait quelque chose à compensait ou quoi ? » Jura le mage au bords de l'évanouissement.

« Pas vraiment. » Répondit Sérana, amusée. « À l'origine, cette zone du château était un passage secret servant d'échappatoire pour les habitants. » Expliqua-t-elle en présentant l'endroit d'un geste large du bras.

« À l'origine ? »

« Mon père n'imagine même pas qu'il existe quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour le forcer à fuir son château. »

« Arrogance, quand tu nous tiens. » Moqua Raziel

« Pouah, vous sentez ça ? » S'étrangla Tanis.

Le trio s'arrêta pour humer l'air. Le tunnel était empli d'une odeur d'excréments, de sang et de pourriture mélangés. Tanis plaignit Sérana et Raziel, pour qui la situation frôlait l'insoutenable à cause de son odorat de chasseur. Sérana plaqua sa main sur son visage tandis que Raziel fonçait le nez derrière son masque.

« Mais qu'es que … ? » S'étrangla-t-elle.

« Probablement une fosse commune ou sceptique. Peut-être même les deux. » Commenta calmement Raziel bien, qu'il soit aussi dégouté que Sérana.

Le groupe continua sa route. À chaque mètre parcouru, l'odeur devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

_Comme si elle ne l'était déjà pas assez._

« Talos… » S'étrangla Tanis et découvrant d'où venait l'odeur.

Ils venaient d'arriver à ce qui avait dû être une gigantesque salle de banquet, devenue la poubelle officielle du château, couverte des parties immangeables de leurs repas, de potions ratées et de tous les déchets innommables dont ils ne savaient que faire. Raziel remarqua que là où ils se tenaient ils étaient au somment d'un escalier qui plongeait dans le tas d'immondices. D'après les marques sur les murs, l'amas devait faire plusieurs dizaines de mètres de profondeur !

« Ne me dites pas qu'on va devoir plonger là-dedans ! » S'écria Sérana, écœurée.

_Je suis d'accord avec elle sur ce coup-là._

« Mmm, J'ai peut-être un plan. » Déclara Tanis s'approcha du bord de la fosse. « C'est pas ma spécialité mais je vais essayer. »

« Attends qu'es que tu… ? »

Avant que Raziel n'ait eu le temps de finir Tanis commença à marmonner des formules et lança une série de sorts. Aussitôt, l'air se refroidit et un pont de glace se forma au-dessus allant de l'entrée jusqu'à la sortie. Raziel poussa un sifflement impressionné tandis que Sérana restait les yeux écarquillés devant l'ouvrage de Tanis.

« Impressionnant. » commenta Raziel.

« Urk… »

« Tanis ?! » Sérana se précipita sur le mage qui venait de tombait à genoux.

« Je vais bien… ça a pris plus de mana que je le pensais. » Marmonna-t-il. « Je suis plus feu que glace, et mêler destruction et altération est plus difficile que je ne pensais. »

« Juste pour savoir Tanis, tu te rends compte que combiner deux écoles de magie c'est du niveau d'un Archimage ? »

« Hein ? »

_évidemment… Ce type deviendra probablement le plus puissant mage depuis… Comment il s'appelait l'Archimage qui s'est battu au côté du Héros de Kvatch ? Bah, c'est pas important._

Le trio s'avança sur le nouveau pont, Raziel en tête, suivi par Tanis, aidé dans sa marche par Sérana. Le meneur avança prudemment sur le pont, jetant un regard dégouté au magma infâme qui se trouvait sous ses pieds.

_Bizarre… Je sais que Harkon a abandonné l'endroit, __mais je m'attendais au moins à un garde ou deux, vu les possibilités d'invasion._

« Raziel, attention ! »

_Quoi ?_

Avant que Raziel ait le temps de réagir, quelque chose surgit des immondices et se jeta sur lui, le faisant basculer du pont. Il fut entrainé dans la chute de la créature qui l'avait attaqué, toujours agrippée à lui. Il tenta de se dégager, mais la bête avait une prise d'acier. Aveuglé par les déchets étouffants, Raziel était incapable de voir ce qui l'attaquait, et puis il sentit des crocs s'enfoncer dans sa nuque. Dans un sursaut de rage et de douleur, Raziel saisit Tuzaus, et enfonça sa dague enchantée dans la créature. Il n'arrêta de frapper que lorsque qu'il sentit la prise de son adversaire se relacher. Avec un sursaut de colère, il repoussa la créature et regagna la surface avant de manquer d'air.

« Attrape ma main ! »

La vision de l'assassin était troublée par le manque d'air et la couche de saletés qui le recouvrait, mais il parvint à distinguait la forme floue d'une main devant lui. Il la saisit et sentit qu'on le sortait de ce pétrin.

« Tu nous as foutu la frousse Raziel. »

L'assassin se tourna vers sa sauveuse.

« Merci Sérana. »

Il s'intéressa ensuite à son adversaire et examina le cadavre qui flottait dans la fosse. C'était une créature grise ressemblant à un mélange impossible entre un humain, un requin et une chauve-souris : cette horreur était plus petite qu'un seigneur vampire, mais sa peau grise était déformée par une quantité anormale de muscles. Raziel vit que la tête de la créature avait était réduit en charpie et devina ou ses coups avaient portés.

« Pour l'amour des divins, c'est quoi ça ? » Grogna Tanis.

« Un vampire, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste. » Murmura tristement Sérana. « J'ai entendu parler de vampires qui, à force de se nourrir de chair humaine, finissaient par subir des mutations. Il semblerait que ce pauvre bougre ait déplu à mon père d'une manière ou d'une autre et sa punition devait impliquer l'enfermement ou l'exil. »

Raziel grimaça en secouant ses vêtements pour en faire tomber autant de saletés que possible.

Contrairement aux idées reçues, si un vampire ne se nourrissait pas il, pouvait survivre. Ses pouvoirs, ses sens gagnaient en puissance, au même rythme que ses traits perdaient leur humanité, mais tandis que son corps se renforce son esprit se déchire ne laissant rien de plus qu'un bête avide de sang. Le processus était terriblement long et douloureux.

« Raziel ça va ? Je crois que tu saigne… » Raziel sourit en continuant à se nettoyer autant que faire ce peu dans ces conditions.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce qui est cool avec les Lycans c'est qu'on cicatrise vite. » Effectivement la blessure faites par les crocs du vampire mutant avait déjà arrêté de saigner.

Le trio sortit en vitesse ravie de ne pas avoir s'attarder plus longtemps dans la fosse. Tandis qu'il continuait à avancer Tanis posa LA question.

« Ça me turlupine depuis un moment, mais entre vampire et loup-garou qui est le plus fort ? »

Raziel et Sérana se raidirent en entendant cette question.

« Et bien ça dépend du point de vue… » Commença Sérana

« Les deux races sont équilibrées. » Déclara doucement Raziel, Tanis cligna des yeux étonnés de cette réponse.

« Je m'attendais à ce que tu dise "Hircine m'aide à chasser mes ennemis et à les réduire en charpie ! Rien ne résiste au pouvoir des loups ! Groar !" »

« Je parle au niveau des races. Sous forme humaine, les loups-garous sont en moyenne plus rapides que les vampires, qui eux ont davantage de forces. Les vampires ont d'ailleurs un plus grand potentiel magique en général, pas vrai Sérana ? »

« C'est exact. » Confirma t-elle

« Après, lorsque chaque race prend sa forme bestiale… Eh bien ça dépend, théoriquement le loup est plus puissant et rapide que la chauve-souris, mais comme le vampire peut se métamorphoser à volonté et utiliser des sorts bizarres, c'est imprévisible. Ça dépend de la chance, de l'environnement et de l'expérience, j'imagine. »

« Hm,… »

Raziel remarqua que Tanis notait tout ce qu'il disait dans un journal.

_D'où il sort __ça__ ?_

« Oh au fait, pourquoi chez les nordiques les vampires sont bien plus haïe que les loups-garous ? »

Cette fois, ce fut Sérana qui lui répondit:

«Eh bien, Les lycanthropes vivent principalement en tribus qui se concentrent dans les régions sauvages et se contentent de vivre selon les enseignements de Hircine, le tout en évitant les humains de leur mieux. Et si l'un d'entre eux devient fou, sa tribu le traque et règle le problème en interne. Mais les clans de vampires considèrent les humains comme leur bétail et n'ont jamais cessé de vouloir les dominer. Comme tu peux t'en douter, les nordiques ne se sont pas laissés faire, d'ailleurs ils ont souvent reçu l'aide de certaines tribus de lycans. »

« D'où la haine entre vampires et loups-garous. » Conclut Tanis.

« C'est ça. »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poser une autre question, ils débouchèrent sur une cour, décorée d'un jardin avec, en son centre, un cadran solaire.

« Je crois qu'on vient de trouver le jardin de ta mère, Sérana. » Dit-il joyeusement.

_Merci, __on n'aurait jamais compris ça sans toi,_ pensa sarcastiquement Raziel.

« Ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste. » Grogna-t-il en l'examinant.

Le jardin avait dû être magnifique à une époque reculée, mais désormais il était envahi par les mauvaises herbes. Sérana semblait dévastée par cette vision.

«Sérana… » Commença Tanis.

« Avant que je parte, ce jardin était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Il était le résultat de centaines d'années d'entretiens constant, mais lorsqu'on l'admirait, on pouvait affirmer sans hésitation qu'il en valait la peine. Et maintenant… »

« Pourquoi tu t'embêtes à ressasser de vieux souvenirs ? Le passé est mort et enterré. »

Tanis se tourna vers Raziel prêt à le foudroyer.

« Tout ce que tu as à faire et de pas perdre espoir et de récréer un jardin qui fera passer celui-ci pour un rosier mal dégrossi. » Tanis et Sérana fixèrent l'assassin, ébahis. « Ben quoi ? »

_J'ai dit quelque chose q__u'il__ fallait pas ?_

« Rien. » Tanis et Sérana se regardèrent, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

_Je sens que je vais en entendre __parler__ pendant… Et attends une seconde !_

« Hey, les amoureux, désolé de briser l'ambiance, mais on fait quoi maintenant ? »

Tanis et Sérana se raidirent et examinèrent la cour: à part l'entrée par laquelle ils étaient arrivés, ils n'y avaient aucun autre passage.

« Ne me dis pas qu'on est venus pour rien ! » Grogna Tanis.

« Peut-être pas… » Raziel se rapprocha avec curiosité du cadran solaire. « Sérana tu peu me parler de ce cadran solaire ? »

« Lunaire. »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est un cadran lunaire. Un cadran solaire n'a pas une grande utilité pour des vampires. » Expliqua t-elle

« Et donc… ? »

« Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ma mère a engagé un érudit Altmer pour le construire et qu'elle l'a fait installer le jour où elle a commencé à créer son jardin. »

_Tiens, tiens…_

« Donc ce n'est pas une pièce d'origine du château ? » Demanda Raziel.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Juste pour être sûr… Je suis le seul à avoir remarqué qu'il manque plusieurs pièces du cadran ? »

« Tu parles de ces pièces-là ? » demanda Tanis et montrant les trois pièces manquantes.

«…Où tu as trouvé ces trucs ? »

« Pendant que Sérana te racontait l'histoire du cadran, j'ai fouiné autour et j'ai trouvé ces cercles. Comme ça avait l'air important je les ai pris. Pourquoi ? »

« … On va dire que je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir fait gagner du temps. Sérana, Tanis prenez chacun un morceau et allez le placer là où ça correspond. »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, le trio replaça les pièces manquantes. Le cadran se mit à vibrer et dévoila un série de marches qui s'enfonçaient dans le sol.

« Victoire ! » S'exclama Tanis.

« Raziel comment tu as… ? » Questionna Sérana.

« Instinct du chasseur. »

« Mais sinon ? »

« Juste ça. J'avais le pressentiment que le cadran cachait quelque chose, il manquait des pièces donc j'ai compris qu'il devait y avoir un passage secret. »

« Ah… »

« Bon, vous venez ? »

Le trio descendit par le passage. Ils progressèrent péniblement dans d'autres catacombes surveillées par des gargouilles. Les affrontements ne leurs posaient pas tant de problèmes, mais à chaque mètre ils étaient assaillis par de nouvelles créatures. Ce qui ne manquait d'énerver Tanis.

« Combien de ces saloperies il y a ?! » S'énerva-t-il en incinérant un monstre.

« Pleins-toi à ma mère, c'est elle qui les a créés. » Cria Sérana en esquivant un coup avant d'enfoncer sa dague dans le crâne de son agresseur.

« Fais-moi pensait à la remercier ! » Ironisa le mage en continuant de lancer des boules de feu.

« Oh les filles, plus de sorts et moins de parlote. » Ordonna Raziel en décapitant d'un revers d'Aubéclat la gargouille malchanceuse qui lui faisait face.

« À-propos Raziel, comment tu as fait pour avoir cette épée ? » Questionna Tanis.

« Tanis, c'est pas le moment. » Dit l'interrogé en continuant à virevolter autour des gargouilles, faisant pleuvoir une avalanche de coup.

« Oh allez ! »

« Euh les gars, il y en a d'autres qui arrivent ! » Prévint Sérana.

« Ça commence à être ennuyeux. »

Raziel dégaina Tuzaus en plus d'Aubéclat et se jeta en grognant sur le groupe de gargouilles qui venaient d'arrivait en renforts.

« Je présume qu'il faut qu'on aille l'aider. » Soupira Sérana.

« Sérana, tu penses vraiment qu'il a besoin de notre aide ? » Demanda Tanis.

« Tu veux continuer à avoir une dette envers lui ? »

« Eurk… Ok allons l'aider… »

Tanis s'interrompit pour esquiver une tête de gargouille volant dans sa direction.

« Oh les glandeurs, quand vous aurez fini de pinailler on pourra avancer. »

Tanis et Sérana regardèrent ébahis les petits tas de cendres, tout ce qui restait du groupe de gargouilles.

« Bon… Tant pis pour le coup de main. » Soupira Tanis.

Le duo suivit l'assassin qui désamorçait les quelques pièges aisément, tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les catacombes. Sérana resta silencieuse un moment, étudiant la silhouette de Raziel avec curiosité.

« Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne… Je comprends que les blessures de Raziel se régénèrent puisqu'il est un lycanthrope, mais comment ça se fait que son armure ne porte aucune marque des coups qu'il a reçus ? » Demanda-t-elle à Tanis.

« Attends, je le lui demande… RAZIEL ! » Cria le mage.

« Quoi ? » Demanda l'assassin, une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

« Pourquoi ton armure se répare toute seul ? »

« Un chien répondant au nom de Barbas me l'a offerte. » Répondit l'assassin.

« Tu…Tu plaisantes pas vrai ? »

« Tanis depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, est-ce tu m'as vu plaisanter ? »

Tanis et Sérana se contentèrent de le fixer. stupéfaits.

«Tanis… »

« Oui Sérana ? »

« C'est qui ce type ? »

« Ben, Raziel. »

« Non, je veux dire, les assassins surentrainés avec un arsenal d'artéfacts daedriques je ne pense pas que ça court les rues. » Murmura la vampire.

_Ils se rendent compte que je les entends, pas vrai ?_

« Nan, c'est vrai, mais tu ne peux pas le forcer à raconter sa vie. » Répondit Tanis en haussant les épaules.

« Tu as essayé ? »

« Oui… »

« Et ? »

« Tu ne veux pas le savoir. »

« Mais… »

« _Tu ne veux pas le savoir_. »

« On a un problème ! »

Le duo regarda Raziel qui se tenait immobile, entouré de cadavres de gargouilles et de tas de cendres, devant une cheminée encadrée par des chandeliers fixés au mur. Ils se rendirent compte que le chemin s'arrêtait à cette cheminée.

« C'est un cul-de-sac. »

« Impossible ! » Geignit Sérana en se précipitant sur le mur pour l'inspecter. « Non, non, non ! Il y forcement quelque chose ! » Paniqua-t-elle.

« Attends laisse-moi AAAAH… » Tanis trébucha sur le cadavre d'une gargouille et se rattrapa de justesse à un chandelier.

_Click_.

« Click ? »

Le mur se mit à coulisser à toute vitesse, révélant une salle cachée.

« Tanis tu es un génie ! » Sérana embrassa joyeusement le mage tandis que Raziel entrait dans la salle.

« Sérana, je mentirais en disant que la situation me déplait, mais je ne peux pas respirer. » Articula Tanis dans les bras du vampire.

« Oh, désolée. »

Les deux se séparèrent en rougissant, puis Tanis ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'ils entendirent Raziel jurer:

« Raziel ? »

Le duo pénétra rapidement dans la pièce cachée qui, d'après la quantité d'ingrédient semblait être un laboratoire. Raziel se tenait sur une sorte de promontoire qui surplombait un cercle de rune gravée dans le sol. L'assassin tenait un livre dans ses mains et le contenu semblait être la raison de sa colère. Raziel lança le livre à Sérana.

« C'est le journal de ta mère. Et il indique sa position.»

Tanis et Sérana regardèrent l'assassin en fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi Raziel était énervé.

« Elle a ouvert un portail vers le Cairn de l'âme. »

Tanis cligna des yeux, incapable de comprendre, et se tourna vers Sérana qui avait blêmi.

« Oh non… »

« Euh, désolé d'être le boulet du groupe, mais c'est quoi le cairn de l'âme ? »

Raziel se tourna vers Tanis en arborant un air sombre.

« Le Cairn de l'âme est un plan d'Oblivion ou sont envoyées toutes les âmes qui sont emprisonnées dans les gemmes spirituelles noires. » Expliqua le lycan.

« Oh, joie ! Et à quel amusant seigneur daedra est affilié ce plan ? »

« Aucun, les êtres qui contrôlent le cairn de l'âme sont appelés les maitres Idéaux. Personne ne les a jamais vus. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'ils soient des daedras. »

Le trio resta silencieux un instant avant que Tanis ne demande:

« Et maintenant ? » Raziel grogna en se grattant les cheveux.

« Le seul moyen pour retrouver Valérica est de faire comme elle, mais il nous manque un ingrédient essentiel pour ouvrir le portail. »

« Lequel ? Si c'est du sang de vierge je ne pourrai pas aider. »

« Le journal mentionne que, pour ouvrir le portail, il nous faut des fragments de gemme spirituelle, des sels du néant raffinés, de la poudre d'os… Et le sang de Valérica. »Énuméra sombrement le nordique aux cheveux noir.

« Aie… Une seconde, Sérana, Valérica est ta mère biologique n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Tanis, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Eh oui… ? » répondit Sérana hésitante.

« Donc tu partages son sang, en théorie. »

« Mais bien sûr ! On n'a plus qu'à essayer. » Le trio se sépara pour trouver le reste des ingrédients. Qui se trouvait tous dans le labo.

« Euh, je ne sais pas vous, mais vous trouvez ça normal qu'une personne fuyant dans un mode parallèle laisse derrière tous les ingrédients pour que d'autres puissent la suivre ? » Demanda Tanis.

_Il n'a pas tort sur ce coup-là_.

« Tanis ça nous arrange, alors cherche pas la petite bête. » grogna Raziel.

« Ok, ok… »

« Bon je crois que tout est prêt… » Sérana s'approcha d'une coupe qui surplombait le cercle de runes.

« Bon, restez derrière, j'ai aucune idée de ce qui va se passer. »

_Oh joie, j'espère juste qu'on ne va pas atterrir chez Molag Bal._

« Rassurant. » Murmura Tanis.

Sérana déposa les ingrédients dans la coupe et s'entailla la main, faisant couler quelques gouttes de son sang. Aussitôt, des flammes violettes surgirent du contenant et, dans un grondement, le cercle runique se transforma en un tourbillon d'énergie bleu-violacé qui format une sorte de puits : le portail.

_On y est…_

« Je présume que c'est le portail. »

_Faut que j'explique __à__ Tanis que ça sert à rien de __pointer__ l'évidence._

« J'y crois pas… Mère, tu y es vraiment arrivée. » Murmura Sérana pour elle-même.

« Bon, allons-y. » Encouragea Raziel en s'avançant, suivi de Tanis.

« Attendez ! » L'avertissement de Sérana arriva trop tard. Des filaments d'énergie s'abattirent sur Tanis, semblant lui arracher… quelque chose ? Le mage tomba à genoux en hurlant de douleur.

Sérana se précipita sur lui mais Raziel fut plus rapide. Il saisit le mage et le traina hors de portée du portail.

« Ok, c'était quoi _ça_ ?! » S'exclama le lycan.

« J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt. » Se maudit Sérana.

« De quoi ? »

« Le cairn de l'âme est le royaume de la non-vie, ce faisant, il est autant affamé d'âmes que les vampires sont assoiffés de sang. »

_Donc le portail a __tenté__ de __dévorer__ l'âme de Tanis. _

« Pourquoi Tanis a été le seul à être affecté ? » Demanda Raziel.

« … Je ne suis pas sûre, mais peut-être que l'épée que tu portes t'a protégé. » Supposa Sérana.

_Merci Aubéclat._

« Donc moi et Sérana pouvons entrer dans le Cairn mais pas Tanis ? »

« Exact. »

« Y'a pas moyen que je reste derrière ! » S'indigna le mage en croisant les bras.

« Il y a peut être un moyen… »

_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment._

« Où est le hic ? » Demande le mage.

« Vu qu'on n'a pas d'autre artefact pour toi, il n'y a qu'un autre moyen : devenir un vampire. »

« Oh… »

« Réfléchis bien Tanis, c'est un choix à sens unique. » Murmura Raziel.

« Quoi que tu choisisses… Je ne te jugerai pas. » L'encouragea Sérana.

« Juste pour savoir, si je deviens vampire, je vais être obligé de tuer pour survivre ? »

_Ça lui ressemble de s'inquiéter pour les autres avant de penser __à__ lui._

« Non, ma mère et moi avons mis au point il y a longtemps des potions de sang permettant de sustenter les membres de notre race. La particularité de ces potions est qu'elles ne nécessitent pas de sang humain. Du sang animal fait largement affaire. »

Tanis et Raziel regardèrent Sérana, étonnés.

_C'est __nouveau__ ça ! _

« J'ai pas vu beaucoup de ces potions chez Harkon… » Remarqua Tanis.

« Pour père, ces potions étaient une perte de temps. Il les a toujours détestées, les trouvait sans goût par rapports au sang humain. » La colère se lisait sur le visage de Sérana.

« Dans ces conditions… » Le mage inspira profondément avant de prendre sa décision. « Faites de moi un vampire. »

« Tu es sur ? »

« Oui. Oh une dernière chose, Raziel. Vu que je vais devenir un vampire ça signifie que tu devras me tuer si Isran t'en donne l'ordre ? »

Raziel pesa délicatement ses mots. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était imprégnée de détermination.

«Si Isran fait l'erreur de donner cet ordre, et bien je lui rappellerai les raisons qui m'ont poussé à travailler avec lui et je quitterai la Garde. »

« Tu t'opposerais à une organisation de tueurs de vampires pour un mec que tu connais depuis à peine quelques semaines ? » S'étonna le mage.

« Ne prends pas la grosse tête, j'avais déjà prévu de partir. Tu me donnes juste le parfait prétexte pour tirer ma révérence. » Rétorqua l'assassin, ses yeux dorés brillant d'amusement.

« Bien sûr. » Siffla Tanis dans une grimace moqueuse..

« Je vais fouiller la bibliothèque du labo histoire de voir si je trouve quelque chose d'utile. »

_Laissons-__leur__ un peu d'intimité._

Raziel, loin du couple en construction, s'approcha de la bibliothèque où il avait trouvé le journal de Valérica, espérant y dénicher quelque chose d'intéressant. Sans grand étonnement, il vit que tous les autres livres étaient illisibles ou bien tombés en poussière.

_Valérica a dû enchanter son journal pour le maintenir __en état__._

Du coin de l'œil Raziel observa Tanis et Sérana. Il devina que l'un d'entre eux avait jeté un sort de silence, puisqu'il n'entendait pas une bribe de leur conversation. Vu le grand sourire sur le visage de Sérana , sourire qui devait se refléter sur le visage de Tanis, Raziel pouvait deviner le sujet de leur discussion.

_Cinq__ septim qu'ils tombent amoureux avant la fin de cette mission… __Est-ce__ que je viens de parier avec moi-même ? Par Hircine c'est plus grave que je le pensais._

Raziel regarda Sérana planter ses crocs en douceurs dans la nuque de Tanis, sans que le mage se plaigne. Le processus dura moins d'une minute puis Tanis s'effondra. Sérana le soutint et le laissa doucement glisser au sol pendant que Raziel les rejoignait d'un pas tranquille.

« Alors ? »

« Il vivra. »

_C'est pas ce que je voulais savoir…_

« La transformation prendra combien de temps ? »

« Quelques heures tout au plus. »

_Hein ?_

« Si vite ? En théorie il faut plusieurs semaines pour que la transformation se fasse. »

« C'est vrai dans le cas des gens infectés par le sanguinare vampiris, mais lorsqu'on est transformé par un vampire de sang pur, la transformation est plus rapide et moins désagréable. »

_Intéressant…_

Sans ajouter un mot, l'assassin s'assit en tailleur et se cala contre le mur, prêt à attendre. Pendant un temps, ils se gardèrent bien d'échanger un mot, puis Sérana tenta de relancer la conversation.

« Raziel… Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Pose là. »

_On verra si je répondrai ou pas._

« Pourquoi nous aides-tu, Tanis et moi ? Tu ne me dois rien et tu ne connais Tanis que depuis une courte période. Alors pourquoi ? »

Il détailla Sérana et comprit que son regard n'avait rien d'accusateurs. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Raziel était là.

_Elle a passé sa vie __en compagnie de__ vampires qui agissaient toujours avec un motif caché, pas étonnant qu'elle se __pose des questions sur mes motivations_.

«… Je fais ce qui me parait être juste, c'est tout. »

Avant que Sérana ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, il continua:

«Tu sais, je pourrais te poser la même question au sujet de Tanis. »

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi l'as-tu sauvé ? »

Sérana resta silencieuse un instant.

« Il est la seule personne en qui je peux avoir confiance. »

« C'est une raison qui en vaut une autre. » Déclara l'assassin, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

_C'est une vampire __vieille__ de plusieurs millénaires et pourtant elle se conduit comme une petite fille… Enfin, une petite fille avec une force herculéenne et des pouvoirs magiques de malades._

« Je vais dormir réveille-moi si tu entends quelque chose. » Déclara l'assassin avant de fermer les yeux et de se caler la tête contre le mur.

Sérana regarda le lycan s'endormir, étonnée de la manière dont la discussion venait de se finir.

« Je ne le comprends pas. » Murmura-t-elle doucement.

Après plusieurs heures, Tanis poussa un léger grognement qui réveilla Raziel.

_Ah,__ le gros dormeur revient parmi nous._

« Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda-t-il en remarquant le teint pâle du nouveau vampire.

« Pas très vivant. » Fit le mage en passant la langue sur ses nouveaux crocs.

Raziel regarda les pupilles de Tanis, remarquant qu'elles étaient désormais identiques à celles de Sérana. En dehors de ça aucun autre changement n'était visible.

_C'est toujours Tanis, des crocs et des pupilles phosphorescentes en plus._

« Allez, debout. » Dit Sérana en prenant le mage par la main, tandis que Raziel se dirigeait vers le portail qui était resté ouvert.

« Je passe devant. » Raziel remarqua que les deux vampires avaient gardé leurs mains entremêlées.

_Eh, ça va être plus rapide que je le pensais, _pensa-t-il en souriant derrière son masque.

Le trio s'approcha du portail sans qu'il ait les vagues d'énergies de la première fois

« Allez c'est partit. » Raziel disparut en premier dans le portail suivi par le duo Tanis/Sérana.

À la sortie du portail, Tanis demeura bouche bée devant le spectacle du Cairn de l'âme.

Tout le paysage était gris, sans vie, parsemé de failles d'où émanaient des filaments d'énergies, de ruines en briques noirs et d'obscures parodies d'arbres gris, comme le reste du paysage, et sans la moindre feuille. Le ciel aussi était étrange : il se constituait d'un gigantesque vortex noir autour duquel gravitaient des filaments d'énergie dont la couleur variait entre le gris, le violet et le bleu. Les vampires n'étaient pas censés sentir le froid, et pourtant Tanis et Sérana étaient gelés devant le décor infernal qui s'étirait sans fin. Si la mort avait un royaume, ils venaient d'y poser un pied.

« Bon… Une idée d'où on doit aller Raziel ? »

Le mage attendit une réponse qui ne venait pas.

« Raziel… ? »

Tanis et Sérana examinèrent les alentours et se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient seuls.

« Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai. » Soupira Sérana.

« C'est pas vrai. »

« Tanis… »

« Désolé. »


	5. Chapter 4: Le Cairn de l'âme

Chapitre 4 : Le Cairn de L'âme

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Raziel était totalement et définitivement perdu.

_Par l'Oblivion ! Comment je me suis foutu là-dedans ?!_

Même si cela ne se voyait pas sur son visage, il était fou de rage. Totalement perdre le contrôle de la situation juste après avoir pénétré le Cairn de l'Âme, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait tenté de retrouver Tanis et Sérana, mais très vite il s'était rendu compte de la futilité de ses recherches. Son odorat ne lui offrait aucune piste à cause de l'absence totale d'odeur dans le Cairn, et avec le décor se répétant à l'infini Raziel était incapable de s'orienter. Il avait fini par opter pour la stratégie de la ligne droite. Il tomberait bien sur quelque-chose tôt ou tard.

Il marcha durant ce qui lui parut des heures sans voir un seul changement dans le paysage. Seules les âmes et créatures damnées du Cairn offraient un semblant de variété aux lieux qu'il rencontrait. Ces ennemis, qu'il avait surnommées osseux en l'honneur de leur dégaine squelettique, devaient être les gardiens de ce plan. On les aurait confondus avec des draugrs, sans la brume bleu-violet et l'ossature noire d'ébène qui les composaient. Raziel n'avait pas la moindre idée de la nature de ces monstres, mais une chose était sûre: Aubéclat faisait des merveilles contre eux, malgré le fait qu'ils soient bien plus coriaces que les morts-vivants habituels.

Soudain, il aperçut un changement dans le paysage: un grand bâtiment ressemblant à une tour de garde se découpait sur l'horizon. Heureux de voir autre chose que des arbres morts et des ruines noires, l'assassin prit l'initiative d'aller examiner ce bâtiment qui pulsait une énergie étrange. Raziel se rendit compte que les âmes errantes se raréfiaient à mesure qu'il approchait. Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte de la tour, les environs étaient vides de toute présence. Comprenant que quelque chose de gros devait se cacher à l'intérieur, Raziel dégaina Aubéclat et l'un de ses glaives avant d'entrer.

À son grand étonnement, il atterrit dans une sorte de cour bâtie comme une arène qui donnait sur trois alcôves, chacune abritant une gigantesque statue de guerrier. Le portail se referma brutalement derrière Raziel dans un claquement sonore. L'assassin comprit froidement qu'il était pris au piège. Sans grande surprise, il vit les statues s'animer et comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas le moins du monde de statues mais d'osseux. Chacun des monstrueux guerriers était aussi grand qu'un géant de Bordeciel et arborait une armure faite des os d'une créature que Raziel fut incapable de reconnaître. Chacun des géants portait une arme de taille démesurée, toutes différentes: arc, hache à deux mains, massue et bouclier, toutes faites d'ossements.

Alors que les monstres l'encerclaient, Raziel se fendit d'un sourire amusé sous son masque d'acier.

« Enfin des adversaires correctes. » Murmura-t-il en se mettant en garde.

* * *

><p>Ailleurs dans le Cairn, ses deux comparses ne progressaient pas d'un pouce.<p>

« Pour l'amour des Divins, Tanis ! As-tu la moindre idée d'où on est ? » Demanda Sérana, énervée.

« Tu crois vraiment que si je le savais tu poserais cette question ? » Rétorqua ironiquement le mage.

Le duo se trouvait sur le dos d'un cheval squelettique enveloppé de flammes violettes, et galopaient au-travers le Cairn .

Sérana soupira de dépit devant l'insouciance de son compagnon. Depuis qu'ils avaient posé le pied dans ces lieux maudits, Tanis avait insisté pour aider autant que possible les âmes emprisonnées dans le Cairn. Après avoir aidé un écrivain fantôme à finir l'œuvre de sa… vie, ils avaient libéré un cheval fantôme du nom d'Arvak, le même qu'ils chevauchaient en ce moment. Le cheval s'était pris d'affection pour Tanis sans raison apparente et le mage avait décidé d'en faire son familier.

Le duo avait repéré au loin une sorte de grande forteresse en pierre noire entourée d'une sorte de champ de force violet. N'ayant pas de meilleure idée, ils décidèrent d'aller enquêter. Mais il y avait un hic: plus ils avançaient vers la forteresse et plus elle semblait s'éloigner. Tanis et Sérana avaient été à deux doigts de perdre espoir quand le mage avait eu l'idée de se servir d'Arvak. Étrangement, à la seconde où ils étaient montés sur le dos du cheval, leur progression était devenue normale et ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre la forteresse. Quel que soit l'étrange sortilège qui les avait atteints, cela n'affectait pas Arvak. Mais ce qui laissait pantois les deux vampires était la vitesse à laquelle se déplaçait le cheval fantôme: il aurait aisément faire concurrence au cheval daedrique de Raziel, sans compter qu'il semblait ne pas se soucier du poids de ses cavaliers.

Tanis ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant faire une course entre les deux montures. Son sourire s'estompa légèrement lorsqu'il pensa à sa nouvelle condition de vampire. Si on oubliait le régime alimentaire pour le moins bizarre, heureusement facilité grâce aux potions de Sérana, et l'interdiction totale de se bronzer au soleil, la condition de vampire offrait de nombreux avantages: plus de force, plus de vitesse, une augmentation non-négligeable de mana et une ribambelle de nouveaux pouvoirs. Bon c'est vrai qu'il y avait l'histoire que son âme appartenait à Molag Bal, mais Tanis savait qu'il existait plus d'une manière de gruger un Daedra et était persuadé qu'il trouverait un moyen d'éviter ça.

Le duo arriva alors devant la forteresse. Tanis testa la résistance de la barrière qui encerclait le bâtiment en y balançant un trait de feu. Le sort, qui aurait pu réduire un mammouth en cendres, eut à peu près autant d'effet qu'un pet de ragnard. Tanis grimaça.

« Ça va pas être possible de passer en force. » Soupira-t-il.

« Il doit bien y avoir un mécanisme, n'importe quoi… Une barrière de ce genre ne tient pas comme ça par la grâce des Divins. » Dit Sérana en détaillant le mur d'un œil inquisiteur.

« Probablement, mais… »

« Sérana ? »

Le duo sursauta tandis qu'une forme s'extrayait de l'ombre. Tanis regarda avec curiosité la femme qui venait d'apparaître. Cette nordique était le portrait craché de Sérana, avec juste quelques années en plus et une coiffure plus traditionnelle.

« Mère ? C'est bien toi ? » Demanda Sérana, la voix pleine d'espoir.

« Par le sang de Bal, Sérana que fais-tu ici ? S'il t'a trouvée… Se pourrait-il que Harkon… Il a trouvé un autre moyen de compléter la prophétie n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Valérica d'un ton aux limites de la paranoïa.

« Non mère, je me suis enfuie avec l'aide de mes compagnons avant qu'il n'ait le temps de déchiffrer le parchemin. » La rassura Sérana.

Le soulagement détendit les traits de Valérica, mais l'incompréhension la frappa bien vite.

« Je ne comprends pas. Si tu lui as échappé, que fais-tu ici ? »

« N'est-ce pas évident ? Je suis là pour toi ! On a besoin de ton aide pour trouver le second parchemin et entraver les plans de père. »

« Tu veux affronter Harkon ? Sérana, il est trop puissant pour nous . »Murmura Valérica d'un ton résigné.

« Pour vous seules, sans nul doute, mais vous n'êtes pas seules. » Intervint Tanis.

Valérica se tourna pour examiner le mage.

« Et qu'avons-nous là… ? Transformé depuis peu… Aurais-je tort de penser que vous êtes celui qui a sauvé ma fille ? »

« Eh bien oui, en fait c'est votre fille qui m'a sauvé. » Dit Tanis avec un sourire penaud.

Valérica souleva ses sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour le questionner mais se ravisa.

« Sérana… J'ai besoin de savoir, tu souhaites affronter Harkon, mais es-tu prête à tuer ton propre père s'il le faut ? » Demanda-t-elle gravement.

Sérana ferma les yeux et resta silencieuse un instant. Tanis pouvait deviner aisément quelle tempête devait se déchaîner dans son crâne. Elle finit par relever ses paupières.

« S'il le faut, je le ferai. » Dit-elle d'une voix empreinte de détermination.

Tanis lui serra la main, cherchant à la réconforter.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. » Murmura Valérica. « Le parchemin des anciens et avec moi, enfermé derrière cette barrière. Les maîtres idéaux l'ont érigée après que j'ai passé un contrat avec eux, et je vous laisse deviner la suite. » Expliqua-t-elle encore dans un soupir las.

« Ok, comment on brise cette barrière ? Parce j'ai essayé et le feu ça marche pas.» Soupira Tanis.

« Elle est maintenue en place par les Gardiens, non loin d'ici. »

« Des Gardiens ? » Demanda Sérana.

« Des morts-vivants très puissants et quasiment impossible à tuer avec des moyens normaux. »

« Ah… Et je présume qu'il faut les tuer. Raziel me manque. » Déprima Tanis.

« Oui, mais il y a un autre problème. »

« Le trio de morts-vivants complément surpuissants ne suffisait pas ?» Soupira Sérana

« Les maîtres Idéaux ont ajouté un geôlier peu après mon arrivée. Il est plus fort qu'une centaine de Gardiens réunis. »

« Quoi ? » S'écrièrent Sérana et Tanis de concert, cherchant à imaginer quelle pouvait être cette créature.

« Il s'agit d'un dragon au service des maîtres Idéaux. Ses crocs plus larges qu'une et ses écailles »

« _QUOI _? »

« Donc une fois les Gardiens achevés, revenez ici immédiatement. Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas combattre un dragon en terrain découvert. » Termina Valérica.

« Un… Un dragon… » Murmura Sérana.

« On va tous mourir… » Gémit Tanis.

« Allez Tanis, il y a toujours de l'espoir. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, un hurlement d'agonie inhumain retentit, brisant le silence du Cairn. Le cri s'acheva sur une insupportable note aiguë, ce qui surprit les vampires au point de les immobiliser.

« C'était quoi _ça_ ? »

« L'un des Gardiens est mort ! Mais qui… ? »

Tanis et Sérana se regardèrent, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je crois qu'on vient de retrouver notre loup-garou favori ! »

« Ça me fait penser: on ferait peut-être mieux d'aller le chercher avant qu'il ne mette le feu au Cairn, non ? »

« Oh, ça c'est une bonne idée ! »

« Tanis... »

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, dans la tour des gardiens, Raziel esquivait la hache monstrueuse qui visait sa tête, laissant Aubéclat s'enfoncer dans le corps de sa première victime. La hache siffla et explosa l'un des piliers de l'arène.<p>

_Un coup comme ça et je suis mort_, pensa Raziel, excité par la force de cet ennemi.

Même un vétéran chevronné tremblerait de peur devant le pouvoir destructeur des démons du Cairn de l'âme, mais Raziel, lui, sentait une joie sauvage l'envahir en affrontant ce genre d'ennemi. Ça faisait longtemps qu'un combat ne lui avait pas donné de telles sensations.

Le lycan jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le cadavre du gardien-archer qui gisait lamentablement, Aubéclat enfoncée dans sa poitrine. La lame s'était avérée mortellement efficace contre les monstres, mais l'enthousiasme débordant de Raziel l'avait coincée profondément dans l'armure osseuse du gardien. Incapable de l'en extraire assez vite, il avait dû l'abandonner pour esquiver les attaques des deux autres géants irrités pas la mort de leur frère. Ils s'étaient mis à se battre en tandem et la puissance de leurs coups ainsi que leur synchronisme compensaient la lenteur de leur stature.

Raziel réfléchit à toute vitesse, tout en virevoltant pour esquiver les attaques. Une idée se forma dans sa tête. Saisissant son arbalète, il tira à bout portant dans la tête du géant portant une hache de guerre. Il savait pertinemment que cela ne suffirait pas à le tuer, mais le choc fit perdre l'équilibre au monstre pendant une fraction de secondes.

Une fraction de secondes.

Assez pour Raziel, qui laissa tomber son arbalète et dégaina son autre glaive avant de se jeter sur le second revenant, tout ça dans le même mouvement. Le gardien tenta vainement de broyer le crâne de l'assassin d'un coup de massue, mais Raziel esquiva fluidement avant de sauter sur le géant. Les deux glaives en ébonite s'enfoncèrent dans la tête brumeuse et Raziel sentit ses lames rencontrer une résistance sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait tranché. En tout cas ce fut efficace, le monstre mourut sur le coup et s'écroula. Le vainqueur s'écarta du corps de sa proie tombée, arracha violemment ses lames de la carcasse et se tourna vers le dernier opposant. L'assassin et le Gardien se fixèrent, chacun attendant que l'autre fasse le premier mouvement.

Soudain, une boule feu frappa violemment le mort-vivant dans le dos, le faisant tomber à genoux. Sans se soucier d'un quelconque sens de l'honneur, Raziel s'avança et fit voler la tête du géant déchu d'un simple revers. Il rengaina ses glaives avant d'aller ramasser Aubéclat et son arbalète, puis se tourna vers Tanis et Sérana.

« Vous étiez passés où ? » Demanda t-il d'un ton agacé.

« Oh ici et là. De rien, au fait. » Soupira Tanis.

« Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, mais bon, c'est l'intention qui compte. » Rétorqua Raziel dans un rictus.

« On a trouvé ma mère et le parchemin, mais il reste un problème… » Expliqua Sérana.

« On doit se débarrasser d'un dragon. » Finit Tanis.

« Pardon ? » S'étrangla Raziel.

Quelques explications plus tard, Raziel était persuadé qu'un seigneur daedra s'acharnait sur lui. Malgré l'entraînement sans pitié qui l'avait transformé en machine à tuer, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il fallait s'y prendre pour tuer un de ces monstres, mais bien évidemment, il évita de le dire tout haut pour ne pas effrayer ses alliés. En l'occurrence, Sérana n'était d'aucune aide : à son époque les dragons étaient révérés comme des dieux et personne ou presque n'était assez fou pour les affronter. Raziel respectait cette manière de penser: il n'était pas un lâche, mais il n'avait guère envie de se lancer dans un combat à mort avec un lézard géant cracheur de feu. Mais il devait avouer que l'idée d'affronter un dragon, comme les anciens héros nordiques, était plus que tentante.

Le chasseur secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

_D'abord le parchemin ensuite le dragon._

Suivant ses deux guides, il arriva bien vite à la forteresse que lui avait décrite Sérana.

Devant le porche, Raziel aperçut une vampire qu'il devina être Valérica. Dès qu'elle le vit, celle-ci le fixa d'un air étrange.

« Mère nous sommes… » Commença Sérana.

« Par le sang de Bal, Sérana ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! » S'étrangla la vampire millénaire en déposant un regard haineux sur Raziel.

_Oh joie, une raciste, comme si la Garde de l'Aube ne suffisait pas._

« Mère, c'est la personne dont je t'ai parlé, celle qui m'a sauvée. »

« Tu avais oublié qu'il était un loup en plus d'être un chasseur de vampire ! »

_Prévisible_.

Sérana s'apprêtait à défendre Raziel, mais il la devança.

« Valérica je vais être honnête avec vous: je me fous totalement de votre avis. Si je suis là c'est pour arrêter Harkon. Alors vous avez le choix : vous pouvez continuer à faire votre crise de la soixantaine jusqu'à ce que le dragon vienne nous buter ou alors vous ravalez votre putain de fierté mal placée et vous travaillez avec moi. Je me fiche totalement de savoir ce que vous allez faire tant que vous le faites _maintenant_**.** »

La tirade cinglante cloua sur place le trio de vampires. Vue l'expression qu'affichait Valérica, Raziel crut un instant qu'elle allait lui arracher la gorge d'un coup de crocs. Il posa doucement sa main sur sa dague, envoyant un message clair. Les yeux de Valérica se mirent à briller de colère, mais lorsque son regard se posa sur sa bague elle se figea. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, sans doute pour se calmer avant de répondre.

« J'espère que Hircine a bien choisi son champion, sinon nous sommes tous morts. »

Raziel sourit, amusé.

_Tiens, tiens elle a reconnu ma bague._

« Croyez-moi, on ne devient pas le champion du seigneur de la chasse en faisant dans la demi-mesure. » Déclara le loup-garou d'un ton assuré.

« WOWOWOW, attendez un moment ! Raziel tu es le champion d'Hircine ?! »

« Oui.»

« Et tu nous l'as pas dit ? » S'indigna Sérana.

« Vous n'avez pas demandé. »

« Euh, il marque un point-là. »Dit Tanis avec un soupir.

« Le champion des loups contre le champion des vampires… Peut-être reste-t-il un espoir de vaincre Harkon. » Murmura Valérica pour elle-même.

« Bon où est le parch… »

Un hurlement d'une puissance inouïe fit vibrer l'air. Raziel se retourna, son arbalète dégainée, et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Une créature volante d'une taille monstrueuse se dirigeait vers eux à la vitesse d'un faucon. Raziel calcula que le dragon devait être encore plus gros qu'un mammouth, mais il y avait autre chose concernant l'animal qui le perturbait, malheureusement il était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus.

« À l'intérieur vite ! » Rugit l'assassin.

_Affronter ce mastodonte à terrain découvert c'est du suicide._

Le petit groupe se précipita à l'intérieur, puis Raziel se figea un instant, une idée folle venant de lui envahir l'esprit.

« Allez chercher le parchemin, je m'occupe du dragon. »

« Raziel, même pour toi c'est du suicide ! » S'inquiéta Sérana.

Tanis ne dit rien, mais son regard valait plus qu'un long discours.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai un plan. » Fit Raziel, amusé par leurs inquiétudes. « Allez chercher ce foutu parchemin, on se retrouve de l'autre côté. »

Le duo ne parut pas entièrement convaincu, mais ils acceptèrent et suivirent Valérica. L'assassin se dirigea vers les escaliers, cherchant à monter sur le toit. Il était conscience d'une chose: pour abattre un monstre plus fort que soi, il fallait jouer sur la ruse et la surprise. Mais le souci était que les dragons, du moins d'après les légendes, étaient terriblement intelligents, seulement inférieurs dans la démesure de leurs orgueil et soif de pouvoir. Avec un peu de chance, Raziel pourrait jouer là-dessus pour gagner du temps ou pour lui faire baisser sa garde.

Il arriva finalement là où il le voulait, au somment de la tour de garde. Raziel rangea son arbalète, dégaina Aubéclat et attendit, le regard fixé sur la bête. À mesure que le dragon se rapprochait, Raziel vit qu'il était bien différent de ceux décrits dans les anciennes légendes: des écailles d'un vert pourrissant le recouvraient totalement et ses ailes semblaient sur le point de se déchirer. Raziel avait l'impression de voir un cadavre se mouvoir. Observant l'ennemi qui volait maintenant sur place, à quelques mètres de lui seulement, il laissa la surprise l'envahir: le dragon se mit à lui parler !

« _Drem yol lok, joor_, cela faisait maints siècles depuis ma dernière rencontre avec un mortel. »

La voix du dragon était extrêmement grave et ressemblait à une sorte de grondement sourd pourtant parfaitement audible.

« Je suis étonné que vous preniez le temps de discuter avec moi, dragon. Je m'attendais à ce que vous me réduisiez en cendres à la seconde où vous me verriez. » Dit Raziel prudemment en surveillant les réactions de l'animal.

« Si tu avais tenté de fuir, je t'aurais tué. Les _nivahrinne_, les lâches, ne méritent pas qu'on s'attarde sur leur sort. Mais plutôt que fuir pour ta vie, tu te dresses là, devant moi, prêt à te battre. Je ne sais s'il s'agit de folie ou de courage, mais il n'y a pas de déshonneur à parler avec un adversaire _krilot_, vaillant. Mais passons, avant le _krif_, le combat, pourrait tu me donner ton nom _joor_ ? » Raziel fut étonnés de trouver tant de noblesse chez le dragon, comme quoi le monde regorgeait de surprise.

« Je suis Raziel Vedgrohiik. » Le dragon resta silencieux un instant avant de demander :

« Est-ce le nom que tu as reçu à la naissance ou est-ce le nom que tu t'es choisi ? »

« J'ai choisi ce nom pourquoi ? »

Le dragon murmura quelques mots draconiques pour lui-même avant de se retourner sur Raziel.

« Je suis Durnehviir. Maintenant, Loup Noir, prouve-moi que tu as plus que du courage ! »

Raziel sourit sous son masque.

« Avec joie Dragon ! »

Sur ces mots il se jeta sur Durnehviir. Comme il s'y attendait, le dragon ne pensait pas que Raziel serait capable de l'atteindre.

_Ne jamais sous-__estimer__ la détente d'un loup garou._

Le dragon tenta d'esquiver, mais l'assassin parvint à attraper son aile droite et à y enfoncer son épée, déchirant les restes de membranes de l'ennemi. Priver de l'une de ses ailes, Durnehviir fut incapable de se maintenir en l'air et chuta, pendant que Raziel s'accrochait de son mieux à ses écailles.

Le haut, le bas, la gauche, la droite… tout cela n'avait plus aucun sens dans cette chute incontrôlée. Raziel s'agrippait avec l'énergie du désespoir, sachant que s'il tombait de cette hauteur sous forme humaine il ne s'en sortirait sans doute pas.

Dans un fracas d'os brisés, Durnehviir s'écrasa dans une cour du château, pendant que le choc projetait Raziel au loin. Il atterrit violemment mais, heureusement, le sol se trouvait constitué de terre et non de pierres, rendant ses douleurs supportables. Il se releva aussi vite que possible et fit face au dragon. Comme il le pensait, cette petite chute n'avait causé aucun véritable dégât à Durnehviir, mais la perte de son aile semblait l'avoir mis en rogne.

« _YOL TOOR SHUL_ »

« Hein ? »

Un torrent de feu violet jaillit de la gueule remplie de crocs avec une puissance terrifiante. Raziel tenta d'esquiver, mais n'y parvint pas complètement: son bras gauche fut pris dans les flammes. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et se roula au sol pour éteindre les flammes. Avec horreur, il réalisa que sa tenue daedrique, censée être imperméable au feu, ne l'avait absolument pas protégé. Il se planqua derrière une colonne pour éviter un autre torrent de feu et repéra une échappatoire.

_Faites que ça marche..._

Durnehviir s'approcha de la colonne ou se planquait Raziel et la doucha de feu, commençant à faire fondre la pierre. Il referma ensuite ses mâchoires et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers les restes fumants, s'attristant de la mort de ce _brom_, ce nordique, lorsqu'il sentit une présence. Tournant la tête, il vit un trio de _sosnakke_, des vampires, un homme et deux femmes parmi lesquels il reconnut sa cible. Durnehviir était dégoûté de devoir jouer le chien de garde pour les maîtres idéaux, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ouvrit la gueule, prêt a expédier les morts-vivants dans l'Oblivion, lorsqu'un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait commis la pire erreur possible dans un combat : croire son adversaire vaincu sans avoir vu son corps. Quelque-chose s'abattit violemment sur son crâne, et le dragon se trouva à fixer Raziel: son masque et sa capuche tombés et ses vêtements en lambeaux, mais indéniablement vivant. Le reptile se rendit compte qu'il s'était servi de la colonne comme appui pour pouvoir grimper sur le mur et ainsi le prendre par surprise.

« C'était un bon combat, Durnehviir. »

Sur ces mots, l'assassin enfonça Aubéclat dans l'œil du dragon avec toute sa force.

Durnehviir poussa un hurlement d'agonie et envoya bouler Raziel en secouant sa tête avec une vigueur étonnante. Le lycan jura en sentant ses os se briser sous le choc et resta immobile, incapable de bouger autre chose que sa tête, mais regarda avec satisfaction le dragon s'écrouler pour ne plus bouger.

« RAZIEL ! » L'assassin jeta un regard fatigué sur Tanis qui fonçait vers lui. « Et mec, ferma pas les yeux ! Va pas vers la lumière tu m'entends ! Ne va pas vers la lumière ! »

_Bon sang , il est obligé de hurler ?_

« Pas le sang d'Hircine, le mage, parle moins fort tu me vrilles les oreilles. » Marmonna-t-il.

Au lieu de répondre, le mage commença à traiter les blessures de Raziel, au grand soulagement de celui-ci.

« Eh ?! Qu'est-ce qui arrive au dragon? » S'inquiéta Sérana.

Le groupe se tourna vers le cadavre de Durnehviir qui venait de s'enflammer. En quelques secondes, le corps tout entier fut consumé par des flammes violettes et blanches, ne laissant qu'Aubéclat gisante dans l'herbe.

« Wow, les dragons sont censés mourir comme ça ? » Demanda Tanis.

« Il n'est pas mort. » Corrigea Valérica.

« Quoi ? »

« Durnehviir est lié au Cairn de l'âme, il ne peut pas mourir. »

« Putain comme si ça suffisait pas… Combien de temps avant sa résurrection ? » Grogna Raziel, inquiet de devoir l'affronter une seconde fois dans son état.

« Un siècle, une semaine, une heure ? Qu'en sais-je ? » Marmonna Valérica et secouant la tête.

« Oblivion… Tanis combien de temps avant que je sois guéri ? »

« Dix minutes, je dirais. » Répondit le mage en intensifiant sa magie de guérison.

« Fais-le en cinq, faut qu'on soit sortis du cairn avant que Durnehviir ne revienne !"»

Raziel se tourna vers Sérana et Valérica.

«Juste pour savoir, vous avez le parchemin ? »

« Oui. » Sérana montra le long rouleau attaché au dos de sa mère.

Raziel remarqua que le parchemin des anciens de Sérana et celui de Valérica étaient presque semblables, uniquement différenciés par leurs ornements.

« Parfait, alors sortons de là. »

Raziel grogna de douleur lorsqu'il se releva et manqua de chuter à nouveau, mais Tanis le rattrapa. Il grogna un merci et parvint à se tenir droit sans aide. Ses blessures faisaient un mal de chien, mais il en fallait plus pour le forcer à rester immobile. Après avoir récupéré Aubéclat, le groupe sortit du fort où une surprise les attendait.

« Putain, vous vous foutez de moi ? » Soupira Raziel.

Perché paisiblement devant l'entrée du fort se tenait Durnehviir.

_Enfin je crois._

Le dragon qui se tenait devant lui ne ressemblait en rien à son adversaire : il montrait une attitude fière, ses écailles d'un gris argenté semblaient émettre une aura lumineuse et ses ailes étaient complètes et vigoureuses. Raziel cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui venait de se passer et cherchant une raison à la transformation du dragon.

« _Drem yol lok , Qahnaarin._ » Salua le dragon.

« Euh, _drem yol lok_, à toi aussi. » Répondit Raziel d'un ton hésitant.

« Je pense que je te dois des remerciements, _Qahnaarin_. »

« Euh, pardon ? »

« Lorsque tu as utilisé l'épée de Méridia contre moi, les sorts qui imprégnaient la lame ont endommagé ma malédiction. Grâce à cela j'ai pu me défaire de l'emprise des Maîtres Idéaux. Tu m'a libéré et permis de vivre à nouveau comme un _dovah_, _Qahnaarin_. J'ai une dette envers toi. » Expliqua le dragon d'un ton grave.

« Ravi d'avoir pu t'aider, Durnehviir. » Répondit Raziel, étonné par la puissance d'Aubéclat. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné que la lame avait le pouvoir de briser une telle malédiction.

_C'est probablement dû au fait que Méridia déteste les __maîtres__ Idéaux._

« Je ne vois qu'une manière de pouvoir rembourser ma dette. » Le dragon inclina sa tête devant Raziel. « Aujourd'hui, et jusqu'à ta mort, Qahnaarin, je te fais serment d'allégeance. »

Valérica et Sérana regardèrent bouche bée la scène digne des plus grandes légendes, Tanis, de son côté, trouvait ça plutôt logique tandis que Raziel était choqué au-delà des mots.

« Durnehviir, tu es sûr de toi ? Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter un tel honneur. »

« Qahnaarin, si je choisis de te servir ce n'ai pas juste parce que tu m'as aidé à me libérer de ma prison, tu as largement prouvé ta force en m'affrontant seul et en me vainquant. Tu es digne. »

« Et bien soit Durnehviir, mais j'aimerais te prévenir que je ne veux pas d'un serviteur. » Le dragon jeta un regard étonné. « Mais je serai ravi d'avoir un frère d'armes. »

Le dragon émit un bruit de gorge ressemblant au fracas de pierre s'entrechoquant.

_Probablement son rire._

« Qu'il en soit ainsi Qahnaarin ! »

« Juste pour savoir, ça veut dire quoi _qanarin_ ? » Demanda Tanis.

« Qahnaarin. » Corrigea Durnehviir. « En draconique cela signifie vainqueur. Bien êtes-vous prêts à retourner sur Nirn désormais ? »

« Oui, il nous faut rejoindre le portail et… » Commença Valérica.

« Inutile, je peux ouvrir un portail n'importe où en Bordeciel. »

Le groupe fixa le dragon avec stupeur.

_Wah , je savais qu'il était puissant mais __à__ ce point !_

« Sérieux ? » Demanda Tanis.

« Eh bien, ça nous évitera de devoir passer au travers des gardes de père. » Murmura Sérana, soulagée.

« Qahnaarin , où souhaites-tu que j'ouvre le portail ? » Demanda le dragon. « Cela fait maints millénaires que je ne suis pas retourné sur Nirn, tu es sans doute mieux informé que moi sur la géographie de Bordeciel. »

Raziel réfléchit un instant; il fallait un endroit dans la Brèche, non loin du fort de la Garde de L'Aube, mais suffisamment isolé pour éviter de se faire remarquer…

« Tu penses pouvoir ouvrir un portail au mont de Velothi ? »

« Évidemment. Dès que tu voudras partir, fais-moi signe Qahnaarin. »

« Merci. » Raziel se tourna vers le trio de vampires. « Bon Tanis, tu sais où on va mais, pour ces dames je vais faire un résumé: il y a un ordre de chasseurs de vampires pour qui je travaille qui pourrait nous aider à éliminer Harkon. »

« Il y a un 'mais' n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Sérana.

« Mais contrairement à moi ils haïssent les vampires plus que tout au monde. Alors je vous laisse deviner leur réaction lorsqu'ils vous verront. »

« Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ? » Interrogea Valérica.

« À moins que vous vouliez qu'on attaque Volkihar à quatre, enfin cinq si vous comptez Durnehviir, non.»

Sérana et Valérica grognèrent de dépit. Raziel les comprenait; si on lui disait d'aller dans le quartier général d'un groupe qui ne désirait rien d'autre que le tuer, de préférence dans d'atroces souffrances, c'est sûr qu'il se sentirait mal.

« Oh allez, ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient tirer à vue ! Pas vrai ? » Demanda Tanis, plein d'espoir.

« Être un vampire est pour Isran une raison suffisante de vous faire la peau. »

« … Pourquoi je sens que je vais me prendre un carreau d'arbalète avant la fin de cette aventure ? » Soupira Tanis.

« T'inquiètes, j'ai un plan. » Répondit Raziel, plein d'assurance.

« Et bien éclaire-nous. » Grogna Valérica.

« C'est simple, imaginez la situation: un dragon, un lycan et trois vampires se matérialisent dans la cour de votre forteresse. Que faites-vous ? » Questionna Raziel avec un sourire amusé.

Le regard de Tanis s'illumina en comprenant ce qu'avait l'intention de faire l'assassin.

« Raziel, tu me donnes du rêve ! » S'écria le mage

« Attendez, vous n'allez quand même pas ?! » s'étrangla Valérica, tandis que Sérana soupirait de dépit.

« Durnehviir, tu es prêt ? »

« Je suis né prêt ! »

Sur ces mots, le dragon ouvrit un portail menant sur Nirn, Raziel reconnut de l'autre côté le Fort de la Garde.

« Et bien allons-y. »

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, dans le fort, Agmaer s'ennuyait. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint les chasseurs de vampires, il n'avait fait que s'entraîner ou monter la garde. Il se demandait ce que fabriquait Raziel; deux mois d'absence, ça n'était pas anodin. Isran était persuadé qu'il avait déserté, mais Agmaer en doutait. Si Raziel avait voulu arrêter de travailler avec la Garde, il serait allé voir Isran pour lui dire les yeux dans les yeux qu'il se cassait. Et même si Isran refusait de le reconnaitre, il n'y avait personne d'assez fort parmi leur équipe pour espérer vaincre Raziel seul à seul. Le seul moyen devait être de lui envoyer toute la garnison et d'estérer que plus de la moitié en reviendrait; ça n'était pas exactement une victoire aux yeux d'Agmaer. D'ailleurs il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Isran haïssait autant Raziel. Certes, il n'était pas humain, mais il ne semblait pas être particulièrement méchant ou vicieux. Le jeune nordique soupira, il savait que viendrait un moment où Raziel en aurait assez de la Garde et partirait. Il espérait que lorsque ce moment viendrait, Isran le laisserait faire sans objection.<p>

Soudain, une boule d'énergie violette se matérialisa à quelques mètres de lui devant les portes du fort. Lorsque les vapeurs d'énergie se dissipèrent, Agmaer fut stupéfait de voir sous ses yeux Raziel, accompagné d'un _dragon_ et d'un trio de _vampires_. La recrue demeura figée, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« Oh, Agmaer, tu pourrais aller cherchait Isran ? On doit parler. » Demanda l'assassin d'un ton enjoué derrière son masque lugubre.

La recrue s'exécuta aussitôt, tout en se demandant quel genre de folie pouvait bien posséder Raziel, et surtout comment il empêcherait Isran de les attaquer sans sommation.


	6. Chapter 5: Prêtre de la Phaléne

**Chapitre 5 : Prêtre de la phalène et parchemin manquant**

« Et bien au final, on aura évité le massacre. » Soupira Raziel, marchant doucement dans les couloirs du Fort de La Garde de L'Aube en cherchant à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

L'assassin savait qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre, mais comme toujours il avait sous-estimé la haine d'Isran à l'encontre des vampires: à la seconde où il avait vu Tanis, Sérana et Valérica, il avait ordonné à ses hommes de les tuer. Heureusement, un avertissement pour le moins brûlant de Durnehviir avait noirci l'intégralité de la façade du fort. Une fois les Gardes calmés, Raziel avait expliqué toute la situation à Isran qui, malgré les deux Parchemins des Anciens, était demeuré méfiant à la vue des dents pointues. Gunmar et Sorine Jurard l'avaient alors convaincu qu'il valait mieux éliminer Harkon et son clan que des alliés potentiels. Isran avait grogné, mais surtout, il avait finalement accepté une trêve temporaire. Il avait insisté lourdement sur la partie temporaire de leur accord et, avec réluctance, accepté de planifier la contre-attaque. Le lycan était soulagé d'avoir convaincu le vieux rougegarde, mais son instinct lui disait que les représailles d'Isran ne se feraient pas attendre trop longtemps.

_Comme si jouer les tueurs à gage pour eux était pas suffisant. _

À son grand désarroi, Durnehviir annonça qu'il allait partir pour explorer Bordeciel, qui avait beaucoup changé ces derniers millénaires.

Raziel était étonné de voir à quel point Durnehviir lui manquait.

Juste avant son départ, quelques heures seulement après leur arrivée au fort, l'ancien dragon l'avait prévenu que, si besoin était, il lui suffisait de hurler son nom, peu importait la distance, et il viendrait à son aide.

_C'est sympa d'avoir un gigantesque ange gardien écailleux. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas se mettre à __brûler__ des villages, ça ferait désordre._

Raziel s'appuya sur le mur, observant l'enclos dans lequel Gunmar entraînait ses trolls de combat. Des saloperies mais efficaces au combat.

« Arkay te passe le bonjour. »

_Oh non pas lui…_

« Florentius Banius. » Soupira Raziel en se tournant vers le prêtre bréton. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

Raziel n'avait rien contre lui, mais il était persuadé qu'un jour Florentius allait péter un câble et se mettre à poursuivre des gens avec un couteau en hurlant son amour à Arkay. C'était l'un des rares points sur lesquels Raziel et Isran s'accordaient. Mais fou ou pas Florentius était le meilleur guérisseur qu'il avait jamais vu; il était capable de vous remettre sur pied peu importe l'état dans lequel vous vous trouviez.

« Arkay m'a dit de te donner ça. » Dit le prêtre en fourrant une série de remèdes dans les bras de l'assassin. « Ça accélérera la guérison des brûlures. »

Raziel cligna des yeux. Il avait caché à tous que les blessures infligées lors de son combat contre Durnehviir n'avaient pas totalement cicatrisé.

_Il a l'œil._

« Oh, et une dernière chose, Arkay me dit de te dire que dissimuler sa douleur à ceux qui pourraient t'aider n'apporte rien de bon, allez, au-revoir. » Sur ces mots, Florentius abandonna Raziel. Pour le moins troublé, il se demanda un instant ce qui venait de se passer, mais jugea préférable de ne pas trop se poser de questions.

Il retourna dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée et, une fois la porte fut verrouillée, commença à examiner son bras gauche. En théorie il aurait dû guérir en moins d'une journée, mais d'après Durnehviir, la magie contenue dans les flammes d'un dragon rendaient tout rétablissement ardu, voire impossible.

_Un peu plus et je finissais__ manchot. __Mon armure a de la chance de se réparer toute seule, et aussi rapidement.__ Bon voyons voir à quel point les potions de Florentius sont efficaces._

Raziel dénoua lentement le bandage qui entourait son bras et grimaça en voyant l'état déplorable de sa peau.

_Par__ Hircine…_

Les choses écœurantes, les cadavres, les zombies, la pourriture, il connaissait, mais il avait toujours détesté la vision de la chair brulée. Grimaçant de douleur, il commença à appliquer les baumes de Florentius. À peine eut-il touché sa peau qu'une décharge douloureuse lui parcourut le membre et fit trembler tout son corps. Les dents serrées, il termina d'étaler les pommades et fut récompensé par une vague de fraîcheur apaisante.

_Il faudra que je remercie Florentius_.

C'est alors que des coups retentirent à la porte.

« Oui ? »

« Isran veut te voir. »

Raziel reconnut la voix de Celann, le bras droit du chef.

« J'arrive. »

_Parfait, je voulais justement mettre les choses au clair avec __lui__._

Raziel sortit sans dire un mot et suivit Celann, qui le conduisit au second étage du fort, jusqu'à la salle de torture… Raziel examina la pièce, qui n'avait pas dû être nettoyée depuis des années au vu du tapis de sang noirci par le temps. Le lycan fixa l'homme qui l'avait sauvé du Penitus Oculatus, l'homme qui dirigeait la seule organisation capable de combattre Harkon et son clan, l'homme qui le considérait comme une simple machine à tuer.

Isran.

L'assassin et le garde se fixèrent en silence durant plusieurs secondes, puis Isran prit la parole:

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

_Nous y voilà…_

« C'était la chose à faire. »

« Ce n'est pas la manière de faire de la Garde de L'Aube. » Rétorqua froidement Isran.

« C'est vrai, mais c'est la mienne.» Rétorqua Raziel, pas impressionné pour un sou.

Isran grogna d'irritation devant le ton du lycan.

« Qu'as tu prévu de faire, alors ? » Demanda-t-il en lui jetant le regards qu'il réservait d'habitude au vampires.

« Je reste avec la Garde jusqu'à ce qu'on ait réglé le problème d'Harkon, mais ensuite… »

« Tu partiras. » Compléta Isran.

« Oui. »

Isran ferma les yeux. Lui et Raziel savaient parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le retenir : les pertes seraient trop élevées.

« Tu as conscience que tu seras traqué par la Main d'Argent à la seconde où tu quitteras l'ordre ? »

Raziel sourit à cette remarque.

« Isran, tu penses réellement que ces lâches représentent un quelconque danger pour moi ? Même si ça me coûte de l'avouer, un seul de tes hommes vaut au moins dix des leurs. » Ricana-t-il.

« Je suis étonné de t'entendre chanter les louanges de la Garde. » Siffla Isran.

« Je n'ai jamais haï la Garde, Isran. Ta cause est juste, mais tu te laisses aveugler par ta haine. » Répondit calmement le lycan.

« C'est ma haine qui m'a maintenu en vie toutes ces années. Elle est ma force et mon arme. »

« C'est une arme à double tranchant. »

« … Sans doute. Je ne peux pas parler pour la Main d'Argent, mais les Gardes ne te traqueront pas. »

« Et les autres ?» Questionna Raziel.

Il savait que Isran aurait préféré bouffer des charbons ardents plutôt que de gracier les vampires qui avaient accompagné le lycan, mais celui-ci avait bien montré ce qui se passerait si la Garde touchait à un seul de leurs cheveux.

« Tant qu'ils ne se nourrissent pas d'humains, nous les épargneront. »

_Whoa, ça a dû lui coûter de dire ça._

« Merci. » Répondit Raziel du bout de la langue.

« Considère ça comme le paiement pour ton aide. » Grogna Isran.

«Alors, quel est le plan ? »

« Simple: la vielle Valérica va rester ici pour garder les Parchemins des Anciens. Tanis et Sérana vont partir à l'Académie de Fortdhiver pour chercher des indices concernant le parchemin manquant. »

_Au moins il __est bon stratège__._

« Et moi ? »

« Toi, tu vas devoir trouver un Prêtre de la Phalène pour qu'on puisse décrypter les parchemins. »

_Attends quoi ?_

« Le seul endroit où on peut trouver ces prêtres c'est à la Tour d'or blanc dans la Cité Impériale. Le temps que je fasse l'aller et retour Harkon aura eu tout le temps nécessaire pour récupérer les parchemins.»

« Un prêtre est arrivé en Bordeciel il y a peu. Mes hommes l'ont aperçu à Faillaise. Je ne connais pas son but, mais il se dirigeait vers Pondragon avec une escorte de soldats Impériaux. »

« Il y a combien de temps ? »

« Environ quinze jours. » Raziel calcula rapidement. Un coursier seul avec un cheval rapide pouvait rallier Pondragon en partant de Faillaise en un mois mais un convoi mettrait le double.

« Je pars tout de suite. »

« Bien. »

Dès que Raziel eut quitté les lieux, Celann, qui était resté silencieux durant toute la conversation, interrogea Isran.

« Est-ce judicieux de laisser en liberté un monstre comme lui ? » Demanda le bréton en jetant un regard haineux là où avait disparu le concerné.

« Celann, tu crois vraiment qu'on a les moyens de le garder en cage ? » Demanda Isran d'un ton las.

« Le Penitus Oculatus y est parvenu. » Rétorqua son compagnon.

« Seulement parce qu'il le voulait. Crois moi je l'ai vu combattre… Il n'y aucun humain capable de rivaliser avec lui. »

« Nous affrontons des vampires au quotidien. Je ne vois pas la différence.»

« C'est bien ça le problème Celann… De toute manière, l'objectif de notre ordre est de combattre les vampires. Les loups-garous ont la Main d'Argent.»

Celann poussa un grognement méprisant, mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Isran s'adossa à sa chaise et examina les rapports devant lui. Au fond de lui il savait une chose que Celann refusait de voir: si Raziel décidait de massacrer la Garde de L'Aube, personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. Après tout même la Confrérie Noire au grand complet n'avait pas réussi à abattre ce monstre. Isran haïssait les non-humains mais il connaissait ses limites. Si pour permettre à la Garde de L'Aube de continuer sa tâche il devait laisser trois vampires et un loup-garou en vie, il le ferait.

Avant de partir, Raziel désirait parler avec Tanis et Sérana. Il savait que ses compagnons étaient largement capables de se débrouiller seul mais un mauvais pressentiment le tiraillait.

L'assassin remarqua le duo, qui se tenait à l'abri des regards sous l'ombre des arbres de la forêt entourant le fort. Il s'apprêtait à les rejoindre quand il remarqua leur comportement: proches l'un de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres, dans un endroit discret…

_Et bien si je m'attendais à_ ça_**, **_pensa-t-il en souriant discrètement dans un hochement de tête.

Pendant tout la durée du voyage il les avait vus se rapprocher. Au début, il avait craint que Sérana cherche à séduire Tanis pour avoir son propre esclave, mais la différence entre cette amourette et les sortilèges des vampires demeurait trop flagrante pour qu'il s'inquiète.

_Sachant que je ne l'ai jamais vécu, c'est curieux que j'arrive à le reconnaître. Bon laissons les jouir l'un de l'autres tant qu'ils le peuvent encore. Lorsque le sang commencera __à__ couler il sera trop tard._

Raziel sentit une odeur particulière s'insinuer dans l'air.

_Oh non pas elle…_

Le lycan se tourna pour faire face à la mère de Sérana.

« Valérica. » Salua froidement le lycan

« Raziel. » Répondit la vampire millénaire sur le même ton.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« … J'ai appris que vous partiez à la recherche d'un prêtre de la Phalène et je désirais simplement vous remercier tant que j'en ai l'occasion. »

« Hein ? »

« Ma fille m'a raconté comment vous lui avez sauvé le vie. Sans vous elle serait entre les mains d'Harkon. J'ai une dette envers vous. »

« … »

« Bonne chasse, fils d'Hircine. » Sur ces mots, Valérica abandonna Raziel.

L'assassin était stupéfait que Valérica soit venue le remercier.

_Je l'ai sous-estimée._

Avec un sourire, il décida de laisser le jeune couple profiter l'un de l'autre.

« Crin d'Ombre. »

À son appel, le cheval daedrique se matérialisa à ses côtés et Raziel lui flatta affectueusement le flanc. « À nouveau, c'est juste toi et moi vieux frère. »

Le cheval frotta sa tête contre son maître avec impatience.

«Oui, oui on est partis. »

L'assassin ajusta la selle, vérifia son équipement et enfourcha son destrier.

« Oy ! Raziel ! »

_Tiens, il a fini avec Sérana ?_

« Tu n'allais pas partir sans dire au revoir quand même ? »

« Si, Tanis. »

Le mage s'approcha de lui avec un sourire.

« Oh, allez, fait pas ton timide. »

« Je ne suis pas timide. »

« C'est ça. » Moqua le mage.

« Lorsqu'on est poli, on n'interrompt pas des amis qui sont en train de s'échanger des mots doux. » Dit Raziel d'un ton amusé.

Tanis fronça les sourcils, indécis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… » Il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ou l'assassin voulait en venir. « Oh… Ce n'est pas… On n'a pas… » Bégaya-t-il. _Découvert_, pensa-t-il en ricanant silencieusement.

Décidant qu'il avait assez embêté son camarade, il changea de sujet:

« Au fait tu sais où commencer les recherches ?»

Tanis soupira de soulagement et répondit:

« Je pensais aller à l'Académie de Fortdhiver. Même s'ils ne savent pas exactement où chercher, ils peuvent sûrement nous donner une piste. J'ai juste peur qu'ils refusent de nous aider. »

« Si jamais tu as besoin de fournitures ou d'ingrédients rares cherche un bosmer nommé Enthir. S'il est réticent dis-lui que tu es envoyé par Hawke. Tant que tu le payes, il te procurera tout ce dont tu as besoin. »

« Hawke ? » Demanda Tanis avec curiosité.

« Ne pose pas de questions. »

« Comme d'habitude. » Soupira le mage. « Dis, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais le look 'bel inconnu au passé ténébreux' c'est plus à la mode. »

« C'est là que je dois rire ?» Rétorqua-t-il d'un timbre moqueur. « Tanis, ne contacte Isran que lorsque tu seras sûr d'avoir trouvé le parchemin. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je crains que Harkon ait bien plus de connexions qu'on ne le soupçonne. Il fera tout pour retrouver Sérana, alors fait attention. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, si un des chiens d'Harkon rapplique, je lui apprendrai ma définition du mot enfer. Une seconde, s'il a tant d'influence, il ne risque pas d'attaquer le Fort ?» S'inquiéta-t-il soudainement.

« Pour ça il faudrait d'abord qu'il le trouve, et ensuite ce fort a été bâti pour résister aux attaques de vampires et de morts -vivants en tout genre. Il y a une quantité ahurissante de pièges et d'autres petites surprises pour les attaquants. Si Harkon commet l'erreur d'attaquer, il le paiera. » Assura Raziel.

« Je ne sais pas si ça va rassurer Sérana que sa mère reste enfermée dans une forteresse dédiée à la destruction de sa…notre race. »

«Elle devra faire avec. » Soupira l'assassin.

« Tu es rude. »

« Pragmatique. »

« Il y a une différence ? »

« La même qu'entre conciliant et gentil. »

« …Si je te connaissais pas je serais persuadé que tu te fous de moi. »

« Moi ? Voyons, je n'oserais jamais. »

Tanis éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

« Okay… Sois prudent Raziel. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai vu pire comme mission. »

L'assassin salua son compagnon et talonna sa monture. Un peu avant qu'il soit hors de portée, il entendit Tanis crier :

« Au revoir mon ami ! »

_Ami, hein…_

Raziel soupira et contempla l'horizon. Désormais c'était juste lui et Crin d'Ombre. Il devait avouer que le retour à la solitude lui faisait un bien fou. Il avait beau apprécier Tanis et Sérana, l'atmosphère du fort l'étouffait. Rien ne lui ferait jamais comprendre comment les humains pouvaient préférer une maison en pierre sans âme a la beauté sauvage de la nature.

_Bah tant pis…_

Il fit claquer les rênes et Crin d'Ombre partit au galop, en direction de Pondragon.

* * *

><p>Le voyage se déroula sans véritable problème. Un petit groupe de bandit avait pris l'assassin pour un simple pèlerin, mais leurs cadavres témoignaient de cette fatale erreur.<p>

Le lycan entra dans le village et fut aussitôt arrêté par un garde.

« Halte ! Que venez-vous faire ici ? »

« Je suis à la recherche d'un prêtre de la Phalène. Par hasard l'auriez-vous vu ? »

« Pour quelle raison le cherchez-vous ? » Questionna le garde avec méfiance.

« On m'envoie pour renforcer sa protection. Mes employeurs craignent qu'il ne lui arrive malheur. »

Satisfait par ces explications, le garde hocha la tête.

« Il a quitté le village il y a quelques heures, il se dirigeait vers Rorikbourg. »

_Oblivion ! Je l'ai manqué !_

« Merci. »

Raziel talonna Crin d'Ombre et traversa le pont de pierre millénaire qui avait donné son nom au village. Comme à chaque fois, il eut l'impression que les yeux en pierre des dragons sculptés semblaient le suivre. Il poussa sa monture à pleine vitesse en espérant rattraper le prêtre et son escorte, mais son espoir mourut rapidement à la vue de la caravane détruite. Tous les gardes étaient morts, entourés de nombres de leurs assaillants, mais pas de signe du prêtre. Raziel mit pied à terre et examina les traces tout en humant les parfums de la bataille. Après la mort du dernier légionnaire, un quatuor de vampires, dont un seigneur d'après l'odeur, était apparu pour se saisir du prêtre avant de partir en abandonnant les cadavres de leurs esclaves et des légionnaires.

_Ces abrutis sont tellement __sûrs__ d'eux qu'ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de cacher leurs traces._

Ce comportement et cette tactique pour le moins grotesques ne ressemblaient pas aux vampires Volkihar.

_Un autre clan vampires sans doute… Sont-ils des mercenaires à la solde d'Harkon ou une autre faction opposée à lui ? Connaissant la nature perverse __de ces créatures,__ tout est possible. Enfin ça n'aura plus d'importance une fois qu'ils seront morts_.

Ces vampires avaient emportés _sa_ proie et pour cela ils devaient mourir.

Raziel renvoya Crin d'Ombre et continua à pied suivant les traces laissés par les vampires et leurs esclaves. Les traces étaient encore fraîches, vielles de quelques heures au maximum, en plus de ne pas avoir été masquées. D'habitude, Raziel ne se plaignait pas qu'on lui facilite la tâche, mais là ils exagéraient. Franchement il avait plus l'impression de poursuivre un groupe de nobles gros et gras accompagnés de leurs chiens plutôt que de chasser des prédateurs nocturnes renommés pour leur discrétion. Comparée au combat contre Durnehviir cette chasse lui semblait bien fade.

_Tiens je me demande ce qu'il devient, je n'ai pas eu de __nouvelles__ depuis qu'il a quitté le Fort… __bah__, pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles, __comme on dit__._

Très vite Raziel finit par arriver à l'une des trop nombreuses grottes qui perçaient la Crevasse. Ne repérant aucun garde, il se glissa silencieusement à l'intérieur et comprit immédiatement pourquoi personne ne faisait le guet. Devant ses yeux ébahis se dressait un _fort_. Certes plus petit que les forts conventionnels, mais quand même…

_Quel genre de malade peut faire bâtir un __château__ dans une grotte ?_

Ce qui attira son attention ensuite ne furent ni la vingtaine de gardes non-vampires, ni les innombrables statues de gargouilles, mais plutôt le cercle de pierre antique qui maintenait une sorte de champ de force emprisonnant un vieil homme en robe grise.

_Trouvé._

Raziel sourit en voyant le Prêtre de la Phalène vivant, mais s'assombrit soudainement lorsqu'un des vampires s'approcha du vieillard. Il était trop loin pour entendre les mots échangés par les deux hommes, mais les intentions du suceur de sang ne laissaient aucun doute.

_Par le sang d'Hircine ! Il veut en faire un esclave !_

En temps normal il aurait pris son temps pour éliminer ses ennemis discrètement, sans risque inutile, surtout avec un bras tout juste guéri, mais les circonstances ne lui laissaient guère le choix.

Raziel ferma les yeux et amorça sa transformation en loup. Il sentit sa part sauvage rugir de plaisir tandis que ses os et ses muscles s'épaississaient, se remodelaient. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'exubérance de son alter-ego. Après une fraction de seconde, une bête immense se tenait à la place de Raziel. Dans l'obscurité de la grotte, son pelage noir fournissait un camouflage parfait. Il se glissa silencieusement jusqu'au mur d'enceinte en esquivant sans peine les gardes. Arrivé au mur, il l'escalada de manière à pouvoir avoir une vue dégagée sur le cercle de pierre et nota que seuls les vampires étaient présents, dont l'un se tenant juste au-dessous de lui.

_Parfait._

Il se laissa tomber sur le malchanceux qui hurla de douleur lorsque le loup-garou d'une demi-tonne atterrit sur son dos et lui brisa les os. Les cris du vampire s'achevèrent quand les griffes de Raziel lui cisaillèrent la gorge.

Les trois autres revenants bombardèrent aussitôt le lycan de sorts furieux. Les éclairs et les pics de glaces volèrent, mais sous sa forme bestiale, Raziel se déplaçait trop vite. En un instant, il avait parcouru la distance qui le séparait de ses ennemis. Le premier vampire eut le crâne explosé par le poing de Raziel, et le second ne tarda guère à l'imiter, gisant, éviscéré, sur le sol rocailleux. Le dernier recula et amorça sa propre transformation mais le lycanthrope l'empala avant qu'il n'ait le temps de finir.

Raziel arracha ses griffes du corps inerte dans un bruit de succion et tourna ses yeux jaunes vers le prêtre. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il était inconscient; ça éviterait les explications gênantes.

_Bon comment je désarme ce champ de force ?_

Avant qu'il n'ait trouvé une solution, les esclaves humains entrèrent dans la cour et, à la vue des cadavres de leurs maitres, chargèrent Raziel en hurlant de rage. Il roula des yeux, ennuyé par cette vaine interruption.

_Abrutis, je vous aurais __laissés__ en vie._

Les malheureux furent décimés en quelques minutes, réduits en pièces, leurs armures offrant à peu près autant de protection qu'une feuille de papier face aux coups de Raziel.

Après avoir éliminé toute résistance, il reprit forme humaine, revêtit son équipement et chercha un moyen de libérer le prêtre.

_Dans les vieux contes, le héros est censé aller au secours d'une belle demoiselle en détresse… Et moi je me retrouve à sauver les fesses d'un vieux __barbu__. Karma quand tu nous tiens…_

Après avoir fouillé la zone, il finit par trouver une sorte d'autel avec un trou gravé de symboles bizarres.

_Mmm quelq__ue-ch__ose doit __s'insérer là__-dedans… Le seigneur vampire doit avoir la clé._

Suivant son intuition Raziel fouilla le corps du vampire. Dans l'une des poches, il trouva une sorte d'orbe couvert des mêmes symboles que ceux sur l'autel. Raziel y retourna, enfonça l'orbe dans la cavité prévue à cet effet et aussitôt le champ de force disparut. Ceci fait, il se rua sur le prêtre.

« Eh ! Vous allez bien ? » Raziel regarda le prêtre se relever en marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'un maître décédé et de vengeance.

_Oh merde !_

Le prêtre ramassa une épée et se jeta sur Raziel qui esquiva aisément les coups maladroits du vieil homme, tout en cherchant un moyen de le neutraliser sans le tuer. Une idée effleura l'assassin; il désarma le prêtre avant de lui décocher une gifle monumentale. Le coup envoya valdinguer le vieillard, malgré les efforts que Raziel déployait pour retenir sa force. Il se précipita auprès du pauvre homme et fut soulagé de le trouver encore en vie.

_Reste à espérer que cela suffira à briser le sort._

Il s'assit sur le corps d'un des vampires et attendit que le vieil homme se réveille. Après une attente qui lui parut interminable, le prêtre finit par grogner et ouvrit les yeux.

_Enfin !_

Le vieil homme se redressa, les yeux papillonnants, apparemment confus.

« Où…Où suis-je ? » Bégaya t-il.

« Dans une grotte, dans la Crevasse. »

La voix froide de Raziel fit sursauter le vieillard qui se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-il homme d'un ton inquiet.

« Mon nom n'a pas d'importance, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en politesse, d'autres vampires peuvent arriver à n'importe quel moment. »

_Et __j'aimerais__ éviter de devoir les affronter avec un boulet dans les pattes._

« Des…vampires ?... Oui je me rappelle, après que les bandits ont attaqué la caravane et abattu les légionnaires, ils sont venus et m'ont emporté. Mais après ça… »

_Pour l'amour D'Hircine on n'a pas le temps pour les explications !_

« Vous inquiétez pas pour la légère perte de mémoire c'est l'un des effets secondaires du sort de séduction que le vampire utilisé pour vous asservir. »

« M'asservir ?! Mais pourquoi ? »

_Ce prêtre commence à m'énerver… _

« Pour la même raison que la Garde de L'Aube m'a envoyé vous sauver : pour décrypter les Parchemins des Anciens. » Exposa Raziel en contenant difficilement son irritation.

« Si je me rappelle bien, la Garde de l'Aube est un ancien ordre de chasseurs de vampires… » _  
><em>

_Ah ! t'es bien le seul à t'en rappeler !_

« …Attendez-vous avez un parchemin des anciens ? »

« Deux, pour être exact. »

« Par la grâce de Mara ! Et bien vu que vous m'avez sauvé des griffes de ces monstres, c'est la moindre des choses que je vous aide. »

« Parfait, suivez-moi. »

« Oh, pardonnez mes manières, j'ai oublié de me présenter : Je suis Dexion Evicus, Prêtre de la Phalène au service de l'empereur. »

_Et vous voilà à voyager avec l'homme qui a tué votre seigneur. Le destin a un sens de l'humour bien étrange._

Le prêtre tendit la main à L'assassin qui la serra.

« Raziel. » Répondit-il simplement. « Maintenant si vous avez fini nous ferions mieux de partir, l'odeur du sang va attirer tous les prédateurs à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. »

_Et je ne parle pas que des animaux._

« Mais de quoi parlez-vo… »

Dexion remarqua alors la scène de carnage sanglante, dernier témoignage de la furie de Raziel. La vue des corps démembrés le fit tourner de l'œil et c'est dans un soupir que Raziel lui saisit le bras et le traîna à l'extérieur.

« M-merci, j-je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de spectacle. »

« Bienvenue en Bordeciel. »

« Euh, désolé de vous poser cette question, mais où allons-nous ? »

« … Blancherive, il y a un poste de la Garde de l'Aube là-bas. »

« Nous y allons à pied ? »

Raziel se contenta d'appeler Crin d'Ombre. Dexion sursauta en voyant le cheval daedrique se matérialiser.

« Pour répondre à votre question: non »

Il enfourcha sa monture et tendit une main au prêtre pour l'aider à monter. Dès qu'il furent tous deux en selle, Crin d'Ombre s'élança sur la route.

* * *

><p>« Enfin arrivés. » Soupira Dexion lorsqu'ils atteignirent la ville.<p>

Bien que Raziel refuse de l'admettre, il était bien d'accord avec le prêtre. Non pas que Dexion soit particulièrement énervant, ses connaissances historiques rendaient la conversation plutôt agréable, mais l'assassin se sentait mal à l'aise dans le rôle de garde du corps. À toujours devoir être aux aguets, il avait l'impression d'être une proie et cela commençait à le rendre fou. Plus que jamais auparavant, il avait hâte de confier son fardeau aux agents de la Garde de L'Aube.

_Je me demande si Tanis et Sérana sont parvenus à trouver_ _le parchemin manquant._

Raziel et Dexion descendirent de Crin D'Ombre, qui disparut aussitôt, et se hâtèrent de rejoindre les portes de Blancherive. Raziel prit la peine de retirer son masque et de repousser sa capuche, histoire que les gardes n'attaquent pas à vue. Ceux-ci se montrèrent curieux de voir un vieil érudit en robe grise accompagné par un guerrier à l'équipement exotique.

_Encore des gens qui n'ont jamais vu une arbalète._

Dexion, quant à lui, parvint à les convaincre qu'il était un simple érudit voyageant avec son garde du corps. Ce qui, en l'occurrence, était vrai. Après une courte hésitation, les gardes finirent par ouvrir les portes. Tandis qu'ils entraient, Raziel examina Blancherive avec curiosité. Malgré ses nombreux déplacements, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de s'y détendre, venant toujours ici pour des raisons professionnelles.

_Faudra que je prenne un jour le temps de la visiter._

Il secoua la tête et fit signe à Dexion de le suivre.

_Bon voyons voir… d'après les instructions d'Isran, la cellule serait…Ici ?_

Raziel s'arrêta devant l'auberge du Chasseur Ivre.

_Une __taverne__ servant d'__avant-poste__à__ une organisation secrète... Et moi qui __pensais__ que rien ne pouvait plus m'étonner._

Il entra dans l'auberge, remarquant au passage le nombre restreint de clients, et fut aussitôt accueilli par le propriétaire, un elfe des bois.

_Elrindir si je me rappelle bien._

« Bienvenue au Chasseur Ivre ! Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Raziel s'approcha de l'elfe et murmura :

« L'aube se lève. »

Elrindir cligna des yeux surpris puis répliqua:

« Et je réponds à l'appel. »

Raziel hocha la tête, satisfait de voir que, pour une fois, les phrases codées servaient à quelque-chose.

« Comment va le prêtre ? »

« Vois par toi-même. » Disant cela, il fit signe au vieil homme d'approcher. « Dexion, je te présente Elrindir. Lui et son frère vont assurer ta sécurité le temps qu'une escorte arrive. »

« Euh, Sir Raziel ? »

« Oui Elrindir ? »

« Isran a donné des instructions: vous devez aller à la Jument Pavoisée pour y recevoir les prochains ordres. »

Raziel arqua un sourcil étonné; d'habitude, Isran aurait transmis directement ses instructions.

_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…_ Pensa-t-il en se tournant vers Dexion.

« C'est ici que nos chemin se séparent. »

« Puissent les divins veiller sur vous, Raziel. » Dit respectueusement le vieil homme.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide des divins Dexion. Du moins pas tant que j'ai mes griffes et mes crocs. » Répondit Raziel, amusé.

Il sortit de l'auberge, laissant l'agent de la Garde de l'Aube et le prêtre déboussolés par cette orgueilleuse déclaration.

_Bon, Jument __Pavoisée__ me __voil__à __!_

Raziel esquiva à la dernière seconde une gamine qui venait de surgir de nulle-part.

« Attention. » Grogna-t-il en toisant la gamine, avec ses cheveux sombres et son nez pointu, des traits indéniablement impériaux.

« Pardon Monsieur ! » S'excusa-t-elle en jetant un regard curieux a l'assassin. « Est-ce que vous êtes un compagnon ? »

« Pardon ? »

_C'est quoi cette question?_

« Un compagnon ! Vous savez les guerriers à Jorrvaskr ! Ceux qui aident les gens contre des pièces ! » S'enthousiasma la petite.

« Tu me demandes si je suis un mercenaire ? » Questionna Raziel, de plus en plus troublé par cette conversation.

« Non, vous ne comprenez rien ! Les compagnons ne sont pas des mercenaires ! Ce sont des héros ! Les héritiers d'Ysgramor ! »

Le lycan cligna des yeux devant la verve de l'enfant.

_Elle m'arrive à peine au genou et pourtant elle me donne plus de fil __à__ retorde qu'un smilodon._

« Non, je ne suis pas un compagnon. Et pourquoi tu as besoin d'un de ces _compagnons_ d'ailleurs ? »

Le visage de la petite fille se ferma.

« Il y a ce monsieur, Mikael. Il n'arrête pas d'embêter maman ! Elle le repousse à chaque fois mais il revient toujours ! Alors je me suis dit que j'allais demander de l'aide aux compagnons ! »

Raziel pensa un instant à partir et laisser la gamine en plan, mais il vit qu'elle était réellement inquiète pour sa mère. Avec un soupir, il se décida:

« D'accord, je vais aller toucher deux mots à ce Mikael »

_Par Hircine, dans quel genre d'emmerde est-ce que je me fourre cette fois__ ?_

« Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda la fillette avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Parce que j'en ai envie. » Répondit simplement Raziel.

« Vous êtes bizarre monsieur, mais gentil. Merci. »

Raziel se contenta de sourire et partit. Très vite, il arriva à destination: l'auberge de la Jument Pavoisée. Contrairement au Chasseur Ivre, cette auberge-là était bondée. Presque la moitié de la ville se remplissait le gosier de bière et d'hydromel.

_L'endroit parfait pour se fondre dans le décor._

Il referma la porte et alla s'asseoir au comptoir.

« Bien le bonjour, vous prendrez ? » lui demanda la tenancière, une grande nordique brune au visage souriant.

« Une chope d'hydromel. »

« Voilà. »

« Merci. Puis-je vous demander quelque-chose ? »

« Allez-y. »

« Vous connaîtriez un certain Mikael ? »

« Le barde ? Oui malheureusement, il chante dans ma taverne quand il n'est pas en train de courir après toutes les femmes de la ville ! »

Raziel fut étonné de sentir autant de colère dans la voix de cette femme qui ne semblait pas être du genre à s'emporter aisément.

_Ce Mikael doit être un sacré __fout__-la-merde._

« Vous ne semblez pas l'apprécier. »

« Ça non ! Si je pouvais, je le virerais de mon établissement, mais le seul autre barde en ville travaille pour les Compagnons à Jorrvaskr. Par les huit, je passe mes journées à prier pour que quelqu'un lui flanque une bonne correction ! » Grogna-t-elle.

« Il ne peut pas être si horrible que ça, si ? » Insista Raziel.

« Hm, vous dites ça parce que vous n'êtes pas une femme. Cette ordure séduit toute les filles qui lui passent sous le nez et dès qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait, il les jette comme des chaussettes trouées ! Et le pire: lorsque qu'une femme refuse ses avances, il la harcèle jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque ! Sa dernière cible en date c'est Carlotta Valencia, elle est à peine veuve et déjà ce salaud veut se la faire ! »

_Oula, je crois bien avoir trouvé un connard de première ordre !_

« Et les gardes ne font rien ? »

La tavernière renifla d'un air méprisant.

« Tch, ils disent qu'il n'a commis aucun crime et donc qu'ils ne peuvent l'arrêter ! »

« Je vois… »

_Finalement c'est pas une si mauvaise chose que cette gamine me soit rentrée dedans._

« Tiens, quand on parle du loup. »

Raziel se retourna pour voir un jeune nordique blond entrer dans l'auberge.

_Cible acquise…_.

L'assassin remercia la tavernière et la paya avant d'aller à la rencontre du barde.

« Mikael ? »

« Qui le demande ? »

_Voix __posée__, timbre clair …Ce type est bien un barde._

« Un homme qui veut que tu laisses Carlotta Valencia tranquille. » Rétorqua Raziel.

« Oh je vois, la petite impériale vous a tapé dans l'œil, hein ? Mais dommage, c'est _ma_ proie. »

Raziel sentit la colère monter en lui, mais la refoula de son mieux.

_Je veux lui donner une leçon, pas le tuer._

« Dernier avertissement. » Prévint-il froidement.

Il remarqua que tous les clients s'étaient tus et regardaient la confrontation avec des yeux curieux.

« Sinon quoi ? » Provoqua le barde dans un rictus arrogant.

Le blond ne vit rien venir.

Le poing de Raziel percuta le visage de Mikael, lui brisant le nez et l'envoyant voler contre un mur. Le barde percuta le mur et s'écroula en grognant de douleur. Raziel fut ravi de voir qu'il avait parfaitement contenu sa force. Il approcha du blondinet qui peinait à se lever, le saisit par le col et le redressa de manière à ce que les yeux bleus du barde soient à la hauteur des siens.

« C'est le seul avertissement que je te donne, la prochaine fois je ne serai pas aussi gentil, compris ? »

Le barde hocha la tête vigoureusement, totalement terrifié.

« Bien. »

Raziel le lâcha et Michael fila aussitôt sous les huées des autres consommateurs.

_Une bonne chose de faite._

L'assassin retourna s'asseoir au comptoir tandis que les discussions reprenaient dans l'auberge comme si de rien n'était.

_Pas __étonnant__, c'est courant les bagarres __en__ Bordeciel._

À peine fut-il assis qu'une chope d'hydromel se matérialisa devant lui. Raziel jeta un regard interrogateur à la tavernière.

« Cadeau de la maison. »

« …Merci. »

Il resta au comptoir plusieurs heures, attendant que l'agent de la Garde prenne contact.

_Divins__ ! que je m'ennuie._

Le lycan soupira, espérant que quelque chose arriverait, n'importe quoi. Sa prière fut exaucée lorsque qu'une séduisante impériale aux cheveux noirs vint lui parler. Elle se présenta comme Carlotta Valencia et était venue le remercier d'avoir remis Michael à sa place. Elle voulut payer l'assassin, mais celui-ci la convainquit que c'était inutile, il n'avait fait qu'agir comme quelqu'un de normal. Après une discussion pour le moins fort agréable, Carlotta s'excusa et retourna s'occuper de sa fille sans manquer de remercier Raziel pour son aide.

Cette preuve de gratitude le déstabilisa, abandonnant un sentiment inconnu dans son estomac. Tous les mercis qu'on lui avait offerts dégageaient un goût amer, forcé, et toujours ceux qui les prononçaient semblaient plus heureux de le voir déguerpir que d'accepter son aide.

_Ma foi il faut une première à tout._

Soudain, la porte de l'auberge claqua violemment, faisant sursauter le lycan perdu dans ses pensées. Alors qu'il portait une main à sa dague. Un trio de guerrières pour le moins atypiques venait d'entrer dans l'auberge. Raziel les détailla du coin de l'œil avec un intérêt certain.

La plus jeune du groupe était une impériale nerveuse armé d'une épée et d'un bouclier qui, aidée d'une nordique aux cheveux blancs, transportait la carcasse d'un énorme élan tué d'une flèche dans l'œil. Les deux arboraient un équipement semblable, mais leurs épées étaient faites d'un acier que Raziel n'avait jamais vu. Reportant son attention sur la meneuse, il en eut le souffle coupé; cette nordique était d'une beauté divine, capable de faire passer Dibella pour une souillon. Elle portait une antique armure nordique qui dévoilait bien plus de peau qu'une armure ordinaire et mettait en valeur son corps entraîné de guerrière. Raziel remarqua ensuite ses longs cheveux auburn ainsi que sa peinture de guerre, trio de lignes vertes lui barrant le visage. Raziel calma sa respiration, parvenant enfin à se calmer.

_Putain, __mais__ qu'__est-ce__ qui m'arrive ? Depuis quand je __réagis__ comme ça aux femmes moi ?_

Le premier choc passé, Raziel nota plusieurs détails: mouvements fluides et assurés, yeux froids et vigilants, arc d'ébonite… La femme était une guerrière chevronnée bien plus dangereuse que les deux autres.

_Non pas un guerrière …une chasseuse._

Ladite chasseuse tourna les yeux et remarqua à son tour Raziel. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il comprit qu'elle agissait exactement comme lui; elle le jaugeait, l'analysait, et d'après la lueur qui anima ses iris métalliques, elle était arrivée à la même conclusion que lui.

_Cette femme est dangereuse, bien plus que tous les vampires que j'ai affrontés jusque-là…Intéressant. Mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà __croisée__ ?_

« Aela ! » Interrompit la tenancière d'une voix chantante.

La dénommée Aela se tourna vers l'aubergiste pour la saluer:

« Hulda. »

Raziel remarqua que la voix d'Aela était étonnamment mélodieuse, grave et claire tout à la fois. Elle engagea la conversation avec Hulda tandis que les deux autres guerrières transportaient l'élan dans les cuisines. D'après les échos de la conversation, il semblait qu'Aela et les deux autres, Ria et Njada, étaient membres des Compagnons. Ils rentraient d'une mission lorsqu'Aela avait repéré un élan et s'était remémoré les complaintes d'Hulda concernant ses réserves vides. La chasseresse avait donc décidé de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Pendant la conversation, Raziel inspira doucement le parfum de la guerrière.

_Là c'est sûr, j'ai déjà __senti__ cette odeur, mais où ?_

Il eut beau cogiter, il ne parvint à s'en rappeler. Sa réflexion fut interrompue par Aela qui marchait vers lui d'un pas décidé.

« Alors c'est toi qui a remis ce buveur de lait à sa place. »

Raziel planta son regard dans les yeux de la chasseuse et y vit de la curiosité.

« Exact. » Répondit-il simplement. « Raziel Vedgrohiik. »

« Aela la chasseresse…Tiens pas la moindre vantardise ? » Questionna-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Il n'y a aucun honneur à assommer des faiblards comme ce barde. Les types comme lui ont une grande gueule, mais dès qu'il faut agir il n'y a plus personne. » Répondit-il simplement.

_Elle me teste._

« Et pourtant tu t'es occupé de lui. »

« Faut bien que quelqu'un sorte les ordures. »

Aela sourit à cette réponse.

« Ah ! Tu plairais au vieux Kodlak. » S'exclama t-elle.

« Il aime les ramasseurs d'ordures ? » Railla amicalement Raziel.

« Il apprécie les guerriers qui n'ont pas peur de faire ce qui est juste. »

L'humeur de Raziel s'assombrit brutalement.

_Si j'étais le genre de personne à faire ce qui est juste, jamais je n'aurais…_

« Alors il ne m'appréciera pas… » Murmura Raziel.

Aela cligna des yeux, mais resta silencieuse, respectant le fait que Raziel ne voulait pas en parler. Celui-ci finit par changer de sujet.

« C'est comment la vie de Compagnon ? »

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? » Demanda Aela d'un ton surpris.

« Simple curiosité. »

Aela resta silencieuse un instant, Raziel crut qu'elle allait snober la question, mais elle finit par répondre d'une voix chargée d'émotion:

« Pour moi les compagnons sont bien plus qu'une simple guilde de guerriers. Nous sommes une famille, frères et sœurs par le sang que nous versons et par celui que nous faisons couler et je suis prêt à mourir pour chacun d'eux parce que je sais qu'il ferait pareil pour moi. Certes nous sommes des mercenaires mais nous nous battons avant tout pour l'honneur de la guilde et au nom des traditions héritées d'Ysgramor. Me lever chaque jour en sachant qu'il pourrait être le dernier et le vivre en savourant chaque secondes, pour moi, c'est cela la vie de compagnon. Loyauté, honneur et festin bien arrosé; voilà les maîtres mots de notre fratrie. »

Raziel resta bouche bée et regretta de ne pas avoir remis remis son masque. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à une telle tirade, mais les mots d'Aela avaient touché une corde sensible au plus profond de l'âme de l'assassin, comme si quelque chose qu'il avait toujours désiré sans être capable de le décrire venait d'apparaître devant lui.

« Ça a l'air d'être le paradis. » Dit Raziel d'un ton rêveur.

« Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de nous rejoindre ? »

L'assassin sursauta en entendant l'offre. Il se tourna vers Aela, croyant qu'elle plaisantait, mais vit dans ses yeux qu'elle était sérieuse. Au fond de lui, Raziel sentit une folle envie d'accepter, de les rejoindre, de dire adieu à la Garde de L'Aube et d'oublier son passé, mais…

« J'en meurs d'envie Aela, mais j'ai une certaine personne que je dois abattre avant de penser à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

_Pas une bonne idée de laisser Harkon en paix._

« Vengeance ? » Questionna Aela.

« J'aurais aimé que ça soit aussi simple. »Soupira Raziel.

Avant qu'Aela ait pu répondre, un cri retentit et l'assassin vit débouler Gunnar.

_Mais qu'__est-ce__ qu'il fout là?_

« Que … »

« Raziel, on a perdu le contact avec l'équipe de recherche ! »

L'assassin fit aussitôt signe à Gunnar de se taire et se tourna vers Aela.

« Désolé mais je dois partir. » S'excusa-t-il.

« Je comprends. » Répliqua la guerrière avec un sourire en coin.

Raziel salua la chasseresse avant de traîner Gunnar à l'extérieur.

« Explique-moi tout. » Ordonna-t-il au Garde.

« Il y a une semaine, on a reçu un message de l'équipe partie à la recherche du Parchemin des Anciens. Apparemment il aurait été scellé dans les profondeurs d'une ancienne ruine naine. Une autre équipe est venue en renforts et les a attendus pendant deux semaines à l'extérieur des ruines. Comme ils ne revenaient pas, le second groupe est parti à leur recherche. La moitié a été décimée par les pièges et les saloperies qui vivent dans les profondeurs, ils ont été forcés de faire demi-tour avec comme seules infos les cadavres de deux membres de l'équipe de recherche. »

« Deux membres de la Garde ? »

_Ça __m'étonnerait__ que Tanis ou Sérana __meure__ pour si peu._

« Oui. »

« …Ok je vais aller les aider, où tu as dit qu'il allaient ? » Demanda Raziel.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'inquiète,Tanis et Sérana sont largement assez __puissants__ pour __gérer__ les machines dwemers et quelques Falmers._

« Dans le message, ils disaient qu'ils allaient passer par les ruines d'Alftand pour rejoindre un lieu appelé Griffenoire. Raziel tu vas bien ? Tu es pâle comme un linge. »

« Tu…tu as bien dit _Griffenoire_ ? » Articula Raziel.

_Putain ça change tout !_

« Euh oui. » Répondit Gunnar, étonné et inquiet de cette réaction. « Euh Raziel qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« …Rien. Je pars tous de suite. » L'assassin tourna les talons et fonça vers la sortie de la ville.

_Par Oblivion ! De toutes les putains de caches possibles sur Tamriel, il a fallu que le parchemin soit planqué dans cet enfer ! Faites que j'arrive __à__ temps ._


	7. Chapter 6: Descente en enfer

**Chapitre 6 : Descente en enfer**

Raziel jeta un regard méfiant à l'entrée de la ruine naine d'Alftand. Elle était demeurée perdue longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de mineurs creuse dans le glacier et finisse par la trouver, pour leur malheur. Peu de temps après, il avaient disparu sans laisser de trace, et le Jarl de Fortdhiver avait interdit à ses citoyens d'entrer dans les ruines. Quelques aventuriers expérimentés avaient tenté de les explorer à la recherche de trésors, mais aucun n'était jamais revenu. Le commun des mortels était persuadé que les pièges et les automates dwemers étaient responsables des disparitions, mais Raziel savait qu'au plus profond des ruines se terraient des créatures vicieuses et avide du sang de ceux qui vivaient à la surface: les falmers, une grotesque parodie des anciens elfes des neiges transformés en bêtes après des siècles de vie souterraine. Le commun des mortels pensait que les falmers étaient des mythes. Raziel aurait aimé que ce soit le cas, car la mort n'est pas le pire sort qu'un prisonnier peut subir entre les mains de ces créatures aveugles.

La véritable raison pour laquelle Raziel appréhendait cette mission était due à une discussion qu'il avait eue avec Enthir, un contrebandier rencontré à l'époque où il avait été un membre de la Guilde des Voleurs. L'altmer lui avait un jour confié que lui et l'ancien maitre de la guilde avaient une théorie à propos des ascenseurs dwemers qu'on peut trouver un peu partout dans les montagnes de Bordeciel. Selon lui, ils donnaient tous accès au même endroit, une sorte de carrefour permettant ensuite de rejoindre n'importe quelle cité naine. D'après de vielles cartes datant de l'arrivée des nordiques en Bordeciel, Enthir avait déduit que le carrefour en question devait être la capital de l'ancien empire nain: Griffenoire. Malheureusement, d'après les quelques archives traitant de ce sujet, le seul moyen de se rendre à Griffenoire, sans utiliser les ascenseurs, était de passer par la cité d'Alftand dont la localisation avait été perdue depuis des millénaires. Raziel s'était étonné du manque d'enthousiasme du contrebandier, lui qui avait peut-être trouvé le moyen de mettre à jour la plus importante de toute les ruines naines semblait morose.

Lorsque le lycan l'avait interrogé, Enthir s'était contenté de dire un mot: falmer. Raziel avait alors compris le danger que représentait Griffenoire. Cette cité était sans le moindre doute le nid de la race des falmers. Combien de ces horreurs se cachaient dans l'ancienne capitale ? Mille ? Dix-mille ?

_Si quelqu'un voulait prendre Griffenoire, il a intérêt à emporter plusieurs légions avec lui !_ Avait pensé Raziel à cette époque.

Et plusieurs années plus tard voilà qu'il se retrouvait à devoir aller sauver un groupe de touristes et un parchemin des anciens dans ce nid à embrouilles.

_Les divins doivent me haïr. Ou alors c'est Hircine qui me met à l'épreuve. Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire._

« Raziel nous sommes prêts ! »

L'assassin se tourna pour faire face à Gunnar qui était accompagné d'une douzaine de gardes de l'aube.

_J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire avant…_

« Gunnar, je pars seul. »

Comme prévu le garde grogna d'indignation.

« Raziel pour l'amour des Divins ! Le groupe précédent était composé de vingt-quatre gardes en plus des deux vampires ! Seul tu n'as aucune chance ! »

Ses hommes murmurèrent entre eux, aucun d'eux ne craignait de combattre des vampires, mais ils hésitaient à suivre un loup-garou là ou tant de leurs camarades avaient disparu.

_Je les comprends._

« Gunnar crois-moi le nombre ne changera rien contre les horreurs qui vivent en bas. »

Le nordique barbu fronça des sourcils.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Si nous voulions passer en force il nous faudrait au moins une demi-douzaine de légions impériales. »

Les Gardes clignèrent des yeux avec stupeur, cherchant à imaginer quel genre d'armée nécessiterait tant de soldats.

« T-tu plaisante !? » S'étrangla l'un des gardes, stupéfait.

« Franchement, j'aimerais. De plus, qui parmi vous est capable de combattre dans le noir total ? »

Les gardes se regardèrent, indécis.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Gunnar, si dans deux mois vous n'avez aucune nouvelle, dis à Isran que le parchemin est hors d'atteinte de tout mortel et qu'il faut qu'il change de plan. »

Gunnar grogna, mécontent de la décision de Raziel, mais finit par hocher la tête. Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas il savait que c'était la bonne décision.

« Puissent les ancêtres te garder, Raziel. »

Le Lycan sourit sous son masque.

_Ce sont plutôt les falmers qui ont du souci à se faire_.

« Bonne chasse Gunnar. »

Le nordique hocha la tête et regarda le lycan tourner les talons.

L'assassin entra à l'intérieur de la mine creusée dans le glacier. Très vite il finit par arriver à la porte de métal doré caractérisant les ruines naines, dépassant les restes du matériel de minage qui avait été abandonné.

_Si je me rappelle bien Gunnar m'a dit que les éclaireurs avaient trouvé les corps de deux gardes de l'aube tués par des pièges. Ça laisse vingt-deux gardes et deux vampires. Je me demande combien survivront à la fin..._

Raziel fut ravi de voir que la majorité des pièges avaient été désarmés, lui permettant d'avancer sans risques et prouvant que le groupe avait fait preuve de prudence. De plus l'odeur de Tanis et de Sérana était encore suffisamment forte pour qu'il puisse les suivre à la trace.

_Bizarre… C'est la première fois que je vois des ruines naines aussi silencieuses. Pas de bruits de machines et aucun automate en état de fonctionnement._

Dans ces ruines le silence régnait en maître.

_Un environnement parfait pour les falmers…Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit de leur fait. Les machines ont dû être détruites par l'expédition mais pourquoi le reste des installations sont éteintes?_

Raziel sentit soudain une odeur de sang frais dans l'air. Le lycan vit une porte donnant sur une rampe en pierre qui semblait descendre dans un cratère ou étaient implantées plusieurs huttes falmers. Il s'approcha et grimaça en voyant d'où provenait l'odeur: un violent affrontement avait pris place entre l'expédition de la garde de l'aube et les falmers.

_Et ben ils auront pas fait semblant_.

D'après les traces les gardes avaient gagné la bataille et massacré les falmers avant d'entasser leurs corps, Raziel remarqua que de nombreux cadavres de falmers portaient des traces de brûlures d'origine magique.

_Tanis et Sérana ont fait parler leurs sorts._

Mais la victoire avait eu un très lourd prix…

Raziel jeta un regard inquisiteur sur la quinzaine de cadavres qui avaient été allongés respectueusement, loin du tas de falmers. D'après leurs blessures ils étaient morts à cause du poison sur les armes ennemies plutôt qu'à cause de réelles blessures.

_Ils auraient du prendre des antidotes avec eux…Voyons, maintenant il ne reste plus que sept gardes et deux vampires dans l'expédition. J'espère que ça en vaut la peine._

Raziel continua sa route en suivant l'odeur des survivants. D'après les traces il semblait que Tanis avait pris la tête du groupe. _Intéressant, j'aurais pensé que Sérana serait devenue la meneuse, mais ce qui est plus étonnant c'est que les gardes le suivent sans rechigner._

Après un moment Raziel finit par arriver à une volée de marche montant jusqu'à une gigantesque porte. Il s'arrêta net en voyant les centurions dwemer qui l'encadraient. L'un d'eux avait été détruit mais l'autre semblait en parfait état sur son socle. Raziel vit que le centurion détruit était entouré par les cadavres déchiquetés de cinq gardes de l'aube.

_Ils ont dû s'approcher de la porte et cette saloperie s'est activée._

D'après les marques, le centurion s'était pris une rafale d'éclairs d'énergie qui lui avaient arraché la tête.

Raziel jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre centurion étonné qu'un seul se soit activé.

_Celui-ci doit avoir un dysfonctionnement_, pensa-t-il en s'approchant prudemment de la porte.

Comme si le centurion l'avait attendu, il s'activa et chargea aussitôt. Raziel esquiva la hache du géant doré. Ces colosses étaient puissants et quasi-indestructibles mais, heureusement, très, très lents.

_Ça va être long._

Raziel se saisit de son marteau de guerre et frappa la jointure au niveau du genou à pleine puissance. Le métal grinça mais le coup n'affecta en rien le géant de métal qui riposta aussitôt. Le lycan continua d'esquiver les coups du centurion en s'acharnant sur le même genou.

_Aller tombe! Tombe!_

Ses efforts furent récompensés lorsque l'articulation céda dans un fracas métallique. Le centurion s'effondra face contre terre et resta bloqué.

_Il est temps d'en finir._

Raziel, surplombant la tête du géant déchu, leva froidement son marteau de guerre. L'arme s'abattit une fois… deux fois…cinq fois…quinze fois…trente fois. Dans un fracas de métal brisé la tête du centurion se détacha et l'automate cessa enfin de bouger. _C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir la tête dure... Oh par les dieux est que je viens d'imiter Tanis?_

Raziel observa un moment la dépouille de l'automate, la respiration laborieuse. Le marteau avait souffert lors du combat et était désormais inutilisable. L'assassin jeta un regard triste sur l'arme.

_Quel gâchis…Bien qu'on ne se soit pas connus longtemps tu m'as bien servi_.

Raziel s'approcha de la carcasse et y déposa respectueusement le marteau de guerre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte que gardait le centurion.

_Ok…C'est quoi ça ? _

Il fixa l'étrange installation. Un étrange bouton et une cavité sphérique sur un épais socle de métal et de roche, le tout entouré d'escaliers s'enfonçant dans les abysses. S'en approchant, Raziel remarqua un cadavre non loin du mécanisme. Il s'approcha pour examiner l'homme qui semblait avoir été à moitié décapité. Il arborait une armure de légionnaire impérial mais portait l'odeur des membres de la Garde de l'aube. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange… les blessures de cet homme n'avait pas été infligés par une arme falmer ou dwemer…

_Sa blessure pue l'acier…Un conflit interne entre les survivants ? Il a sans doute paniqué et aura cherché à s'en prendre à ses compagnons qui se seront défendus. … Isran va être fou de rage quand il va apprendre les pertes._

Raziel se dirigea vers l'escalier et commença la descente. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il y ait un piège, mais rien. Dans l'espèce de tunnel qu'il empruntait il n'y avait que des marches, des marches et encore des marches.

Difficile de calculer le temps que dura la descente. Elle aurait pu durer une heure ou bien dix sans que Raziel puisse voir la différence. De plus, un noir absolu enveloppait le conduit, même pour un lycan il était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit. Raziel était obligé de progresser précautionneusement, un pas après l'autre, tout en gardant sa main contre le mur.

_Bon sang … Je vais descendre jusqu'où comme ça ?_

BONK**.**

« Bordel de… »

Il recula d'un pas après avoir percuté un obstacle. Passant sa main sur l'objet qui le bloquait, il devina la forme d'une porte.

_Enfin…_

Raziel poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit après une légère résistance. Le lycan sortit et…

« Putain de bordel d'Hircine. » Murmura Raziel estomaqué.

La porte venait d'ouvrir sur une gigantesque caverne tellement grande qu'il était incapable d'en voir l'autre bout.

_Griffenoire_.

Étonnamment la caverne n'était pas obscure, il y régnait une étrange lumière bleu clair qui provenait…de champignons géants ? _Je savais que ce genre de champignons existait mais je pensais qu'on n'en trouvait qu'à Morrowind...étrange…_

Il nota que les bâtiments étaient bâtis de manière concentrique. Plus on se rapprochait du centre de la caverne et plus ils devenaient imposants, jusqu'à atteindre une énorme forteresse surplombée par une énorme orbe qui baignait les environs d'une lumière dorée.

Raziel huma l'air un instant et fut soulagé de sentir la piste du groupe de survivants non loin, mais il sentit aussi une forte odeur de falmers provenant du centre de la caverne.

_Il semblerait que les survivants se soient tenus à l'écart des falmers, mais ces saloperies les ont repérés._

Raziel suivit l'odeur et passa plusieurs heures à traquer les survivants, esquivant les innombrables groupes de falmers qui semblaient avoir le même objectif que lui.

_Faut que je les retrouve et vite._

Soudainement, un cri de rage familier retentit.

_Un géant ? Ici ?_

Raziel se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son et vit une scène digne de figurer dans les légendes nordiques.

Un géant était en train de massacrer une véritable armée de falmers, tandis qu'un mage en robe rouge lui fournissait un tir de soutien en incinérant les créatures dans un rire hystérique et qu'une autre adepte des arcanes soignait une rougegarde blessée en armure de plates.

_Ne me dites pas…_

« RAMENEZ VOUS MES SALOPES ! PAPA A UNE BOULE DE FEU POUR VOUS ! »

Raziel poussa un long soupir résigné en reconnaissant la voix de Tanis.

_Adieu discrétion…_

Un sourire amusé se fendit sur le visage de l'assassin tandis qu'il dégainait ses lames.

_Bon assez réfléchi, c'est l'heure du massacre._

Raziel se glissa discrètement derrière les rangs des falmers avant de leurs tomber dessus. Il était intéressant de voir que les falmers se focalisaient uniquement sur le géant et semblaient incapables de se concentrer sur un autre ennemi.

_Le géant fait assez de boucan pour nous couvrir._

Il finit par arrêter de se poser des questions et fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : tuer.

Les falmers étaient craints pour leurs poisons, pas pour leurs capacités guerrières, et malheureusement pour eux aucun poison ne pouvait tuer Raziel.

_Je présume que je dois remercier Babette pour ça… J'ai payé mon immunité au prix fort mais ça en valait la peine._

Il continua de se battre, faisant danser ses lames tellement vite que le métal sifflait. Les glaives d'ébonites chantaient dans l'air harmonieusement avant de trancher les chairs exposées des créatures mutantes, éparpillant leur sang noir avec une facilité déconcertante. Grâce à l'arrivé surprise de Raziel, le combat tourna vite à l'avantage des survivants de l'expédition. Le combat devint une boucherie à sens unique.

Après avoir perdu les deux tiers de leurs troupes, les falmers survivants s'enfuirent sous les boules de feu de Tanis. Le géant resta un moment immobile le corps couvert de flèches empoisonnées tandis que les elfes des profondeurs fuyaient. Il s'effondra au sol dès que le dernier falmer disparut, leurs poisons ayant finalement eu raison de sa force.

_Pauvre créature. Se battre si vaillamment pour mourir ainsi… Puisse Hircine t'offrir une place d'honneur dans son royaume. _

Raziel nettoya rapidement ses épées avant de rejoindre Tanis.

« Je peux pas te laisser seul une minute. » Lança le lycan, heureux de voir son compagnon en vie.

Le mage lui décocha un sourire fatigué.

« Tu tombes à pic Raziel, quelques minutes plus tard et je crois que ma flamme se serait éteinte pour toujours. »

Le lycan fronça les sourcils en sentant que le mage se forçait à faire de l'humour mais décida de laisser passer.

_Vu ce qu'il a traversé c'est normal._

« Aha très drôle. Sérana ? » Raziel jeta un coup d'œil à la vampire et vit qu'elle était penchée sur la dernière survivante de la Garde de l'Aube avec ses mains brillant d'énergie curative.

« Je vais bien, mais Umana a plusieurs côtes cassées par la bonne grâce de notre défunt ami le géant. » Lui répondit la vampire concentrée sur son travail.

« Je vais bien… » Grogna douloureusement la rougegarde en armure de plate. Raziel s'apprêtait à questionner le groupe plus avant mais il se figea net en sentant une odeur âcre envahir l'air.

_Déjà ?_

« Il faut qu'on bouge, les falmers sont en train de rappliquer. » Les informa Raziel d'une voix glaciale tandis qu'il rangeait ses lames pour dégainer son arbalète.

« J'aurais aimé que ton lance-flamme ailé soit venu avec nous sur ce coup-là. » Grogna Tanis en ramassant l'équipement qu'il avait laissé tomber le temps du combat.

« Tanis, tu sais où est le parchemin ? » Grogna Raziel, sans tenir compte du commentaire.

« D'après nos infos il serait dans la tour de Mzark, c'est celle qu'on voit là-bas. » Lui indiqua le mage en se relevant.

Raziel calcula en vitesse la distance.

_Environ un kilomètre_… _En sprintant on devrait pouvoir y arriver avant que les falmers nous rattrapent, mais l'humaine ne tiendra pas le rythme. Bon je sais ce qui me reste à faire…_

« Sérana, elle peut bouger ? » S'enquit Raziel.

« Ça devrait aller si elle limite ses mouvements. » Dit Sérana d'une voix assurée. « Mais je ne pense pas qu'Umana pourra suivre notre rythme. »

_J'ai un plan..._

« Je sais. » Raziel s'approcha de la rougegarde et la chargea sur son épaule comme si elle ne pesait rien. Sans faire attention au cri d'indignation de son fardeau et aux yeux ronds de Tanis et Sérana l'assassin annonça d'un ton autoritaire:

« Le plan est simple on fonce jusqu'à la tour et on s'enferme a l'intérieur pour récupérer le parchemin. »

_Espérons qu'il y a une autre sortie._

« On va devoir courir ? » S'inquiéta Tanis.

« À moins que tu ne veuilles finir dans l'estomac de leurs chaurus de compagnie… » Contra Sérana d'un ton moqueur.

« Aurais-je oublié de mentionner mon manque d'aptitude physique ? » Bouda le mage.

Avant que Raziel ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit ,une flèche siffla, effleurant la tête du lycan et faisant sursauter son fardeau.

« COUREZ ! » Rugit-il en tirant un carreau qui alla se loger dans la tête de l'éclaireur falmer.

Le groupe chargea en direction de la tour, une horde de falmers et de chaurus avides de sang derrière eux. Raziel jeta un regard en arrière et vit que le nombre de leurs poursuivants se chiffrait à plusieurs dizaines. Mais le pire était que de plus en plus arrivaient en renforts.

_Même pour moi il y en a trop._

Heureusement, les falmers n'étaient pas de grands coureurs et le lycan, Umana sur son dos, et les deux vampires couraient trop vite pour eux. Mais ça ne les empêchait pas de faire pleuvoir des volées de flèches dans leur dos. Raziel grogna lorsqu'il sentit l'un des traits se planter dans son épaule. Il l'arracha en vitesse, ignorant la sensation de brûlure provoquée par le poison et continua de courir.

_Plus que quelques mètres…_

La tour se trouvait devant eux, Sérana avait ouvert les portes et était prête à activer l'ascenseur. Raziel monta sur la plateforme, suivi de près par un Tanis hors d'haleine.

« FERME CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE ! » Hurla le mage.

Aussitôt, Sérana se jeta sur le levier et les portes claquèrent, arrêtant au passage une volée de flèches. L'ascenseur s'activa immédiatement et commença son ascension, laissant le petit groupe reprendre son souffle.

« Pourquoi les trucs qu'on nous envoie chercher ne sont jamais sur une île tropicale, perchés au sommet d'un cocotier ? » Haleta Tanis, le dos appuyé contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

Raziel sourit en déposant Umana au sol, amusé par le retour de cet humour familier.

« Théoriquement on est à la recherche d'un objet pouvant à la fois être une arme de destruction massive ou de divination. Donc ça me parait logique que ce soit bien gardé. » Soupira Sérana en cachant un sourire.

« Sans doute. » soupira Tanis.

Le quatuor quitta l'ascenseur. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce qui avait dû servir de salle de repos pour les dwemers. Elle possédait une seule autre porte. Umana examina la salle avec Sérana tandis que Raziel se tournait vers Tanis.

« On à le temps de souffler alors tu pourrais me raconter comment ce merdier est arrivé. »

Tanis grogna avant de lui faire signe de le suivre jusqu'à une table en pierre entourée de chaises en bronze. Le mage s'effondra sur l'une d'elles avec un soupir de soulagement tandis que Raziel s'installait en face de lui. Pour la première fois, le lycan prit la peine d'étudier son compagnon. Plus que l'état lamentable de sa tenue déchirée et couverte de sang, c'était son regard qui révélait les épreuves qu'il avait subies. Lassitude et regret se lisaient dans ses yeux.

_Ce qu'il a vu va le détruire ou le renforcer._

Sérana et l'autre Garde de l'Aube semblaient s'en sortir plutôt bien, au niveau mental du moins. Physiquement, elles apparaissaient aussi lamentables que Tanis.

Celui-ci commença alors son histoire.

« Je pense qu'il est inutile de te rappeler que notre première direction était l'Académie de Fortdhiver. Là-bas on a trouvé des infos sur un certain Septimus Signus, un expert concernant les Parchemins des Anciens qui d'après ses anciens collègues serait devenu fou avant de partir au nord pour chercher quelque chose. »

Tanis se tut un instant. Raziel remarqua du coin de l'œil Sérana et Umana ouvrir la porte au fond de la salle et la traverser.

« On a fini par retrouver le fou qui nous a dit où trouver le Parchemin et nous donné des sortes d'artefacts nains pour déverrouiller les systèmes. »

« Comme ça ? Sans rien demander en échange ? » S'intrigua Raziel.

« Et bien si, il a demandé qu'on "synchronise" ce truc. » Révéla Tanis en lui montrant une sorte de cube couvert d'inscription dwemer. « Honnêtement je brûle d'envie de savoir ce que c'est mais le vieux fou, Septimus, nous a laissés dans le flou complet. »

Il rangea le cube avec une moue déçu.

« Septimus Signus… Ce nom est familier. Si je me rappelle bien il était membre de la guilde des mages avant de rejoindre les Prêtres de la Phalène. Il était considéré comme l'un des plus grands génies jamais vus, mais il y a eu un 'accident' et il a quitté la tour peu après. » Se rappela Raziel, un air pensif tendant ses traits.

« Un accident ? »

« Je ne connais pas tous les détails, le Penitus Oculatus a étouffé l'affaire mais il y a eu beaucoup de morts et d'après les rumeurs un prince Daedra serait impliqué. » Grogna-t-il.

_Peu de princes Daedras sont intéressés par le savoir mais ceux qui le sont… Je préférerais éviter d'avoir affaire à Mephala, Vaermina, ou pire à Hermaeus Mora._

« Donc j'ai suivi les recommandations d'un fou dangereux pactisant avec un daedra, c'est ça ? » Murmura Tanis avec horreur.

_Dit comme ça…_

« … »

« Par les feux d'Oblivion. » Geignit le mage en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Raziel savait qu'il pensait que c'était sa faute si les trois quarts de l'expédition s'étaient fait massacrer, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû écouter le vieux fou.

« Tanis tu n'as rien à te reprocher. » Le rassura le lycan d'une voix douce.

« J'ai mené ces hommes à leur mort, Raziel… » Murmura-t-il avec douleur.

« Tu ne les as pas tués, ce sont les falmers. Si tu souhaites leur rendre hommages alors reste concentré jusqu'à la fin de la mission. » Insista l'assassin.

« … »

« Je sais que c'est difficile mais il le faut…Pour Sérana. »

Raziel avait conscience que c'était un coup bas d'utiliser ses sentiments envers la vampire, mais il refusait de le laisser mourir ici à cause d'une crise nerveuse. Heureusement, ses mots remplirent leur rôle, et le mage hocha la tête, les yeux brillant d'une nouvelle lueur.

_Je me demande s'il lui a déjà confié ses sentiments…_

« Les garçons, on a trouvé quelque-chose ! »

L'appel de Sérana leur parvînt, remplit d'excitation. Le mage aux cheveux blancs et son compagnon se hâtèrent de la rejoindre. _Bon qu'est-ce qu'elles… Oh putain !_

Les deux hommes restèrent stupéfaits devant l'énorme sphère dwemer qui devait bien faire une dizaine de mètres de haut et le double en largeur.

« Un Ocularium. » Murmura Tanis, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Après avoir repris leurs esprits, le duo se hâta de rejoindre Sérana et Umana qui se tenaient derrière une sorte de poste de commandement.

« Alors ? » Demanda Raziel avec curiosité.

« Le Parchemin est enfermé dans un espèce de coffre dans l'Ocularium pour le faire descendre on doit déjouer le mécanisme. » Répondit la vampire en examinant le panneau.

« Oh joie un puzzle… On ne peut pas tout simplement faire exploser tout ce fatras et récupérer le parchemin ? » Demanda Umana.

« Gamine, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe lorsque que de la magie frappe un Parchemin des Anciens ? » Grogna Raziel.

« ..Euh non. »

« Nous non plus. » Chantonnèrent en chœur Sérana et Tanis.

« Sachez simplement qu'il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle il ne faut _surtout pas_ faire ça. » Soupira Raziel

Avant qu'Umana ait pu répondre, une série de grincements métalliques retentirent, provenant de la salle où se trouvait l'ascenseur. Raziel fonça et aperçut l'ascenseur dwemer qui repartait.

_Bordel d'Hircine !_

« Raziel qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'enquit Sérana en voyant le lycan verrouiller les portes et les barricader avec tout ce qu'il pouvait ramasser.

« Les falmers arrivent ! Sérana, Tanis faites comme vous voulez mais je veux ce Parchemin dans les cinq prochaines minutes ! Umana va voir où mène l'autre porte ! »

Face à l'autorité qui imprégnait sa voix, le trio s'exécuta aussitôt tandis que de nouveaux grincements annonçaient le retour de l'ascenseur.

La voix d'Umana retentit depuis la sortie.

« Il y a un autre ascenseur ici ! »

_Merci Hircine !_

« D'accord viens m'aider à monter une barricade. »

Alors qu'Umana traînait plusieurs chaises contre la porte, le lycan hurla :

« Tanis ! Où tu en es ? »

« Je progresse ! » Hurla le mage.

« _On_ progresse ! » Corrigea Sérana, la voix couverte par le bruit des mécanismes.

Au même moment, de violents coups retentirent contre la porte, faisant écho aux cris stridents des falmers.

« Nos invités sont là. » Grogna Raziel.

_Et vu le bruit j'ai l'impression que tout Griffenoire et venu nous rendre visite._

« C'est impossible qu'ils brisent la porte avec leurs armes. Le métal dwemer est plus dur que de l'acier ! » Se réjouit Umana.

_On a peut-être une chance…_

Comme pour le contredire, un éclair frappa la porte, la faisant trembler.

_Merde…_

« Mutants ou pas, les elfes ont toujours des putains de mages. » Soupira-t-il en plaquant son épaule contre la porte.

_Ça ne tiendra pas longtemps à ce rythme…_

« Tanis ! Combien de temps ? »

« Cinq minutes ! »

Un autre éclair frappa la porte avec un bruit sourd, chauffant le métal et forçant Raziel et Umana à reculer pour ne pas être brûlés.

« On n'a pas cinq minutes ! »

Les charniers de la porte commencèrent à grincer à cause des coups de boutoir des falmers, tandis que la porte rougissait de plus en plus.

« TANIS ! »

« On l'a ! » S'écria le mage d'un air joyeux.

Raziel le vit redescendre avec un long rouleau accroché dans son dos, suivi de près par Sérana.

« Tous à l'ascenseur, vite ! » Ordonna Raziel.

Le groupe fonça vers leurs portes de sortie tandis qu'au même moment la porte finissait par céder, libérant une horde de falmers. Mais ils étaient déjà hors de portée.

« Au-revoir les affreux ! » S'écria Tanis en incinérant la première vague de falmers, tandis que Raziel tirait le levier… qui refusa de s'activer.

« Oh… »

_Merde._

« Euh Raziel, le levier ? » Demanda Tanis en continuant de bombarder les falmers.

« Il est bloqué ! » Grogna le lycan en tirant de plus en plus fort.

« Sérieusement !? » Hurla Sérana tandis qu'elle et Umana se joignaient au barrage de tirs de Tanis, ralentissant les falmers en déchaînant une tempête de foudre et de feu entremêlés.

Raziel se posa un instant rassemblant ses forces.

_Un seul essai…_

« Raziel ! Grouille ! » Hurla Tanis tandis que la horde se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Il saisit le levier et força comme jamais il n'avait forcé, utilisant toute sa force de loup-garou sur ce satané mécanisme.

_Allez… Décoince-toi !_

Un instant durant, il crut qu'il resterait bloqué, mais sa force surhumaine finit par avoir raison de la rouille. Les portes se refermèrent juste sous le nez des falmers tandis que le groupe s'en retournait vers la surface.

« Ouf, sauvés. » Soupira Tanis, les mains sur les genoux. « D'habitude j'ai rien contre une petite flambée entre amis, mais là il y avait un peu trop de demande pour moi. »

Une série de rires nerveux emplirent l'ascenseur, tandis que les survivants reprenaient leur souffle. Raziel retira son masque pour en essuyer le sang qui l'avait éclaboussé.

« Une seconde ! Comment on sait que les falmers ne vont pas nous suivre ? » S'inquiéta Umana.

« Les falmers ne peuvent pas sortir à la lumière du jour. Notre bon vieux soleil leur brûlerait la peau en quelques secondes. » Assura Raziel en remettant son masque.

« Ils craignent la lumière… Comme les vampires ? » Demanda Tanis avec intérêt.

_Le retour de l'érudit.._.

« On peut dire ça, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. S'ils sont comme ça c'est parce qu'ils ont passé les derniers milliers d'année sous terre, pas à cause de magie daedrique »

Le groupe resta silencieux, cherchant à souffler un peu pendant que l'ascenseur achevait sa montée. Les portes s'ouvrirent révélant les cimes enneigées de Bordeciel.

« Je jure de ne plus jamais retourner dans une grotte ! » S'écria Sérana en aspirant avec délice l'air pur des montagnes.

_Sur ce coup, je suis d'accord avec elle!_

Raziel sortit et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentour, cherchant à se repérer.

« Que… J'y crois pas, on est dans les montagnes de Velothi dans l'Estmarche ! » S'étrangla-t-il.

_En théorie il faut plus d'une semaine pour rallier L'Estmarche en partant de Fortdhiver!_

« Mais Alftand se trouve à Fortdhiver ! » Murmura Umana, les yeux écarquillés.

« Bon on ne va pas se plaindre ça nous rapproche du fort de la Garde. » Remarqua joyeusement Tanis en conjurant Arvak.

Le cheval spectral poussa un hennissement d'excitation en voyant le paysage de Bordeciel.

_J'en connais un qui est heureux de retrouver le monde des vivants._

« Et bien qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » Dit Sérana avec un sourire tandis que Raziel appelait Crin d'Ombre.

_Le voyage du retour va être amusant._


	8. Chapter 7 : L'arme d'un dieu

**Chapitre 7: l'arme d'un dieu.**

_Lorsque les enfants de Bal, maître de la nuit,_

_Jetteront leurs regards avides sur le domaine de la lumière_

_La tyrannie du soleil ils voudront vaincre_

_L'arc d'Auriel ils chercheront _

_Et le corrompre avec le sang d'une fille de Port du Froid ils voudront_

_Mais nul être vivant ou mort ne peut poser la main sur l'arc_

_Seul le fils d'Akatosh pourra brandir l'arme de son père divin._

_Lorsque le dragon trouvera l'arc il devra choisir_

_Etre le sauveur de Nirn_

_Ou devenir l'avatar de sa destruction_

_Dans la grotte de Sombreval le destin attend._

* * *

><p>Raziel ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la prophétie que Dexion avait révélée en lisant les trois parchemins des anciens - le pauvre prêtre avait perdu la vue dans le processus. Il passa la main sur le parchemin accroché dans son dos, celui qu'ils avaient trouvé dans Griffenoire. Les runes gravées sur sa coque épelaient le mot "dragon". Raziel ne savait pourquoi il avait tant insisté pour en être le gardien, mais son instinct lui avait hurlé de le conserver. Isran refusait au début, mais il avait fini par admettre qu'il valait mieux séparer les parchemins pour éviter que les vampires ne les réunissent. Au final il avait été décidé que Dexion prendrait l'un des parchemins et retournerait dans la tour d'or blanc avec une escorte pendant que le dernier resterait sous la protection de la Garde.<p>

Raziel fit accélérer Crin d'Ombre pour être au niveau de Tanis qui chevauchait Arvak avec Sérana. Le trio se tenait devant la grotte de Sombreval, une caverne à l'ouest de Solitude.

_C'est malheureux. Tous ces sacrifices pour obtenir des parchemins qui n'ont servi qu'à confirmer ce qu'on savait déjà._

Honnêtement, Raziel ne comprenait pas pourquoi Isran voulait tant récupérer l'arc, après tout la prophétie disait que seul l'élu pouvait le prendre et ni la garde de l'aube ni Harkon n'avaient les moyens pour le trouver. Mais le vieux rougegarde refusait de laisser à Harkon la moindre possibilité de réussite. Raziel avait alors proposé que lui, Tanis et Sérana partent chercher l'arc pour éviter de répéter le scénario de Griffenoire. Isran avait refusé avec véhémence, accusant Tanis d'être responsable de la mort de ses hommes, et ce malgré le témoignage d'Umana. La discussion aurait sans nul doute viré à l'hécatombe sans l'intervention de Raziel et Gunnar qui avaient empêché Isran et Tanis de s'entretuer.

_J'ai failli finir carbonisé, moi !_

Étonnamment c'était Dexion qui, malgré sa cécité, était parvenu à convaincre Isran. Il avait expliqué à l'assemblée qu'à la découverte de chaque parchemin, trois individus avaient été présent : Raziel, Tanis et Sérana. Le vieux prêtre leur avait appris que les artefacts possédaient une volonté propre et qu'on ne pouvait les trouver que s'ils le voulaient bien. D'après lui le trio de non-humains avaient été choisi et ils serait folie que de chercher à s'opposer à cela. Comme démontré par l'hécatombe de Griffenoire.

Malgré cela, Raziel doutait d'avoir été choisi. Après tout, qui serait assez con pour le choisir lui entre tous pour sauver le monde ? Mais bon, si ce baratin pouvait convaincre Isran tant mieux.

Et effectivement les mots de Dexion convainquirent Isran. Il fut décidé que l'équipe des 'élus' partirait trouver l'arc tandis que la Garde de l'Aube se rassemblerait pour porter le coup finale à Harkon.

_Assaillir le château Volkihar rien que ça…_

Une fois l'arc en lieu sûr, les 'élus' rejoindraient les Gardes et attaqueraient le repaire d'Harkon pour arracher le cœur du roi des vampires de Bordeciel.

Grace à l'endurance surnaturelle d'Arvak et de Crin d'Ombre le trio avait pu rejoindre Solitude en moins d'un mois et à partir de là rallier la grotte de Sombreval. Mais plusieurs fois ils avaient rencontrés des petits groupes de vampires qui semblaient se rendre au nord de Solitude, vers le château Volkihar. _Harkon rassemble une armée. Si on ne trouve pas l'arc très vite on va se retrouver avec une horde vampire assoiffés de sang sur les bras._

Raziel descendit de cheval tandis que Tanis grognait en voyant leurs destination.

« Une grotte…Pourquoi toujours une grotte ? » Se plaignit le mage en descendant du dos d'Arvak.

Sérana soupira devant le comportement de Tanis.

« Franchement après avoir survécu à Griffenoire je pense qu'on peut gérer une petite caverne. » Le rassura-t-elle.

« C'est ça, redis-moi ça quand tout sera parti en couille. » Grogna le mage en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé.

_Il a pas tort sur ce coup là._

« Dis pas ça tu vas nous porter la poisse. » Gronda Sérana en cachant un sourire.

Raziel laissa les deux vampires se chamailler et s'approcha de l'entrée de la grotte. Le lycan huma l'air et grogna en sentant une vielle odeur de sang mêlée à un parfum que Raziel connaissait très bien. Le lycan grinça des dents.

_Des trolls…On avait bien besoin de ça._

« C'est un tanière de trolls. » Prévint-il, au grand désarroi des deux vampires.

« Aha ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit !? » S'exclama Tanis d'un air victorieux.

Sérana fit semblant d'ignorer le mage.

« Plusieurs millénaires et personne n'a encore exterminé ces saloperies ? » Demanda-t-elle avec dégoût.

« C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. » Soupira Raziel en haussant les épaules. « Mais en plus d'être horriblement fortes et rapides ces horreurs se régénèrent tellement vite que ça en est surnaturel. C'est un exploit pour un humain d'en tuer un en solo. Et comme si ça suffisait pas ils se reproduisent comme des lapins. »

_Je compte plus le nombre de tanières que j'ai nettoyées pour les retrouver l'année suivante croulant sous une nouvelle génération de trolls._

« Quand je pense que Gunnar a réussi à en apprivoiser tout un troupeau… Impressionnant.»

_C'est un miracle qu'il ait réussi à ne pas se faire dévorer. Mais quand même…Qui appelle son troll favori Kevin ?_

« C'est sûr qu'il est doué avec les bêtes. » Approuva Raziel.

« Plus qu'avec les femmes. » Susurra Tanis, faisant rire Sérana et arrachant un sourire amusé à Raziel.

« Une fois à l'intérieur, restez silencieux autant que possible, les trolls ont beau avoir un excellent odorat l'odeur de sang nous couvrira, par contre le moindre son les fera rappliquer. » Avertit Raziel en dégainant son arbalète.

« Tu sembles t'y connaitre en trolls. » Remarqua Tanis avec curiosité.

_Tout chasseur qui se respecte connait ces bestioles._

« Tu serais surpris d'apprendre le prix qu'on peut obtenir d'un crâne de troll ou de sa graisse. » Lui expliqua Sérana.

_Beaucoup de demande et peu de vendeurs._

« Sérieux ? »

« Silence maintenant. » Ordonna Raziel d'une voix sans concession.

Le trio entra dans la grotte. Tanis et Sérana se déplaçait souplement mais par rapport à Raziel ils avaient l'air d'un duo de vache boiteuse.

Raziel remarqua que les parois de la caverne étaient recouvertes de lichens. L'assassin passa une main sur les plantes qui déposèrent quelques perles d'humidité sur son gant.

_Il_ _doit y avoir une source d'eau à l'intérieur._

Il se figea lorsqu'il vit de la lumière émerger du fond du tunnel, d'un signe il demanda à Sérana de le suivre tandis que Tanis se chargeait l'arrière garde. Le lycan entendit les craquements caractéristiques d'un feu de bois mais aucun autre son. Il rejoignit rapidement la source de la lumière et, avec stupeur, vit qu'un campement avait été installé avec tente, marmite, râteliers, et tout le nécessaire de l'aventurier prévoyant.

Quand Sérana étouffa un cri de dégoût, le lycan regarda dans la direction qu'elle pointait et soupira en découvrant le propriétaire du camp. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait.

Le corps avait été tellement déchiqueté qu'il aurait été impossible de dire s'il s'agissait d'un humain ou d'un animal ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre mais pour un vampire et un loup-garou l'odeur du sang recèle bien des informations. Raziel pouvait déterminer qu'il s'agissait d'une humaine, jeune la trentaine et d'origine Brétonne mais après... le corps avait été en partie dévoré, écrasé et réduis en pièce a un tel point qu'il était incapable de discerner ou s'arrêtait la chair et ou commençais les vêtements.

_Je présume qu'elle voulait s'installer dans cette grotte pour une raison ou pour une autre et que les trolls lui sont tombés dessus._

Raziel vit que Sérana observait l'une des deux intersections en fronçant les sourcils. Le lycan huma l'air et remarqua que l'odeur des trolls provenait du passage a gauche. Il se mit à signer priant que Tanis ait appris à Sérana les bases du langage des signes.

_On va voir où mène le passage de droite ok ?_

La vampire hocha la tête pour faire comprendre qu'elle avait compris. Dès que Tanis les eut rejoints, le groupe explora le passage menant à l'opposé de la tanière des trolls. L'assassin vit qu'il avait eu raison au sujet d'une source d'eau dans la caverne. Un fossé, au fond duquel coulait une rivière avec un flux important, venait de couper le passage et un pont avait été bâti mais lorsque le trio l'emprunta ils virent que le pont menait à un cul-de-sac.

_Quel genre de crétin construirait un pont pour le faire se terminer dans une impasse !?_ _Tss, je présume qu'il va falloir affronter les trolls._

« Euh Raziel… » Murmura Tanis avec inquiétude.

« Bon sang Tanis j'avais dit pas un m… » L'assassin s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit ce que le mage voyait. A l'autre bout du pont se tenait une créature qui aurait pu être l'un de ces gorilles vivant dans les jungles d'Elsweyr, si on omettait les trois yeux, la peau écailleuse et la bouche remplis de crocs.

_Et merde…_

Tanis activa ses sorts, nimbant ses mains de flammes rouges.

« Pauvre bébé, il va pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive. » Dit le mage d'un ton plein d'assurance.

« Tanis, regarde derrière lui. » Siffla Raziel qui avait pointé son arbalète sur la tête du troll.

« Hein ? » Tanis plissa les yeux et hoqueta et envoyant qu'une vingtaine de troll s'étaient entassés dans le tunnel et fixaient le trio sur le pont. « Ah ok… On est foutus ! »

_À un tel point que ça en est même plus drôle._

« Je veux pas jouer les pessimistes mais on fait quoi ? » Grogna Sérana en saisissant sa dague.

Pour toute réponse Raziel poussa un long grognement sourd qui résonna dans la caverne faisant reculer les trolls l'espace d'un instant.

_Privilège de lycan. On a des cordes vocales de malades._

« Vous avez déjà vu un loup-garou sous forme bestiale affronter un troupeau de trolls ? » Grogna Raziel en souriant sous son masque.

Sérana et Tanis comprirent ou le lycan voulait en venir.

« Rajoute un seigneur vampire sous sa vraie forme et on a le début d'une bonne histoire. » Siffla Sérana.

« Sur ce coup-là je me sens exclu. » Se plaignit Tanis.

« Pauvre chou ! Je te plaindrai quand j'aurai le temps. » Dit Sérana avec humour.

« À trois. » Grogna Raziel en voyant les trolls s'avancer à nouveau.

« Un…deux…TR… ! » Le troll de tête se jeta brutalement sur les piquets qui tenaient le pont et avec un craquement sec le bois céda détruisant le pont.

« MERRRRRRRRRRRDE ! »

« ENCULÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ! »

« KYAAAAAAAAA ! »

Hurlèrent-ils en tombant dans la rivière.

Raziel fut absorbé par le courant, incapable de résister et complètement aveuglé. Il était incapable de voir ou étaient ses compagnons mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'inquiéter plus avant de leur sort il percuta de plein fouet un rocher qui lui brisa plusieurs côtes. Raziel ouvrit la bouche par réflexe mais il le regretta quand l'eau s'engouffra dans sa gorge et ses poumons.

_Est-ce que je vais mourir comme ça ? Parce franchement ça craint!_

Soudain il fut projeté hors de l'eau et percuta un mur. Le choc failli l'assommer mais il se força à rester conscient. Il releva la tête et vit que le flot de la rivière avait énormément baissé d'un coup, ne laissant qu'un fin filet d'eau. Raziel se releva et vit que sa course effrénée l'avait mené dans un nouveau tunnel.

_Espérons que ce n'est pas un cul-de-sac cette fois. Mais où sont les autres ?_

« bloudbloblbobKYAAAAAAA ! »

_Hein ?_

Raziel se retourna juste à temps pour réceptionner Tanis qui venait d'être projeté par la rivière. Le lycan parvint à amortir le choc mais fut incapable de tenir debout, souffrant toujours du précèdent choc.

_Pourquoi karma ? Pourquoi ?_

« Si on survit à cette putain de quête je jure de passer ma vie à exterminer tous ces putains de trolls ! » Gémit Tanis en se relevant.

Raziel resta allongé, comme attendant quelque chose.

« Raziel il y a un problème ? Une seconde…Ou est Sérana ?» S'inquiéta Tanis.

_Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…_

« Derrière toi. »

_Zéro_.

« Qu… ! »

«ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! »

Au même instant Sérana surgit de la rivière et percuta Tanis le renvoyant au sol.

_Chacun son tour mon vieux_.

Le lycan se releva dès que ses côtes se furent régénérées et aida les deux vampires à faire de même.

« Et nous voilà perdus dans un caverne…encore. » Siffla Sérana en se séchant comme elle pouvait.

_Les vampires ont beau ne pas craindre le froid personne n'aime avoir ses vêtements trempés._

« Vois le bon côté des choses, au moins les trolls ne peuvent pas nous suivre ! » Rétorqua Joyeusement Tanis qui utilisa un sort de chaleur pour sécher sa compagne.

Un bruit de lame s'enfonçant dans la chair résonna faisant retourner les deux vampires qui virent Raziel arracher nonchalamment l'une de ses épées du crâne d'une araignée géante.

« … Je déteste quand tu fais ça. » Marmonna Tanis.

Raziel se contenta de hausser les épaules mais se figea le regard fixé sur quelque chose au fond de la grotte.

« Raziel ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas seuls. » Grogna-t-il en dégainant sa deuxième épée.

« En effet. »

La nouvelle voix fit sursauter Tanis et Sérana qui se retournèrent, les mains prêtes à cracher leur magie. Cependant rien ne les avait préparés à ce qu'ils virent.

Une grande silhouette surgit de l'obscurité, dégageant une étrange odeur, une sorte de parfum que le lycan n'avait senti jusqu'alors que sur les falmers mais celui-ce était plus… pur. Lorsque que la silhouette invoqua un boule de lumière qui éclaira le groupe et le révéla Raziel eu sa réponse. _Putain de bordel d'Hircine !_

L'elfe était un pur elfe des neiges.

En apparence il était semblable aux Altmers mais sa peau et ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc immaculé tandis que ses yeux arboraient un rouge profond. Il portait une masse de fabrication elfique et une armure blanche richement décorée de symboles représentant le soleil.

« Salutations voyageurs je vous attendais. Je suis le Paladin Gelebor. » Dit-il d'une voix paisible et assurée. Raziel s'étonna de l'aura qu'il dégageait, une énergie calme, imprégnée de sérénité.

_Cet elfe est vieux, presque autant que Sérana j'ai l'impression._

« Vous…Vous êtes un falmer ? » Articula Tanis avec difficulté.

À la mention de ce nom, Gelebor tiqua.

« Je préfère utiliser le terme d'elfes des neiges, le mot falmer désigne désormais les trahis. » Répondit-il en conservant son calme.

« Les trahis ? » Demanda Tanis.

« C'est le nom que nous avons donné à ceux d'entre nous qui ont choisi d'accepter le marché des nains. Je pense que vous avez vu comment cela a fini. » Précisa Gelebor.

« Vous avez dit nous attendre. Comment ça ? » Demanda à nouveau Tanis.

« Votre venue, et celle de vos compagnons était écrite. »

« Oh joie encore une prophétie. » Soupira Raziel.

« Si vous saviez que nous venions, cela veut dire que vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là. » Raisonna Sérana.

Gelebor hocha la tête.

« En effet, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux discuter de cela ailleurs. »

Sur ce il se retourna et marcha vers le fond de la grotte.

_C'est moi ou il vient de nous mettre un vent ?_

« Donc…On suit notre nouveau copain ? » Demanda Tanis, la voie pleine d'ironie.

_Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix._

Sans dire un mot Raziel suivit Gelebor.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. » Dit Tanis avec un soupir en emboîtant le pas au lycan, imité par Sérana. L'elfe des neiges les mena jusqu'à un petit campement installé à côté d'une sorte d'autel en pierre dorée et en marbre. Gelebor se dirigea vers une petite table avec tout juste quatre chaises et fit signe à ses invités de le rejoindre. Une fois que tous furent assis il prit la parole.

« Bien, que voulez-vous savoir ? »

Les yeux de Tanis brillèrent mais avant qu'il ne puisse assaillir Gelebor avec ses questions, Raziel intervint.

« Où est l'arc d'Auriel ? »

Sérana et Tanis grincèrent des dents en le voyant aussi direct, mais à leurs grande surprise Gelebor ne parut absolument pas étonné.

« L'arc se trouve au sommet du Grand Temple d'Auriel dont je suis le dernier gardien. »

_Ça commence bien._

« Le dernier ? » S'enquit Sérana.

« Après avoir perdu la grande guerre contre les nordiques, notre peuple s'est enfui chez les nains mais la nouvelle du pacte nous a atteints trop tard et le temple avec ses habitants a été totalement isolé pendant des siècles. »

Tanis demeura bouche bée devant cette révélation. Sérana semblait plus étonnée par l'extinction des elfes de neiges que par la survie d'un groupe d'entre eux. Raziel quant a lui n'en avait strictement rien à faire de pourquoi le temple avait survécu, ce qu'il voulait savoir c'était pourquoi Gelebor se trouvait ici tout seul.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il restait un clan d'elfes des neiges en vie pendant tout ce temps et que personne ne s'en est rendu compte ? » S'exclama Tanis incapable de contenir sa surprise.

« Le temple est caché par magie et très peu d'elfes connaissent sa localisation . »

_Logique._

« Vous avez dit être le dernier. » Demanda Raziel avec suspicion.

« Ah oui… Il y a quelques années de cela une force de Trahis a attaqué le temple. La petite quarantaine de paladins que je dirigeais ont tenté de tenir la ligne mais ils étaient trop nombré. Après des jours de batailles les trahis ont fini par entrer et tous les autres elfes ont été massacrés. J'ai tenté de me replier avec mes hommes mais je suis le seul à avoir survécu. Aujourd'hui je garde l'entrée du temple que j'avais juré de défendre. »

_Et ben… ça explique pourquoi il est seul._

« Donc si j'ai bien compris l'arc se trouve dans un ancien temple protégé par toute une batterie de sortilèges et bourré de falmers à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. » Résuma Tanis.

« La routine, quoi. » Déclara Sérana dans un haussement d'épaule désabusé.

« Je peux vous indiquer comment rejoindre le temple mais avant j'ai quelque-chose à vous demander. » Dit Gelebor le visage empreint de tristesse et de résolution.

« Je vous préviens je ne fais rien concernant les animaux ou les enfants. » Contra Tanis.

« Tanis pour l'amour d'Hircine ! » Grogna Raziel en frappant l'arrière du crâne du mage d'un revers de la main pour faire taire le mage.

Tandis que Tanis se frottait sa bosse naissante en gémissant Gelebor commença à parler.

« J'ai besoin que vous tuiez mon frère l'Archivicaire Vyrthur. »

_Attends j'ai bien entendu là ? Il veut qu'on assassine quelqu'un ?_

Le trio fixa silencieusement Gelebor qui continua son explication d'une voix rongée par la tristesse.

« La raison pour laquelle le temple est tombé… Les trahis ont fait quelque-chose à mon frère qui l'a rendu diffèrent. Après ça il nous a trahis. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais tout ce que j'y ai gagné c'est de nouvelles cicatrices. Désormais je suis trop faible pour pouvoir mettre fin à sa folie et trop faible pour défendre le temple. » _  
><em>

« Si votre frère se met en travers de notre route il mourra. » Se contenta de répondre Raziel d'une voix sans émotions.

Tanis lui jeta un regard furieux, mais l'étrange lueur qu'il vit dans les yeux du Lycan l'empêcha de parler. Le mage comprit alors a quoi pensait son compagnon. On ne négocie pas avec quelqu'un qui a condamné à mort sa race et sa famille.

« Merci. Mais faites attention mon frère était le plus puissant mage de notre peuple et il n'a pas perdu de sa force malgré le passage des ans contrairement à moi. » Prévint Gelebor.

_Ça promet._

« Bon, comment on rentre dans le temple ? » Demanda Tanis, histoire de parler d'autre chose.

« Pour lever le voile cachant le temple il vous faut parcourir la voie du pèlerin. »

« La voie du pèlerin ? » Répéta Raziel en penchant la tête avec curiosité.

« Il existe un rite qui demande aux initiés de porter de l'eau aux quatre autels qui sont en fait des téléporteurs relié les uns aux autres. »

Tanis poussa un sifflement impressionné; ce genre de système était incroyablement dur a bâtir.

« Ça a l'air facile. » S'étonna Sérana.

« Mais désormais les trahis se sont installés dans toute la zone et il vous faudra passer au travers. »

_Forcément_.

« Prendre le pichet, et grillade de falmers. Autre chose ? » Questionna Tanis.

« Rien qui puisse vous aider. Tenez voici le pichet cérémoniel. »

Gelebor tendit un pichet finement ouvragé en _argent _à Raziel. Le lycan jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à l'objet et partit vers l'autel, laissant Sérana s'en occuper. La vampire puisa de l'eau et aussitôt une sorte de portail s'activa menant à une grotte. Encore une grotte. Raziel le traversa aussitôt, suivi de Sérana. Tanis se retourna pour saluer Gelebor.

« Merci pour votre aide. »

Le vieil elfe lui sourit avec tristesse.

« Inutile de me remercier jeune homme, je ne fais que mon devoir. »

Tanis fut tenté d'ajouter quelque chose mais il se ravisa.

Tanis salua le vieux paladin d'un geste de la tête avant de traverser le portail. Le mage cligna des yeux lorsque que le décor changea. Raziel et Sérana se tenaient dans une caverne où l'obscurité régnait en maître et les deux semblaient étrangement tendus. Raziel se tourna vers le mage.

« Les falmers savent que nous sommes là. » Grogna-t-il en rengainant ses épées

« Merde ! Je présume qu'il nous reste plus qu'à passer en force. » Soupira Sérana.

« Je dirais même passer en flammes ! » Plaisanta Tanis.

« … » Raziel et Sérana le fixèrent un instant avant que la vampire ne parle.

« Tanis, ne refais plus jamais cette blague. »

Raziel enchaîna, empêchant le mage d'argumenter:

« Je vais changer de forme, pendant que j'attirerai leur attention, dégommez-les. » Prévint-il en retirant son masque. Sérana et Tanis fixèrent son visage avec tant d'intensité que le lycan soupira.

« Quoi ? »

« Non, c'est juste… C'est que la deuxième fois que je te vois sans ton masque. » Se contenta de dire Sérana en continuant de l'examiner. « Quel malheur de cacher une aussi belle chose. » Le titilla-t-elle, tandis que Tanis se retenait de rire.

_Ce n'est pas le moment_.

« D'ailleurs pourquoi tu portes ton masque en permanence? » Demanda Tanis.

« Raison personnelle. »

« Mais sinon ? »

Raziel resta silencieux et finit de se déséquiper. Tanis et Sérana se raidirent lorsqu'ils virent les cicatrices qui barrait son dos, mais avant qu'ils aient le temps de l'interroger il se transforma et fonça sur les falmers.

« Tu crois qu'il est timide ? » Demanda Tanis à Sérana.

« Tu me demande si un gars qui se déshabille sans la moindre gêne est timide ? » Répondit Sérana d'un ton dubitatif.

« N'empêche je me demande d'où lui vient ces cicatrices, même pour un lycan une blessure de ce type aurait dû être mortelle. »

« On a tous des cicatrices Tanis, certaines à l'intérieur d'autres à l'extérieur. Et crois en mon expérience, moins on en parlera et mieux on se portera. »

Avant que Tanis ne puisse argumenter, un rugissement retentit et d'après les cris d'agonie qui suivirent, les falmers se faisaient massacrer.

« On parlera plus tard, allons aider le grand méchant loup. » Grogna Tanis en ramassant l'équipement que Raziel avait laissé tomber.

Le duo découvrit une scène chaotique. Une trentaine de falmer avaient encerclé l'énorme forme noire qu'était Raziel et l'assaillaient au corps à corps tandis qu'un groupe armé d'arcs le bombardait depuis les hauteurs. Sans perde un instant Tanis et Sérana jetèrent leurs sorts sur les archers, permettant à Raziel de s'occuper des autres. Face aux crocs du lycan et à la magie des vampires, les falmers se firent décimer sans avoir eu la moindre chance de contre-attaquer. Le dernier falmer sauta pour échapper à une boule de feu juste pour se faire broyer par le poing de Raziel.

Le petit groupe se fraya un passage au travers des rangs ennemis et de leurs chaurus. Avec Raziel servant de bouclier vivant et les mages les bombardant les falmers se faisaient passer à la moulinette sans pouvoir se battre de manière organisée.

Après de longues heures de combats éreintants, le trio finit par arriver à un second autel qui s'activa comme le précédant mais cette fois il les téléporta dans une gigantesque vallée.

Tanis siffla d'admiration en voyant le magnifique paysage qu'offrait la vallée: toute décorée de ruines falmers nacrées et de neige qui semblait de pas avoir été foulée par qui que ce soit depuis des siècles.

« Par les Neufs ! »

« C'est sûr, ça change du Cairn de l'âme et de Griffenoire. » Murmura Sérana.

Raziel, toujours sous sa forme bestiale, poussa un grognement approbateur. Sérana jeta un coup d'œil au corps massif du lycan qui avait au moins une quinzaine de flèches plantées dans le cuir.

« Euh Raziel tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Il se contenta d'arracher nonchalamment les flèches falmers sans que ça paraisse le gêner le moins du monde.

« Sérana tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Il faudrait une putain de baliste en argent pour espérer blesser notre loup. »

Comme pour confirmer, Raziel reprit sa forme humaine, prouvant encore une fois que les capacités régénératives des lycans dépassaient l'entendement. Une fois qu'il se fut rhabillé, le groupe partit à la recherche des autres autels.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient Tanis trouva plusieurs livres écrits en falmer ancien qu'il emporta, juste au cas où. Le groupe vit que la vallée croulait littéralement sous les cadavres congelés, tous appartenant à des falmers ou elfes des neiges. Raziel fut particulièrement étonné de ne voir aucun falmer vivant.

_Étrange. Gelebor nous avait assuré que toute la vallée était envahie. Il ne nous mentait pas, sinon je l'aurais senti. Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

« Eh ! Raziel, regarde ça. »

Le lycan se tourna vers Sérana, qui se penchait sur le corps d'un falmer.

« Tu avais remarqué que beaucoup des cadavres de falmers ne portaient pas de traces de coups ? »

Raziel fronça les sourcils sous son masque et examina les corps de plus prés.

« Tu as raison. Les elfes des neiges portent des marques mas pas les falmers. »

_Comment j'ai pu rater ça ?_

« Ce n'est qu'une théorie mais je crois savoir ce qui la a tués. » Dit Tanis d'un ton pensif. « Au vu de l'état des corps je dirais que quelqu'un a utilisé de la magie de glace pour les geler vivants avant de les laisser agoniser. »

Raziel porta son regard sur la vallée. Il devait y avoir des centaines de corps gelés. Au bas mots.

« Sérana, tu en aurais été capable ? » Demanda Raziel.

« Si j'avais une bonne position défensive, oui j'aurais pu les geler les uns après les autres mais honnêtement je ne vois pas comment un mage aurait pu faire ça dans toute la vallée sans se faire tuer. » Rétorqua la vampire en jetant un regard impressionné aux innombrables cadavres.

« Donc ça élimine Vyrthur. Peu importe sa puissance, il aurait fini par s'épuiser et tomber sous le nombre. Et franchement aucun atronach de glace n'a la puissance pour ça. » Grogna Tanis.

Raziel resta silencieux.

_Honnêtement on n'a pas assez d'infos pour savoir ce qui s'est passé._

« Alors qui ou quoi a fait ça ? » Siffla Sérana en jetant un regard méfiant alentours.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on aura la réponse en restant plantés là. » Grogna Raziel en jetant un regard méfiant aux alentours.

_De plus rien de dit que la chose qui a tué les falmers_ _ne vas pas s'attaquer à nous._

« Avançons. Le dernier autel n'est plus très loin. »

Le trio s'avança et activa le dernier autel. Aussitôt une sorte de voile se déchira, révélant au fond de la vallée un gigantesque temple en pierre blanche décoré de bas reliefs dorés.

« Enfin ! Débarrasse-toi de ce maudit pichet maintenant ! » Grogna Raziel.

« Hein ? Ah oui c'est vrai l'argent et les loups-garous. » Comprit Sérana en lançant le pichet dans la neige.

« Waouh ! On peut dire ce qu'on veut des elfes des neiges mais ils ont le sens de l'esthétique ! » Admira Tanis en observant le temple les yeux emplis d'excitation.

« Bon je présume qu'il faut qu'on traverse le lac gelé pour aller au temple. » Soupira Sérana.

« C'est moi ou il y a une île au centre du lac ? »

Sérana et Raziel examinèrent le monticule que Tanis venait de désigner.

« Je crois qu'il y une sorte de monument dessus. Ça a l'air …Nordique ?! » Remarqua Raziel avec stupeur.

« Un mur de mot… » Murmura Sérana.

« Qu'est-ce que fout une ruine nordique ici ? » Réfléchit Tanis à voix haute.

Soudain Raziel se figea.

« Vous entendez ça ? » Siffla le lycan les mains sur ses épées.

« Quoi ? » Questionna Tanis, étonné de la réaction de Raziel.

« J'entends un chant… »

_Et il provient du mur ?_

« Il n'y pas un bruit Raziel. » Remarqua Sérana d'un ton hésitant.

« Euh, Raziel tu es sûr que ça va ? » Demanda Tanis avec inquiétude en voyant l'assassin s'approcher du mur nordique.

Le lycan ne répondit pas et continua de marcher, et plus il s'en approchait et plus le chant devenait fort. Raziel discernait plusieurs voix féminines et masculines, mêlées dans un chœur grandiose. Il était incapable de comprendre les mots que prononçaient les voix fantômes mais elles semblaient étrangement... accueillantes. Raziel vit alors que trois mots du mur brillaient d'une lumière bleue.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?_

« Raziel, tu es flippant là… » Commença Tanis.

« Une seconde… Raziel écarte toi il y a une drôle d'énergie qui émane du monolithe ! » Hurla Sérana.

Raziel n'écouta pas et passa sa main sur les mots. Aussitôt trois d'entre eux s'imprégnèrent dans son esprit. Le chant se tut aussitôt, abandonnant Raziel avec une étrange impression de déjà vu.

_C'est comme si… J'avais déjà vécu ça ?!_

« Yol, Toor, Shul. Feu, Enfer et soleil. » Murmura Raziel pour lui meme en relisant les mots. Le Lycan sursauta en constatant qu'il venait de comprendre ce qui était écrit sur le mur.

_Comment je sais ça moi ?_

Il se sentit saisi par le bras et se retrouva à fixer les visages inquiets de Tanis et Sérana.

« Raziel ça va ? » Demanda le mage au cheveux blancs.

«Oui…Je crois. »

_Au nom d'Hircine mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

« Mais bordel il s'est passé quoi ? »

« …J'en ai aucune idée. »

Soudain un grondement retentit depuis du lac. Ou plus précisément, de _sous_ le lac.

« Eh, je ne pense pas qu'on devrait rester là. » S'inquiéta Sérana.

« Non tu crois ? » Ironisa Tanis.

Un rugissement étrangement familier brisa le silence de la vallée.

_Une seconde…c'est moi ou on dirait ...Durnehviir?_

Dans un geyser de glace et d'eau mêlées, quelque chose sortit du lac. Quelque chose avec des ailes, des écailles et une tête reptilienne.

_Oh merde !_

« Dragon ! » Hurla Tanis tandis que l'énorme lézard doré balançait une boule d'énergie glacée sur eux.

Le trio se dispersa pour esquiver l'attaque du dragon. Raziel remarqua que le dragon avait un regard plein de folie et que, contrairement à Durnehviir, il restait silencieux.

_Quelque chose a dû lui faire perdre l'esprit. Génial un dragon taré, comme si un dragon normal n'était pas déjà assez dangereux ! _

« La situation peut pas être pire ! » Hurla Sérana en envoyant un trait de foudre sur le dragon qui esquiva sans difficulté.

Soudain la glace se fractura à nouveau, révélant un deuxième dragon semblable au premier qui s'empressa de rejoindre son compagnon dans les airs.

_Oh…On est dans la merde._

« …D'accord, j'ai rien dit. »

« ON VA TOUS CREVER ! Et en plus mourir dans un cercueil de glace ça a déjà été fait ! Ça manque d'originalité ! » S'écria Tanis en continuant à tirer sur les dragons, sans succès pour l'instant.

« La ferme Tanis ! » Jura Raziel en tirant un autre carreau de son arbalète. Le trait se figea dans l'aile d'une des bêtes qui hurla de douleur et jeta un regard haineux à Raziel. Honnêtement, le lycan craignait que ce combat ne soit le dernier. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'ils parviennent à tuer deux dragons à trois, même si les dragons en question semblaient plus petits et plus bêtes que Durnehviir.

_Mais oui que je suis con !_

Raziel inspira profondément et hurla :

« DURNEHVIIR ! »

Le cri du lycan claqua dans l'air, figeant les dragons et ses compagnons qui lui jetèrent un regard stupéfait. Malheureusement pour Raziel les dragons décidèrent qu'il était le plus dangereux et l'un d'eux piqua sur lui tandis que le deuxième occupait les vampires. Raziel roula et parvint à esquiver le souffle du lézard géant, mais c'était exactement ce qu'attendais le dragon qui referma ses mâchoires sur l'assassin.

Par miracle Raziel parvint à éviter les crocs en se laissant tomber au sol mais son arbalète eut moins de chance. La magnifique arme d'ébène et d'ébonite fut réduite en pièces par le mâchoire colossale. Raziel grinça des dents, cette arbalète l'avait accompagné pendant plusieurs décennies et la perdre était comme un vieil ami. Il jeta un regard furieux au lézard volant qui se tenait au-dessus de lui, la gueule prête à déverser son torrent gelé. Soudain un rugissement venant du ciel fit sursauter Raziel et son adversaire qui se tournèrent pour voir un énorme dragon argenté s'abattre sur l'échine du reptile qui s'attaquait à Tanis et Sérana; ses os se brisèrent dans un craquement sinistre. Le dragon hurla de douleur mais Durnehviir ne lui laissa aucun répit et referma ses mâchoires sur son cou. Avec un dernier cri d'agonie la nuque du dragon doré se brisa et Durnehviir poussa un rugissement victorieux.

Le second ennemi poussa un cri de haine strident mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se jeter sur Durnehviir, Raziel planta Tuzaus dans son œil. La dague enchantée s'enfonça de toute sa longueur et tua instantanément la bête.

« AHAHA ! Un Bon combat Qahnaarin ! » S'écria Le dragon d'argent avec un air joyeux.

« Merci du coup de main Durnehviir. » Souffla Raziel en se relevant.

« Avec plaisir, mon ami. »

« Raziel, les dragons ! » Hurla Tanis .

Raziel et Durnehviir se tournèrent vers les cadavres que des flammes dévoraient rapidement.

« Ils sont encore vivants ? » S'écria Sérana.

Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu réagir, la chair des dragons s'enflamma complètement et se transforma en une sorte d'énergie bleue-jaune ne laissant que des squelettes derrière elle. Et brusquement, le flux magique s'engouffra dans le corps de Raziel.

L'assassin hurla en sentant cette puissance inconnue entrait en lui. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui versait du métal en fusion dans les veines tout en lui gelant le corps. Il s'effondra sur le sol, incapable de bouger. Il parvenait à percevoir son environnement, mais d'une manière floue, comme s'il se trouvait sous l'eau. En plus de la douleur physique, l'esprit de Raziel croulait sous les visions et les souvenirs d'une vie qui n'était pas la sienne. Il se voyait voler dans le ciel, se battre contre des humains et parfois contre d'autres dragons. Un grand nombre d'images passèrent trop vite pour qu'il puisse y trouver une suite logique. Un mur de mots, des centaines de nordiques s'agenouillant devant un dragon, douze hommes masqués qui semblaient diriger d'autres nordiques, du sang, des morts, des villes enflammées… Petit à petit les visions perdirent en intensité, permettant à Raziel de recouvrer ses sens.

«…ziel »

_Qui ?_

« RAZIEL ! RAZIEL ! RAZIEL ! RAZIEL ! »

_Arg, ma tête !_

« Putain Tanis, TA GUEULE ! » Hurla Raziel en rouvrant les yeux pour voir le mage penché sur lieu avec Sérana et Durnehviir juste derrière.

« IL EST VIVANT ! » Hurla le mage avant de se tourner vers Sérana et Durnehviir. « Alors les sceptiques ? Je vous avais dit que ça marcherait ! » Le mage tendit la main pour aider Raziel à se lever.

« Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je verrais un humain se faire réanimer en se faisant hurler dessus. » Maugréa Sérana tandis que le lycan se relevait. Durnehviir resta silencieux en fixant Raziel.

« Sérieusement Tanis ? » Grogna Raziel en remettant son masque qui s'était détache lorsqu'il s'était écroule.

« Eh ! Ça a marché, non ? » Contra le mage avec une moue boudeuse.

« Tss. » Soupira Raziel en cachant son sourire sous son masque, avant de se tourner vers Durnehviir. « Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? »

« Aucune id… » Commença Tanis.

« Tu as dévoré leurs âmes. » Coupa le grand dragon d'argent dans un ton d'extrême gravité.

« QUOI ? » S'étrangla Raziel.

_J'ai dévoré leurs âmes_ ?

« Depuis quand un humain, je veux dire un lycan, peut absorber des âmes de dragons ? » Demanda Tanis en regardant tour à tour le dragon et son ami.

« Les Dovahkiins ont sont capables. » Grogna le dragon.

« Dova-quoi ? » Dit Tanis en trébuchant sur le mot étrange.

« Dovahkiin. Enfant de dragon.» Le corrigea Raziel.

_Comment je sais ça moi ?_

« En effet Qahnaarin. Les Enfants de Dragon sont des humains qui ont été bénis par le père des dragons, Akatosh. Le but de l'existence des Dovahkiin reste auréolé de mystère, même pour les dragons. Mais les ils ont toujours eu une vie imprégnée de sang et de gloire. Bien que pour certains cela ne se soit pas achevé de la plus désirable des façons.»

« … Et je présume que le fait de boire les âmes de dragons a un effet sur moi. » Comprit Raziel. Le grand dragon hocha la tête.

« Exact. En dévorant l'âme d'un dovah tu détruis définitivement son existence et absorbes ses pouvoirs et sa mémoire. »

« Ses pouvoirs ? »

« Tu peux désormais utiliser le Thu'um, la langue des dragons. »

« En quoi devenir bilingue va me rendre plus puissant ? »

« Crie en draconique, tu verras par toi-même. »

Le cœur empli d'appréhension, Raziel se tourna vers le lac et chercha un instant dans son esprit.

_Crier je veux bien mais crier quoi ?_

Soudain les mots qu'il avait lus sur le mur s'embrasèrent dans son esprit._  
><em>

_Bon, reste plus qu'à tester._

« **YOOL TOOR SHUL** ! »

Un typhon de feu se matérialisa devant Raziel, balayant tout devant lui avant de frapper le lac et de se dissiper dans un immense nuage de vapeur. _Putain de bordel d'Hircine !_

« Aha ! Un beau cri Qahnaarin ! »

« Mec ! Quand tu cries tu fous le feu ! J'ai toujours voulu faire ça ! » S'écria Tanis.

« Donc je maîtrise l'art de la Voix maintenant ? Comme les grises-barbes ? » Demanda Raziel avec surprise.

« Tu es loin de maîtriser le Thu'um, Kiir. Il te faudra encore beaucoup d'entrainement avant de pouvoir prétendre être un Dovah. »

« Et je présume que je dois me débrouiller seul, pas vrai ? » Soupira Raziel.

« Malheureusement Qahnaarin je ne saurais pas comment t'apprendre à utiliser le Thu'um. Les dovahs naissent avec la langue draconique dans leurs veines et bien que je ne doute pas que tu l'apprennes vite je ne sais comment t'assister. »

« Et où Raziel va trouver des maîtres pour lui apprendre l'art de la Vo… » Commença Tanis.

« **DOVAHKIIN!** »

Le cri se répercuta dans les montagnes autours d'eux forçant vampires et lycan à se boucher les oreilles pour atténuer la déferlante sonore. Quand le cri s'éteignit, Tanis s'exclama:

« Mais c'est quoi ça ? »

« Un appel venant de Monahven. » Expliqua Durnehviir.

« Le Haut-Hrothgar… Il semblerait que les grises-barbes viennent de me faire parvenir une invitation. » Murmura Raziel.

« Ils auraient pu éviter d'assourdir la moitié de Bordeciel ! » Grogna Sérana en se frottant les oreilles.

« Je vais rester dans les environs Qahnaarin. N'hésite pas à appeler si tu as besoin d'aide. »

« Drem yol lok Durnehviir. »

Durnehviir émit un son ressemblant fortement au bruit de pierres fracassées les unes contre les autres. Raziel ne se rendit compte qu'après coup qu'il venait de parler en draconique, émettant au passage une mini onde de choc, et que le dragon était en train de rire. Durnehviir s'envola d'un seul mouvement, envoyant voler de la neige tout autour. Très vite il ne fut plus qu'un point dans le ciel.

« Et ben on était venu pour un arc et on gagne un demi-dieu ! » Dit Tanis en jetant un regard curieux sur le nouvel Enfant de Dragon.

« Même a mon époque les Enfants de Dragon étaient déjà des légendes. » Enchaîna Sérana.

« Tanis, Sérana… » Commença Raziel.

« Ben, quoi ? Je te rappelle que les trois quarts des empereurs humains étaient des Enfants de Dragon ! Sainte Alessia, Reman Cyrodil, sans oublier Tiber Septim ou Talos qui a fini par devenir un dieu. »

« … Concentrons-nous d'abord sur la mission. Une fois qu'on aura l'arc et qu'Harkon sera mort on reparlera de cette histoire de Dovahkiin. » Raziel se tut un instant. « Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous dire de garder ça secret pas vrai ? »

_J'ai pas envie d'attirer encore plus l'attention._

« Au fait la prophétie faisait pas référence à un élu d'Akatosh ? » Demanda Tanis.

« Et ? »

« Ben d'après Durnehviir les dragons sont les enfants d'Akatosh. Donc en toute logique ça doit être pareil pour toi. »

« On perd du temps. » Grogna Raziel en s'éloignant d'un pas rapide.

Avant que Tanis n'ait pu dire un mot Sérana l'en dissuada d'un regard.

Le trio marcha en silence jusqu'aux portes du temple. Raziel n'arrêtait pas de repasser les événements récents dans sa tête.

_Je sais ce que je suis… Je suis un assassin et un loup-garou, pas un putain de héros !_

Pour la première fois de sa vie Raziel se trouvait dans une situation où il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était un homme de l'ombre parce qu'il savait qu'à l'instant où il apparaîtrait dans la lumière il serait visé. Parce qu'il serait un symbole… en bien comme en mal. Raziel poussa un long soupir.

_Voyons le bon côté des choses les deux seules personnes qui savent que je suis Dovahkiin, garderont le secret tant que je leur demanderai. Mais ça va être coton de se rendre chez les grises-barbes…Reste concentré Raziel ! Un problème à la fois._

Il jeta un regard froid sur les portes blanches du temple.

_J'espère qu'il y a assez de falmers à l'intérieur pour que je puisse me détendre_.

Il dégaina ses deux épées et ouvrit les portes d'un coup de pied faisant sauter le verrou du portail.

« Pas d'infiltration cette fois ? » Demanda Tanis avec ironie.

« Pas d'humeur. » Grogna Raziel.

Le trio entra dans la cour du temple passant devant une statue représentant un elfe tenant le soleil au-dessus de de lui.

« Auriel je présume ? » Dit Sérana.

Raziel ne répondit pas et alla poser son oreille contre la porte donnant sur l'intérieur du temple et huma l'air.

« Tanis, Gelebor nous avait bien dit que le temple croulait sous les falmers, non ? »

« Yup. Pourquoi ? »

« Tout est mort à l'intérieur. »

« Ok… Là c'est flippant ! »

« Vous pensez que ce serait Vyrthur ? »Demanda Sérana.

« Si c'est le cas on a intérêt à faire gaffe. »

_Ne jamais sous-estimer un mage, surtout si c'est un elfe ou un bréton._

Raziel ouvrit la porte d'un coup et chargea, Tanis et Sérana sur ses talons. À l'intérieur le trio trouva un nombre incalculable de falmers congelés, tout comme ceux dans la vallée ils semblaient avoir été frappés par une vague de froid alors qu'ils étaient en train de piller le temple.

« Raziel, c'est pas de la magie conventionnelle. » Murmura Tanis.

« Vyrthur. » Raziel eut un sourire amusé, toute l'histoire d'enfant de dragon oubliait a l'idée du combat à venir. « Je pensais traquer un lapin mais il semblerait que je sois tombé sur un ours. »

« Première apparition de Raziel le poète ! » Ironisa Sérana.

Le petit groupe remarqua que tous les couloirs du temple semblaient mener à une salle particulière.

_Ça doit être la salle de l'arc_.

Alors qu'ils progressaient Raziel ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver dérangeant toutes ces statues de glace. Il avait l'impression d'être surveillé en permanence. Il remarqua aussi que, plus il avançait, plus il semblait monter sans même sans rendre compte.

Le trio finit par déboucher dans la salle principale au somment du temple mais l'arc ne s'y trouvait pas. Au lieu de ça on pouvait voir une sorte de cour recouverte de glace avec une multitude de falmers et de chaurus congelés et au sommet d'une rangée d'escaliers...

« Alors les rats ont fini par arriver jusqu'à moi. »

Raziel observa froidement l'elfe assis sur un trône de pierre noire qui jetait un regard hautain au trio venu le tuer. L'elfe ne portait aucune arme mais il était vêtu d'une armure ressemblant à celle de Gelebor à la différence que la sienne était bien plus décorée.

_Alors voici Vyrthur_.

Raziel nota un détail qui aurait échappé à n'importe qui mais pas à un assassin entraîné doublé d'un lycanthrope. Les yeux de Vyrthur gardaient en permanence Sérana dans son champ de vision et en plus de ça ces iris, ces pupilles… Leurs couleurs et leurs formes ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule créature.

_Vampire_.

« J'ai longtemps attendu ta venue fille de Port-de-froid. Tant de siècles à patienter… » Siffla la créature depuis son trône.

« Comment savais-tu que nous venions, vampire ? » Cracha Raziel avec colère en comprenant qu'ils étaient tombé dans un piège.

Sérana et Tanis clignèrent des yeux sous la surprise. Ils n'avaient pas deviné la vraie nature de Vyrthur avant que Raziel ne leur fasse remarquer. Le vampire éclata de rire.

« Comme attendu du Dovahkiin, l'élu d'Akatosh ! » Vyrthur arrêta soudain de rire et fixa un regard haineux sur Raziel. « D'après toi, qui a forgé la prophétie qui vous a menés ici ? »

Raziel blêmit en comprenant ce que le vampire sous-entendait.

_Il a modifié les parchemins des anciens à distance ? Impossible à moins que…_

« Ah tu as compris. En effet, en tant qu'Archivicaire d'Akatosh j'avais le devoir de surveiller les parchemins des anciens. »

« Mais alors pourquoi… ? » Commença Tanis.

« POURQUOI ? » Hurla Vyrthur. « Pourquoi ? Parce que lorsqu'un de mes initiés m'a infecté avec le vampirisme Auriel s'est détourné de moi ! J'étais son plus fidèle serviteur ! L'Archivicaire de son temple mais il m'abandonné ! » La voix haineuse du vampire résonna dans les murs du temple, rajoutant un écho sinistre a la situation.

« Et vous voulez vous venger. Vous venger d'un dieu. » Comprit Sérana.

« Oh je ne suis pas fou. Akatosh est hors de ma portée mais je peux corrompre son influence sur notre monde ! »

_L'arc..._

« D'où la prophétie. » Gronda Raziel.

« Exact. Mais assez parlé. Vous avez été courageux mais c'est fini désormais. »

Vyrthur fit un geste de la main et tous les falmers congelés s'animèrent et encerclèrent le trio.

_Nous y voilà ! _

« Baissez-vous ! » Hurla Tanis.

« Hein ? »

Raziel fut plaqué au sol par Sérana et vit un typhon de feu jaillir des mains de Tanis. Pendant un instant il fut aveuglé, mais lorsque sa vue revint il découvrit que tous les falmers avaient été réduits en cendres. En plus de cela toute la glace dans la cour avait fondu sous la chaleur infernale.

« Mouahaha ! Craignez les flammes du jugement misérables créatures ! » S'exclama théâtralement Tanis.

_Et le mage vient de sombrer dans la folie._

Vyrthur siffla de colère, toute trace d'amusement ayant déserté son visage. Il se leva et balança une onde choc d'une puissance inouïe sur le plafond.

_Il ne compte quand même pas…_

Dans un fracas de roche brisée le plafond s'effondra sur Raziel et ses compagnons. Vyrthur regarda l'amoncellement de pierres sous lequel ses ennemis étaient enterrés. Désormais il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le corps de la fille et sa vengeance serait accomplie. Soudain le monticule commença à trembler, le vampire recula par précaution.

« Fils de pute ! » Avec ce cri le monticule de pierre explosa projetant Vyrthur à l'extérieur du temple et révélant le trio recouvert de poussière et de plaies, mais bien vivants.

« Rappelle-moi de jamais t'énerver Sérana. » Grimaça Raziel en arrachant un éclat de pierre enfoncé dans son épaule.

Ils poursuivirent Vyrthur et l'acculèrent contre la rambarde d'un balcon. Raziel remarqua alors à quel point ils étaient hauts. Ils se trouvaient au somment du temple et de là on avait une vue dégagée sur toute la vallée.

_Vu la hauteur même un vampire ou un lycan ne survivrait pas à la chute._

Une fois coincé l'Archivicaire tenta de se cacher derrière une barrière de protection. Malheureusement pour lui son bouclier ne fit pas long feu face aux tirs concentrés de Sérana et Tanis.

_Voir la foudre se mélanger au feu n'est pas un spectacle commun._

Avec un bruit de verre brisé la barrière de Vyrthur finit par céder. Raziel transperça aussitôt l'elfe de part en part. Vyrthur hurla de douleur et balança un sort de foudre à Raziel, le forçant à esquiver arrachant au passage son épée. L'Archivicaire tomba à genoux incapable de se battre plus longtemps.

« Vous…Soyez maudit, j'étais si près… » Cracha-t-il avec haine et désespoir.

« Arrêtez les frais Vyrthur. C'est terminé. » Soupira Tanis avec pitié.« Vous avez perdu. »

« NON ! » Hurla l'elfe.

Il invoqua une dague daedrique et se jeta sur Sérana prenant la vampire et Tanis par surprise. Mais pas Raziel. Le lycan s'interposa et balança un coup de pied monumental dans l'estomac de l'elfe. Le choc projeta Vyrthur au-dessus de la rambarde du balcon. L'elfe poussa un hurlement de détresse dans sa chute. Hurlement qui s'acheva lorsqu'il s'écrasa au sol dans un fracas écœurant d'os brisés.

Raziel passa la tête par-dessus la rambarde du balcon et examina la petite forme rouge qu'avait été Vyrthur. Il s'était écrasé sur les rochers bordant le temple et son corps avait été réduit en hachis par la chute.

_Bon pas besoin d'aller vérifier s'il est vraiment mort_

« Euh on aurait peut-être pu lui demander où était l'arc. » Grogna Tanis en commençant à soigner ses blessures et celles de Sérana.

« Inutile je vais vous conduire à l'autel. »

Raziel cligna des yeux en voyant Gelebor sortir de nulle-part, un air grave sur le visage.

« Comment vous êtes arrivé là ? » S'étrangla Sérana.

« La mort de mon frère a débloqué le réseau de portails. » Expliqua l'elfe comme si c'était évidant.

« Ah. »

Gelebor les conduisit jusqu'à l'autel qui trônait au sommet du temple. L'autel était ouvert et permettait au groupe de voir l'arc tant désiré. L'arme était vraiment magnifique, surpassant de loin les arcs conventionnels en terme de beauté et de grâce. Mais ce qui intriguait Raziel était qu'il semblait se maintenir en lévitation en utilisant sa propre source de magie et, aussi impossible que cela paraisse, semblait tirer sa magie du soleil.

« Bon ben qui se dévoue pour le prendre ? » Demanda Tanis.

Le groupe se tourna vers Raziel.

_Bien sûr._

Il s'approcha avec prudence, s'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'un piège caché le réduise en cendres. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait il arriva devant l'arc sans que quoi que ce soit se produise. Il détailla l'arc doré devant lui et inspira profondément avant de saisir doucement sa poignée. Il serra les dents mais rien ne se passa. Soulevant l'arc, il l'examina de près. Maître d'armes d'exception et forgeron tolérable, son expérience lui hurlait qu'il tenait l'arme la plus mortelle que Bordeciel et jamais vu.

_Mais c'est juste un arc…_

À peine eut-il pensé cela que son corps se retrouva totalement immobilisé par une sorte de force inconnue. Du coin de l'œil il vit Tanis et Sérana se ruer vers lui mais Gelebor les arrêta. Il leur dit quelque chose à propos d'un test et les deux vampires se plièrent à sa demande, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude.

Après avoir été paralysé, Raziel sentit une présence dans son esprit qui semblait passer ses souvenirs au crible sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. L'arc se mit à vibrer et avec stupeur il comprit que la présence venait de l'arc lui-même.

_Un arc avec un esprit… J'aurai tout vu._

Lorsque l'arc eu finit de scanner la mémoire de Raziel il sembla méditer sur ce qu'il avait appris et fini par prendre une décision. Sous les doigts de Raziel il changea de forme, ressemblant désormais à une sorte d'arc daedrique totalement noir rehaussé d'une sorte de métal doré ne reflétant pas la lumière. Raziel constata que l'arc s'adaptait parfaitement à sa main.

_Je présume que tu veux bien me servir._

L'espèce de sort immobilisant Raziel se dissipa et il étira ses membres endoloris..

« Je ne pensais pas vivre assez longtemps pour voir l'arc d'Auriel trouver son maître. » Dit Gelebor avec un ton ému en tendant à Raziel un carquois de flèches elfiques.

L'assassin remercia le vieil elfe avant de s'en équiper.

_Ce n'est pas parfait mais ça fera l'affaire._

« Ben t'attends quoi pour l'essayer ? » Demanda Tanis.

« Je pense que je trouverai largement assez de cible lorsqu'on aura rejoint la Garde. » Grogna Raziel.

Sérana se tourna vers Gelebor.

« Merci de votre aide mais nous ne pouvons pas rester plus longtemps. » Dit elle poliment.

« Bien entendu. »

« Et juste pour savoir, qu'allez-vous faire faire ? » Demanda Tanis.

« Continuer à veiller sur le temple auquel j'ai consacré ma vie. »

Raziel fronça les sourcils, quelque chose dans le ton de l'elfe venait de lui mettre la puce a l'oreille.

« Je suis désolé pour votre frère. » Déclara Tanis avec un ton attristé.

_Pas moi, cette ordure n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait._

« Ne soyez pas désolé jeune homme. Il a fait son choix et en a payé le prix. » Murmura Gelebor.

« Sur ceux, adieu paladin Gelebor. » Salua Raziel tandis que Sérana et Tanis s'inclinaient en parfaite synchronisation.

« Une dernière chose avant que vous ne partiez. »

Le trio se tourna vers le vieil elfe qui arborait un air sérieux.

« J'aimerais que vous gardiez le secret sur le temple. J'ai l'intention de sceller les portails une fois pour toute dès que vous serez partis et j'aimerais éviter que plus d'aventuriers ne courent à leur mort en cherchant un trésor inexistant ou ne réveillent des choses qu'il aurait mieux valu laisser dormir. » _Bon sang ! Il a l'intention de se sacrifier ! Est-ce qu'il avait prévu ça depuis le début ?_

« Sceller le temple ? Vous êtes sûr ? » S'inquiéta Sérana. « Mais vous serez piégé avec les falmers. »

« Oui… Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les trahis ne reviennent et je tiens à les confiner dans cette vallée. » Dit Le paladin avec calme et assurance.

« Vous êtes un homme d'honneur Gelebor. » Murmura tristement Tanis.

« L'honneur est une notion extrêmement complexe jeune homme. Faire mon devoir ne fait pas de moi un homme d'honneur. » Répondit Gelebor avec douceur.

« Mais ne dit-on pas que c'est le plus grand des honneurs que de vivre selon son devoir ? » Intervint Raziel.

Gelebor éclata de rire.

« Ahahaha ! J'aimerais que nous ayons le temps de discuter philosophie Raziel Vedgrohiik, Tanis Aquila et Sérana fille de Valérica. » La face de l'elfe s'assombrit. « Malheureusement nous ne l'avons pas. »

Une série de hurlements stridents retentirent. Raziel se pencha pour observer l'entrée du temple et sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'il vit une horde de falmers passer le portail.

« Malédiction ! »

L'assassin se tourna vers Gelebor et ses compagnons.

« Il faut que nous… »

La vision de Raziel se brouilla et lorsque sa vue redevint normal il vit que lui, Tanis et Sérana se tenaient devant l'entrée de la grotte de Sombreval.

« Comment...? » S'étrangla Tanis avec incompréhension.

« Gelebor. Lorsque les falmers sont apparus il a lancé un sort et nous a téléportés ici. » Murmura froidement Raziel.

« Il faut qu'on y retourne ! Il va se faire tuer ! » S'écria Sérana

« C'est impossible Sérana. Gelebor a scellé les portails et sans eux il n'y a pas d'accès. » Soupira Tanis.

_Il a raison..._

« On doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose !? »

« La seul chose qu'on puisse faire c'est finir ce qu'on a commencé. » Grogna Raziel.

Tanis prit la main de Sérana, partageant la même colère qu'elle à l'idée de devoir abandonner Gelebor à son sort tandis que Raziel invoquait Crin d'Ombre. L'assassin jeta un regard froid sur l'entrée de la caverne. Contrairement aux deux autres il savait pourquoi Gelebor avait tenu à mourir dans le temple. Pour lui la trahison de son frère et l'invasion des falmers étaient de sa faute. En conséquence il avait décidé de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se racheter.

_Pauvre fou… La mort ne rachète rien, _pensa l'assassin avec amertume.

Raziel attendit que ses compagnons montent sur Arvak avant de commencer à avancer en direction du château Volkihar.

_Notre dernière bataille._

* * *

><p>Alors que Raziel et ses compagnons se dirigeaient vers leur destin, Gelebor observait le ciel d'azur tandis que les falmers tentaient de briser la barrière qu'il avait élevée pour les ralentir. Il était en paix, les portails étaient tous scellés à jamais et l'arc était à l'abri entre les mains du jeune Raziel. Gelebor en tant que prêtre-guerrier d'Auriel avait toujours eu le don de prescience lui permettant de voir des fragments du futur. Lorsqu'il avait vu le jeune homme Auriel lui avait montré une image de Raziel et d'une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs affrontant une gigantesque créature noirs aux yeux rouges. L'elfe avait aussi perçu la présence de plusieurs autres personnes à leurs côtés lorsque l'image avait disparu. Une sorte de prophétie était alors apparue dans son esprit :<p>

_Différents et pourtant semblables. L'un ange de la mort, l'une gardienne de la justice. Deux faces d'une même pièce se haïssant mais unis dans un même but. Enfants de Dragon et Dévoreur. Qui l'emportera ?_

En toute honnêteté Gelebor n'avait aucune idée sur la signification de cette prophétie mais il savait que quels que soient les obstacles le jeune Raziel les vaincrait, mais le vieil elfe craignait qu'il ne perde énormément dans le processus.

« Puisse Auriel te protéger jeune homme. » Murmura Gelebor les yeux perdus dans l'immensité céleste.

Dans un fracas cristallin la barrière qui retenait les falmers céda. Un volée de flèches siffla et s'abattît sur Gelebor.

Le dernier Paladin d'Auriel mourut le sourire aux lèvres.


	9. Chapter 8: Soleil noir et Aube nouvelle

**Chapitre 8 : Soleil noir et Aube nouvelle**

Raziel posa sa pierre à aiguiser à côté de lui et examina son glaive en ébonite de plus près. Satisfait du tranchant, il le rengaina avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son lit de camp. Il se trouvait dans la tente qu'on lui avait assignée lorsque Tanis, Sérana et lui-même étaient arrivés au quartier général provisoire de la Garde de l'Aube.

Un nom pompeux pour un campement improvisé, bâti sur la côte nord d'Haafingar, près du quai qui abritait les embarcations permettant de rejoindre le château Volkihar. À son arrivée, Raziel avait été stupéfait par le nombre de combattants présents. Deux-cents guerriers expérimentés, habitués à chasser du vampire et particulièrement bien équipés.

_Et dire qu'Isran a rebâti la Garde il y a moins d'un an_.

En s'approchant du camp, une vision horrifiante les attendait, tout droit sortie d'un plan d'Oblivion.

Les corps.

Des dizaines de têtes coupées, empalées sur des pics, face à la mer, et leurs corps décapités balancés dans un brasier. Vampires, humains, Isran avait tendu un filet dans lequel tous les alliés d'Harkon tombaient sans faillir. On ne pouvait même pas appeler ça un combat, c'était une boucherie.

_Tout à fait le style d'Isran._

Raziel avait vu bien pire au cours de sa vie mais il était heureux de constater qu'il était encore dégoûté par de tels actes. Mais plus que du dégoût c'était un autre sentiment qui envahissait son esprit.

L'appréhension. La Garde de l'Aube avait été construite pour protéger les innocents des vampires, mais à ce rythme…

_Isran va plonger la Garde dans un cercle vicieux._ _Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne se mettent à assassiner tous ceux qu'ils soupçonnent d'être des vampires ou d'être sous leur emprise ?_

Raziel savait malgré tout que Gunnar et Sorine tenteraient de contenir la haine du vieux rougegarde. Cela suffirait-il ? Le lycan finit par secouer la tête avec un grognement irrité.

_Qu'importe, après cette bataille je laisserai ce maudit groupe derrière moi_. _Mais avant ça je dois m'occuper de Tanis et Sérana. Pas question de laisser Isran toucher à un seul de leurs cheveux._

Raziel avait l'espoir d'éviter de devoir éliminer l'intégralité de la Garde de l'Aube. Après tout ils avaient respecté leur part du marché concernant Valérica, mais une fois Harkon mort plus rien n'empêcherait Isran de vouloir éliminer les filles de Port-du-Froid pour mettre fin définitivement à la prophétie. Raziel l'avait vu se disputer un nombre incalculable de fois avec Gunnar et Sorine à propos de l'après Harkon, et au vu de leurs réactions il avait pu se douter que rien de bon ne mijotait.

_Par Hircine ! je suis content de ne pas leur avoir dit que j'étais Enfant de Dragon._

Raziel n'était pas aveugle, il voyait bien que la Garde de l'Aube était divisée entre ceux qui suivaient Isran comme leur messie et ceux qui lui reprochaient ses méthodes. Pour l'instant l'équilibre des forces était maintenu par Florentius, mais un désastre était si vite arrivé…

_Au final il est plus probable que je me fasse attaquer par un garde que par un vampire._

Raziel jeta un regard sur l'arc d'Auriel qui était posé contre le bord du lit de camp. À part lui, personne n'avait remarqué les inscriptions gravées le long d'une de ses branches. Reconnaître la langue draconique l'avait surpris, sans compter qu'il pouvait la comprendre sans le moindre souci.

_J'espère que les Grises-Barbes pourront m'expliquer comment marchent mes pouvoirs. J'aimerais éviter de faire pousser un volcan en insultant quelqu'un._

Vedshul, le soleil noir.

_Un très beau nom pour une arme de mort._

L'arc s'était réchauffé lorsqu'il avait pensé ça, prouvant encore une fois qu'il était bien plus qu'une simple arme. Depuis leur arrivée, Tanis avait tanné Raziel pour qu'il teste l'arc, mais le lycan l'avait envoyé bouler. Bien qu'il ne sache pas trop pourquoi, il avait le sentiment que l'utiliser sans une bonne raison lui attirerait des emmerdes.

_En y repensant ça me fait deux armes avec des noms en draconiques. Dire que Tuzaus signifie lame de souffrance… Ce nom lui va comme un gant._

Il détailla ses armes - Vedshul, Tuzaus, les deux glaives en ébonites, ses couteaux de lancers et Aubéclat - et tapota le fourreau de l'épée daedrique.

_Désolé de t'avoir négligée ma vielle. Bon, il semblerait que tous soit en ordre. C'est l'heure de passer à l'action._

Raziel rangea ses glaives dans des fourreaux qui étaient maintenus dans son dos grâce à une sangle improvisée avant de passer Aubéclat à sa ceinture. Une fois toute ses armes en place le lycan s'empara de Vedshul et sortit de le tente ou l'attendait Tanis.

« Prêt ? »

Raziel se contenta d'hocher la tête et suivit le mage. Tous les gardes s'étaient rassemblés sur la berge, parés à assaillir le château.

« Raziel t'es pas forcé de faire ça. »

« Tanis on en a déjà parlé… » Soupira-t-il.

« Mais sérieusement t'envoyer seul juste avant l'assaut pour éliminer les sentinelles ? C'est une mission suicide et tu le sais ! » S'emporta le mage.

_Au point où j'en suis les missions suicide c'est mon pain quotidien._

« Tanis tu me connais et tu sais de quoi je suis capable. Alors t'inquiètes pas.»

« N'empêche… » Maugréa le mage.

Raziel savait que la véritable cause de sa colère était Isran. Tanis ne supportait pas la manière qu'avait le chef de la Garde de l'Aube de travestir la vérité pour qu'elle corresponde à ses désirs. Avoir gardé secrètes les missions cruciales réussies par Raziel et ses compagnons n'était qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres.

« Aie confiance, je m'en sortirai. Comme toujours. »

« Fais gaffe là-bas. Je ne veux pas avoir à t'enterrer. »

« Dans tes rêves ! »

« En parlant de ça, Valérica est au courant ? »

« Au courant de quoi ? » Demanda le mage d'un ton innocent.

« Que toi et Sérana êtes ensemble. » Soupira Raziel.

« Mais comment tu… ? » S'étrangla l'accusé en écarquillant les yeux.

« Tanis j'ai vu des exhibitionnistes plus discrets que vous. Et franchement vos excuses pour vous éloigner sont les plus bidons que j'aie jamais entendues. » Ricana Raziel.

« Une seconde… Tu nous as espionnés !? »

« Tu me prends pour Sanghin? C'était difficile de ne pas vous entendre avec tout le boucan que vous faites. D'ailleurs c'est un miracle que je sois le seul à m'en être rendu compte. »

« Par les neufs. » Grogna le mage en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Raziel dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant pour la première fois de sa vie un vampire rougir.

Ils atteignirent enfin l'embarcadère où les attendait un petit groupe de personnes parmi lesquelles se trouvaient Sérana et Isran.

_Valérica doit être avec Sorine et Gunnar._

« Tu as trois heures, après ça on lance l'assaut. » Déclara froidement Isran.

_J'en connais un qui espère que je vais y passer._

Sans répondre, Raziel se tourna vers Tanis.

« On se revoit de l'autre côté. » Dit le mage en lui tendant la main.

Raziel approuva et lui serra l'avant-bras avant de murmurer de manière à ce qu'eux seuls puissent l'entendre.

« Surveille tes arrières et celles de Sérana.»

Le mage hocha la tête. La veille, à leur arrivée au camp, Raziel les avait prévenus qu'Isran tenterait peut-être de les tuer. Bien sûr il s'agissait d'une macabre supposition, mais avec ce paranoïaque les pires scénarios avaient un peu trop tendance à se réaliser, surtout pour les vampires.

Sur ce, Raziel marcha jusqu'au bout de l'embarcadère et sauta dans l'eau glacée. Le lycan n'avait jamais été un nageur émérite mais il savait au moins comment patauger sans faire de bruit. Mais même avec les capacités protectrices de sa tenue il sentait le froid s'insinuer partout dans son corps. Il serra les dents et prit la direction de la forteresse.

_Des fois je regrette de ne pas être un argonien, respirer sous l'eau ça doit être pratique. À ce rythme il me faudra une heure avant d'atteindre la berge… Si je ne me perds pas en route._

* * *

><p>Tanis regarda un instant l'endroit ou Raziel venait de disparaître inquiet pour son ami. Il savait à quel point il était redoutable mais le mage haïssait l'idée de devoir attendre tandis que son frère d'armes risquait sa vie.<p>

_C'est pour cette raison que je ne pourrais jamais être comme mon père_, pensa-t-il gravement.

Il savait ce que le général Tullius Aquila aurait dit sur cette situation: "La mission avant tout". Sans y trouver de quelconque plaisir, il n'aurait pourtant hésité à envoyer son meilleur ami à la mort si cela pouvait sauver la vie du plus grand nombre. Tanis se demanda un instant ce que penserait son général de père de cette situation.

_Probablement qu'il me botterait les fesses pour être devenu un vampire avant de menacer de tuer le premier qui me voudrait du mal._

Il ricana doucement en imaginant la scène. Tullius avait toujours été un père sévère mais aimant pour lui sa famille et l'Empire représentait tout à ses yeux.

_Je me demande comment il gère la révolte d'Ulfric. C'est sûr que Rikke est avec lui, mais je me demande si Cassandra l'a rejoint. En tout cas si ma petite sœur est venu avec père, Ulfric a du souci à se faire. _

Une voix douce coupa là ses pensées.

« Tanis… »

Il se tourna doucement pour faire face à Sérana.

« Sérana… Tu vas bien ? » S'inquiéta-t-il en prenant la main de la vampire.

« Aussi bien que possible étant donné la situation. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Si tu ne souhaites pas… »

« Tanis, je dois le faire. »

« Très bien… Avec de la chance tu n'auras pas à affronter Harkon.»

«… Nous verrons. »

« Dis… lorsque nous aurons terminé, ça te dirait de partir en voyage ? »

« Tu as une destination en tête ? »

« Mieux j'ai un but ! »

« Qui est ? » Il murmura sa réponse à l'oreille de Sérana qui sursauta de surprise. « Mais…mais c'est de la folie ! »

« Pas tant que ça , un type à Morthal y serait parvenu et avoue que c'est tentant de cracher dans l'œil de Molag Bal ! »

Sérana parut sur le point d'argumenter mais éclata soudainement de rire.

« Tanis Aquila tu es un fou ! À se demander comment je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. » Dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

« Oh mais pour une raison toute simple. » Rétorqua-t-il malicieusement en approchant son visage.

« Que… » Sérana ne put finir sa phrase avant que le mage ne l'embrasse fougueusement sans se soucier des regards des gardes alentours. Elle finit par le repousser pour reprendre son souffle. « Effectivement c'est une bonne raison. »

« Tanis ! Sérana ! »

Ils sursautèrent pour faire face à Gunnar.

« On embarque dans cinq minutes, montez dans une embarcation et fissa ! »

Une fois que le nordique fut parti prévenir les autres gardes le mage se tourna vers son amoureuse.

« Prête à réaliser une prophétie ? »

« Tu es obligé d'être aussi théâtral ? »

« Oh, allez, joue le jeu. »

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de l'étendue aqueuse, le lycan continuait d'avancer.<p>

_Non seulement je dois traverser une mer gelée mais en plus je dois me taper l'escalade d'une tour avec une putain de tempête !? Juste parfait !_

Raziel, les vêtements encore humides, se trouvait sur le flanc est de la tour qui surplombait la plage. Il était parvenu à entamer la montée sans se faire repérer mais alors qu'il avait réussi à atteindre le deuxième étage un blizzard s'était levé. Pour Isran et les forces d'assaut, cette intempérie était une aubaine puisqu'elle allait couvrir leurs déplacements, mais pour Raziel, elle avait transformé une grimpette de novice en combat contre la mort. Il devait utiliser toute sa force pour éviter que les rafales de vents ne le renvoient en bas, employant même Tuzaus comme piolet pour faciliter son ascension.

_Allez, plus que quelques mètres…_

Dans un dernier effort il parvint au somment de la tour où, d'après l'odeur, se trouvait un duo de gardes, des esclaves et non des vampires.

_Voilà qui simplifie les choses_.

L'assassin rengaina sa dague et se hissa silencieusement dans la tour. En une fraction de secondes les deux gardes moururent sans avoir eu le temps de hurler. Il déposa doucement les corps au sol et examina la mer. Avec un sourire il vit les premières barges des Gardes apparaître tandis qu'au même moment l'aube se levait.

_Juste à temps_.

À peine arrivés, les envahisseurs prirent les patrouilles totalement par surprise, mais malheureusement les vampires se reprirent très vite. Ils sacrifièrent leurs esclaves pour gagner du temps et commencèrent à réveiller les statues de gargouilles qui se jetèrent aussitôt dans la mêlée.

La bataille commença à tourner en la faveur des vampires quand un rugissement retentit, faisant sursauter tous les combattants a l'exception d'un seul.

Raziel, amusé, regarda Durnehviir descendre en piquée et s'abattre dans les rangs des morts-vivants. L'énorme dragon faisait un véritable carnage avec ses griffes et son souffle de feu, sans compter sa maîtrise de la nécromancie qui appelait des légions de monstres du Cairn de l'âme qui se faisaient un plaisir de massacrer les invocations des vampires.

Le lycan vit que la bataille se transformait en une mêlée confuse où il était difficile de voir qui l'emportait. Il tourna son regard vers la porte du château et vit que les chaines permettant de mouvoir la herse avaient été détruites par le souffle de Durnehviir forçant lesdites herses à rester ouvertes.

_Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire…_

Soudain, un vampire haletant surgit des escaliers menant à l'intérieur de la tour et se figea en découvrant Raziel.

« Qui… ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Raziel avait dégainé Vedshul et décochait une flèche à pleine puissance. La flèche devint dorée lorsqu'elle vola vers le vampire et provoqua une explosion concentrée qui l'engloutit dans des flammes dorées. Raziel, stupéfait, détailla son arc.

_Alors voilà ta vraie puissance_.

Raziel put à nouveau tester l'arc lorsqu'un esclave humain en armure lourde le chargea pour venger son maître. Malheureusement pour lui, une flèche elfique traversa son heaume d'acier et mit fin a sa misérable vie avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de dégainer son arme.

Raziel entendit des bruits de pas provenant du bas de la tour.

_Probablement des amis de ces deux-là._

« Ça va être plus long que prévu pour arriver jusqu'à Harkon » Soupira-t-il en rangeant son arc et en dégainant Aubéclat et Tuzaus.

* * *

><p>Au même instant, dans le cœur de la mêlée, Tanis esquiva la hache d'un Draugr et l'incinéra dans un rire fou.<p>

« Et ben alors, on a pris un petit coup de chaud ? » Ricana-t-il, les mains nimbées de flammes.

« Reste concentré ! » Hurla Sérana en enfonçant sa dague dans le crâne d'un vampire.

Non loin d'eux, Gunnar guidait les trolls en armure, les envoyant réduire leurs ennemis en pulpe sanglante et permettant à Sorine de guider les volées de carreaux d'arbalètes. Au milieu de tout cela, Isran faisait tournoyer son marteau de guerre, exterminant haineusement tout mort-vivant se dressant sur son passage et menant une escouade de gardes en armures lourdes pour tenter de briser les lignes adverses .

« Oui madame, bien madame. » Tanis se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir le flux du combat. Il se rendit compte que malgré leurs efforts les forces de la Garde de l'Aube étaient incapables de progresser plus avants. Pour chaque créature qu'ils éliminaient les vampires en invoquaient deux autres. À ce rythme ils allaient se faire décimer.

_Il faut briser leur cohésion mais comment… Harkon ! C'est lui la clé ! À sa mort ses troupes s'enfuiront pour sauver leur peau. Mais pour ça il faut l'atteindre._

« Sérana on va se faufiler dans le château ! »

L'annonce du mage ne surpris absolument pas la vampire qui était arrivée à la même conclusion.

« Comment ? »

« Tu as déjà essayé la magie d'illusion ? »

« Euh non… »

« Et ben faut un début a tout ! »

* * *

><p>À la porte du château, Raziel essuyait le tranchant d'Aubéclat sur la cape d'un cadavre. Il était couvert du sang des imbéciles qui avaient tenté de lui barrer la route. Heureusement pour lui, la majorité des soldats d'Harkon étaient sur le champ de bataille et les quelques malchanceux restés en arrière avait été pris par surprise lorsqu'il leur était tombé dessus. Son épée propre, il se glissa à l'intérieur de la forteresse.<p>

Il examina curieusement l'intérieur du château, n'ayant jamais mis les pieds dans la partie habitée de ce repaire d'abominations. Avec dégoût, il réalisa compte que la moindre pierre puait le sang bien que toutes traces semblaient avoir été effacées. En plus de ça il régnait un étrange silence dans le bastion.

_Où sont les gardes ? ça m'étonnerait qu'Harkon n'ait pas gardé une sorte de garde d'honneur auprès de lui._

« Tiens, tiens, tiens. Qu'avons-nous là ? »

Raziel tressaillit en entendant la voix familière qui venait de résonner dans le hall. Une voix qu'il n'aurait jamais crue entendre à nouveau. Il regarda un trio de vampires sortir de l'ombre. L'un d'eux était un dunmer, le second un altmer et le dernier un nordique, mais c'était la petite silhouette qui se tenait entre les deux elfes qui attira son attention. Pour l'œil ignare il s'agissait d'une brétonne d'une dizaine d'années avec des yeux d'une drôle de couleur, mais lui connaissait la vérité.

« Babette. » Cracha-t-il haineusement.

Simplement prononcer ce nom lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'il avait à tout prix voulu effacer. Des souvenirs de tortures et d'expériences. L'enfant-vampire sourit, amusée par les émotions évidentes qu'il laissait filtrer.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à voir mon expérience la plus réussie débouler ici pour tuer le seigneur Harkon. »

Avec un air faussement triste, elle continua sa tirade:

« J'avais dit à Astrid qu'il aurait mieux valu te tuer, mais elle et Gabrielle refusaient d'abandonner leurs projets. 'Créer un assassin parfait' Bah ! La confrérie était condamnée dés l'instant où Astrid a brisé les cinq principes en te kidnappant. Azrael. »

Le visage de Raziel se tordit sous son masque lorsqu'elle prononça son ancien nom.

« Hircine doit m'avoir béni, tu étais la seule à m'avoir échappé et aujourd'hui je peux rectifier cela.» Déclara-t-il d'un ton froid qui masquait une haine et une colère semblables à nulle autre.

« Oh vraiment ? Tu parais bien sûr de toi. Je tiens à te prévenir: mes compagnons ne sont pas de simples gardes. J'ai l'honneur de te présenter Vingalmo, Orthjolf et Garan Marethi. Ce sont tous des seigneurs vampires comme moi. Alors dis-moi, crois-tu vraiment avoir la moindre chance à quatre contre un ? » Demanda-t-elle avec morgue tandis que les désignés sortaient leurs armes dans un sourire pervers.

« Tu as fait une petite erreur de calcul Babette. » Rétorqua calmement Raziel.

« Oh vraiment ? »

« Oui. Il ne s'agit pas d'un combat à quatre contre un, mais bien d'un duel. »

« Qu… ? »

« **YOL TOOR SHUL** »

Un typhon de feu jaillit et engloutit les vampires, à l'exception de Babette qui parvint à esquiver la vague infernale à la dernière seconde et se transforma aussitôt tandis que Raziel faisait de même. Les deux monstres restèrent un instant immobiles avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Babette était bien plus forte que les autres seigneurs vampires, mais elle n'était pas habituée à se battre contre des lycans sous forme bestiale alors que Raziel, lui, était un expert dans l'art d'éliminer les vampires. Avec un rugissement il chargea et plaqua violemment Babette contre un mur. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se dégager, il enfonça ses griffes dans ses bras, l'épinglant au mur.

Avec horreur Babette comprit ce qui allait se passer. Elle tenta de se libérer mais les griffes de Raziel étaient trop profondément enfoncées. Il referma ses mâchoires sur la gorge de Babette. Son cri d'agonie se termina brutalement lorsque les crocs de Raziel séparèrent sa tête du reste de son corps. Le corps décapité s'écroula au sol dès l'instant ou il s'en écarta en recrachant la tête sans vie.

_Eurk, je ne digère vraiment pas la chair de vampire._

Il se tourna vers le cadavre de Babette.

_Le passé est derrière moi maintenant. Le dernier membre de la Confrérie Noire est mort._

Un question néanmoins empêchait Raziel de se réjouir totalement.

_Que suis je désormais ?_ _Un assassin ? Un loup ? Un dragon ? Un homme ? Un monstre ?_

Il finit par s'ébrouer et cacha son équipement avant de continuer sa route toujours sous forme bestiale.

_Plus tard Raziel, pour l'instant il y a plus urgent._

Il s'approcha du fond du château et vit qu'une porte en acier lui barrait la route. Elle était décorée de gravures d'une grande qualité en l'honneur de Molag Bal, mais les événements qu'elles dépictaient… Viol, meurtre, torture, esclavage, génocide.… L'artiste y avait représenté tout ce que le dieu de la domination appréciait - et donc tout ce qui dégoûterait toute personne saine d'esprit.

_Ça doit être la chapelle dédiée à Molag Bal._

A peine eu-t-il pensé ça que les portes s'ouvrirent avec une lenteur et un grincement insupportables. Aussitôt, Raziel tressaillit de douleur lorsque quelque chose tenta d'entrer dans son esprit. Des sentiments étrangers l'assaillirent.

Peine, colère, haine, peur, folie, perversion, désir…

Le simple fait de rester concentré lui causait une douleur incommensurable, mais il savait qu'à la seconde où il baisserait sa garde il deviendrait fou. Tel était le pouvoir de Bal. Il avança, contenant les pulsions sanguinaires qui agitaient son corps, et entra dans la chapelle. Elle avait été bâtie pour honorer les divins à l' origine, mais les adeptes de Bal l'avaient modifiée. À la place d'un autel consacré au divin il y avait une fontaine de sang surmontée du visage horrible du Daedra. La nef croulait sous les squelettes et les cadavres plus ou moins frais des malheureux qui avaient été sacrifiés à Molag Bal et devant l'autel se tenait sa cible.

Le seigneur vampire était bien plus grand que ses congénères. Il était vêtu d'une armure richement décorée, créée tout spécialement pour sa forme inhumaine, portait sur son crâne une couronne d'or rehaussée de pierres précieuses et était armé d'une masse qui dégageait une aura malfaisante.

Roi des vampires, champion de Molag Bal, créateur du clan Volkihar, mari de Valérica et père de Sérana. Tant de titres pour désigner l'être le plus dangereux de Bordeciel.

_Harkon._

« Je t'attendais, Champion d'Hircine. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton glacial. « Nous avons assez perdu de temps. Nos seigneurs attendent. »

Raziel ne répondit pas. Il était totalement concentré pour éviter que son esprit ne soit brisé par la magie malsaine que dégageait l'autel. Pour toute réponse il poussa un rugissement et se jeta sur le roi des vampires.

* * *

><p>Inconscients du duel qui prenait place, Sérana et Tanis s'étaient écartés de la mêlée.<p>

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'on a réussi à passer ! » Souffla-t-elle dès que le mage eut annulé son sort d'invisibilité.

« Evidemment ! Faire exploser des trucs n'est pas mon seul talent ! » S'enorgueillit-il.

« Tu auras de le droit de te vanter quand on aura gagné. »

Tanis grogna mais ne répliqua pas. Au lieu de cela il s'approcha de l'entrée du château.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on n'est pas les premiers à entrer. » S'étonna-t-il en remarquant les cadavres lacérés de nombreux gardes.

« Tu penses que c'est Raziel ? »

« Je ne pense pas j'affirme ! »

Le duo entra à toute vitesse dans la sinistre forteresse d'Harkon.

« Ça n'a pas changé d'un pouce depuis la dernière fois. » Remarqua Sérana.

« Si on omet les tas de cendres et les cadavres déchiquetés... Bon où se cache ce Roi-vampire ? »

« Probablement la chapelle de Bal, ça lui ressemblerait bien. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on att… »

Un fracas de pierre brisée interrompit Tanis tandis qu'une gigantesque masse noir passait au-dessus d'eux, les forçant à se jeter à terre, pour aller s'encastrer dans un mur.

« Par l'Oblivion ! c'était quoi ? » S'étrangla Tanis en se relevant.

Sérana s'approcha et hurla en reconnaissant l'anomalie volante.

« Par le sang de Bal! C'est Raziel ! »

Le duo se précipita sur le lycan qui reprenait sa forme humaine. Tanis grimaça en voyant l'état de son compagnon dont le corps était couvert de lacérations et semblait avoir plusieurs os en miettes. Sans ses capacités de régénération il serait déjà mort.

« Bon sang qu'est-ce qui t'a foutu dans cet état mon vieux ? » Demanda Tanis en utilisant ses pouvoirs de guérison pour stabiliser l'assassin.

Raziel poussa un grognement de douleur et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Seul son œil droit y parvint, le gauche avait été lacéré en même temps que le reste du visage. L'iris dorée du lycan se fixa sur Tanis et il parvint à articuler deux mots avant de sombrer à nouveaux dans l'inconscience.

« L'autel…Aubéclat… »

Tanis et Sérana durent s'y mettre à deux afin d'empêcher que son hémorragie ne l'achève.

« Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ? » S'inquiéta Sérana.

« S'il était humain il serait déjà mort. Mais ces blessures… Je ne sais pas avec quoi Harkon l'a attaqué mais ça a injecté une espèce de magie nauséabonde qui entrave la régénération. Même si on guérit les plaies extérieurs je sais pas s'il va réussir à s'en sortir.»

« Il y a bien quelque chose à faire ! » S'écria Sérana en serrant les poings, enragée par leur impuissance « Tu as dit que de la magie l'empêchait de se soigner, ça veut dire qu'il doit y avoir une source quelque part ! »

Tanis réfléchit un instant avant d'atteindre l'illumination.

« Mais oui ! Ce cinglé de loup nous a dit ce qu'il fallait faire ! »

Il se précipita sur le tas d'armes et d'armures qui constituaient l'équipement de Raziel et en sorti Aubéclat. Étrangement, la lame ne brûla pas le vampire.

« Raziel a mentionné un autel et cette épée. Je pense qu'il avait une bonne raison pour nous en parler. »

« Un autel… Le seul que je connaisse c'est celui de Molag Bal. Une minute ! Si mon père est le champion de Bal ça voudrait dire… »

« Qu'il peut recevoir l'aide de son seigneur s'il se situe dans sa zone d'influence. » Compléta Tanis en grimaçant.

« Malédiction ! Ça explique pourquoi Raziel a cité l'autel mais pourquoi a-t-il parlé d'Aubéclat ? »

« Autel daedrique, artéfact daedrique… Non il ne voudrait quand même pas… ! »

« Tu as une idée ? »

« Je crois que Raziel voulait utiliser Aubéclat pour détruire l'autel et ainsi priver Harkon de tout soutien. »

« C-c'est possible ? »

« C'est complètement fou, mais ça pourrait être possible. »

Sérana demeura silencieuse un moment, puis soupira:

« C'est pas comme si on avait le choix de toute manière. »

« Yup. C'est quitte ou double. Mais avant ça… » Tanis se pencha et saisit Raziel par les bras afin de le faire glisser. « Gnéééééé ! Putain il pèse son poids l'animal ! »

« Tss , laisse-moi t'aider. »

Avec l'aide de Sérana, Tanis emmena Raziel dans l'une des chambres que desservait la cour intérieure du château.

« Voilà ! » S'exclama le mage en le couchant sur un lit. Sérana retourna dans la cour et ramena l'équipement de Raziel.

« Il devrait être à l'abri ici. » Murmura-t-elle en déposant les possessions de l'assassin près de lui. Tanis jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et jura.

« Isran et les autres Gardes se font tailler en pièce ! Il faut qu'on arrête Harkon et vite ! »

Le duo fonça aussitôt dans la chapelle après avoir verrouillé la porte de la chambre. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, ils restèrent bouche bée devant l'étendue des dommages: du sangs avaient éclaboussé les murs et la majorité des colonnes avaient été broyées ou lacérées. Tanis remarqua que des pièces de métal doré étaient éparpillées un peu partout comme si une armure avait été réduite en pièce.

« Sérana, ma chérie, tu crois vraiment que toi et ton amant pourrez réussir là où votre toutou a échoué ? »

Le duo se tourna pour faire face au seigneur vampire, toujours sous sa forme bestiale. Harkon ne portait plus désormais qu'une sorte de pagne richement orné et sa couronne. Sérana en conclue que Raziel avait dû lui arracher son armure peu avant d'être vaincu, pendant que Tanis se demandait si Harkon avait des tendances exhibitionnistes.

« Je ne te laisserai pas le toucher ! » Cracha Sérana en dégainant sa dague. Harkon se contenta de lui jeter un regard torve.

« Tu m'as déçu ma fille. Tu as pris tout ce que je t'ai donné et tu l'as jeté pour cet être pathétique. » Siffla le roi vampire en jetant un regard dégouté à Tanis.

« Tout ce que tu m'as donné ? Tu m'as sacrifiée à Molag Bal, tu as tué tout ceux qui avaient été loyaux envers nous, tu as brisé notre famille et tu voudrais que je sois reconnaissante ? » Hurla-t-elle, folle de rage.

Harkon éclata de rire devant la colère de sa fille.

« Je constate que ce dragon a des crocs. » Ricana Harkon peu impressionné. « Mmm, je vois que vous n'avez pas l'arc d'Auriel. Peu importe, je le trouverai lorsque j'aurai écrasé les rats qui grouillent dans mon château à commencer par... » Harkon ne put finir sa phrase qu'un trait de feu lui arracha le bras.

« Un: quand on se bat on raconte pas sa vie. Deux: si tu insulte encore une fois Sérana je vais tellement te défoncer que même si ta mère te reconnait elle voudra plus de toi tellement tu seras moche ! » Grogna Tanis les yeux flambants de colère.

« Jolie réplique. »

« Merciii ! » S'exclama-t-il en esquivant une rafale de pics de glace qui s'enfoncèrent dans le mur derrière lui.

« Sérieusement ? » Articula Sérana en voyant Harkon se relever, son bras en parfait état comme s'il n'avait jamais été blessé.

« Ouvre le feu ! » Hurla Tanis en balança plusieurs sorts d'incinération sur Harkon qui dressa un bouclier d'énergie devant lui. Sérana se joignit au barrage de tirs magiques mais remarqua très vite une anomalie. Alors qu'elle et Tanis se vidaient petit à petit de leur mana Harkon lui ne semblait pas faiblir le moins du monde.

« Bon sang ! L'autel lui fourni aussi du mana ?! »

« Assez joué. » Harkon balança une vague de glace qui fit voler en éclat les barrières de ses adversaires et les envoya au sol. Tanis se releva aussitôt et chargea, Aubéclat en main. Harkon se contenta d'envoyer voler le mage d'un revers de sa massue.

« Tanis ! » Hurla Sérana tandis que Tanis s'écrasait violemment contre l'autel de Molag Bal. Sérana paniqua en voyant que son amant ne bougeait plus mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de voler à son secours. Alors qu'elle était toujours au sol, Harkon brisa sa jambe d'un coup de pied. Le roi vampire regarda sa fille hurler de douleur avec un regard vide d'émotion et leva son arme pour l'achever.

La massue n'atteignit jamais sa cible.

Un seigneur vampire surgit de nulle part et percuta Harkon sauvant Sérana in-extremis.

« Tu ne toucheras pas ma fille ordure ! » Hurla le vampire avec une voix que Sérana et Harkon connaissaient bien.

« Mère ? »

« VALERICA » Rugit haineusement Harkon en se jetant sur celle qu'il avait un jour aimée.

* * *

><p>Raziel ouvrit les yeux et constata avec stupeur qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans le château Volkihar mais dans une clairière entourée d'une forêt qui semblait s'étendre à perte de vue. Il leva les yeux et aperçut une lune rouge dans un ciel étoilé. Allant de surprise en surprise, il se réalisa qu'il ne reconnaissait pas ces constellations.<p>

« Où suis-je ? »

_Et comment ça se fait que je sois habillé avec des peaux de bêtes ?_

« Chez moi, louveteau. » Répondit une voix grave qui le fit sursauter.

_Je n'ai absolument pas senti sa présence !_

Raziel se tourna pour faire face un humain gigantesque - il devait dépasser les deux mètres. Cette…créature était vêtue d'un pagne de peaux et portait un crâne d'un cerf qui couvrait entièrement son visage. Seuls ses yeux apparaissaient derrière les orbites vides. Raziel comprit qu'il n'avait pas affaire à un mortel mais ne ressentait aucune peur car il savait qui était ce daedra qui venait d'apparaître devant lui.

« Seigneur Hircine. » Murmura-t-il respectueusement en inclinant la tête.

Pour toute réponse le prince des chasseurs et le père des hommes-bêtes éclata de rire et flanqua une bourrade dans le dos du lycan.

« Sois pas si constipé, mon garçon ! Je vais pas te manger ! »

« Juste pour savoir… est-ce que je suis mort ? »

« Non, tu es au bord de la ligne. Ce sale tricheur de vampire t'a bien amoché, d'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé mon anneau ? »

« Votre anneau a des pouvoirs ? Je croyais qu'il avait juste une valeur symbolique. » S'ettonna Raziel. L'assassin grogna de douleur quand le seigneur daedra lui flanqua une violente calbote sur le dessus du crâne.

« Evidemment bougre d'abruti ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est juste une babiole que je t'ai refilée par caprice ? »

« Euh… »

« Ne réponds pas à ça. »

« Donc… Si je suis pas mort qu'est-ce que je fous dans votre plan, seigneur Hircine ? »

« … Suis-moi, on va se mettre à l'aise, et amène tes alter-égos avec toi. » Déclara Hircine en se dirigeant vers un cercle de pierre au centre de la clairière.

« Mes quoi ? »

Raziel remarqua alors qu'un énorme loup noir et un dragon doré plus gros encore se tenaient à côté de lui et lui jetaient un regard torve. « Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? »

_Le loup doit être mon esprit bestial. C'est la première fois que je le vois avec une forme physique. Mais qui c'est ce dragon ?_

Le loup se contenta de suivre Hircine, tandis que le dragon fixait Raziel.

« Bon d'accord… » Raziel décida de suivre le prince.

Il entra dans le cercle de pierre, le reptile à sa suite. Hircine lui fit signe de s'asseoir et commença à parler:

« Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins gamin. Tu as le choix. »

« Le choix ? »

« Tu peux soit choisir de rester ici dans mon domaine et donc d'en finir avec ta vie de mortel. » Le regard du daedra se posa sur le gigantesque reptile installé à coté de Raziel avant de continuer. « Ou bien tu peux choisir d'utiliser le pouvoir de ma bague pour survivre et partir accomplir la destinée qu'Akatosh a prévue pour toi. » Raziel ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer. Le domaine d'Hircine était un paradis pour les chasseurs et il répugnait à y renoncer.

« Si je décide de survivre, je reviendrai ici de toute manière non ? » Hircine haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée. »

« Quoi ? »

« Si tu étais un simple lycan je t'aurais répondu oui. Mais ton âme est à la fois celle d'un loup et d'un dragon. Tu es le seul à pouvoir décider de ton destin. »

« Merci pour votre honnêteté. »

« Bah ! Inutile de me remercier louveteau. Quoi que tu choisisses j'en profiterai d'une manière ou d'une autre. » Raziel resta un instant confus devant l'attitude du Prince des Chasseurs mais finit par prendre sa décision.

« Je vais retourner sur Tamriel. »

« Curieux de voir ce que le destin te réserve ? »

« Le destin peut aller se faire voir ! Il est pas question que je laisse Harkon s'en tirer après la branlée qu'il m'a mis ! » Cracha Raziel tandis que le loup et le dragon grondaient pour montrer leurs agréments.

« BOUHAHAHAHA ! Je savais bien que j'avais une raison de faire de toi mon champion ! Ferme les yeux, je te renvoie sur Tamriel. Tes amis ont besoin de ton aide. »

À l'instant où Raziel ferma les yeux il y eu un grand flash blanc et il se réveilla dans un lit. Il fut rassuré d'entendre les bruits lointains de l'acier contre l'acier.

_La Garde de l'Aube résiste toujours_.

Il se releva et grimaça en sentant ses blessures le torturer. Il remarqua qu'une lumière rouge émanait de l'anneau d'Hircine qu'il portait à sa main droite. À peine relevé, il enfila son équipement. L'odeur de Tanis et Sérana lui titillait les naseaux. L'odeur du danger également. Une fois armé, il tenta de sortir pour découvrir que la porte était verrouillée.

« Putain j'ai pas le temps. » Grogna Raziel en se préparant à l'enfoncer.

* * *

><p>Sérana observait le duel de ses parents avec désespoir, incapable de bouger et donc d'intervenir. Sa mère n'avait aucune chance contre Harkon tant que l'autel lui fournissait cette invulnérabilité. Mais que faire ?<p>

Valérica poussa un cri de douleur suraigu lorsque la masse de Molag Bal lui brisa le bras. Harkon jeta un regard haineux à celle qui avait été un jour sa reine.

« J'ai attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps… »

Il leva sa massue pour asséner le coup de grâce.

Soudain un bruit strident retentit tandis que des vagues d'énergies surgissaient de nulle part. Le trio se tourna vers l'autel de Molag Bal et découvrit Tanis qui s'y accrochait, pantelant mais souriant. Aubéclat était enfoncée dans l'autel de Molag Bal jusqu'à la garde.

« Harkon j'ai le plaisir de te dire que tu t'es fait niquer ! » Railla Tanis.

« NON ! » Hurla le roi vampire.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire un geste, une lumière aveuglante jaillit de l'épée. La lame et l'autel explosèrent, envoyant voler les vampires contre les murs.

Lorsque la poussière retomba, il ne restait rien, qu'un tas de caillasses noircies. Tanis se releva difficilement et constata qu'Harkon avait disparu. Mais lorsqu'un gémissement s'échappa d'un tas de rocs, il oublia aussitôt le roi vampire.

« Sérana ! »

Tanis se précipita pour la libérer des décombres et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'elle était vivante. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et sourit en voyant le visage de son amant.

« Tu t'en es sorti. »

« Evidemment ! »

« Mon père ? »

« Tu devrais pas plutôt t'inquiéter pour toi ? »

« J'ai juste une jambe cassée c'est tout ! Je vais pas en mourir ! »

« N'empêche qu'il faut soigner ça ! »

« Par le sang de Bal ! On croirait deux adolescents. » Grogna une voix du fond de la chapelle.

« Mère ! » S'écria Sérana tandis que la vielle vampire surgissait d'un tas de débris sous sa forme humaine.

« Valérica ! Vous étiez au courant pour nous deux ?»

« Gamin, j'ai plusieurs milliers d'années au compteur, je sais reconnaître un couple quand j'en vois un. » Valérica s'arrêta un instant avant de continuer avec un sourire amusé sur les levres. « Et avec le boucan que vous faites je suis sûr que tout Tamriel doit être au courant. »

« Maman ! »

« D'abord Raziel, maintenant la vielle, bon ben tant pis pour la surprise.» Soupira Tanis en aidant Sérana à se relever.

« On ferait mieux de rejoindre… »

Un bruit d'os brisés et de chair transpercée résonna dans la chapelle. Valérica hoqueta et fixa avec stupeur la pointe du katana qui surgissait de sa poitrine, à l'emplacement de son cœur.

« Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper Valérica ? » Murmura Harkon en tournant doucement l'épée avant de l'arracher d'un coup sec.

La victime tomba à genoux et posa un dernier regard plein de regrets et de tendresse sur sa fille avant de s'effondrer.

Morte.

« MÈRE ! » Pleura Sérana tandis que Tanis s'interposait entre elle et son père. Le roi vampire portait les stigmates de l'explosion mais n'avait malheureusement subi aucune blessure grave.

« Tu es courageux petit mage mais que crois-tu faire désormais sans arme et sans mana ? » Railla-t-il en s'approchant d'un pas lent.

Tanis regarda la mort s'approcher avec désespoir.

_C'est pas possible que ça finisse comme ça !_

Un bruit sec claqua dans le silence de la chapelle. Harkon sursauta et fixa avec stupeur la pointe de flèche qui venait de lui traverser l'épaule.

« Qui… ? » Pour toute réponse la flèche brilla d'une lumière dorée qui brûla le vampire, le forçant à lâcher sa massue. En réponse au hurlement de douleur d'Harkon une voix retentit.

« On finit tous par payer pour nos crimes Harkon. »

Tanis fut à deux doigts de pleurer de soulagement lorsque la silhouette de Raziel apparut, Vedshul en main. Le lycan examina la scène, remarquant immédiatement le corps de Valérica et les blessures de ses amis. Raziel ayant remis son masque Tanis ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une colère qu'il n'avait jamais vue jusqu'alors. Raziel se tourna vers Harkon qui avait arraché la flèche de son épaule et ramassé son arme.

« Je t'ai vaincu une fois, je peux recommencer ! » Hurla le vampire en chargeant.

La scène qui suivit se grava dans les esprits de Sérana et de Tanis. Harkon et Raziel était séparés d'une quinzaine mètres, mais avant même que le roi vampire n'aie le temps de parcourir la moitié de la distance Raziel arma son arc et décocha une flèche.

Trente fois.

Harkon s'arrêta net et fixa la forêt de flèches plantées dans son torse et ses membres qui s'enflammèrent d'un feu noir qui se propagea jusqu'à sa chair. Il hurla de douleur et se roula au sol pour tenter d'éteindre les flammes, sans le moindre effet. Il cessa finalement de remuer et ses cris d'agonie se turent lorsque les flammes réduisirent son corps et ses effets en cendres grises.

Raziel fixa un instant l'amas poussiéreux qui avait été le plus dangereux vampire de Tamriel. Le lycan avait honte, s'il avait utilisé Vedshul d'entrée de jeux Valérica serait... Avec un grondement de colère le lycan se tourna vers ses compagnons.

« Tanis, Sérana vous allez bien ? » S'inquiéta-t-il en se penchant sur ses amis.

« Je vais bien, juste quelques contusions mais Valérica est… » Grogna douloureusement Tanis.

Raziel s'approcha du corps de la mère de Sérana. Avec tristesse, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Sérana s'approcha également, soutenue par Tanis.

Elle ne prononça aucun mot, tombant simplement à genoux, pleurant silencieusement sa mort. Tanis resta près d'elle et l'enlaça, cherchant à la soutenir autant qu'il le pouvait.

Raziel regarda un instant les deux amants avant de quitter silencieusement la chapelle. Il savait que c'était de sa faute si Valérica était morte. S'il n'avait pas échoué à éliminer Harkon du premier coup, elle serait toujours parmi les vivants. Mais il savait aussi qu'il avait eu énormément de chance de survivre à ce combat. Si la bague d'Hircine n'avait pas guéri ses blessures…

_J'ai fait de mon mieux… Et c'était insuffisant._

Il sortit du château et s'assit sur la rambarde de pierre qui bordait le pont menant à l'entrée du fort. De là, il pouvait voir le champ de bataille.

La Garde de l'Aube avait remporté une victoire unilatérale. La majorité des vampires étaient mort et leurs serviteurs avec eux. Les rares survivants étaient pourchassés par les Gardes et vu qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de quitter l'ile leur sort était scellé.

Une violente bourrasque annonça l'arrivée de Durnehviir.

« Drem yol lok Qahnaarin. Ce fut un beau combat ! Je te remercie de m'y avoir invité. »

« Drem yol lok Durnehviir. Je devrais être celui qui te remercie mon ami. Sans ton aide nous n'aurions pas réussi. »

« La fausse modestie n'est pas un qualité, Dovahkiin. Tu sais très bien que mon intervention a juste réduit le nombre de morts chez les joors. »

« Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. »

« Mmm ? » Le dragon redressa la tête d'un air interrogatif. « Tiens, tiens il semble que les joors se soient souvenus de ton existence. Un petit groupe se dirige vers nous avec l'humain qui te hait à leur tête. »

_Isran… Es-tu venu pour nous souhaiter bon voyage ou pour éliminer les derniers non-humains sur l'ile ?_

« Dois-je les éliminer ? » Demanda le dragon. Raziel pensa un instant a lancer Durnehviir sur la Garde de l'Aube juste pour faire chier Isran.

« Pas tout de suite voyons ce qu'ils veulent. Mais merci de le proposer. »

« Avec plaisir. » Le dragon se roula en boule pendant que Raziel dégainait son arc et encochait une flèche, prêt à recevoir les Gardes.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

Après quelques minutes, Isran surgit accompagné d'une quinzaine d'hommes. Le chef de la Garde de l'Aube jeta un regard agressif à Raziel et au dragon à ses côtés.

« Si tu voulais aider tu aurais dû arriver plus tôt. » Dit Raziel d'un ton froid.

Sans surprise Isran ne releva pas l'insulte.

« Raziel… Ainsi même Harkon n'a pas été capable de te tuer. »

« En effet. »

« Où sont les autres monstres ? »

_Nous y voila_.

« En quoi ça t'intéresse ? »

« Où sont-ils. » Demanda Isran d'une voix dure.

Raziel le fixa et examina les visages de chacun de ses compagnons. Deux choses lui sautèrent aux yeux. Un : ils avaient tous leurs armes dégainées et pointées sur lui. Deux : chacun des gardes avaient la même lueur dans les yeux, une lueur qu'on ne trouve que chez les hommes qui s'apprêtent à tuer.

« Valérica est morte et les autres partent avec moi. » Déclara Raziel d'une voix calme et ferme comme s'il établissait un fait.

« Je ne pense pas. Il y a trop en jeu pour que je te laisse agir à ta guise. Les filles de Portdufroid meurent aujourd'hui et la prophétie avec elles. » Contra Isran en affirmant sa prise sur son marteau de guerre.

Durnehviir poussa un long grognement menaçant pendant que les hommes se positionnaient en demi-cercle autour de leur chef et que Raziel pontait une flèche sur le crâne d'Isran.

« Tu as conscience du ridicule de la situation ? » Grogna Raziel. « Tu es prêt à sacrifier tous tes hommes juste parce que tu n'as pas confiance en l'une de tes alliées.»

« Ridicule ? Est-ce de ridicule de vouloir s'assurer que cette maudite prophétie ne puisse jamais se réaliser ? » Rugit Isran.

« Même si tu tues Sérana cela n'empêchera pas Molag Bal de créer plus de filles de Portdufroid. » Remarqua froidement Raziel.

« Peut-être mais il sera retardé et on pourra trouver une autre solution pendant ce temps. »

« …Ton discours se tient Isran, mais tu as oublié un léger détail. »

« Pardon ? »

« Daedra ou Aedra, _personne_ ne touche à mes amis. »

La sentence de Raziel jeta un froid parmi les gardes qui frissonnèrent devant ce brutal changement d'attitude. Ils avaient désormais l'impression d'être une bande d'enfants chassant un ours avec des pierres et des bouts de bois.

« …Qu'il en soit ainsi. » Soupira Isran en ordonnant à ses hommes d'attaquer.

« STOP! »

Tanis et Sérana surgirent du château, pantelants, au même instant que Gunnar qui portait Sorine sur son dos, accompagné par Florentius. Les combattants se figèrent.

« Isran, arrête, suffisamment de sang a coulé aujourd'hui. » Supplia Gunnar.

« Il a raison, plus de morts de changeront rien. » Rajouta Tanis d'un air grave.

Raziel remarqua que le mage s'était placé de manière à bloquer toute ligne de tir directe avec Sérana.

« Il n'est pas question de laisser la fille en vie ! On n'aura peut-être pas la force nécessaire pour empêcher un deuxième Harkon de réaliser la prophétie. » Rugit Isran.

« Cela ne nous mène à rien. » Soupira lassement Raziel. « Finissons-en une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Les deux groupes allaient se jeter à la gorge l'un de l'autre quand Florentius hurla.

« ATTENDEZ ! Arkay dit qu'il y a une autre solution. » Ils fixèrent le bréton en se demandant s'il venait de sombrer définitivement dans la folie.

« Quoi ? »

« Un rougegarde, Falion, il a trouvé un remède au sanguinare vampiris. »

Cette annonce fit hoqueter tous le monde à l'exception de Tanis et Sérana.

« Et c'est que maintenant que tu nous le dis ?! » Hurla Isran qui semblait à deux doigts de faire une crise de nerfs.

« Arkay vient juste de me le dire ! Je vous l'ai révélé dès que je l'ai su. » Répondit Florentius, la moue boudeuse, pas impressionné pour un sou par la colère d'Isran.

« On ne sait même pas si le remède de ce Falion fonctionne. » Tenta d'argumenter le chef de la Garde de l'Aube.

Raziel mit très vite les choses au point.

« C'est ça ou je massacre ton petit groupe de chasseurs Isran. »

Cela jeta un froid dans la discussion.

« …Qu'il en soit ainsi mais si dans six mois je vois qu'ils ne sont pas guéris, j'ouvre la chasse c'est compris ? »

Sur ces mots Isran fit demi-tour avec les membres de la Garde de l'Aube laissant les non-humains entre eux.

« Désolé de vous imposer ça. » Soupira Raziel en remettant sa flèche dans son carquois.

« C'est pas grave Raziel, on avait prévu de se débarrasser de notre vampirisme dès que possible. » Le rassura Tanis.

« Ah bon ? » S'étonna le lycan.

_Venant de Tanis ça ne m'étonne pas mais que Sérana accepte._

« Tu as vu ce que Molag Bal a fait de ma famille. Je suis prête à tout pour me débarrasser de son influence. » Déclara-t-elle, la voix douce mais emplie de fermeté.

« … Durnehviir désolé de t'embêter avec ça mais tu pourrais faire un détour par Morthal avant de me déposer à la Gorge du Monde ? »

« Tes amis sont mes amis Qahnaarin. Ce sera un honneur. » Répondit le dragon avec ce qui devait être l'équivalent d'un sourire pour le reptile géant.

« Merci mon ami. »

« Euh Raziel tu as prévu quoi ensuite ? » Questionna Tanis avec curiosité.

« Et bien je crois me rappeler que des moines m'ont invité dans leur sanctuaire. Ce serait malpoli de les faire attendre plus longtemps. »

* * *

><p>Alors qu'une tempête hurlait sur le mont Hrothgar, Arngeir méditait à genoux devant les portes du monastère. Les mains sur ses cuisses, il suivait mentalement l'avancée de celui que les membres de son ordre avaient attendu depuis si longtemps.<p>

Le moine ouvrit les yeux et vit la silhouette sombre d'un homme luttant contre la tempête s'avançant lentement mais surement vers le sanctuaire des Grises-barbes. Arngeir resta immobile jusqu'au moment au l'homme se dressa devant lui. Le vieux moine plongea son regard dans les yeux dorés de celui dont le visage était caché derrière un masque d'acier esquissant la forme d'un crâne humain. Arngeir pouvait sentir de nombreuses questions se bousculer dans cet esprit. Une grande douleur et une gigantesque sauvagerie, mais si violente qu'elle soit, son animosité semblait s'allier sans heurts avec son être. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du vieux prêtre.

_Voilà un élève pour le moins unique._

« Bienvenue Dovahkiin, nous vous attendions. »


	10. Chapter 9: Nouveau départ

**Chapitre 9 : Nouveau départ.**

Arngeir marchait d'un pas tranquille dans les couloirs du monastère. Il était tôt et, à cette heure-ci, la majorité des acolytes étudiant sous la tutelle des moines étaient encore endormis. Mais pas tous.

Il s'amusa de voir un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs vêtu de la robe simple des Grises-barbes assis sur l'un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque. Ses yeux dorés quittèrent son livre quand il entendit le vieux moine entrer.

« Maître Arngeir. »Salua-t-il calmement sans la moindre surprise.

« Le sommeil te fuit-il, Raziel ? »

« Pas vraiment maître, je n'ai jamais été un grand dormeur. » Répliqua l'assassin avant de retourner à son livre.

Arngeir s'assit doucement en face de son élève et examina son visage. Depuis son arrivée, Raziel avait dépassé toutes les attentes du vieux nordique. En trois mois il avait maitrisé la langue draconique dans ses moindres détails et maniait désormais la Voix aussi bien que les autres Grises-barbes, provoquant la jalousie des étudiants normaux qui auraient besoin de plusieurs dizaines d'années avant d'atteindre son niveau. Pour l'instant Arngeir était plus puissant que lui mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le Dovahkiin ne le dépasse. Le vieux moine avait été heureux de transmettre son savoir au jeune homme. Certes Raziel n'était pas le seul élève qu'il entrainait, mais il possédait un caractère pour le moins unique. En plus d'être son élève le plus assidu, il ne craignait absolument pas les autres maitres de la Voix, il les respectait sans peur et cela faisait toute la différence par rapport aux autre élèves. Il avait fini par se lier d'amitié avec les autres maitres en leur enseignant le langage des signes. Arngeir devait avouer que, depuis, la communication était bien plus simple avec Borri, Einarth et Wulfgar, sans compter qu'ils pouvaient désormais l'aider à enseigner aux autres étudiants.

Lorsque Raziel était arrivé au Haut Hrothgar Arngeir avait craint qu'il ne soit un amoureux de la guerre à l'image d'Ulfric Sombrages, mais heureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Il connaissait le passé sombre du jeune homme et les actes horribles qu'il avait commis, mais Arngeir avait appris une chose durant sa longue vie : les mauvais hommes n'entretiennent pas de regrets, contrairement à Raziel.

Arngeir avait fait tout son possible pour soulager l'esprit de Raziel et était heureux de constater que son regard avait perdu un peu de sa tristesse et de sa rage, remplacées par un éclat serein. Mais son esprit ne connaîtrait de vraie guérison avant longtemps. Il était probable que les plaies de son âme ne cicatrisent jamais vraiment.

« Maitre Arngeir, puis-je vous poser une question ? »

La voix de Raziel coupa les pensées du vieux maître qui lui accorda toute son attention.

« Bien entendu Kiir. »

« Pourquoi m'enseigner l'art de la Voix ? Je ne suis pas exactement un modèle de vertu. Vous savez parfaitement que j'utiliserai ce pouvoir pour me battre et pas uniquement pour vénérer Kynareth. »

Raziel examina le visage de son maitre avec curiosité. Pendant quelques minutes Arngeir conserva le silence, puis répondit:

« Bonne question, Kiir. Si tu étais un simple nordique avide de pouvoir je ne t'aurais jamais enseigné la Voix, mais tu es Dovahkiin, l'enfant de dragon. La langue draconique coule dans tes veines, pour toi la Voix n'est pas une simple arme que tu utiliserais comme bon te semble, elle fait partie de toi au même titre que tes bras ou tes jambes. »

Raziel cligna des yeux, étonné par cette réponse.

« Quelle rapport avec le fait de m'enseigner le Thu'um ? »

« Simple, même si j'avais refusé de t'enseigner la Voix tu aurais fini par apprendre à l'utiliser par instinct. Mais tu aurais sans nul doute déclenché les pires cataclysmes. En t'enseignant l'art de la Voix je m'assure que tu ne commettras pas d'erreur malheureuse en utilisant tes pouvoirs et que tu connais parfaitement les dangers qu'ils impliquent. »

_Logique_.

« … Et ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, au début mon cœur était empli de colère à l'idée de dévoiler tous les secrets de la Voix à un inconnu qui s'en servirait à des fins dont je ne savais rien, mais j'ai appris à te connaitre Kiir et je sais que tu te contrôleras. Tu te considères peut-être comme un être corrompu et mauvais mais sache que ton âme est faites d'acier et de feu, peu importent les obstacles je sais que tu feras ce qui est juste. »

Les mots du vieil homme touchèrent Raziel plus qu'il ne voulait le reconnaître.

« Merci maître. » Déclara-t-il doucement.

« Inutile de remercier un homme qui ne fait que dire la vérité, mon apprenti. »

Arngeir se tourna vers la fenêtre de la bibliothèque et repéra les rayons du soleil levant.

« C'est l'heure. Es-tu prêt pour ta dernière épreuve ? »

« Je vous suis. » Dit Raziel en refermant son livre.

Arngeir guida Raziel jusqu'à la salle principale du monastère. Les autres Grises-barbes étaient déjà là et avaient formé un cercle qu'Arngeir vint compléter. Les autres apprentis restaient à l'arrière-plan pour observer la scène. Le vieux maitre fit signe à Raziel de se placer au centre.

« Au cours de ces trois derniers mois tu as appris à utiliser le Thu'um et à parler draconique comme s'il s'agissait de ta langue maternelle. Nous n'avons plus rien à t'apprendre. Ceci sera ta dernière épreuve : afin de pouvoir être sacré Dovahkiin tu dois endurer les voix débridée des Grises-barbes. Si tu survis alors le monde accueillera un nouvel enfant de dragon. »

_Bizarre comme épreuve._

« Je suis prêt. » Arngeir hocha la tête et leva les bras au ciel imité par les autres prêtres. Les Grises-barbes commencèrent alors à parler.

«**Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praan nau.**

_La couronne de fureur a longtemps attendu une tête digne sur laquelle reposer._

La vue de Raziel se troubla tandis qu'à chaque syllabe la montagne tremblait jusqu'à son fondement.

« **Naal Thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth.** »

_Par notre souffle nous la conférons à l'enfant de dragon au nom de Kyne au nom de Shor et au nom d'Atmora l'ancienne._ Raziel serra les dents et se força à rester debout malgré la pression infernale qui s'exerçait sur lui.

« **Meyz nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dahmaan daar rok.** »

_Tu es maintenant Ysmir le dragon du nord, entendez-le._

Raziel poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque la déferlante stoppa. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard d'Arngeir pour un lire une profonde joie mais aussi une pointe de tristesse.

« Mes félicitations Raziel Vedgrohiik, tu as achevé ton entrainement. »

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Raziel en notant que pour la première fois Arngeir l'avait appelé par son nom complet.

« Je ne sais pas. Même si Akatosh a de grands projets pour toi tu restes maître de ton destin. La seul chose d'on je suis sûr c'est que ton avenir t'attend à l'extérieur de ces murs. »

Le vieux moine semblait désolé de ne pas pouvoir aider son ancien élève plus longtemps.

« Je comprends maître… Pardonnez-moi mais pourriez-vous me rendre un service ? » Demanda Raziel.

« Bien sûr Kiir. »

« Pourriez-vous conservez mon parchemin des anciens ? Je me vois mal voyager avec. » Les autres Grises-barbes approuvèrent le choix du Dovahkiin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Raziel nous le garderons précieusement jusqu'à ce que tu souhaites le récupérer. » Assura Arngeir.

« Merci maître. Pour tout. » Raziel inclina sa tête et partit vers la pièce qui avait été sa chambre durant ces derniers mois. Elle était peu meublée: un lit, une armoire et un râtelier sur lequel trônaient son armure et ses armes. Il fit courir ses doigts sur l'acier froid de son masque. Pendant trois ans il avait médité et s'était entrainé à manier le Thu'um mais peu importait à quel point cette vie était reposante et libératrice il savait qu'elle ne lui correspondait pas. Il retira la robe grise et la plia respectueusement sur son lit.

Avec un petit pincement de fierté Raziel constata que grâce à la pratique de la Voix son corps n'avait rien perdu de sa force ou de sa souplesse. Avec un frissonnement de plaisir Il s'équipa de sa tenue et de des armes.

_Ah ça m'avait manqué !_

Une fois prêt Il se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur se trouvait le Parchemin des Anciens. Raziel s'en empara et sortit de sa chambre avant de marcher en direction de la sortie du haut Hrothgar. Là l'attendaient ses maîtres, en ligne, préparés au dernier adieu.

Raziel s'approcha d'Arngeir et lui tendit le Parchemin. Arngeir le prit et déclara d'une voix emplie d'émotions:

« Puissent les Neufs te protéger Raziel. »

« Drem Yol Lok, maître. » Murmura Raziel dans une révérence.

Il salua également les autres maîtres de la Voix qui s'inclinèrent en même temps en réponse à son salut. Raziel marcha doucement vers la porte du monastère, sans un regard en arrière quitta ce qui avait été son sanctuaire, inspira profondément et examina le paysage de Bordeciel.

_Bon, et maintenant ?_

L'assassin resta un instant immobile avant de soupirer.

_Et bien j'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je suis censé faire… Je sais ! Je vais aller jusqu'à Blancherive. Je trouverai bien une idée en chemin._

Raziel poussa un long soupir en se rappelant le nombre incalculable d'émissaires qu'Ulfric Sombrages avait envoyé au mont Hrothgar pour tenter de convaincre le Dovahkiin de rejoindre ses forces.

_Je peux pas prendre le chemin conventionnel. Si j'ai réussi à esquiver les patrouilles Sombrages à l'aller c'est grâce à Durnehviir._

À chaque fois il avait dit au messager d'aller se faire foutre, mais ça n'avait pas empêché Ulfric d'en envoyer d'autres pour faire des propositions toujours plus folles. Au final le lycan avait arrêté de recevoir les messagers et s'était contenté de les renvoyer à coup de Thu'um. Malheureusement il ne faisait aucun doute que chaque patrouille de sombrages avait reçu la description de l'assassin et avait ordre de le livrer au Jarl de Vendeaume et ce faisant les légionnaires impériaux avaient sans nul doute imité leurs ennemis.

_Bon ben heureusement que j'ai un masque mais sérieusement comment faire pour éviter les patrouilles_ ? _Il y a qu'une seule putain de route pour descendre de cette montagne ! À moins que… _

« Eh ça vaut le coup d'essayer. » Raziel prit une profonde inspiration et s'approcha des abords du chemin. « **FEIM-ZII-GRON !** » Hurla-t-il en sautant dans le vide.

Le cri corps éthéré le transforma en fantôme permettant ainsi qu'il ne prenne aucun dommage de la chute vertigineuse qu'il venait de faire. Pendant plusieurs minutes il tomba silencieusement en regardant la forêt se rapprocher. Juste avant d'atterrir il remarqua un petit village non loin de la rivière.

_Rivebois si je ne me trompe pas._

Raziel passa au travers des branches sans en casser une seule et atterrit avec un bruit sourd sur le sol.

_Pfiou C'est vraiment génial ce qu'on peut faire avec le Thu'um ! Maintenant je suis tranquille pour un bout de temps, les Sombrages seront persuadés que je suis toujours là-haut._

Après avoir annulé le sort et retrouvé son état normal il commença à marcher tranquillement en direction de Blancherive, se délectant des sensations qu'il n'avait pas goûtées depuis son entrée dans le monastère. Par réflexe il prit son arc à la main, heureux de sentir la chaleur de Vedshul. Même si la menace vampirique avait été quasiment annihilée Bordeciel abritait de nombreux dangers.

_Animaux sauvages, guerre civile, chasseurs de loups-garous… Rien que je ne puisse tuer._

Il voyagea ainsi plusieurs jours, tranquillement, sans que rien de bien excitant n'arrive, mais alors qu'il allait entrer dans les plaines qui composaient les deux tiers de la Châtellerie il remarqua des nuages de vapeur au-dessus des arbres.

_Des sources chaudes ? Un petit détour ne me fera pas de mal et je meurs d'envie de prendre un bon bain chaud. Les Grises-barbes étaient bien gentils mais je ne regrette pas leurs douches de neige fondue._

Après une courte marche Raziel il atteignit sa destination. Le terrain formait une sorte de cuvette naturelle autour de la source. Raziel se trouvait juste au-dessus du bassin, à environ une dizaine de mètres de la surface, et décida de profiter de sa position pour repérer d'éventuels dangers. Peine perdue: les nuages de vapeur étaient tellement épais qu'ils cachaient absolument tout. Raziel inspira profondément mais se rendit compte qu'il était dans le sens du vent. L'assassin poussa un léger grognement de frustration de voir ses sens rendus ainsi inutiles.

_Bon je vais pas rester planté là toute la journée. Je vais descendre pour…_

Un craquement sourd retentit tandis que la section de roche où il se tenait céda.

« MERDE ! » Hurla-t-il en tombant dans le bassin d'eau chaude.

Heureusement pour lui, la source était suffisamment profonde pour qu'il n'en percute pas le fond. Avec un rapide battement de pieds il remonta à la surface. Dès qu'il atteignit l'air libre, il cracha l'eau qu'il avait avalée et vérifia ses affaires. Par miracle rien n'avait disparu et à part le fait que sa capuche se soit rabattue dans sa chute et que ses affaires soit imbibées d'eau il allait bien.

Le bruit d'un arc que l'on bandait l'alerta, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de bouger une voix grave de femme retentit:

« Plus un geste. »

_De mieux en mieux… C'est étrange cette voix est familière. _

« Vous êtes soit fou soit extrêmement courageux pour oser venir m'observer pendant mon bain. »

_Attends elle croit que je suis un pervers ?!_

« Madame désolé de vous décevoir mais je ne savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans cette source avant de tomber dedans. »

_Elle ne va jamais me croire._

« Et pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? »

_Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Bon pense à un truc Raziel…_

« C'est simple si je vous observais vous ne m'auriez jamais vu. »

_Idiot! Tu as l'air encore plus coupable en disant ça !_

À la grande surprise de Raziel la femme éclata de rire.

« Pour répondre ainsi à la personne qui te menace…Tu dois être extrêmement courageux _et_ complètement fou ! »

Par réflexe, Raziel tourna sa tête pour voir celle qui le menaçait et…

« Aela ?! » Articula-t-il, bien plus étonné de reconnaître la chasseresse que de voir une magnifique femme complément nue avec un arc chargé pointé sur sa tête.

« Comment tu connais mon nom ? » Grogna-t-elle, sa méfiance renouvelée.

_Elle ne me reconnait pas ? Ah oui, c'est vrai !_

Raziel retira immédiatement son masque.

« Raziel Vedgrohiik ? » S'étonna la chasseresse en baissant son arc.

« Et oui. »

_Le monde est petit._

« Drôle de rencontre n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. »

« Raziel mes yeux sont ici. » Ricana-t-elle.

« Oh désolé ! Euh tu devrais peut être mettre des vêtements. »

_Si possible avant que tout mon sang n'ait atteint la partie inférieure de mon anatomie._

Une fois Aela rhabillée et la pression sanguine de Raziel stabilisée, ils purent discuter normalement…ou presque.

« Donc qu'est-ce qui t'amène du côté de Rivebois ? » Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« Moi et deux de mes camarades avons été engagés pour tuer un géant qui s'en prenait à une ferme, mais une fois la mission réussite j'ai quitté le groupe pour aller chasser en solitaire. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu ne vas pas avoir de problème avec les chefs des Compagnons ? »

Aela éclata de rire devant cette question.

_J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?_

« Les Compagnons n'ont pas de chef ! Le vieux Kodlak se charge des contrats et le cercle maintient un semblant d'ordre, mais chacun est libre de ses choix. »

_Et ils arrivent à maintenir les choses ainsi ? Je suis impressionné._

« Je vois. »

« Et toi alors ? La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus tu traquais un vampire pour la Garde de l'Aube. »

Raziel se tendit à ce souvenir.

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était un vampire. »

« Pour quelle autre raison un lycan travaillerait-il avec des chasseurs de Vampires ? » Raziel posa sa main sur sa dague, prêt à attaquer.

« Comment… ? »

_C'est une chasseuse de lycan ?!_

« D'après toi, où nous sommes-nous rencontrés pour la première fois ? »

Raziel fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas ou elle voulait en venir.

« Et bien à l'auberge… » Commença-t-il avant qu'Aela ne l'arrête.

« Faux nous nous sommes rencontrés dans les plaines qui bordent Blancherive et nous nous sommes combattus. »

Raziel oublia aussitôt sa dague et lui décocha un regard stupéfait.

« Tu es la louve que j'ai affrontée ?! » Articula-t-il.

_Le monde est_ vraiment _petit !_

« C'est exact. »

« Et bien ça pour une surprise ! Attends, les Compagnons sont au courant de ta nature ? »

« Les membres du cercle oui. Pas les nouvelles recrues. »

« Ils n'ont aucun problème avec ça ? »

Aela parut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa.

« J'aimerais pouvoir en t'en révéler plus Raziel, mais il faut mieux que tu parles à Kodlak si tu veux connaitre toute l'histoire. »

« Très bien je ne te poserai plus de questions. »

Il savait qu'Aela considérait les Compagnons comme sa famille et il n'était pas étonné de voir qu'elle ne lui faisait pas encore totalement confiance.

_Tiens ça me rappelle…_

« Juste pour savoir, l'offre de rejoindre les Compagnons est toujours disponible ?» Demanda-t-il.

Aela se contenta de sourire.

Quelques jours plus tard, au crépuscule, un couple d'individus montant Crin d'Ombre s'immobilisa non loin des écuries de Blancherive.

«On y est, tout le monde descend ! » soupira Raziel en sautant du cheval.

« Sacrée monture que tu as là. » Déclara Aela en flattant l'encolure de Crin d'Ombre qui souffla de plaisir avant de disparaitre.

« Qualité daedrique. »

Tandis qu'ils marchaient tranquillement vers le portail de la ville, Raziel se rendit compte d'un léger détail:

« Dis-moi on ne va pas avoir des problèmes avec les gardes pour entrer ? »

« Inquiet ? » Taquina Aela.

« Ce serait con que j'assomme des gardes pour mon premier jour, non ? » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Tais-toi et admire. »

Aela s'approcha du portail et héla un garde. À la seconde ou il la reconnut, il appela ses compagnons pour ouvrir les portes.

« Juste comme ça ? »

« Les Compagnons ont souvent aidé les gardes à se débarrasser de bandits, alors on s'entend plutôt bien avec eux. »

Une fois dans la ville, Raziel tenta de se rendre à l'auberge mais Aela le stoppa.

« Où tu crois aller ? »

« Ben dormir à l'auberge. »

« Tu voulais pas rejoindre les Compagnons ? »

« … Il doit être minuit. »

« Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur ta future famille. Allez suis-moi. »

Aela guida Raziel jusqu'à Jorrvaskr, la salle de banquets des Compagnons. À l'origine le bâtiment avait été bâti avec deux antiques drakkars nordiques, mais il avait été agrandi par les différentes générations de Compagnons qui avaient creusé le sous-sol pour avoir plus d'espace. Alors qu'Aela s'apprêtait à entrer, Raziel remarqua la forge bâtie sur le promontoire rocheux au-dessus du bâtiment.

_La Forgeciel, la forge ou ont été conçus les plus grands plastrons et lames_. _Avoir une arme forgée avec l'acier de la Forgeciel par le maitre Eorlund, c'est le rêve de tous les guerriers._

Raziel secoua la tête pour mettre fin à sa rêverie et rejoignit Aela au moment où elle ouvrait la porte.

« Je suis rentrée ! »

« Explose-le ! »

« Monte ta garde ! »

« Te laisse pas faire ! »

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_

Raziel observa avec stupeur la scène qui se jouait devant lui : un elfe noir et une nordique s'affrontaient à coups de poings tandis qu'un petit groupe s'était rassemblé autour d'eux pour les encourager. Aela soupira.

_Où est-ce que j'ai atterri ?_

« Par Hircine ces deux crétins ont remis ça. » Grogna-t-elle d'un ton ennuyé.

« Ça arrive souvent ? »

« Les bagarres sont une chose normale à Jorrvaskr mais les combats entre Atis et Njada arrivent tellement souvent que c'est devenu un spectacle hebdomadaire. »

« Okay… Njada c'est la nordique qui est entrain de gagner ? » Demanda Raziel en retirant son masque.

_Ouf ! Sacré direct du droit !_

« Exactement. »

Au même instant, Atis, l'elfe noir, se prit un direct du gauche magistral dans sa mâchoire qui l'envoya au sol. Il resta allongé, assommé sur le coup. Tandis que le petit groupe de Compagnons rugissait, certain de joie d'autres de colère, un jeune nordique roux s'approcha de l'elfe vaincu pour l'aider à se relever. Raziel écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le jeune homme.

_Erik ? Tiens donc j'avais pas revu ce gamin depuis que j'avais convaincu son père de le laisser devenir mercenaire._

« Hey ! Aela est de retour ! » S'écria une impériale.

_Ria si je me rappelle bien._

« Qui c'est le buveur de lait ? » Demanda un gigantesque nordique borgne qui jeta un regard inquisiteur à Raziel.

_Ce type a vu plus d'une bataille, il pue le sang_.

« Une nouvelle recrue. » Annonça Aela, ce qui déclencha un torrent d'exclamations et de questions de la part des Compagnons.

« C'est la première fois que tu nous ramènes autre chose qu'un animal. Que devons-nous comprendre ?» Demanda le grand borgne un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu as décidé de changer de type de chasse ? » Demanda Ria avec une moue amusée.

_Je crois qu'on vient de démarrer une rumeur._

« Frères et sœurs, un peu de silence je vous prie. »

Les mots n'avaient même pas été criés, mais tous se turent immédiatement et se tournèrent vers celui qui avait parlé : un vieux nordique aux cheveux et la barbe blanchis par le passage du temps, un tatouage sur la joue gauche et un lourd marteau de guerre dans le dos. Raziel remarqua que ce n'était pas de la peur qui brillait dans le regard des Compagnons mais plutôt un mélange de respect et d'affection.

« Héraut. » Salua Aela avec un geste de la tête.

_Voici donc le célèbre Kodlak Blancrin, le plus grand guerrier de la précédente génération_.

Raziel examina curieusement le vénérable guerrier. Si la moitié des histoires qu'on racontait sur lui étaient vraies, cela signifiait qu'il avait devant lui le modèle que tous les combattants nordiques désiraient égaler.

« Ravi te revoir en bonne santé ma sœur. Et qui donc est ce jeune homme à tes côtés ? » Demanda Kodlak d'une voix calme.

« Je suis Raziel Vedgrohiik. » Répondit-il en inclinant la tête. « Et je souhaite rejoindre les Compagnons. »

« Mmm, laissez-moi vous regarder. »

Le vieil homme plongea ses pupilles dans celles de Raziel. Dans les yeux de l'ancien se cachait une grande sagesse, différente de celle de maître Arngeir mais toute aussi profonde. Face à un tel regard, le mensonge ou le déni étaient inutiles.

_Ce type n'est pas devenu célèbre par hasard. Bon sang il dégage une aura monstrueuse alors qu'il est au crépuscule de sa vie. Je me demande à quoi il ressemblait dans sa jeunesse._

« Pourquoi pas ? Je sens une grande force en vous. »

« Maître vous n'y pensez pas ! » Intervint un jeune nordique aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux peints de la même couleur.

« Je ne suis le maître de personnes Vilkas. Et aux dernières nouvelles Jorrvaskr accueille toujours ceux dont le cœur brûle d'un feu dévorant. »

« Mes excuses. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cet homme. »

Raziel grinça des dents en entendant les paroles de Vilkas.

_Si tu avais entendu parler de moi avant c'est que je faisais mal mon boulot._

« De grands guerriers viennent parfois nous voir. Mais des femmes et des hommes en quête de leur propre grandeur viennent aussi. Nous ne faisons aucune différence entre eux. Ce qui importe c'est leur cœur. »

_Pas de discrimination ? Intéressant_.

« Et leurs bras. »

_Merci de pointer l'évidence._

« Bien sûr. Dites-moi Raziel comment vous défendez vous ? »

« Je ne pense pas que des mots suffiront à vous convaincre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien dit, c'est ça l'esprit ! Que diriez-vous d'un petit duel avec notre cher Vilkas, qu'il puisse jauger votre niveau ? »

« Avec grands plaisir. » Déclara Raziel froidement.

Un cercle se forma aussitôt entre les deux combattants. Vilkas était armé d'une épée à deux mains tandis que Raziel avait ses glaives en ébonites.

_Pas de Thu'um, ni d'arc magique cette fois_.

« Le premier à blesser l'autre l'emporte. Et au cas où je vous rappelle qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un duel à mort. » Annonça Kodlak. « Que le meilleur l'emporte ! »

À La seconde où Kodlak eu finit sa phrase, Raziel attaqua avec l'intention d'en finir en un seul coup mais à sa grande surprise Vilkas para et contre-attaqua dans le même mouvement. Raziel esquiva la claymore du compagnon in-extremis et se remit en garde un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

_Et moi qui avais peur de commettre une erreur en rejoignant les Compagnons ! Ce gamin est aussi fort que moi. Enfin un défi stimulant !_

Raziel se jeta un nouveau sur Vilkas leurs lames se croisant avec une violence inouïe, faisant pleuvoir des étincelles. Si au début les Compagnons avaient encouragé les combattants, désormais seul le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant résonnait dans Jorrvaskr tandis que les guerriers observaient avec un silence respectueux le duel de haut niveau qui se jouait devant eux. Raziel remarqua un changement dans le comportement de Vilkas. L'épéiste qui avait était plein de morgue avant désormais avait les yeux qui brillaient d'un nouveau respect.

_Il a compris qu'il m'avait sous-estimé_.

Alors que le combat durait depuis plus d'une quinzaine de minutes, Kodlak finit par intervenir voyant qu'aucun des combattants ne parvenaient à prendre le dessus.

« Il suffit ! » Les deux guerriers stoppèrent leurs assauts et jetèrent un regard curieux au héraut des Compagnons. « Dis-moi Vilkas pense tu encore que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour qu'il nous rejoigne ? »

« Mes excuses Héraut, j'avais tort. Raziel je suis désolé de t'avoir insulté mon arrogance m'a aveuglé. » Répondit Vilkas en tendant sa main.

« Il n'y pas de mal et j'avoue que notre petit duel m'a encore plus donné envie de rejoindre les Compagnons. » Répondit Raziel en serrant la main de son adversaire.

« Ah je t'aime bien le bleu ! » Rugit le nordique borgne.

« Bien alors c'est décidé. Raziel avant que tu ne rejoignes officiellement les Compagnons il reste une dernière formalité. » Prévint Kodlak.

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est simple les nouvelles recrues doivent passer un test avec un membre du cercle. Une fois ce test réussi tu seras un membre de notre famille. »

_Ils ont vu que je savais me défendre mais ils veulent voir comment je me débrouille en situation réelle_.

« Quel genre de test ? »

« Simple il te suffit de réussir un contrat. Et soyons honnête si tu as pu rivaliser avec Vilkas tu te débrouilleras sans le moindre problème. »

« Attendez-vous voulez dire… »

« Vilkas est l'un de nos meilleur guerriers et il est aussi un membre du cercle. »

_Je comprends mieux le grand silence pendant le duel._

«Mais passons. Ce soir, nous festoyons ! »

Avec un rugissement de joie les Compagnons embarquèrent un Raziel médusé jusqu'à la table de banquet pour fêter la venue du futur compagnon. Pendant la fête improvisée Raziel pu faire connaissance avec les autres membres de l'organisation: il y avait bien sûr Vilkas et son frère jumeaux Farkas qui, s'ils étaient semblable physiquement, étaient comme le jour et la nuit au niveau mental; le nordique borgne Skjor qui semblait avoir du mal à se rappeler les noms et avait appelé Raziel le bleu, Aela (évidemment) et Kodlak Blancrin, le héraut.

Ensuite venaient les autres Compagnons qui étaient un sacré ramassis de fou dangereux: il y avait Ria, une jeune impériale qui idolâtrait Aela et qui semblait avoir une dent particulière contre les ours, Atis, un elfe noir avec un caractère sombre et un penchant pour le mélodrame, Torvar probablement l'homme ayant la plus faible résistance à l'alcool que Raziel ait jamais vu, Njada Bras de fer qui avait prouvé mériter son nom un peu plus tôt tout en ayant un caractère plus changeant que les vents de Bordeciel, et finalement Erik, qui avait parcouru un sacré chemin depuis l'époque où il plantait des radis et cultivait du blé pour son Père.

_Erik la main verte et devenu Erik le massacreur. Amusant qu'il ne m'ait pas reconnu… Une seconde, j'avais mon masque quand je l'ai rencontré?_

Il y avait d'autres individus qui sans être des Compagnons actifs n'en étaient pas moins des membres de la famille : la vielle Tilma une servante qui s'occupait des guerriers comme une véritable mère depuis si longtemps que même Kodlak ne se souvenait pas de Jorrvaskr sans elle. Il y avait aussi Eorlund Grisetoison, le forgeron attitré des Compagnons, le barde Jon Guerrier-né et Vignar Grisetoison chef du clan Grisetoison et le plus vieux des Compagnons encore vivants à ce jour.

Après plusieurs heures de célébrations bien arrosées, Raziel se retrouva à aider Skjor à mettre au lit les autres Compagnons qui, à l'exception d'Aela et de Kodlak, étaient tous ivres morts.

_Et ben... par comparaison la Confrérie Noire et la Guilde des Voleurs ont l'air de dépressifs narcoleptiques._

« Merci du coup de main le bleu. » Grogna Skjor en laissant tomber Torvar sur un lit.

« Pas de quoi. » Répondit Raziel en posant Ria qui marmonnait dans son sommeil. « Euh juste une petite question : je dors où ? »

« Choisis un lit libre dans le dortoir et affale toi dessus. Seules les chambres des membres du cercle sont interdites. » Raziel remarqua qu'à peine la moitié des chambres étaient occupées.

« Pourquoi plusieurs chambres sont vides ? » La question fit grincer Skjor des dents.

_Mauvais souvenir je présume. _

« C'est simple il y a plus de chambres que de membres du cercle. La précédente génération a connu des coups durs et on commence à peine à s'en remettre. »

« Je comprends. Bonne nuit Skjor. »

« Bonne chance le bleu. » Répondit le borgne avec un grand sourire amusé.

_Bonne chance ? Pourquoi bonne chance ?_

Se demanda Raziel en se laissant tomber dans un lit. Le matin suivant, Raziel avait saisi toute la portée de l'avertissement de Skjor. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur la table du banquet que Tilma avait nettoyée - allez savoir quand - avec un soupir exténué.

« Mal dormi ? »

Il releva la tête pour voir Aela qui le regardait avec un air amusé.

« Salut, chasseresse. » Marmonna-t-il faiblement.

« Laisse-moi deviner: c'est à cause de Torvar. »

« Comment un homme peut-il ronfler aussi fort et comment les autres arrivent à dormir avec lui ? » Grogna Raziel.

« Et bien ils étaient bourrés. »

« Tu marques un point… »

« Tu caches bien ton jeu tu sais. »

« Pardon ? »

« A part moi, Kodlak et peut être Skjor personne n'a vu que tu te retenais lors de ton duel. »

_Tiens donc ils l'avaient remarqué._

« Le Héraut a bien précisé qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un combat à mort. »

_Je vais pas commencer à tuer mes camarades ce serait con._

« Si cela avait été un véritable duel tu penses que tu aurais gagné ? »

_Bonne question… J'ai pas utilisé le Thu'um ni Vedshul mais ce gamin n'essayait pas sérieusement de me tuer non plus._

« Probablement mais je ne m'en serais pas sorti indemne. » Aela parut satisfaite de sa réponse.

« Faudra qu'on aille chasser ensemble un de ces jours. »

« Avec plaisir. » Sourit Raziel.

Les deux trinquèrent avec leurs chopes d'hydromel.

« Ah Raziel te voilà. »

Aela et Raziel se tournèrent pour faire face à Kodlak qui était accompagné de Farkas.

« J'ai discuté avec Skjor et nous avons trouvé une mission adéquate : un érudit nous a fourni la localisation d'un des fragments de Wuuthrad dans une ruine nordique, toi et Farkas allez le chercher. »

Raziel et Aela manquèrent de s'étouffer en entendant cela.

« Comment diable un fragment de la hache d'Ysgramor a atterri là-bas ? » Demanda Raziel.

« Aucune idée, mais nous sommes les héritiers de ses traditions et des cinq-cents Compagnons des origines. Restaurer la hache du premier roi des hommes et notre vœu le plus chère. Ainsi nous pourrons retrouver un peu de notre passé perdu. » Soupira Kodlak en jetant un regard triste sur le mur au fond de Jorrvaskr.

Là, attachés sur une sorte de râtelier, se tenaient les quelques morceaux de Wuuthrad que les Compagnons avaient accumulés au fil des siècles.

« Je suis prêt à partir. » Grogna Raziel avec détermination.

Pour une fois il allait faire une mission pour une cause en laquelle il croyait et il devait avouer qu'il adorait ce changement.

« Alors allons-y frère d'armes ! » S'exclama joyeusement Farkas en empoignant le bras de Raziel. « Direction le Cairn des poussiéreux. » Annonça-t-il en l'entraînant avec lui.

« Hé doucement ! »

Kodlak regarda le duo partir avec un sourire amusé.

« Ah la fougue de la jeunesse. Dis-moi Aela tu as remarqué la lueur dans le regard de Raziel ? »

« La lueur ? »

« Oui lorsqu'on a mentionné Ysgramor, son regard s'est empli de respect. Je pense qu'inconsciemment il a pris Ysgramor comme modèle et qu'il juge ses actions comme il pense qu'Ysgramor les jugerait. »

Aela cligna des yeux, comme toujours elle était stupéfaite par la capacité qu'avait Kodlak de lire dans les gens comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Si c'est vrai, alors il était destiné à devenir un Compagnon. »

« C'est rare de t'entendre parler ainsi Aela. »

« … »

« Aela ? »

« Hérault je suis désolée ! Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de mentionner une chose extrêmement importante par rapport à Raziel. »

« Que veux-tu dire ma sœur ? »

« Il est lycan comme moi et Skjor. »

Kodlak fronça les sourcils en apprenant la nouvelle, plus par surprise que par déplaisir.

« Mmm il va falloir que j'en parle à Skjor et Vilkas. »

« Ne devrions-nous pas arrêter la mission ? » Demanda Aela.

« Le jeune Raziel n'est pas une recrue comme les autres il pourra gérer les problèmes s'ils surviennent. »

« Mais si Farkas se transforme ? En sentant l'odeur de Raziel il risque de perdre le contrôle. Vous savez comme moi que Farkas et celui qui contrôle le moins bien la bête. »

« Aela tu as affronté Raziel sous forme bestiale n'est-ce pas ? »

Kodlak fixa le visage de la chasseresse pour examiner ses réactions .

« Oui Héraut. »

« Alors qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Raziel est aussi fort que moi ce qui veut dire qu'il est capable de vaincre Farkas… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais il ne se battra pas pour tuer et en voulant neutraliser Farkas sans le tuer il risque de commettre des erreurs. »

Kodlak réfléchit un instant avant de soupirer.

« D'accord Aela, veille sur eux de loin, mais n'intervient que si Farkas perd le contrôle. »

« Merci Hérault. »

Alors qu'Aela partait, Kodlak repensa à la venue de Raziel.

« Un homme tourmenté à la recherche de son identité… juste comme je l'ai vu dans mes rêves. Est-ce le destin ou une simple suite de coïncidence ? » Murmura le vieux guerrier pour lui-même.

Le trajet fut rapide pour Farkas et Raziel.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'il y ait une telle ruine a moins d'une demi-journée de marche de Blancherive ! » Grogna Raziel en examinant l'entrée du tertre.

« La zone grouille de bandits et de géants alors personnes ne vient ici. » Déclara Farkas en haussant les épaules. « Prêt à massacrer des draugrs ? »

« Avec joie frère d'armes. »

Ils pénétrèrent la crypte et immédiatement Raziel comprit que quelque chose clochait.

« Qu'est-ce que ce matériel de minage fout là ? » Grogna-t-il en posant ses mains sur les poignées de ses épées.

« On dirait que quelqu'un à creusé récemment. » Remarqua Farkas en faisant de même.

« Pas de sang, donc soient ils sont partis soient ils sont entrés dans les ruines. »

« On ne le saura jamais si on reste plantés là. » Déclara simplement Farkas en avançant.

_Ouais ça pue le piège cette histoire_.

Ils dégainèrent leurs armes et avancèrent prudemment. À chaque nouvelle salle qu'ils découvraient, ils trouvaient des corps de draugrs réduits en pièces, mais rien d'autre. Ils finirent par arriver dans une salle circulaire où leur progression fut stoppée par une herse barrant le passage.

« Il doit y avoir un mécanisme quelque part. » Soupira Raziel en regardant autour de lui.

_Dans le pire des cas j'utiliserais le Thu'um pour ouvrir la route._

« Séparons-nous pour le trouver. » proposa Farkas.

Raziel regarda autour de lui et remarqua une petite alcôve avec un levier à l'intérieur.

« Farkas j'ai trouvé. »

Le lycan s'approcha et examina les parois autour.

_Pas de trous suspects, pas de déclencheurs étranges ou d'inscription ésotérique… Ça devrait être sûr._

Il tira sur le levier. Avec un grincement la herse qui bloquait le passage se releva mais malheureusement une deuxième herse se déploya piégeant Raziel. _J'y crois pas, je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu !_

« Ah tu as l'air malin comme ça ! » Plaisanta Farkas en regardant Raziel qui se contenta de jurer dans sa barbe.

Soudain l'assassin plissa les yeux.

_C'est moi ou quelque-chose vient de bouger ?_

« Ne bouge pas je vais voir s'il y a un deuxième mécanisme... » Raziel écarquilla les yeux en voyant des silhouettes humanoïdes apparaître.

« Farkas c'est un piège ! »

Trop tard. Une quinzaine d'ennemis surgirent de nulle part et encerclèrent Farkas. Leurs membres comportaient des humains mais aussi des orcs et des Khajiits. Au vu de leurs armures ont aurait pu les confondre avec de simples voleurs, mais leurs armes contaient une toute autre histoire. Il n'existait qu'une seul organisation en Bordeciel qui fournissait des armes en argent à ses membres et les couvrait d'une main blanche comme symbole: la Main d'Argent.

Contrairement à la Garde de L'Aube qui chassait seulement les vampires s'en prenant aux humains et autres races de Tamriel, la Main d'Argent profitait de leur soi-disant mission sacrée pour piller tous ceux qui entretenaient un lien avec un loup-garou. Il suffisait qu'un lycan s'arrête dans une auberge pour qu'ils pillent l'auberge sous prétexte qu'elle avait hébergé aidé un monstre. Heureusement ils ne disposaient pas du soutien populaire et officiel de la Garde de L'Aube et comme les lycans ne chassaient pas les humains, son influence avait toujours été de second ordre. Mais malgré ça beaucoup de lycans avait été assassinés par ces ordures sans même savoir pourquoi.

_Putain de racistes illettrés ! Pourquoi sont-ils là ? Sont-ils là pour moi ? Attends… l'érudit qui a trouver le fragment est allé les voir les Compagnons ce qui veut dire qu'ils voulaient piéger des membres des Compagnons ! Aela me doit une explication et une bonne !_

Les membres de la main d'argent commencèrent à se rapprocher de Farkas qui se retrouva vite collé à la herse qui piégeait Raziel. Les bandits commencèrent à railler les deux hommes tout en se rapprochant.

« Et bien et bien qu'avons-nous là ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de l'autre ? »

« Krev a dit pas de témoins. »

« Réjouissez-vous Compagnons, le récit de votre mort fera une belle histoire. »

« Vous aurez du mal à la raconter si vous êtes morts. » Rit Farkas avec assurance.

Ce qui s'ensuivit laissa Raziel sans voix. Farkas se transforma en loup-garou et commença à hacher menu les bandits. Mais quelque chose clochait: au lieu d'être rassuré par le changement de situation le lycan sentait un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine.

_Pourquoi j'ai cette impression de faux en le regardant._

Avec un hurlement déchirant le dernier membre de la Main d'Argent fut tranché en deux par les griffes de Farkas.

_Et bien ça a été rapide !_

Le loup-garou se tourna alors vers Raziel.

« Farkas ? »

La bête rugit et fonça contre la herse la percutant de plein fouet faisant grincer le métal. Raziel alla s'asseoir tranquillement au fond de sa cage tandis que Farkas s'acharnait sur la herse. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux de la bête et n'y trouva rien d'humain. Juste de la folie et une insatiable envie de tuer.

_J'ai entendu parler de loups-garous perdant le contrôle après un fort choc émotionnel, mais jamais en se transformant normalement… Bon j'espère que le Thu'um ne le tuera pas. _

Soudain la herse céda libérant le passage. Raziel dégaina aussitôt ses lames, prêt à affronter Farkas mais ce qui s'ensuivit fut bien diffèrent de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Farkas poussa un hurlement de douleur et s'écroula sur le sol en commençant à convulser. Avant que l'assassin ait pu comprendre ce qui venait de se passer Farkas venait de retrouver sa forme humaine.

« Farkas ? »

« Raziel ? Talos soit béni tu es vivant ! J'ai cru perdre le contrôle au pire moment.» Soupira le nordique de soulagement.

« Farkas c'était quoi ce bordel ? »

« C'est une malédiction qui frappe certains membres du cercle. Si tu veux connaitre toute l'histoire tu devrais demander à Kodlak ou à Vilkas. »

_Génial encore plus de questions sans réponses !_

« Mmh… d'accord. »

Farkas sembla étonné de voir si peu de réaction de la part de Raziel.

« Tu n'es pas effrayé ? »

Raziel manqua d'éclater de rire en entendant une telle question.

_Oh Farkas si tu savais…_

« Farkas les trucs de lycans et de vampires c'est mon pain quotidien alors tu penses qu'il faut plus qu'un homme qui se transforme en loup pour m'effrayer. »

« Eh, eh on croirait entendre Skjor. » Dit le grand guerrier en riant.

Une fois que Farkas se fut rhabillés le duo continua à avancer dans les ruines.

Étrangement la suite des ruines fut plutôt calme, les hommes de la Main d'Argent ayant éliminé tous les draugrs et désamorcé tous les pièges. Mais malheureusement ces ruines abritaient autre chose que des pièges et des zombies aux yeux bleus.

« Euh Raziel tu as vu la taille de ces toiles d'araignées ! » Grogna Farkas en tranchant les fils collants d'un coup d'épée.

« J'ai vu ça doit grouiller de givrépeires. » Soupira Raziel en brûlant les toiles avec la torche qu'il avait ramassée sur le corps d'un membre de la main d'argent.

« … »

« Farkas tu va bien ? » Demanda l'assassin en voyant son compagnon étonnamment pâle.

« J'ai comme qui dirait un problème avec les araignées. » Marmonna Farkas en resserrant sa prise sur sa claymore.

_Arachnophobie ? Ma foi on a tous nos faiblesses._

« … J'ai compris je passe devant. » Soupira Raziel.

Après avoir éliminé les araignées et foutu le feu aux nids à coups de torche, le duo continua sa route. Ils finirent par arriver à une porte en métal noir qui semblait être le dernier obstacle avant d'arriver au fragment de Wuuthrad.

« C'est bizarre… » Marmonna Raziel pour lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Pourquoi diable la Main d'Argent se serait fait chier a désamorcer tous les pièges pour s'arrêter face à une petite tanière d'araignées? » Farkas haussa les sourcils en voyant ou son compagnon voulait en venir.

« Il manquait peut-être de temps ou alors ils étaient arachnophobes. » Proposa-t-il. Raziel secoua la tête, incertain.

« Peut-être… »

Farkas s'approcha, tenta d'ouvrir la porte et grogna de surprise.

« C'est étrange… Il n'y pas de serrure ou de poignée. Au lieu de ça il y a des trucs inscrits dans le métal. »

_C'est peut-être la clé._

« Laisse-moi voir… Par Hircine c'est du draconique ! » S'étonna Raziel en reconnaissant les signes qu'il avait étudiés chez les Grises-barbes.

« Tu peux le lire ?! » demanda Farkas, les yeux écarquillé de surprise.

« Oui laisse-moi quelques minutes… 'frapper pour entrer' ? »

_Sérieusement ?_

Farkas donna deux coups secs à la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Les deux Compagnons restèrent immobiles un instant, se demandant si ce n'était pas un rêve.

« C'était… étrange. » Marmonna Farkas.

« Récupérons le fragment et tirons-nous d'ici. » Grogna Raziel .

Le duo entra dans une salle en U au fond de laquelle se trouvait un mur de mots avec devants une tombe et une table d'offrande et sur la table se trouvait le fragment de Wuuthrad. Alors que Farkas allait récupérait le fragment Raziel examina le mur de mots.

_Het mah Herfodr Shul-Kriid, sahrot konahrik do lumnaar do Krent Hahnu._

« Ici périt Herford le tueur de soleil, puissant seigneur de guerre de la vallée des rêves brisés. » Murmura Raziel pour lui-même. _L'histoire a peut-être perdu toute trace du lui mais son tombeau a survécu au passage des millénaire._

Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre tandis que les tombes s'ouvraient laissant sortir une flopée de draugrs. « Et voilà les zombis. » Soupira Raziel, à peine surpris.

« Forcement ce serait trop facile sinon ! » Rugit Farkas.

Raziel fit siffler son épée et trancha la tête d'un draugr tandis que Farkas faisait voler sa gigantesque claymore comme si elle ne pesait rien, pulvérisant la chair corrompue de leurs assaillants. Les draugrs avaient beau être des ennemis coriaces, une fois qu'on savait qu'il fallait viser leur tête pour les tuer définitivement, ils devenaient un simple contretemps pour des guerriers chevronnés. De plus les seules choses exceptionnelles chez eux étaient leur résistance et leur endurance, il était simple de les dépasser en vitesse. Mais la véritable raison pour laquelle les draugrs étaient craints n'était pas leur force individuelle, mais leur nombre.

Après une quinzaine de minutes Raziel en eut assez d'utiliser ses épées et voyant qu'il restait encore une vingtaine de draugrs décida d'utiliser les grands moyens pour finir la bataille.

« FUS RO DAH ! »

Le Thu'um généra une vague d'énergie qui propulsa tous les draugrs dans un coin. Mais malheureusement pour eux Raziel n'avait pas fini:

« YOL TOOR SHUL ! »

Le torrent de feu incinéra les malheureux zombies, mettant fin au combat et ne laissant que des petits tas de cendres des morts-vivants.

« Tu utilises le Thu'um ? Mais comment ? » S'étrangla Farkas.

« J'ai étudié chez les Grises-barbes. » Expliqua Raziel en rengainant ses épées d'un geste fluide.

« Ah bon ? C'est rare qu'ils acceptent des étudiants. » Raziel grinça les dents, dans le pire des cas ce n'était pas grave si les Compagnons devinaient qu'il était Dovahkiin mais il préférait rester dans l'anonymat autant que faire ce peut.

« Et regarde un passage est apparu ! »

Raziel cacha un soupir de soulagement.

_Dieu merci l'innocence de Farkas va m'éviter de donner des explications._

Au même instant un grondement sourd retentit et les murs commencèrent à trembler. Raziel et Farkas se regardèrent, comprenant avec horreur ce qui était en train de se produire

« Euh je crois qu'on devrait courir. »

« Non tu crois ? »

Le duo fila à toute vitesse alors que les ruines millénaire commençaient à s'écrouler autour d'eux. Heureusement le passage qu'il venait d'emprunter menait directement à l'air libre. Ils plongèrent en voyant la sortie du cairn tandis qu'au même instant le passage s'écroulait derrière eux.

« Pfiou les autres nous croiront jamais lorsqu'on va leur raconter ça ! » Grogna Raziel en se relevant.

« Et bien mission accomplie ! » S'écria joyeusement Farkas.

Alors que le duo repartait vers Blancherive, Raziel sentit une présence non loin qui semblait les suivre. Il sourit en reconnaissant l'odeur d'Aela.

_J'en connais une qui était inquiète pour nous_.

Il ne fallut que quelques heures à Raziel et Farkas pour regagner Blancherive. À peine mirent-ils le pied dans le quartier des nuées que Vilkas surgit de nulle part.

« Nous vous attendions. » Annonça-t-il avec un air grave.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Raziel.

Il remarqua que Farkas ne semblait absolument pas étonné de voir que son frère les attendait.

« Suivez-moi. » Se contenta de dire Vilkas.

Ils l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la zone d'entrainement installée dans la cour de Jorrvaskr. Avec surprise, Raziel constata que le Cercle des Compagnons s'était réunis, tandis que les autres membres observaient la scène de loin. Une fois que Vilkas et Farkas eurent rejoint le petit groupe, Kodlak fit signe à Raziel de se placer devant eux.

« Frères et sœur du cercle nous accueillons aujourd'hui une nouvelle âme parmi les Compagnons. Raziel Vedgrohiik a été mis à l'épreuve, a relevé les défis et prouvé sa valeur. Qui parlera pour lui ? »

_Ah j'ai compris, c'est un rituel d'intronisation_.

« Je suis témoin du courage de cette âme. » Répondit Farkas avec un calme absolu.

« Élèveriez-vous votre bouclier pour le défendre ? »

« Je couvrirais ses arrières afin que le monde ne nous surprenne jamais. »

« Et élèveriez-vous votre épée en son honneur ? »

« Il est prêt à faire couler le sang de ses ennemis. »

« Et élèveriez-vous votre chope en son nom ? »

« J'entonnerai le chant du triomphe quand notre salle de banquet résonnera de ses histoires. »

« Dans ce cas l'avis du cercle est rendu. La furie et le courage font battre son cœur comme elles unissent les Compagnons depuis l'époque des anciens solstices. Laissons-le battre à l'unisson des nôtres, que les montagnes renvoient leurs échos et fassent trembler nos ennemis. »

_Je me demande s'ils ont totalement improvisé ça ou si c'est le même rituel depuis l'époque d'Ysgramor ?_

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. » Dirent les membres du cercle à d'une même voix.

À la seconde où la sentence tomba les autres Compagnons se jetèrent sur Raziel et le soulevèrent joyeusement.

« Hourra pour notre nouveau frère d'armes ! » Rugit Ria tandis que Torvar, Atis et Njada saisissaient le malheureux lycan avant de l'envoyer en l'air en hurlant.

La fête qui s'ensuivit fit passer les célébrations des jours précédents pour une simple buverie. L'alcool coula à flots tandis que Farkas et Raziel racontaient leurs aventures (en omettant volontairement la transformation en loup-garou de Farkas.). Et Raziel se retrouva à faire une démonstration du Thu'um devant un auditoire médusé.

_Arngeir aurait une attaque s'il savait comment j'utilise la Voix._

La soirée passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que les seuls encore sobre soient Aela, Skjor, Raziel et Kodlak. Les autres étant éparpillés un peu partout dans la salle de banquet. Raziel s'approcha du Héraut. Maintenant que tous les autres étaient endormis, il allait obtenir des réponses.

« Héraut puis-je vous poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Durant notre mission, nous avons mentionné avoir été attaqués par des membres de la Main d'Argent mais on a omis de préciser que Farkas ne les avait pas massacrés avec son épée. Je l'ai vu se transformer en loup-garou mais sa transformation est différente de celle des lycans. » L'expression de Kodlak s'emplit de tristesse.

« Ah tu es donc au courant pour la malédiction. »

« Je sais simplement qu'il y a une malédiction, c'est tout. »

« Et bien je pense que tu mérites une explication. Avant de commencer j'aimerai te prévenir que les membres du cercle sont au courant que tu es un lycan. »

_Pas étonnant, Aela a dû lui dire._

« De plus sache que Aela et Skjor sont eux aussi des lycans. » Raziel cligna les yeux de surprise, il était au courant pour Aela mais le fait que Skjor soit un lycan le surprenait vraiment. « Alors passons aux explications: le précédent Héraut était un homme bon mais extrêmement naïf lorsque des sorcières du Coven de Glenmoril lui ont proposé un pacte pour donner plus de force aux membres des Compagnons il a accepté. »

_Nous y voilà._

« Elles ont transformé les Compagnons en lycans ? Mais c'est une prérogative d'Hircine ! »

_Impossible que de simples sorcières aient pu copier le pouvoir d'un daedra. _

« Exact, le sort nous a transformés en bêtes mutantes incapables de raisonner et avides de sang. Mais nous avons eu de la chance, le seigneur de la chasse fou de rage de voir un tel blasphème à lancé une chasse sauvage contre les sorcières mais le temps que les chasseurs arrivent elles avaient disparu ne laissant derrière elles que les membres de Compagnons dévorés par la folie. Par le plus grand des hasards les chasseurs d'Hircine ont découvert que lorsqu'un mutant buvait le sang d'un pur lycan cela stabilisait les transformations permettant un certain contrôle de la malédiction. Après que les Compagnons aient été soit tués ou stabilisés, la plupart des chasseurs ont continué à poursuivre les sorcières mais certains comme les parents d'Aela et Skjor ont choisi de rester parmi les Compagnons pour les aider à se faire à leur nouvelle nature. Aujourd'hui, trente-cinq ans après, les sorcières ont toujours disparu et aucun remède n'a été trouvé. »

_Je comprends mieux de quoi parlait Skjor en disant que la précédente génération des Compagnons avait énormément souffert. Mais il y un truc qui me chiffonne._

« Pourquoi vouloir un remède si le sang a stabilisé les mutations ? »

« La malédiction a un autre effet: l'esprit bestial qu'elle crée corrompt l'âme de ceux qu'elle touche et donc l'accès non seulement à Sovngarde mais aussi au terrain de chasse d'Hircine. Les âmes sont alors condamnées à errer et le seul moyen de les libérer est de briser la malédiction. » Expliqua Kodlak, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

« Si j'ai bien compris il ne reste aujourd'hui que vous et les jumeaux n'est-ce pas ? » Raisonna Raziel.

_Bon dieu quel âge avaient Vilkas et Farkas à cette époque ? Deux, trois ans ?_

« Oui les autres sont morts. Certains naturellement, d'autres en combattant, d'autres encore ont succombé à la folie et ont été tués avant de s'en prendre à des innocents. »

Raziel fut profondément choqué par le malheureux destin des Compagnons. Être un lycan était pour lui une bénédiction et qu'une bande de saloperies de sorcières aient commis le sacrilège de corrompre un tel don faisait bouillir son sang.

« Je ne sais pas si je serai d'une grande aide mais vous pouvez compter sur moi Kodlak. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton froid sans chercher à cacher sa colère.

« Merci Raziel. »

« C'est noble de ta part le bleu. » Marmonna Skjor en prenant une gorgée supplémentaire d'hydromel.

« Et bien avant d'aller mettre tous ces enfants dans leurs lits je propose un dernier toast. » Déclara Aela en levant son verre. Les autres guerriers l'imitèrent en souriant.

_Jolie manœuvre pour alléger l'atmosphère Aela._

« Au nouveau membre de notre famille ! »

« HOURRAH** !** » Rugirent les Compagnons, leurs cris raisonnant dans la salle des banquets de Jorrvaskr.

_Famille… j'aurais jamais cru en gagner une._


	11. Chapter 10 :Passé obscur

« Guest » : Oui on reverra Tanis et Sérana.

« Mariie » : Oh que oui il y aura du massacre de sorcières !( brrr je hais les harfreuses ! ) mais pas tout de suite :p. Petit indice les prochains chapitres comporteront ces éléments : passé sombre, vengeance , mafia, Thalmors et funérailles !

Gros merci à Meridith Sock qui a accepté de devenir ma Beta reader ! ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10 : Passé obscur<span>

Deux mois après que Raziel est rejoint les compagnons.

« Ahahahahaha ! » Le rire d'Aela résonna dans la foret tandis que Raziel marchait a ses côtés dans un état de dépression avancé.

« Pour l'amour d'Hircine arrête de rire Aela ! » Grogna Raziel. « J'ai déjà assez honte comme ça ! » Sa compagne serra les lèvres de tous ses forces mais paraissait toujours à deux doigts d'exploser. « … Bon d'accord rigole. » Soupira l'Assassin.

« Pouahahaha ! »

Raziel poussa un long soupir déprimé. Le duo avait été engagé pour éliminer un troll qui avait installé sa tanière non loin de Solitude et maintenant que la mission avait été réussie il se rendait au Palais bleu pour recevoir la prime. Mais l'hilarité d'Aela n'était pas due à la mission, loin de là. Si la chasseresse riait c'était à cause des évènements de la dernière semaine.

De retour d'une mission Raziel s'était arrêté à la taverne histoire d'écouter les ragots en circulation et avait été défié par un certain Sam Guévenne dans un concours de boisson. Bien entendu il avait relevé le défi.

Si Raziel avait su dans quel pétrin il allait se fourrer…

Raziel s'était réveillé une semaine plus tard dans un lit avec trio de femmes endormie et nues (chacune extrêmement séduisante soi-dit en passant) dans le temple de Dibella à Markarth avec un énorme trou de mémoire. La seule partie plaisante dans cette histoire avait été le réveil, plutôt agréable, avec les prêtresses de Dibella qui avaient énormément apprécie ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble (bien que Raziel ne se rappellent de rien à son plus grand regrets.). Raziel avait pu rattraper le coup en passant du temps en compagnie des prêtresses qui avaient été plus que ravie de le voir rester un peu plus longtemps.

Mais après ça tout avait viré au cauchemar…

Les prêtresses l'avaient dirigé vers Rorikbourg ou un paysan l'avait accusé d'avoir volé sa chèvre favorite et de l'avoir donné à un géant. Après avoir tué le géant et amener la chèvre le fermier avait dit que Raziel avait mentionné Ysolda et Blancherive. Avec horreur le lycan s'était précipité pour retrouver la jeune femme. La suite l'avait laissé sur le cu, il avait demandé à Ysolda de lui prêter un anneau pour l'offrir a une certaine Moira qui se trouvait habité non loin de là. Pour le plus grand malheur du lycan, Aela entendit la conversation et proposa son aide à Raziel qui accepta pensant, a tort, qu'un peu d'aide ne lui ferait pas de mal.

C'était avant de savoir que Moira était une harfreuse et que Raziel s'était marié avec elle pendant qu'il était bourré!

Raziel avait rectifié le problème en égorgeant la sorcière folle tandis qu'Aela s'était laissé tomber sur le sol en pleurant de rire. Après ça le duo avait pris comme prétexte une mission de chasse (le troll installé non loin de Solitude) pour aller examiner une forteresse en ruine grouillant de mages complètement fou. Après avoir éliminé les mages ils avaient été aspiré dans le domaine daedrique du prince de la débauche Sanghin **alias** Sam Guévenne. Le prince déclara alors qu'il avait envoyé Raziel semait la joie et la bonne humeur. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il s'ennuyait.

Alors qu'Aela empêchait Raziel de se jeter à la gorge du daedra, Sanghin avait offert à Raziel un cadeau pour le moins étrange : un bâton permettant d'invoquer un daedra inférieur. Raziel avait regardé le Seigneur Daedra avant de tourner les talons laissant le bâton entre les mains de Sanghin en marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant a : 'Les bâtons c'est pour les mages et les tapettes'. Heureusement Sanghin faisait partie des rares Daedras à avoir le sens de l'humour, sinon Raziel aurait probablement finis en tas de cendres.

« Oy Raziel tu m'écoute ? » la voix d'Aela coupa le train des pensés de Raziel.

« Ah désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. » S'excusa le Lycan tandis que sa compagne soupirait.

« Honnêtement c'est pas croyable tu deviens membre du cercle et deux jours après tu te retrouves embarqué par un daedra. »_ C'est sûr que dit comme ça…_

« Ça doit être le karma. » Proposa Raziel tirant un sourire amusé à la chasseresse.

« T'inquiète pas cette histoire restera entre nous. » _Merci Hircine !_

« Merci sœur d'arme. »

« De rien. »

Ils arrivèrent très vite à Solitude. Après avoir franchis les portes le duo continua sa route jusqu'au palais bleu ou un garde leur demanda d'attendre que le Jarl Elisif finisse de recevoir les plaintes de ses sujets.

Raziel bailla sous son masque ennuyé par toute cette scène. Aela conservait un visage inexpressif mais éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que son compagnon. Le lycan capta juste quelques mots à propos d'une grotte qui serait habité par des forces maléfiques. _Encore un nécromancien qui fait des expériences sans doutes. Bon sang je rêve d'un bain chaud et des plats de Tilma ! _

Après qu'Elisif eu rassuré le paysan, lui disant qu'elle allait envoyer quelqu'un pour s'en occupé.

Le sénéchal invita les compagnons à s'avancer.

« Ah Dame Aela c'est un honneur. » Salua le Jarl Elisif la juste. Raziel examina avec curiosité la jeune femme. Il n'avait rencontré qu'une seul fois ils de longue années de cela lors du mariage de Vitoria Vici et à ce moment-là Raziel n'avait pas eu le temps de bien l'étudier. A cette époque la jeune fille venait à peine de se marier avec le prince Thoryg et le duo formait un couple au comble du bonheur, Elisif brillait de gentillesse et innocence.

Plus maintenant. La jeune fille était désormais devenue une femme au regard doux et fier sans la moindre trace de sa naïveté passé. _La mort de son mari l'a plus affecté que je le pensais._

« Jarl Elisif c'est un honneur de vous revoir. »Salua poliment Aela en s'inclinant. _Tiens elles se connaissent ?_

« Un honneur réciproque Chasseresse. Mais je ne pense pas reconnaitre votre compagnon. » Répondit Elisif en jetant un regard curieux a Raziel.

« C'est le dernier compagnon à avoir rejoint les rangs du Cercle madame. » Expliqua Aela avant de faire un geste à Raziel pour l'inciter à se présenter.

« Je suis Raziel Vedgrohiik, noble dame. » Salua Raziel en prenant garde de contenir ses pouvoirs et en retirant son masque avant de s'incliner. La dernière fois qu'il avait prononcé son nom trop fort il avait balancé une onde de choc et envoyer Éric volé contre un mur. Raziel remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'à l' instant où il avait retirait son masque les servantes avaient commencé à échanger des murmures excités. Et au vue du rouge qui décorait les joues de certaines le lycan savait à quoi elles pensaient. Mais l'Assassin remarqua aussi que les gardes avaient resserré leurs prises sur leurs armes en entendant son nom. Raziel ne s'en étonna pas dans la petite période où il avait rejoint les compagnons il s'était taillé une sacré réputation comme 'la dernière ombre' à cause du fait que personnes, mis à part les compagnons, n'étaient capables de voir et encore moins de parer ses coups._ J'aurais peut-être dû la jouer plus discrète. _

« Enchanté de vous connaitre Raziel. » Salua calmement Elisif avec un geste de la tête.

« Moi de même Jarl Elisif. » Le lycan remarqua que l'attitude du jarl n'avait pas changé d'un iota malgré le fait qu'il ait retiré son masque. _Et bien c'est rafraichissant ! _

« Je présume que votre mission a été couronné de sucée. »

« Oui mon jarl, le troll a été éliminé. » Répondit Aela en posant le sac qui contenait la tête du troll aux pieds du Sénéchal.

« Merci, grâce à vous mes citoyens sont à l'abri pour l'instant du moins. Voici votre récompense. » Le jarl fit signe à l'un de ses hommes qui apporta un sac d'or a Aela. Raziel remit son masque et soupira de soulagement. _Enfin finit c'est pas trop tôt !_

« Si d'autres problèmes devait survenir n'hésitait pas à nous contacter à nouveau. »_ Maintenant retour à Jorrvaskr ! _

« Et bien à ce sujet. »_Oh non…_ « Il y aurai bien une mission que j'aimerai vous confier si cela ne vous dérange pas. »_ MEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE !_

* * *

><p><span>Quelques jours plus tard non loin de Pondragon.<span>

« Explique-moi encore pourquoi on doit aller examiner une grotte juste pour les beaux yeux du Jarl ? » Grogna Raziel en examinant l'entrée de la grotte du crâne de loup avec un regard ennuyé. Aela se contenta de hausser ses épaules. Elle était aussi embêté que son compagnon après tout.

« Tu sais parfaitement bien pourquoi. Les missions que nous confient les Jarls correspondent au deux tiers des requêtes qu'on reçoit. C'est bien pour tout le monde si le Jarl et content de nos services. » Expliqua la guerrière avec un ton morne.

« Et en quoi fouiller une vielle grotte lugubre va nous aider à améliorer nos relations avec Elisif ? » grogna Raziel. _Il n'y a pas plus chiant que de faire de l'exploration dans des grottes connu !_

« Dans le pire des cas, ce sera de l'argent facile alors de quoi tu te plains ? » Raziel soupira et hocha la tête.

« Tu marques un point. »

Le duo pénétra dans la grotte et se figèrent à l' instant où ils entrèrent à l'intérieur.

« Tu sens ça ? » Grogna Raziel, tendu.

« Ouais cette grotte pu la mort et la magie corrompu. » Siffla Aela sur le même ton. « Nécromanciens ou crypte nordique ? »

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. » Murmura Raziel en dégainant ses épées.

« Hm, hm. » Approuva Aela en saisissant son arc avec une flèche déjà encoché.

Sans un bruit les deux chasseurs s'avancèrent dans la grotte. A part quelques draugrs qui périrent sans avoir eu la chance de se défendre le duo ne trouva pas de véritable obstacle, a leurs grands désappointements. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au centre du réseau souterrain de tunnels et de caverne une surprise les attendait. Là dans un gouffre profond, une série de tours et de fortifications avait été construite. _Probablement le même architecte que celui qui a construit la prison de Sérana. _

« U-une Tour ? Dans une caverne ? » Murmura Aela de surprise. Raziel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais remarqua une étrange lumière au somment de la plus haute tour, par reflexe il plaqua Aela contre le mur afin de les masquer tous les deux. Au même moment un chœur de voix commençant à entonner un chant en ancien nordique tandis un groupe de silhouette en robe noir venait de se matérialiser au sommet de la tour. Raziel écouta un instant le chant et parvint à décrypter a peu près ce que disaient les invocateurs.

« Qu'es que… Aela le chancelier nous avait dit quoi à propos de cette grotte ?» murmura Raziel toujours pressé contre elle.

« Qu'elle avait eu un sinistre passé à l'époque de La reine-louve Potéma, je crois. Pourquoi ? » Répondit Aela sur le même ton.

« Je crois qu'on a mis les pieds dans un rituel de nécromanciens visant à ressusciter Potéma.» Raziel remarqua que les nécromanciens avaient cessé de surveiller l'extérieur de la tour pour se concentrer sur le rituel. Lui et Aela se décolèrent du mur pour s'approcher de la tour principal ou se tenait le rituel.

« Tu es entrain de me dire qu'un bande de tapettes en robe de chambres veulent ressusciter la femme la plus folle et la plu sanguinaire que Bordeciel est jamais connu ici et maintenant ?! » Chuchota Aela accroupit près de Raziel.

« C'est à peu près ça. » Grogna le lycan.

« Par Hircine… Et maintenant on fait quoi ? » Soupira Aela.

« Ce qu'on sait le mieux faire. » Déclara Raziel avec un grand sourire de prédateur.

« Tuer tous ce qui bouge autour de nous ? » proposa Aela.

« Euh, j'allais dire sauver la situation et être des héros mais ça marche aussi. »

La vielle nécromancienne Malfath, observa avec joie le rituel qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Une demi-douzaine de nécromancien se tenaient autour d'un autel ou était disposé un crane ceint d'un bandeau d'argent seul reste de la Reine-louve Potéma. Les nécromanciens avaient tous les yeux révulsés tandis qu'ils chantaient le sort, des flux d'énergies magiques sortant de leurs corps afin d'approvisionner le cercle d'invocation. Après de longue années de recherches et de sacrifices le pouvoir qu'elle désirait tant était a porté de ses mains.

« Enfin, un dernier effort et le pouvoir de la Reine-Louve serra a moi ! »Caqueta follement la vielle folle.

Un sifflement aigu stoppa la sorcière qui fixa stupéfaite la flèche qui dépassait de sa poitrine. Deux silhouettes apparurent alors examinant avec curiosité le rituel alors que la sorcière s'écroulait. Les autres sorciers ne réagirent pas à la mort de leurs chefs tant le rituel les contraignait à se concentrer.

« Bon, et maintenant on fait quoi Raziel ? » Demanda Aela en observant le rituel avec des yeux emplis d'incompréhension.

« Bonne question. »

« Hein ? » Aela se tourna vers Raziel qui se grattait la tête avec un air pensif.

« Es que j'ai l'air d'un foutu mage pour toi ? » _J'y connais rien en magie moi !_

« On ne va pas rester là planter a rien faire ! » Protesta la Chasseresse en jetant un regard inquiet au rituel qui semblait s'accélérer.

« C'est une possibilité. »

« Raziel… » Grogna doucement Aela avec un regard menaçant.

« Ok, ok. »_Bon , ben ça passe ou ça casse !_ Raziel s'avança et brisa la nuque d'un des nécromanciens d'un geste fluide. Aussitôt l'énergie qui jusqu'alors affluaient normalement dans le crâne commença à se condenser et a pulser de manière dangereuse. « Oups mauvais fil. » Grogna Raziel avec un ton alarmé. « On ferait mieux de fuir. »

« Quoi ? » Raziel plongea sur Aela, tombant ainsi dans les escaliers qu'ils venaient juste de monter.

Juste à temps.

Le sommet de la tour explosa réduisant en cendres les mages et dissipant l'aura d'énergie .

Tout en bas de la tour Raziel poussa un grognement douloureux, les yeux fermés. _Note a soit même : arrêter de plonger dans un escalier c'est mauvais pour la santé…Eh cette tour est bien en pierre, non ? Alors dans quoi j'ai ma tête moi ? Attends c'est chaud et moelleux…Oh doux Hircine !_ Raziel ouvrit et vit qu'en tombant il s'était débrouiller pour atterrir sur Aela dans une position pour le moins…Incongrue. Raziel regarda ou ses mains étaient posées avant de regarder à nouveau Aela dont les yeux verts émeraude le fixer froidement.

« Je présume qu'il faut que je commence à courir pas vrai ? » Aela se contenta de hocher la tête. « Je m'en doutais. »

Alors que Raziel fuyait à toute vitesse poursuivit par une chasseresse extrêmement énervé, une étrange lueur apparut au sommet de la tour. Le crâne de Potéma s'éleva dans les airs entouré d'une énergie de couleur bleue glaciale. Le crâne s'envola alors portait par les courants d'énergie et s'envola à travers l'une des fissures qui était apparue dans le plafond après l'explosion.

* * *

><p>Après avoir fait leurs rapports à la Jarlesse Elisif qui doubla la récompense pour avoir empêcher la résurrection d'un des plus terribles fléaux que Bordeciel est jamais connu. Raziel et Aela se rentrèrent enfin à Jorrvaskr. Raziel grimaça en sentant sa mâchoire le lançait toujours, malgré le fait que plusieurs jours se soient passé depuis la correction que lui avait infligé Aela. Malgré tout Raziel ne se plaignait pas, il savait que la Chasseresse n'avait pas attaqué sérieusement. Il l'avait vu être sérieux une seule fois quand Torvar avait essayé de jeter un coup d'œil quand elle et Ria prenaient leurs bains. Raziel sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. La colère d'une femme était une chose à redouter mais celle d'Aela l'était encore plus ! <em>Je préfèrerais affronter Durnehviir encore une fois plutôt que de subir la furie d'Aela.<em>

Le voyage de retour se passa paisiblement. Ironiquement à cause de la guerre civile qui grondait les routes grouillaient de soldats mais vu que la guerre n'avait pas réellement commencé les soldats étaient occuper à patrouiller sécurisant ainsi leurs régions respectives. _Le calme avant la tempête. J'espère que l'Empire écrasera vite la rébellion avant que les Thalmors ne profitent de la situation._

Lorsqu'Aela et Raziel entrèrent dans Jorrvaskr, ils constatèrent qu'Atis et Njada étaient encore entrain de se battre.

« Ils n'apprendront jamais. » Soupira Raziel. « Oy, Ria ! Ou sont Skjor et les Jumeaux ? » Appela le lycan en voyant la jeune impérial.

« Euh les jumeaux sont à la chasse au bandit du côté de Faillaise et Skjor est partir à la recherche du fils d'Eorlund. » Raconta Ria. _Ils n'étaient pas censés avoir rejoint les Sombrerages ?_

« Avulstein ou Thorald ? » Cette fois se fut Éric qui répondit.

« Thorald , j'ai pas tout compris mais je sais que les guerriers-né ont dit à Skjor qu'il était enfermé dans un château au nord de Solitude. » Expliqua l'ancien paysan. _J'espère qu'il s'est pas fait enlever par le Penitus Oculatus ou par les Thalmors._

« Il aurait dû amener quelqu'un avec lui. » Protesta Raziel en posant ses affaires avant de s'asseoir à la table pour prendre un verre.

« Je suis d'accord à jouer les loups solitaire il va finir par se blesser. » Soupira Aela en imitant Raziel.

« Euh allo ? On parle de Skjor là ! Celui qui est capable de faire pleurer un berserker orc et d'égorger un troll avec ses dents ! » S'écria Ria tandis que Éric hochait la tête.

« Même les plus forts peuvent commettre des erreurs. C'est une leçon que vous devriez apprendre les bleus ! » Grogna Aela donnant l'impression de corriger deux enfants qui venait de faire une bêtise.

Raziel se contenta de sourire et descendit au sous-sol pour ranger ses affaires lorsqu'il remonta, Torvar lui lança une enveloppe.

« Une lettre pour toi Raziel ! » Cria l'ivrogne qui pour une fois était sobre.

« Hein ? »

« Enfin je crois, le messager disait qu'il devait remettre la lettre à un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avec des yeux dorés. » Raziel fronça les sourcils et ouvrit l'enveloppe. A l'intérieur il y avait une simple feuille de papier sur laquelle était écrit un message que Raziel parcourut rapidement.

Torvar vit alors Raziel pâlir de fureur et grinçait des dents. L'ivrogne se demanda un instant si tout l'alcool qu'il buvait ne lui avait détraqué le cerveau lorsqu'il crut voire des crocs dans la bouche de Raziel. Torvar cligna des yeux et fut soulager de voire que Raziel était revenu à la normal.

Raziel roula en boule rapidement le message et le jeta dans le feu avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard il ressortit en armure et avec son sac de voyage. Les autres compagnons se retournèrent étonne de voir repartir si vite.

« Raziel qu'es qui ce passe ? » Demanda Aela avec curiosité.

« Rien de grave, un vieil ami à moi a besoin d'un coup de main pour une tâche particulièrement…ardue. Je pars pour Faillaise, Je serais de retour dans 1 ou 2 mois au maximum.» Raziel se hâta rapidement vers la porte et disparut à l'extérieur de Jorrvaskr. Aela regarda un instant la porte se demandant si elle devait partir à sa poursuite quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Laisse le Aela, il ne veut pas impliquer les compagnons. » Aela se tourna vers Kodlak avec surprise. La chasseresse fut tenter d'argumenter mais décida de n'en rien faire. Raziel était largement assez fort pour se débrouiller seul. Mais malgré tout Aela avait un drôle de pressentiment qui refusait de la lâchait.

* * *

><p><span>Quelques jours plus tard, Faillaise.<span>

Raziel observa les portes de Faillaise depuis le dos de Crin d'Ombre, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu dans cette ville. Il se demanda un instant si Brynjolf parvenait à gérer la Guilde des Voleurs, Si Vex continuait à humilier les petits nouveaux et si Saphir avait enfin réussi à vaincre son trauma. Même si il n'avait jamais considéré la Cruche Percée comme son foyer ça n'avait pas empêché Raziel de se faire des amis. Mais Raziel n'était pas là pour renouer avec la Guilde.

Le lycan démonta et avança tranquillement vers la porte. Dès qu'il fut arrivé devant, un quatuor de gardes l'encercla.

« Halte vous devait payer un péage pour avoir le droit d'entrer dans la ville ! » Aboya l'un d'eux. Raziel se contenta de fixer le garde en posant ses mains sur les poignées de ses épées. Aussitôt le garde déglutit et changeât de discours. « M-mais je suis sûr que l'on peut faire une exception pour vous. » Raziel ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et entra dans la ville dès que la porte fut ouverte. Le lycan se figea un instant, surpris par l'état déplorable de la ville. Faillaise n'avait jamais été connu comme étant une ville magnifique et sûre mais le Jarl Layla Juste-loi avait fait tout son possible pour qu'elle reste vivable malgré la corruption causé par les Roncenoir et les actions de la Guilde. Mais maintenant…

Raziel avait l'impression d'être dans une ville fantôme, les rues étaient vides et de nombreuses maisons abandonnés. _Par Hircine qu'es qui s'est passé ici ?_

Le lycan avança doucement à la recherche d'une maison particulière quand il fut encerclé par une douzaine d'individus. Sous son masque Raziel fut stupéfait de voir qu'ils portaient tous l'armure de la Guilde des Voleurs.

« Toi là donne ton or vite ! » Grogna l'un d'eux. Le cœur de Raziel fut serré par un horrible pressentiment. Jamais Brynjolf n'aurait accepté que la Guilde fasse de tels actes, mais il était aussi impossible qu'il ne soit pas au courant. _J'espère qu'Aerin aura les réponses à mes questions._ « Hey tu m'écoute quand je te parle ?!** »** Raziel poussa un long soupir, il savait parfaitement comment cela allait finir.

« Tuons le ce sera plus simple de prendre son or ensuite ! » Aboya un autre. Des dagues apparurent dans les mains des voleurs qui se jetèrent sur Raziel sans se douter de ce qui les attendaient.

Avant que les lames des voleurs n'atteignent leurs cibles, Raziel bougea, disparaissant littéralement a leurs vue. Les brigands clignèrent des yeux et firent que l'Assassin se trouvait derrière eux. Raziel rengaina ses épées et partit calmement. Les voleurs se demandèrent quand il avait dégainé ses épées.

Ce fut leurs dernières pensées.

Une série de lignes rouges apparu le long du cou et des artères de chaque voleurs, qui s'écroulèrent et se vidèrent de leurs sangs en quelques secondes sans même avoir eu le temps de hurler. Alors que leurs sangs commençaient à imprégner le sol Raziel arriva enfin à sa destination.

Le lycan toqua poliment à la porte et attendit. Une voix fatiguée retentit alors :

« Qui…qui va là ? »

« Aerin, c'est moi. » Après un cliquetis la porte fut déverrouiller et un jeune homme passa la tête pour observer Raziel. « Vite entre avant que les hommes de Maven ne te voie ! » Murmura-t-il tirant Raziel a l'intérieur. Une fois dans la maison Aerin referma la porte et invita Raziel à s'asseoir.

« Par Hircine Aerin c'est quoi ce merdier ? » Grogna Raziel. Le jeune homme secoua la tête les yeux emplis de tristesse.

« C'est l'œuvre de Maven Roncenoir. Lorsque tu as quitté la ville, Faillaise a connu une véritable renaissance. La Guilde était toujours active mais ses actions ne gangrénaient en rien la ville, et comme la Confrérie Noir avait été détruite les gens craignaient de moins en moins Maven donnant ainsi un meilleur réputation a la ville. On avait atteint un certain équilibre jusqu'à ce que Maven s'en mêle. »

« Qu'es que cette harfreuse a fait ? » Cracha Raziel en serrant inconsciemment le pommeau de sa dague.

« Je ne sais pas trop comment mais elle a réussi à prendre le contrôle de la Guilde. Elle en a fait ses agents et à commencer à prendre le contrôle de toute les infrastructures de la ville. Pire elle a remplacé les gardes du Jarls par ses propres hommes de mains de manière a la tenir en otage. » Raconta Aerin avec tristesse.

« Et personnes n'a agi ? »

« Mjoll à tenter d'agir avec l'aide de plusieurs voleurs qui refusaient de servir Maven mais elle a pris en otages les enfants de l'orphelinat et à menacer de les exécuter si elle ne se rendait pas. »_ Merde…_

« Je vois…Quand tu l'as dit que Mjoll avait été capturé dans ta lettre je ne parvenais pas à y croire mais c'est logique qu'elle est refusait de sacrifier la vie d'innocents. » Soupira Raziel. _Mjoll est une véritable lionne lorsqu'elle se bat alors ce n'est pas étonnent que Maven est utiliser ce moyen pour la réduire au silence. _

« Oui c'est tout elle. » Reconnu Aerin avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

« Tu sais où elle est retenu ? » Demanda Raziel, bien que le lycan se doute de la réponse.

« Dans le domaine de la famille Roncenoir … Mais Raziel y aller seul c'est du suicide ! » Déclara Aerin les yeux brillant d'inquiétude.

« Panique pas Aerin, j'ai vu pire… Par contre si je libère Mjoll ça sera considère comme une déclaration de guerre par les Roncenoir. » Réfléchi Raziel.

« Effectivement. »

«… Dis-moi le Jarl a encore des gardes qui lui sont fidèle ? »

« Oui deux régiments en tout : le premier est commandé par le fils du Jarl, Harald et se trouve au nord de Faillaise près de Pierre-de-Shor. »

« Et l'autre ? »

« Il est commandé par une huscarl nommé Iona qui est loyale envers le Jarl depuis des années et qui a toujours refusé les pots de vin de Maven. » _Et bien voilà une femme qui vaut de l'or !_

« Je suis étonné que Maven ne se soient pas débarrasser d'eux. »

« Elle pense peut être que tant qu'elle tient le Jarl en otage personne ne s'opposera à elle. » Prposa Aerin.

« … » Raziel se frotta les yeux un instant et sourit. « Je vais donner une chance a Layla Juste-loi de réparer ses torts ensuite j'irai élaguer l'arbre généalogique des Roncenoir. » Aerin sursauta en entendant les paroles de Raziel.

« Raziel tu ne vas quand même pas… » Chuchota le jeune homme les yeux écarquillés.

« Pas de question Aerin. Il faut mieux que tu ignores ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. » L'interrompit Raziel. Aerin se tut en voyant que le visage de l'assassin avait été envahis par une détermination glacial.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? »

« Non. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'agir. »

* * *

><p><span>Château de Faillaise.<span>

Un cri de douleur aigu résonna dans la demeure du Jarl de Faillaise. Laila Juste-loi ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et saisi l'épée qui était posé près d'elle. _Maven a-t-elle enfin décidé de devenir Jarl ?_ Pensa t'elle en se levant avec colère.

Il fut une époque ou la vielle Jarl pensait que Maven Roncenoir était une amie mais très vite elle s'était rendu compte de la nature corrompu de Maven mais il était trop tard. Cette maudite harfreuse avait déjà pris le contrôle de la ville et acheté la loyauté de la majorité des gardes avant d'éloigner ce qui étaient rester fidèles. Laila avait tenté d'en appeler au Jarl de Vendeaume Ulfric Sombrages, pour stopper Maven mais à son grand désappointement, le jarl avait prétendu ne pouvoir rien faire. Laila s'était rendu compte alors de la vraie nature de celui qui se faisait appeler le chef des vrai fils de Bordeciel. Ulfric était un homme avide de pouvoir qui ne reculerait devant rien pour devenir Haut-roi. Si on lui en donnait l'occasion il n'hésiterait pas à pactiser avec un Daedra tout en prétendant être le représentant de Talos ! Son prétendu honneur n'était que de la poudre aux yeux servant à charmer les foules et a attirer plus de recrues pour son armée. Ce bâtard serait prêt à livrer Faillaise à Maven en échange de son soutien contre l' Laila était persuadé qu'Il serait prêt à brûler Bordeciel tant qu'il puisse régner sur les cendres. _J'aurai dû écouter Saerlund_. Le plus jeune fils du Jarl avait tenté de la prévenir au sujet de Maven et au sujet d'Ulfric mais à chaque fois elle avait refusé de l'écouter. _Il mérite plus d'être un Jarl que moi _…

« Mère ! » La porte de la chambre du Jarl s'ouvrit brutalement laissant le passage à Saerlund qui était accompagnés de plusieurs gardes. Laila fut soulager de reconnaitre les visages d'hommes qui lui étaient resté loyaux. « Béni sois les Huits Mère ! Vous êtes indemne ! » S'écria son fils soulagé.

« Je vais bien Saerlund. Dis-moi que ce passe-t-il ? » Demanda la Jarlesse en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

« J-je… Je pense qu'il serait plus simple que vous voyez ça de vos yeux. » Laila fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était absolument pas le genre de Saerlund d'être à court de mots. Mais en voyant l'horreur dans les yeux de son fils elle comprit que les mots devaient être insuffisants pour décrire ce qui s'était passé.

« Je te suis, fils. » Murmura Laila tandis que les gardes se rangeait autour de leurs seigneurs prêt à les défendre.

La Jarl suivit son fils et ses fidèles jusqu'à la salle du trône et là comprit pourquoi Saerlund avait réagi ainsi.

« Talos protège nous… »La salle croulait sous les cadavres de gardes dont le sang avait taché le sol. Il devait y avoir aux bas mots une cinquantaine de gardes voire plus. Laila inspira profondément et examina de plus près les corps. Elle remarqua deux chose : Tout d'abord chacun des gardes avaient été tués par une simple entaille à la gorge rapide et précise ensuite tous ces gardes étaient des fidèles de Maven ! « Qui as pu… ? »

« Mère ! Il y a un message sur l'un d'eux ! » Laila s'approcha doucement d'un des garde mort et remarqua l'enveloppe posé sur sa poitrine. Etrangement ce garde était le seul a ne pas avoir été égorgé comme ses compagnons, on lui avait tranché son artère fémoral avant de le laisser se vider de son sang. Au fut des traces il avait été conscience au moment de sa mort. La Jarl prit l'enveloppe et remarqua qu'elle n'avait aucune marque ou symbole pouvant indiquer qui était l'auteur. Rapidement elle l'ouvrit et commença à lire la lettre à l'intérieur.

**Jarl Laila Juste-loi, pendant des années vous avez été manipulé comme une débutante. Votre inefficacité a permis à Maven Roncenoir de prendre le control de votre ville. En temps normal je ne me préoccuperai pas de votre politique mais à cause de certaines circonstances je suis contraint d'agir. Je vais faire en sorte que la famille Roncenoir ne vous cause plus aucun problème mais je vous laisse vous charger des larbins à leurs soldes. Je vous donne une chance de réparer vos erreurs ne la gâchez pas. **

**Ps : Vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de soutenir Ulfric si vous voulez le meilleur pour votre Châtellerie.**

La Jarl froissa la lettre et la balança dans le feu devant son trône. En temps normal elle aurait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un canular mais la personne qui avait écrit cette lettre avait massacré les fidèles de Maven juste pour montrer qu'il était sérieux. La vielle femme se fendit d'un sourire amusé. _Il semblerait que les neufs aient répondu à mes prières._

« Saerlund envoie un message à ton frère et à Iona, l'heure est venu de nettoyer notre ville. » Ordonna la Jarlesse joyeusement.

* * *

><p><span>Prison de Faillaise.<span>

Sibbi Roncenoir fixa le plafond de sa cellule. Depuis qu'il avait tué cette misérable chienne, sa mère avait décidé de le laisser enfermer quelque temps histoire de le punir. Mais sérieusement ce n'était pas sa faute ! La fille n'aurait jamais dû se débattre autant ! Après tout c'est bien connu que personne ne s'oppose à un Roncenoir. Elle aurait dû être ravie de se faire déflorer par quelqu'un de son rang !

« Sibbi Roncenoir ? » Sibbi sursauta en entendant une voix froide appeler son nom. Le Roncenoir se leva de sa couche et vit qu'un homme en manteau noir se tenait prêt des barreaux de sa cellule. Il avait une sorte de masque morbide qui masquait son visage.

« C'est ma mère qui vous envoie ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! A croire qu'elle m'avait oublié ! Allez ouvrez moi ! » Cracha Sibbi. _Enfin je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi Mère s'est tant énervé que je tue cette pute ! Après tout entre la salle de torture de Hemming et les expériences sur humains d'Ingun c'est pas comme si ça avait de l'importance !_

« Mais bien sûr monsieur. » Murmura doucement l'homme en noir. Si Sibbi avait était attentif il aurait perçu le sarcasme dans la voix de son 'sauveur'. L'homme sortit un trousseau de clé et déverrouilla la porte. Sibbi remarqua que l'homme portait un masque qui ne laissait voir que ses yeux dorés.

« Enfin dehors ! Bon maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver les sales petites ordures qui ont témoigné contre moi et cette journée sera parfaite ! » Ricana Joyeusement Sibbi en sortant de sa cellule.

« Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez faire ça Monsieur. » Déclara froidement l'homme en noir.

« Comment ? » Sibbi se retourna passant en une fraction de seconde de la joie a la rage aveugle. « Tu oses me dire ce que je dois faire ? A tu la moindre idée à qui tu parles ?! » Hurla t'il a la face de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Sibbi eu soudain la désagréable impression que l'homme souriait.

« A un homme mort. » Déclara l'assassin avant de frapper.

« Que ? » Sibbi s'arrêta et un passa un doigt interrogatif sur la dague qui était planté dans sa gorge. Raziel retira la dague d'un geste sec arrachant un morceau de la gorge de Sibbi avec. Le Roncenoir tomba à genoux les mains sur sa gorge tentant de contenir le sang qui s'échappait à flots de sa plaie. L'assassin essuya sa dague sur l'épaule de Sibbi avant de la rengainer.

« Vous auriez dû savoir qu'on finit toujours par être punis pour ses crimes Sibbi. » Raziel se posa un instant l'esprit perdue dans ses souvenirs. « Toujours… » Murmura Raziel en marchant vers la sortie passant à côté du corps assommé du geôlier. Sibbi tenta d'appeler à l'aide mais ses cordes vocales en morceau furent incapables d'émettre le moindre son. Sibbi Roncenoir finit par s'écrouler sur le sol et se vida de son sang en quelques secondes sans qu'il ait la moindre chance de survivre ou d'appeler a l'aide.

_Un de moins plus que trois._

* * *

><p>Sortir de la prison de Jarl était une simple formalité pour Raziel. La majorité des gardes avaient rejoint le palais à cause du nettoyage qu'il avait accomplis un peu avant. En quelques minutes l'assassin fut dans les rues de Faillaise et se dirigea vers les portes. <em>Bien et maintenant direction le domaine Roncenoir.<em>

« Raziel ? » Raziel sursauta. _Merde je ne pensais pas les croiser là…_

« Vilkas, Farkas. » salua le guerrier en faisant face au deux compagnons.

« Raziel qu'es qui se passe ? Tu pue le sang ! » Raziel pensa un instant à mentir mais se ravisa.

« C'est une longue histoire…Suivez-moi. » Les deux frères suivirent Raziel. Alors qu'ils marchaient Raziel expliqua toute l'histoire.

« Tu as été membre la Guilde des Voleurs ? » Demanda Vilkas avec stupeur.

« Oui mais je raconterais toute l'histoire lorsque le Cercle sera réuni. »Vilkas hocha la tête acceptant d'attendre.

« Qu'es que tu vas faire maintenant ? » Demanda Farkas qui ne semblait absolument pas affecté par ce qu'avait dit Raziel.

« Finir ce que j'ai commencé. » Répondit sombrement Raziel.

« Je vois…besoin d'un coup de main ? » Proposa Farkas avec un grand sourire.

« Farkas ? »

« Je vais être honnête je n'aime pas trop l'idée de tuer un petite vielle sans défense mais dans le cas de Maven Roncenoir je pense que je peux faire une exception. Surtout si c'est pour aider un frère d'arme. » Rétorqua le colosse avec un hochement de tête comme si c'était évidant.

« Farkas… »

« Ça me peine de l'avouer mais la cervelle gelée qui me sert de frère a raison. Même si tes méthodes sont pour le moins questionnables je ne suis pas stupide au point de penser qu'on peut vaincre quelqu'un comme Maven en restant propre et honorable. Je suis avec toi Raziel.» Renchérit Vilkas.

« Vilkas… » Raziel resta un instant silencieux submergé par la reconnaissance avant d'incliner la tête. « Merci frères. »

« Bon alors qu'elle est le plan ? » Demanda Farkas alors que le trio quittait la ville discrètement.

« Notre premier objectif est d'aller libérer les prisonniers, si possible sans se faire surprendre. Une fois cette tache accomplis on se divisera en deux groupes. Vilkas, toi et Farkas vous attaquerez la porte principal pour occuper les gardes. Pendant ce temps je m'infiltrerais dans la mansion pour éliminer chaque Roncenoir. Lorsque j'aurai fini je mettrai le feu au manoir afin de signaler ma réussite. Si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide je vous rejoindrais sous ma forme de loup. »

« Mais comment on va entrer dans le manoir sans se faire repérer ? » Demanda Vilkas. « Avec nos armures on va se faire repérer en moins de deux ! » Raziel grimaça._ Il y a bien un moyen…_

« Tu vas me haïr Vilkas… »

« Les égouts ? Vraiment ? » Cracha Vilkas en pataugeant dans une mélasse boueuse. Le trio se trouvait dans une série de conduits très étroits qui les forçaient à avancer à moitié courbé._ Heureusement qu'on est tous nyctalope ! Porter une torche dans ces conditions c'est vraiment chercher les ennuis._

« Je sais que c'est pas glorieux mais on a pas trop le choix. » Soupira Raziel en avançant péniblement. « Le manoir Roncenoir est une vrai forteresse. C'est impossible de passer par des moyens conventionnels sans se faire repérer. »

« La vielle Maven est parano. » Grogna Farkas.

« Cette vielle harfreuse a bien raison de l'être ! Imagine ne nombre de personnes qui paierait des montagnes d'or pour avoir sa tête planté au bout d'une pique ! » Marmonna Vilkas tirant un grognement d'approbation de Raziel. Soudain Raziel leva la tête avec un air joyeux.

« Je sens de l'air frais. »

« On doit être proche de la sortie. »Espéra Vilkas, Raziel vit les barreaux rouillés qui bloquait la bouche d'égout et qui donnait sur la prison dans le sous-sol du manoir.

« Ok silence maintenant. »Ordonna Raziel. Le trio se plaça silencieusement autour de la bouche. Raziel fit signe a ses compagnons de s'agripper au barreau. L'assassin écouta un instant et fut satisfait de n'entendre que le silence. Par langage des signes Raziel les prévint.

« A trois. Un…deux…trois ! » Simultanément les trois lycans tirèrent sur les barreaux qui cédèrent sous l'extrême pressions. Une fois les barreaux arrachés les compagnons purent accéder à la prison. Raziel renifla profondément et perçut un fumet familier non loin. L'assassin guida ses compagnons à travers le dédale de couloirs et déboucha dans une salle remplie de cage seuls deux des cages était remplie avec des êtres vivants : l'une avec un seul prisonniers l'autre avec trois. Devant l'une d'elles un duo de mercenaires, à la solde de Maven, tentaient de provoquer l'une des prisonnières.

« Alors la Lionne, on ose plus montrer ses crocs maintenant hein ? » Cracha l'un d'eux.

« Attends un peu que Maven nous laisse s'amuser avec toi, on te montrera alors ce que c'est un vrai homme. » La prisonnière dans la cage se contenta de fixer avec un regard méprisant ses geôliers. Malgré la couche de crasse qui la couvrait il était facile de voir la beauté de la femme prise dans les chaines.

Raziel sentie son sang bouillir de rage en voyant l'état déplorable de Mjoll. La pauvre aventurière avait été torturait avec la plus grande cruauté mais par miracle ses yeux n'avaient tien perdus de leurs lumières prouvant qu'elle n'avait pas été brisée. Raziel remarqua que l'un des mercenaires portait Sinistrale, l'épée de Mjoll, a la ceinture. _Voilà qui m'épargnera la peine de la chercher. _Raziel fit signe à Vilkas et Farkas pour qu'ils se mettent a porté des mercenaires qui continuaient à insultaient leur prisonnière. Raziel s'approcha alors des mercenaires et s'écria d'un air faussement jovial.

« Dites-moi messieurs avez-vous déjà entendu parlez de notre maitresse et sauveuse l'épée a deux mains ? » Les deux mercenaires sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour faire à Raziel quand les lames des jumeaux firent sauter leurs têtes en un seul mouvement. « …Il semblerait que non. »

Raziel se pencha sur les cadavres pour récupérer les clés du geôlier quand une voix qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre ici.

« Gamin c'est toi ? »

« Bryn ? » S'étrangla Raziel en reconnaissant son vieil ami dans une des cellules. Le lycan fut horrifié de reconnaitre les deux autres prisonnières enfermés avec lui. « Vex ? Saphir ? Par le sang d'Hircine comment vous êtes arrivé là ? »

« Trahison. » Grogna Vex avec hargne. « Funeste est arrivé un jour avec une véritable armée de mercenaires et la moitié des membres de la guilde se sont alliées avec eux. »

« Que sont devenu les anciens membres ? » Demanda Raziel avec inquiétude.

« Rune et Vipir ont réussi à fuir. Mais les autres ont tous été tué pour servir d'exemple. » Répondit Saphir ave tristesse. Raziel grinça des dents contrôlant avec difficulté sa colère.

« Ordure… Mais pourquoi Maven vous a gardé en vie ? »

« Seul Nocturne sait ! Elle veut peut être utilisé nos contacts. » Sans poser plus de questions Raziel ouvrit la porte et libera ses amis de la guilde. _Quand même c'est étrange que sur trois voleurs capturé, deux soit des Rossignols de Nocturne._

« Vous aves des nouvelles de Karliah ? »

« Non. Elle n'était pas la guilde lors de l'attaque. » Répondit Brynyolf en s'époussetant.

« Elle doit être au sanctuaire. » Grogna Vex en frottant ses articulations ou les chaines avaient comprimés la chair.

« Alors notre destination est toute tracé. » Soupira Brynyolf en sortant de sa cage, au même moment Mjoll fut libérée de ses chaines par Vilkas et sortit de sa cellule pour récupérer Sinistrale. La guerrière poussa soupir de soulagement en retrouvant sa lame chérie.

« Merci Raziel. Encore une fois j'ai une dette envers de toi. » Déclara Mjoll en serrant la main de Raziel qui se contenta de sourire sous son masque.

« C'était avec plaisir Mjoll. » Raziel observa le petit groupe assemblé devant lui. « Il y a un passage non loin qui vous mènera a l'air libre. »

« Mais et vous ? » demanda Saphir avec un mélange d'étonnement et de curiosité.

« On a pas fini ici. » Brynyolf hocha la tête comprenant ce que Raziel voulait faire.

« Si tu nous cherche nous serons sur la route Gamin. »

« Bonne Chance. » Les voleurs disparurent rapidement, sans que Mjoll ne cherche à les suivre. « Mjoll ? »

« Il n'ait pas question que je laisse Maven s'en tirer. » Grogna la jeune femme avec colère. Vilkas et Farkas observèrent Raziel se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Le lycan s'approcha et murmura a l'oreille de Mjoll pour qu'elle seul puisse l'entendre.

« Mjoll laisse-moi Maven et va rejoindre Aerin. Il est avec un chariot sur la route prêt à te récupérer. Une fois que tu l'auras retrouvé allez à Blancherive et demande à rejoindre les Compagnons. Vous serez en sécurité. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Se força Mjoll a murmurer.

« Sert toi de ta tête ! Officiellement Maven est une honnête femme commerçante. Sa mort, même justifié, reste un meurtre et devient qui sera la première incriminé ? » Cracha Raziel plus enervé par la situation que par Mjoll.

« La jarlesse n'oserait pas… »

« …Se servir de toi comme d'un bouc émissaire ? Je préfère ne pas le savoir et toi ? » Mjoll resta silencieuse un instant avant de soupirer.

« D'accord tu as gagné. Ne te fais pas tuer. » Raziel se contenta de lui tapoter sur l'épaule pour lui dire que tout allez bien se passez.

Une fois Mjoll partie Raziel se tourna vers ses compagnons.

« Prêt pour la suite ? » Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête.

« On attaquera dans dix minutes. Ça suffira ? » Demanda Vilkas.

« C'est parfait. » Les deux compagnons partirent laissant Raziel seul.

L'assassin noua ses mains dans un geste de prière et murmura :

« Hircine, prince des chasseurs accorde moi main sûr, visée solide et pied agile et si je viens à échouer accorde-moi ton pardon. » Lorsque que la dernière syllabe fut prononcée Raziel n'était plus dans la salle.

* * *

><p>Maven Roncenoir observa le feu dans son âtre avec un air morne. La femme la plus puissante de Faillaise se tenait assise avec un verre d'hydromel à la main ruminant le passé. Depuis quelques années ses affaires avaient pris un tour quine la satisfaisait absolument pas. Pour Maven le mot d'ordre était de régner dans l'ombre mais pour éviter de perdre son influence elle avait était contrainte d'agir directement de plus en plus souvent. La destruction de la Confrérie Noir avait été l'élément déclencheur. Avec la disparition des meilleurs assassins de Bordeciel, la crainte qu'inspirait le nom Roncenoir avait failli se dissiper contraignant Maven à recourir aux services de mercenaires et à prendre le contrôle de la Guilde des voleurs pour maintenir son statut et sa puissance. La vielle femme regrettait l'époque ou un simple message a Astrid ou Mercer suffisait à régler ses problèmes désormais il lui était difficile de couvrir les dérives de ses enfants, Ingun avait accepté de limiter ses expériences mais Sibbi avait été trop bête pour comprendre la situation. Seul Hemming était assez rusé pour satisfaire ses désirs sans attirer l'attention mais elle n'en attendait pas moins de son héritier.<p>

Des cris retentirent soudainement attirant l'attention de Maven. Les cris redoublèrent rapidement faisant écho au bruit de l'acier s'entrechoquant tandis qu'un garde paniqué pénétrait dans le bureau de Maven.

« Madame nous sommes attaqué ! » Hurla le garde.

« QUOI ? Qui ose ? » Cracha la chef de la famille Roncenoir, folle de rage.

« Nous ne savons pas mais ils sont entrain de massacrer nos hommes ! De plus un incendie s'est déclaré et nous sommes incapables de le contenir ! » Maven sera les dents de colères. Les mercenaires qu'elle avait recrutés étaient tous des vétérans, si les assaillants étaient capables de massacrer des guerriers pareils…

« Rassemble les gardes qui ne sont pas entrain de se battre et le reste de ma famille, nous partons ! »

« Oui Ma… » La voix du soldat s'interrompit dans un gargouillis immonde. Maven volta et vit le mercenaire mort, la gorge ouverte, avec un assassin en tenue sombre a côté de lui. Maven blêmit en prenant conscience que si l'assassin était arrivé jusqu'ici, ses enfants étaient sans le moindre doute morts. La chef de la famille Roncenoir jeta un regard haineux à l'assassin qui se contenta de la fixer sans la moindre once de haine ou de colère. Maven se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait déjà vu ces yeux. A cette époque l'assassin portait l'armure de la Confrérie Noir et non ce long manteau gris-noir.

« Toi… »Cracha Maven en reconnaissant celui qui veniat anéantir sa famille.

« Cela faisait longtemps Maven. » Déclara Raziel avec un ton neutre en essuyant sa dague sur les vêtements du mercenaire mort.

« Qui est ton commanditaire ? » cria la vielle femme étouffé par la colère.

« Etrange. Plutôt que me demandez des nouvelles de tes enfants tu préfères savoir qui veut ta mort. » Raziel ricana doucement, trouvant la situation étrangement ironique sans nul doute.

« Je ne suis pas sotte Assassin, si tu es arrivé ici ils sont déjà tous morts et je suis sûr que tu t'es chargé de Sibbi. » Raziel pencha la tête sur le coté.

« Effectivement. Pour répondre à votre question je n'ai pas de commanditaire j'ai agis de mon propre chef. » Maven écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Pardon ? Mais alors pourquoi ? » Demanda Maven en saisissant discrètement la dague empoisonné caché dans sa manche.

« Disons simplement que vous vous en êtes pris aux mauvaises personnes. Oh et inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit je suis immunisé contre le poison qui imprègne votre couteau. » Maven grinça des dents, elle n'avait pas bâtis un véritable empire de l'ombre en se faisant des illusions ou en priant pour un miracle. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait mourir. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle mourait seul…

« Tu crois être un héros ? Le brave guerrier mettant fait au règne de terreur des horribles Roncenoir ? Et bien laisse-moi te dire une chose : Tu n'es pas un héros ! Tu es et tu resteras toujours un assassin et un monstre _**Azrael**_ ! » Maven hoqueta de surprise et fixa la flèche qui dépassait de son cœur. A la seconde ou elle avait prononcé **ce** nom, Raziel avait bougeait et tirer une flèche avec Vedshul a une vitesse surhumaine. Le lycan s'approcha doucement de la vielle femme agonisante et pour la premier fois Maven de rendit compte de l'odeur de brulé qui envahissait l'air et de la tristesse qui habitait le regard de Raziel.

« Les héros n'existent pas Maven. Il n'y a que les vainqueurs ou les vaincus. » Raziel commença à partir avant de s'arrêter un instant. « Ah au fait Azrael est mort avec la Confrérie Noir. » Dit-il avec un ton froid comme la mort. Maven tenta de parler mais du sang envahis ses poumons l'étouffant. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait totalement sous-estimé l'assassin, croire qu'elle aurait été capable de l'atteindre avait été folie. Avec ironie Maven se rappela que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu elle l'avait comparé à un louveteau enchainé à ce moment la comparaison avait mourir de rire Astrid et elle. Désormais le loup avait grandis et il avait brisé ses chaines pour dévorer ses anciens maitres.

Raziel jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et regarda froidement le cadavre de celle qui avait été considéré comme la Reine de Faillaise tandis qu'autour de lui les flammes commençaient à ronger les murs en bois du manoir. _Quel gâchis… Vous auriez pu faire tant de bien Maven si vous l'aviez voulu. Au lieu de ça vous avez vécu par le pouvoir pour le pouvoir._ Le lycan soupira et sortit du bureau, en quelques minutes il fut à l'extérieur du manoir et observa les flammes qui engluaient la bâtisse. Devant le portail du domaine Vilkas et Farkas l'attendaient entouré par les corps des hommes de mains de Maven.

« Et bien pour de simples mercenaires ils se battaient bien ! » Soupira Vilkas en rengainant son épée.

« C'était un beau combat mon frère. » Approuva Farkas avec un grand sourire. Vilkas remarqua alors Raziel qui se dirigeait vers eux le pas lourd.

« Raziel tu va bien ? » Demanda Vilkas avec un ton inquiet.

« Oui je suis indemne Vilkas. » Vilkas sentit une étrange note dans la voix de Raziel mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'interroger plus avant Raziel continua sa sentence. « Je vais aller parler avec Mjoll et les autres, je vous retrouverais sur la route. »

« Qu'a tu l'intention de dire à Kodlak. » Demanda Farkas.

« La vérité. Tout simplement. » Vilkas hocha la tête et partit avec son frère tandis que Raziel se fondait dans les ténèbres.

Le lycan retrouva bien vite la trace de ses amis et ne put s'empêcher de les faire sursauter en apparaissant de nulle part.

« Par les Ombres Raziel ! Arrêtent de faire ça ! » Grogna Brynyolf en rengainant sa dague. Raziel secoua la tête, amusé.

« Tes sens se sont émoussés vieil homme. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Hey ! Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça ! » Se plaignit Brynyolf.

« Il a raison Bryn, tu es le seul à ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver. » Rétorqua Vex tandis que Saphir ricanait doucement.

« Tss, aucun respect pour les ainées. » Maugréa Brynyolf en cachant un sourire amusé.

« Ou est passé Mjoll ? » Demanda Raziel. _Je m'attendais a ce qu'elle soit encore avec eux._

« Le jeunot, Aerin, l'attendait avec un chariot. Ils ont à peine pris le temps de s'embrasser avant de partir. Ils ont dit qu'ils t'attendraient à Blancherive. » Raziel jeta un regard en direction de Faillaise Au loin on pouvait voir de nombreuse silhouettes bougeait dans la nuit. _Juste-loi a enfin décidé d'agir. _

« Je crains que vous ne soyez forcé de trouver un nouveau repaire. »Soupira Raziel en pointant du doigt la Souricière qui se faisait envahir par des centaines de gardes.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Brynyolf en fronçant les sourcils. _Ah oui c'est vrai ce sont des humains._

« Le Jarl a décidé de nettoyer la Souricière par le feu et le sang. » Expliqua Raziel arrachant des grognements aux voleurs.

« Que cette vielle cruche fasse ce qu'elle veut. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'y retourner après ce qui s'était passé. » Cracha Vex avec humeur.

« Vex a raison. Si nous voulons ressusciter la guilde il va falloir changer de ville. » Soupira Saphir.

« Vendeaume pas vrai ? » Déclara Raziel en jetant un regard amusé a Brynyolf qui grogna. L'ancien chef de Guilde haïssait le climat de cette ville de toute son âme.

« Tout à fait. C'est suffisamment près du sanctuaire et Ulfric à créer une situation parfaite pour nous en ostracisant les elfes et les Argoniens. » Soupira t'il quand même.

« Tant qu'il y a du profit à se faire moi tout me va. » Déclara Vex avec un haussement d'épaule. Voyant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien a ce dire Raziel décida qu'il était temps e dire au revoir.

« Bonne chance. » Grogna le lycan en serrant la main de Brynyolf.

« N'hésite pas à venir nous voir si jamais tu passes par là. Et si tu as besoin d'un coup de main appelle nous. » Proposa le nordique avec un grand sourire.

« Merci Bryn. Puisse Nocturne veiller sur toi. » Salua Raziel.

« Et puisse Hircine garder tes arrières. » Répondit son ami.

Raziel regarda le trio de voleur s'éloigner. Bien qu'il avait essayé de ne pas y penser les visages de ce qu'il n'avait pas pu aider apparurent devant lui. Vekel toujours aimable et serviable, Tonillia dont le caractère rude cachait un cœur en or, Delvin qui malgré tous ses défauts adorait aider les nouveaux, Cynric, Niruin, Thrynn , … _Tant de mort. _Le lycan n'avait jamais était très proche des autres membres de la guilde a l'exception de Brynyolf, Saphir et Vex mais il savait qu'il ne méritait pas de se faire massacrer ainsi. _Arrête d'y penser. Ils sont morts et rien ne les fera revenir. _Avec un geste de la main Raziel invoqua Crin d'Ombre et commença le voyage de retour vers Blancherive. _Je présume qu'il est temps de dire toute la vérité aux membres du Cercle._

* * *

><p>Le voyage de retour se déroula sans véritable incident. Raziel rattrapa bien vit Mjoll et Aerin qui voyager avec Vilkas et Farkas. Dès leurs arrivés le petit groupe se dispersa Mjoll et Aerin avaient rendez-vous avec le Jarl pour pouvoir acheter une maison a Blancherive grâce à l'argent que Raziel avait 'emprunté' aux Roncenoir tandis que le trio de Compagnons réunissait le Cercle dans la Basse-Forge. Heureusement pour Raziel tous les membres du Cercle étaient a Blancherive à ce moment-là.<p>

« Et bien c'est un sacré récit que vous venez de nous raconter. » Soupira Kodlak en s'asseyant sur l'un des bancs en pierre de la Basse-Forge.

«Par Hircine je regrette de ne pas avoir été là ! » Grogna Aela avec un pointe d'envie dans la voix.

« Dommage qu'on doivent garder le silence à propos de cette histoire. » Renchérit Skjor.

« Tu n'as pas réuni le Cercle juste pour nous dire ça n'est pas Raziel. » Murmura Kodlak faisant taire la discussion naissante. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Raziel qui hocha la tête.

« Non Hérault. Si j'ai réuni le Cercle c'est parce que je pense que vous avez le droit de connaitre les actes que j'ai commis avant de rejoindre la Garde de l'Aube. » Les autres Compagnons restèrent muets. Ils avaient tous comprit depuis longtemps que Raziel avait un passé très sombre mais ils avaient respecté le fait qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.

« Tu n'es pas obligé Raziel. »

« Je sais. » Raziel prit une profonde inspiration. « Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir mon histoire est très longue. »


	12. Chapter 11: Origines

/ Guest : Bravo pour avoir deviné ! En effet le caractère de Tanis est profondément inspiré de Henry qui est l'un de mes personnages favori de Fire emblem Awakening. ( Si vous ne connaissez pas allez tout de suite l'achetez ! BEST GAME EVER !)

Mariie : Ravie de te revoir ^^. L'indice Thalmors concernait un chapitre futur tandis que l'indice Mafia… Pour toi la famille Roncenoir c'est quoi ? Sinon ravie de voir que tu me suis toujours mais désolé de te décevoir on ne retrouvera Tanis et Serena que dans…( regarde son script)mmm je dirais au moins deux chapitres voir peut être trois.

Ps : Si vous voyait des fautes c'est normal il s'agit de la version non corrigé. Je posterais la correction dès que je l'aurais.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre : 11 : Origines<span>

Un silence absolu régnait dans la Basse-forge. Les membres du Cercle regardaient calmement Raziel voyant bien sur son visage que de nombreux souvenirs venaient de remonter à la surface. Souvenirs que l'ancien assassin aurait voulu laisser enterrer. Avec une voix neutre Raziel commença son récit.

« Alors par où commencer… Je n'ai quasiment aucun souvenir de mon enfance, a l'exception de quelques vagues images. Ce que je sais c'est qu'à l'âge de trois ans, la Confrérie Noir a mené un raid qui a eu pour résultat la mort de ma famille. La chef des assassins, une nordique nommé Astrid m'a laissé en vie dans le seul but de faire de moi son arme secrète. Pendant 10 ans, j'ai été à sa merci. Au début j'ai essayé de fuir mais j'étais trop faible et mes tentatives échouèrent les unes après les autres. Après ma 27e tentatives Astrid décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure… Pendant des jours, elle m'a torturé, que ce soit avec des moyens physiques ou mentaux. Plusieurs fois j'ai cru que j'allais mourir et plus d'une fois j'aurai aimé que ce soit le cas. Mais Astrid ne voulait pas perdre son précieux investissement... Elle finit par me briser et commença alors à véritablement me former. Je fus confier à un Sombre-écailles argonien nommé Veezara et à un duo d'alchimiste formé par une vampire nommé Babette et une elfe noir appelé Gabriella. Babette expérimenta une quantité abyssale de potions et de poisons sur moi afin de me rendre plus résistant ou bien pour m'immuniser contre les poisons en questions, Gabriella se chargea de m'enseigner tout ce qui pourrait me servir en tant qu'assassin : crochetage , espionnage, psychologie, séduction ect… Tandis que Veezara m'enseigna l'art de tuer. »

Raziel se posa un instant, un sourire amer et triste sur les lèvres.

« La seule raison pour laquelle je n'es pas sombré dans la folie est dû à Veezara. Contrairement aux autres membres de la Confrérie Noir pour qui j'étais un simple outil, il a montré une gentillesse et une compassion extraordinaire pour un assassin me traitant comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi il avait montré tant d'égard envers moi mais c'est grâce à lui si je suis toujours vivant et sain d'esprit aujourd'hui. A l'âge de 16 ans, Astrid jugea que j'étais prêt et m'envoya assassiner deux personnes : un bandit nommé Alain Dufoin et une jeune fille, nommer Nilsine Brise-bouclier. Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à égorger Alain, ce type était une ordure de la pire espèce mais la fille… Je ne voulais pas la tuer, elle ne méritait de mourir juste parce qu'une autre la jalousait. Mais une simple pensée à l'idée de ce qu'Astrid me ferrait si j'échouais me fit comprendre que c'était elle ou moi. Pour ce que ça vaut j'ai en sorte que sa mort soit sans douleur. Après ça j'ai passé quatre longues et misérables années à servir de machine à tuer pour la Confrérie Noir sans jamais me plaindre, sans la moindre tentative de révolte puis j'ai fini par craquer.»

Raziel dirigea son regard vers ses compagnons qui arboraient tous soit un air horrifié, soit un de pitié.

« Vous vous souvenez du mariage de Vitoria Vici il y a quelques années de cela ? » demanda le lycan s'attirant des regards remplis d'incompréhension.

« La Cousine de l'ancien empereur ? » Grogna avec surprise Vilkas.

« Celle qui a épousé le fils d'un nordique qui soutenait l'émancipation de Bordeciel ? » Demanda Skjor avec une curiosité non déguiser.

« Celle-là même. » Soupira Raziel.

« Si je me rappelle bien, on a tenté de l'assassiner mais l'archer à rater sa cible… » Kodlak se figea en comprenant ou Raziel voulait en venir. « Tu veux dire… » Raziel hocha doucement la tête, le visage figé dans un masque inexpressif.

« Moi et Veezara étions chargé de l'éliminer. Mais au moment où j'allais décocher ma flèche…J'ai craqué. Je n'en pouvais plus de faire le sale boulot de la Confrérie et j'étais écœuré du nombre d'innocent qui était déjà mort par ma faute. A ce moment-là j'étais tellement dégouter de moi-même que je ne voulais qu'une seule et unique chose : mourir. Et ce serais probablement ce qui serait arrivé si Veezara n'était pas intervenu. Lorsque les gardes sont arrivé il m'a trainé jusqu'à l'extérieur de Solitude en se frayant un passage dans la marée de soldats qui voulaient notre tête. On a fini par réussir à s'échapper mais Veezara… Dans la mêlée, il avait reçu plusieurs blessures qui auraient dû le tuer sur le coup mais il a tenu jusqu'à ce qu'on soit en sécurité puis il s'est écrouler... » Les yeux dorées de Raziel brillèrent de douleurs mais le lycan conserva un visage froid.

« Par Hircine, Raziel… » Chuchota doucement Aela, peinant à y croire.

« En 7 ans c'était la première fois que je pleurais autant. »Raziel secoua la tête, la gorge noué. « Après l'avoir enterré j'ai fui. J'ai abandonné le nom qu'Astrid m'avait donné et je me suis caché dans les terres sauvages pendant deux ans. Là-bas j'ai fait la connaissance de plusieurs clans de lycans qui m'ont aidé à survivre et à me libérer du conditionnement mental de la Confrérie. Puis un jour mes errances m'ont conduit à la rencontre d'un voleur nommé Brynyolf qui m'a proposé de rejoindre la Guilde des Voleurs. N'ayant pas vraiment d'autres choix j'ai accepté. Grâce à la Guilde j'ai pu échapper à la Confrérie pendant trois ans, effectuant quelques menue travaux de vols ou bien un peu d'espionnage rien de bien méchant. » Le Lycan fut tenter de raconter le combat contre Mercer Frey mais Bryn lui avait fait promettre de garder le secret.

« Mais ils ont fini par retrouver ma trace… Un jour je me suis réveillé dans une cabane abandonnés attaché avec des chaines en argents et Astrid était là. » Raziel grimaça en se rappelant ce souvenir. « Ce jour-là j'ai vraiment cru que j'étais fichue mais a la place de me tuer, elle m'a proposé un marché. En échange d'un dernier contrat la Confrérie Noir arrêterai de me traquer. Sur le coup, je ne pensais qu'a une seul chose : survivre, et je n'ai donc pas pris la peine de me renseigner sur le contrat. Lorsque j'ai su qui je devais tuer, c'était trop tard. Astrid m'a ordonné de monter à bord d'un navire militaire de L'Empire et de tuer tous les individus que je trouvais à l'intérieur de la chambre VIP. L'infiltration fut difficile, le bateau grouillait littéralement de gardes d'élites mais je suis parvenu à entrer dans la chambre sans me faire repérer. Lorsque j'ai pénétré à l'intérieur, j'ai vu un vieil homme qui observait la mer depuis sa fenêtre. Je n'ai compris mon erreur que lorsque ma dague s'est enfoncée dans sa gorge et que j'ai vu son visage. Il s'agissait de l'Empereur, Titus Mede II. » Une série de cris de surprise éclatèrent suivant la révélation mais Raziel ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

« Lorsque j'ai vu le cadavre de l'Empereur, j'ai su pourquoi Astrid m'avait envoyé. Elle voulait un bouc émissaire et refuser que la Confrérie prenne le blâme. En m'envoyant faire le sale boulot, non seulement elle touchait son pactole mais en plus personnes ne traquerait la Confrérie Noir. J'ai instantanément compris que j'étais foutu, L'Empire me traquerait jusqu'au bout du monde pour venger son empereur. Mais étrangement au lieu de paniquer cette prise de conscience m'a… calmer. A ce moment-là une seule idée abritait mon esprit : Quitte à tomber je vais emporter la Confrérie avec moi. » Soudain Raziel éclata de rire a la grande surprise des autres Compagnons.

« Rétrospectivement je me rends compte que c'était une idée sacrément conne ! » S'exclama le Lycan en secouant la tête amusé par l'ironie de la situation. « Après avoir décidé de ce que j'allais faire j'ai laissé les indications permettant de trouver le Sanctuaire de la Confrérie noir dans la cabine de l'empereur avant de fuir. Pendant les trois mois nécessaire pour rejoindre le Sanctuaire j'ai été témoins de ce que la mort de l'Empereur avait provoqué. **De ce que j'avais provoqué**. »

« Lorsque je suis arrivé au Sanctuaire, les assassins étaient tous réunis pour fêter la mort de l'empereur. Alors qu'ils chantaient et riaient je leur suis tombé dessus sous forme bestial. Ce fut le combat le plus difficile de ma vie et de loin le plus douloureux. Un par un j'ai massacré ces ordures… » La voix de Raziel devint plus tenue tandis que ses yeux devenaient vague. Revoyant le massacre clair comme le jour où il s'était produit.

« Les inities tombèrent rapidement, tellement surpris qu'ils ne se défendirent même pas. Puis vint les maitres. Le premier à tomber fut Festus, qui finit le crâne éclater sur le sol, Nazir tenta de me décapiter mais ce fut sa tête qui s'envola, Gabriella tenta de m'empoisonner mais les expériences de Babette m'aveint rendu immunisé et mes griffes la déchirèrent en deux avant qu'elle ne puisse changer de plan. Puis Anbjorn pris sa forme de loup tandis qu'Astrid me bombardaient de loin avec des flèches en argents. Encore aujourd'hui je me demande comment j'ai fait pour survivre. La seule chose dont je me souvienne clairement est que dans un sursaut j'ai arraché le cœur d'Anbjorn avant de réduire Astrid à l'état de pulpe sanguinolente avant de sombré dans l'inconscience. » Raziel stoppa un instant pour reprendre son souffle.

« Anbjorn était un membre de la Confrérie Noir ?! » Gronda Skjor. « Je savais qu'on aurait dû tuer cette ordure quand il nous a trahis ! »

« Tu as raison Skjor. Mais il est trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit.» Soupira Kodlak tandis que Raziel continuais son récit.

« Lorsque je me suis révéler j'étais en cellule dans la QG du Penitus Oculatus. Pendant des mois, le Commandant Maro m'a torturé, au début je pensais qu'il voulait me soutirer des informations mais j'ai vite compris qu'il en avait fait une affaire personnelle. Je n'ai appris que bien plus tard que son fils avait été l'un de mes nombreux contrats lorsque j'étais encore le chien d'Astrid, une façon de préparer l'assassinat de l'Empereur en brisant le chef de sa garde personnel. Mais bon malgré toute sa bonne volonté rien de ce qu'il pouvait faire n'était capable d'égaler ce que la Confrérie m'avait déjà fait subir. Au bout d'un moment Maro a fini par se lasser et me laissa pourrir en cellule jusqu'à ce qu'Isran, le chef de la Garde de L'Aube, me fasse libéré. En échange de ma liberté je devais aider son ordre de chasseurs de vampires. Après une série mission particulièrement difficile visant à éradiquer un clan de vampires très puissants qui menaçait tout Bordeciel, j'ai convaincu Isran de me libérer il y a environ un an. Après avoir passait un temps chez les Grises-Barbes j'ai fini par rejoindre les Compagnons et vous savez le reste. »

Les membres du Cercle restèrent silencieux un instant cherchant à digérer les informations que Raziel venait de leurs donner. Skjor fut le premier à parler.

« Le Bleu c'est un sacré histoire que tu viens de raconter et je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que les actes que tu as commis sont révoltant. » Raziel serra les dents, s'attendant à tout moment qu'il le bannisse des compagnons quand Skjor reprit la parole. « Mais honnêtement si on avait été à ta place on aurait sans doute fait comme toi. Le faîte est que tu regrettes ce que cette Astrid t'a fait faire. Pour moi c'est largement suffisant pour te considérer toujours comme l'un des nôtres. »

« Skjor a raison. » Approuva Aela avec un grand sourire. « L'assassin que tu étais est mort avec la Confrérie Noir. Désormais tu es un Compagnon et notre frère. »

« Personnellement je ne vois pas en quoi ton passé change quoi que ce soit. Tu restes le Raziel qui s'est battu et qui saigner à nos côtés. » Déclara Vilkas avec un sourire en coin.

« Théoriquement nous sommes tous des meurtriers alors un plus un de moins ! » Plaisanta Farkas faisant ricaner les membres du Cercle. Les rires se turent lorsque Kodlak avança vers Raziel. Le Hérault s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut à un mètre du lycan.

« Tu as énormément souffert Raziel et je te remercie de nous avoir fait suffisamment confiance pour nous confier tes tourments. Sache que ta vie passé n'a et n'aura jamais aucune incidence sur nous. Seul compte tes actions aujourd'hui. » Déclara le Viel homme avec un sourire chaleureux. Dire que Raziel était étonné serait un euphémisme. Alors qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il avait fait les Compagnons l'avait accepté et le considérait toujours comme l'un des leurs. Raziel sentit son cœur être envahie par un sentiment de gratitude tellement fort qu'il crut un instant qu'il allait éclater en sanglots. Un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit pour résumer ses sentiments.

« Merci. »

« Je pense qu'on devrait aller tuer des trucs maintenant avant qu'on deviennent tous des tapettes sentimentales. » Le groupe fixa Farkas avec des yeux écarquillés. « Ben quoi ? »

Raziel éclata de rire rapidement rejoint par le reste des Compagnons. Pendant plusieurs minutes la Basse-forge résonna des rires des loups-garous et pour la première fois de sa vie Raziel se sentit à sa place.

* * *

><p><span>Deux mois plus tard.<span>

« Quel ennui. » Soupira Raziel, assit sur Crin d'Ombre.

Son cheval se contenta de renifler avec un air amusé.

« Franchement, j'ai mieux à faire que d'aller sauver une paire de nobles kidnappé par des bandits. »

Crin d'Ombre tourna sa tête pour regarder son cavalier avec un air désabusé.

« …Bon ok peut être pas. »

Crin d'Ombre secoua sa tête avec un long soupir. Raziel se contenta de sourire et examina le paysage nocturne autour de lui avec un visage paisible. _On a une magnifique pleine lune ce soir._

Depuis qu'il s'était confessé aux membres du Cercle il avait l'impression d'avoir été libéré d'un poids dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Avoir un endroit qu'il pouvait considérer comme son foyer et les Compagnons comme famille avait aidé à cicatriser de nombreuses blessures. En toute honnêteté Raziel était heureux. Certes il y avait toute l'histoire d'enfant de dragon et la soi-disant destiné mais pour l'instant le lycan n'avait rien vu de bien exceptionnel qui requiert son intervention.

Mais il était un peu déprimé que la majorité des missions qu'il avait été accompli jusque-là soit aussi facile. _Passé un certain stade le massacre de bandits perd tout son charme. Surtout après le 358__e__ repaire. Au moins les parties de chasses avec Aela sont toujours aussi amusantes. J'aurai jamais cru que chassé en duo pouvait être aussi bien… Peut-être que je devrais lui proposer aller faire un tour dans la Crevasse, le Jarl donne une prime pour quiconque ramène un cœur de Roncenoir (preuve que l'individu en question à nettoyer un camp de parjures). Ça sera sans nul doute plus excitant. _

Raziel sursauta en réalisant pour la première fois que bien qu'il apprécie chacun des Compagnons, ses sentiments envers Aela étaient…différents. _Et ce n'est pas nouveaux c'est comme ça depuis qu'on s'est rencontré. Merde il passe pas une journée sans que j'ai pensé à elle d'une manière ou d'une autre. _Raziel eu beau se creuser la tête il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. _Je la considère comme une amie et une sœur d'armes mais par Hircine jamais aucun(e) de mes ami(e)s ne m'a jamais fait cette effet ! Et les quelques relations d'une nuit ne comptent pas. _

Soudain Raziel tira sur les rênes stoppant Crin d'Ombre et huma l'air. _Cette odeur… Skjor et Aela ? Mais qu'es qu'ils font là ? J'étais sensé avoir pris la dernière mission dans la région… Ma foi j'ai juste à aller leur poser la question._

Raziel claqua légèrement les rênes et suivit la piste jusqu'à un fort abandonné caché dans les collines. _Mais qu'es qu'ils foutent ici ? Il n'y a rien à…_ Raziel se figea en sentant une odeur d'argent dans l'air mélangés avec celles de beaucoup de guerriers. _Merde ! La Main d'argent !_ Il renvoya aussitôt son cheval et se faufila discrètement près du fort. Raziel vit que le fort en ruine était entouré par une quarantaine de mercenaires équipés d'armes en argents et aux vu des traces il devait y en avoir plus à l'intérieur. Raziel les examina froidement. _Ils sont nerveux…mais pourquoi ?_

« Commet les choses vont à l'intérieur ? » Grogna l'un des mercenaires a un orque qui venait de sortir en boitant du bâtiment.

« C'est l'enfer on a réussi à les séparer mais… » Il secoua la tête, les yeux emplis de peur. « Ce sont des vrais démons, on tombent comme des mouches à l'intérieur. »

« Ce sont des lycans, normal qu'ils donnent du fil à retordre. » Cracha un bosmer, haineusement.

« Dommage qu'on puisse pas s'amuser avec la fille ! » Ricana un nordique s'attirant les regards de ses alliés.

« Et risquer qu'elle se transforme ? Baiser une lycan faut pas d'être réduit en charpie ! » Plusieurs bandits se mirent à ricaner alors que Raziel sentait une froide rage montait en lui.

« Quand même si on m'avait dit qu'un jour que deux des légendaires Compagnons étaient des lycans et que je ferais partie des héros qui abattraient ces abominations ! » Se vanta le nordique faisant ricaner de plus les autres bandits.

« Bah taré comme tu es-tu l'aurait cru Ulfric ! »

« Avec ça on va d'venir célèbre ! » Alors que les rires redoublaient, Raziel n'entendait plus rien. Le seul son qu'il entendait était les pulsations de son cœur et les hurlements de haine de sa part bestial. _Vous voulez du sang ordures ? Voyons comment vous vous débrouillez une fois noyé dans le vôtre !_

Raziel se leva et avança calmement vers le groupe. Dès que les hommes de la Main d'Argent le firent ils le chargèrent. Hurlant quelque chose à propos de 'Pas de témoins'. Le lycan les observa froidement, ses yeux brillant de haine sous son masque. Raziel prononça trois mots :

« **KRII-LUN-HAUS **!» Une vague d'énergie violette jaillit du corps de Raziel et frappa de plein fouet les mercenaires qui se figèrent de surprise. Pendant une poignée de secondes rien ne se passa a la grande surprise des bandits qui commencèrent a chargés à nouveau puis le Thu'um se mit à agir.

Les mercenaires s'écroulèrent en hurlants de douleurs alors que leurs sangs bouillonnait et que leurs organes internes cessaient de fonctionner les uns après les autres. _Marque mortelle, un cri qui dévore la force vital d'un individu pour le détruire de l'intérieur. Plus la personne est forte plus le cri prend du temps avant de faire effet. Pour eux, leurs agonie sera brève mais extrêmement douloureuse._ En moins d'une minute les mercenaires arrêtèrent de convulser et s'immobilisèrent sur le sol.

Morts.

Tous à l'exception de l'orque qui était sorti du bâtiment un peu plus tôt. Par un coup de chance il avait été suffisamment loin pour que le Thu'um ne l'affecte pas. Il observait ses camarades tombés avec un air horrifié mais il était incapable de fuir tant sa terreur le figeait. Raziel s'approcha du mercenaire et demanda d'une voix glaciale.

« Combien de Mains d' Argent reste-t-il ? »

« E-e-environ u-une soixantaine ! » Bégaya l'orque terrorisé. « Par pitié ne me tuer pas ! » Raziel réfléchi un instant.

_Cette ordure à essayer de s'en prendre à ma famille ! _

_Mais il ne représente aucun danger maintenant._

_Tu veux vraiment prendre ce risque ?_

_Je ne suis plus un membre de la Confrérie Noir. Je ne tue un adversaire qui s'est rendu._

…

« Pars. » L'orque fuit aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter. _Tu as de la chance que ce soit Raziel des Compagnons et non Azrael de la Confrérie Noir que tu es croisé vermine._ Sans un regard au fuyard Raziel pénétra dans le fort, le cœur emplis d'inquiétude pour ses compagnons. _Faites que j'arrive à temps ! Hircine fait qu'ils soient encore en vie !_

* * *

><p>Aela pantela lourdement appuyé contre un mur. <em>Putain Raziel avait raison. Mon armure n'est vraiment pas faite pour le combat de front !<em> La chasseresse était couverte de sang. Le sien et celui de ses ennemis. Le sol de pierre était couvert du sang d'une dizaine de bâtards de la Main d'Argent qui gisaient sur le sol , certains égorgés d'autres avec une flèche plantait dans le crâne.

Aela ferma les yeux un bref instant et inspira profondément avant de jeter un regard haineux à la quinzaine de mercenaires qui l'avaient encerclés. Son arc gisait a quelques mètres d'elle, trop loin pour qu'elle puisse s'en servir avant que les mercenaires ne l'attaquent. Pour l'instant Ils se tenaient à distance effrayé par le carnage qu'elle avait accomplis juste avec sa dague.

En temps normal Aela n'aurai eu aucun problème à se débarrasser de ces ordures mais les murs de pierres du fort l'empêchait de bouger à sa guise et elle avait perdu son bouclier après qu'un mercenaire est réussi à planter une dague en argent dans son bras par un coup de chance l'empêchant de se transformer et neutralisant ses capacité de régénération. De plus les mercenaires possédaient tous des armes en argents et ces armes étaient connues pour leurs terribles efficacités contre les Lycans. A chaque goutte de sang qui coulait de ses plaies, Aela s'affaiblissait un peu plus. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne devienne incapable de se battre. _Je ne peux pas arracher la dague, ils attaqueraient aussitôt mais si je ne me transforme pas je ne m'en sortirai pas… _

Soudain un sourire amusé s'étira sur les lèvres de la Chasseresse inquiétant grandement ses adversaires. _Intéressant ! Cela faisait longtemps que mon sang n'avait pas bouilli autant ! _ Aela resserra sa prise sur sa dague. _D'abord foncer sur celui qui est le plus à gauche, lui trancher la gorge avant de se servir de lui comme bouclier. En profiter pour arracher la dague dans mon épaule puis changer._

Alors qu'Aela allait charger, la porte d'où elle était arrivée vola en éclat révélant un homme en noir avec deux glaives en ébonites couverts de sang. Aela plongea son regard dans les yeux dorés de Raziel et fit briller de l'inquiétude et de la rage. _Comment est-il… Concentre toi Aela c'est pas le moment !_

Avec un seul regard les deux Lycans se comprirent instantanément et agirent simultanément.

Raziel chargea les hommes de la Main d'argent qui s'étaient tourné pour lui faire face. Pendant ce temps Aela plongea pour récupérer son arc et malgré la dague dans son épaule tira plusieurs flèches qui transpercèrent le crâne des mercenaires qui lui tournaient le dos avec une précision parfaite. En une fraction de secondes le combat fut fini.

Aela se redressa avec un soupir de soulagement tandis que Raziel essuyait le sang sur ses lames.

« Ravie de te voir Raziel. Tu… » La chasseresse se tut en voyant le monde tourner autour d'elle et se serait écrouler si Raziel ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

« Evite de bouger. Tu as perdu trop de sang. » Grogna doucement Raziel. Aela remarqua une étrange lueur dans ces yeux. _C'est …de la peur ? Il a peur de moi ?... Non il a peur pour moi ! _« Va falloir retirer la dague. » Prévint le lycan en sortant une sacoche remplie de potions et de matériel chirurgical.

« Fais vite, Skjor doit être en danger. » Raziel hocha la tête et fit signe a Aela de s'asseoir. Le Lycan examina la blessure et fut soulager de voir que la lame n'avait pas causer de dommages irréversibles.

« Alors ? »

« Tu as de la chance. Ton bras guérira parfaitement après un peu de repos. » Raziel sourit entendant le soupir de soulagement de son amie. « Mais il reste à retirer la dague. » Aela serra les dents lorsque Raziel referma sa main sur la poignée de la dague. « A trois… TROIS ! » Raziel arracha brutalement la dague prenant Aela par surprise.

« PUTAIN ! Tu avais dit à trois ! » Rugit la Chasseresse alors que son Compagnon recousait sa blessure à l'épaule avec une efficacité acquis par l'expérience.

« J'ai jamais dit qu'il y aurait un et deux avant. » Rétorqua Raziel en finissant de sa soigner la blessure.

« Tu… » Aela resta un instant figé puis un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Faire de l'humour pour cacher ton angoisse, tu trouves pas ça un peu puéril ? » Raziel se contenta de hausser les épaules mais elle vit, malgré son masque, qu'il n'était amusé qu'à moitié par cette situation.

« Ça devrait aller. » Soupira Raziel en regardant la blessure à l'épaule qu'il avait refermée avec plusieurs points de sutures. « Dès qu'on aura récupérer Skjor faudra que tu te reposes pendant plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir utiliser ton bras normalement. »

« Et maintenant tu es chirurgien… » Déclara Aela avec amusement alors que Raziel l'aidait à se relever.

« Loin sans faut mais j'ai été assez blessé pour savoir ça. » Une fois Aela debout l'assassin se tourna pour examiner les couloirs de la forteresse. « Aela tu sais ou est Skjor ? »

« Ces bâtards l'on entrainer au cœur du fort pour le piéger. » Raziel jura et tendit l'oreille. Avec horreur il remarqua qu'un silence quasi-absolu régnait à l'intérieur.

« Je passe devant. » Aela hocha la tête est suivit son frère d'armes. Mais tituba , encore affaibli par l'argent de la dague. Avant qu'elle ne touchent le sol Raziel la rattrapa. Aela rougit légèrement, énervé par sa faiblesse. Son compagnon eut le bon gout de ne faire aucun commentaire , se contentant de la soutenir avant de pénétrer plus avant dans les souterrains du fort.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient Raziel s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il y avait des cadavres de guerriers de la Main d'Argent partout mais aucun signe de Skjor. Pire les ruines étaient toujours envahis par ce silence insoutenable. Aela n'essayé même plus de cacher sa propre inquiétude alors qu'elle s'appuyé sur Raziel.

Soudain Raziel et Aela se figèrent en voyant une porte brisé menant a une grande salle circulaire. La salle avait été le lieux d'un affrontement sanglant. Les cadavres des guerriers de la Main d'Argent gisaient dans diverses postures témoignant de la brutalité du combat tandis que leurs sangs avaient tachés les parois de pierres et le sol de pourpre.

Raziel dégaina l'une de ses épées dans sa main droite tout en continuant à soutenir Aela avec son autre main avant d'entrer dans la salle.

Avec stupeur Raziel se rendit compte qu'il y avait près d'une trentaine de morts , tous tués à l'arme blanche. _Et ben merde… Je savais que Skjor était fort mais à ce point _! Aela poussa alors un cri étranglé attirant l'attention de Raziel. L'assassin sentit un grand froid l'envahir en voyant ce qui avait choqué Aela. _Par Hircine, non…_

Au centre du massacre se tenait la forme allongé et immobile de Skjor.

Les deux compagnons le rejoignirent et tombèrent à genoux aux côtés du vieux guerrier.

« Eh bien, vous en aurez mis du temps. » Ricana le compagnon ,douloureusement. Raziel jeta un coup d'œil aux blessures de Skjor et comprit instantanément qu'il était trop tard. Le vieux compagnon avait été transpercé et lacérer partout sur son corps. Une lame de hache été resté coincé dans sa poitrine et il avait plusieurs flèches plantés dans les articulations de son corps. Le simple fait qu'il respire encore était un miracle en soi avec tout l'argent qu'il avait dans son corps.

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Veezara , Raziel se sentit au bords des larmes et avec un rapide coup d'œil il vit qu' Aela était comme lui.

« Skjor… »murmura Aela douloureusement.

« Semblerait que ça soit mon dernier combat, le Bleu, Chasseresse. »

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura Aela la voix emplis de douleurs. J'ai échoué en tant que sœur d'armes ! » Skjor secoua doucement la tête tandis que Raziel posait une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son amie.

« Aela leurs plans étaient quasiment parfait. N'importe quels autres guerriers seraient morts en quelques secondes mais toi tu as survécu. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.» Skjor tourna alors son attention vers Raziel. « Je te doit des remerciements le Bleu pour le sauvetage d'Aela. »

« Je regrette ne pas être arriver plus tôt mon frère. » Répondit Raziel les poings serrés tandis qu'il essayait de contrôler ses émotions.

« ça n'aurait rien changer… Ces lâches m'ont empoisonné dès le début du combat et avec une sorte d'argent liquide… »

« Mort Argentée. » Cracha Raziel avec dégout en reconnaissant le poison.

La Mort Argentée était un poison extrêmement difficile à produire à base de nitrates d'argent. Le poison n'était pas très efficace contre les mortels normaux mais face aux lycans… Ce faire toucher par une simple goutte était synonyme de mort lente et douloureuse. _Au moins Skjor mourra de ses blessures avant que le poison ne s'en charge._

« Une arme de lâche ! » Cracha Aela avec haine. _Ou d'assassins…_

« Ils… ont l'intention… d'anéantir les Compagnons… » Raziel plissa les yeux en entendant cette information. Je ne comprend pas... ça ne ressemble pas a la Main d'Argent d'agir ainsi.

« On ne les laissera pas faire. » Rassura t'il en voyant Skjor s'affaiblir de plus en plus.

« Leur chef…Krev… Il a parlé de la Crevasse… Quelque chose à propos des Parjures et d'un Roi… en haillons. »

« J'ai compris Skjor , essaie d'économiser tes forces ! » Implora Aela tandis que Raziel serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler.

« Je…Je vous confie…notre famille… Aela, Raziel… »

« Skjor ? SKJOR ?! » Hurla Aela.

Le cri d'Aela raisonna dans le fort tandis qu'une douleur atroce ravagé le cœur de Raziel. Le Lycan passa ses bras autour de la Chasseresse alors qu'elle pleurait. Aela enfouit son visage dans le cou de Raziel tandis qu'il l'enlaçait. Ils restèrent ainsi immobile un long moment alors que l'atroce réalité s'imposait à eux.

Skjor était mort.

* * *

><p>Raziel jeta un regard triste devant le bûcher installé au cœur de la Forge-Ciel. Tous les membres des Compagnons s'étaient rassemblés pour dire au revoir à Skjor. Lorsque Raziel était revenu à Blancherive avec Aela et le corps de Skjor sur Crin d'Ombre cela avait eu l'effet de la foudre sur la ville tout entière. Skjor était une véritable légende et le fait qu'il ait été assassiner enflamma la ville toute entière, convaincant le Jarl d'interdire à la Main d'Argent d'opérait sur ses terres.<p>

A la grande surprise de Raziel , Kodlak avait interdit aux Compagnons de lancer une vendetta contre la Main d'Argent. Le vieil homme refusait que des Compagnons meurt pour une vengeance illusoire et éphémère. Bien que Raziel comprenne les raisons du Hérault , il n'aimait guère restait sur la défensive. Mais en tant que compagnon il obéirait.

Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêchait d'envoyer plusieurs messages aux clans lycans qu'il connaissait pour les avertir que la Main d'Argent avait gagner en force. Avec un peu de chance une chasse sauvage serait décréter.

La cérémonie avait été très courte. Aela et les autres membres du Cercle avaient rendu hommage à leur frère décédé. Puis Kodlak avait mis le feu au bucher sous les yeux de tous les membres des Compagnons et de la moitié de Blancherive. Dans la sombre nuit de Bordeciel , le spectacle des flammes dansantes était à la fois beau et triste.

Raziel contempla le bucher enflammé , le cœur empli d'un mélange de rage et de tristesse.

« Ta mort ne restera pas impunis Skjor. Je te le jure. » Le lycan tourna alors le dos au brasier et retourna à l'intérieur de Jorvaskr.

L'ambiance à l'intérieur était sombre. La mort de Skjor avait frapper durement les Compagnons. Beaucoup le voyer comme un mentor en plus d'être un véritable frère.

Mais Aela était de loin celle qui avait été le plus touché par sa mort. Skjor avait été son ami le plus proche et le fait de n'avoir pas pu l'aider la rongeait.

Raziel regarda les Compagnons rejoindre un à un leurs quartiers cherchant un échappatoire a la tristesse dans le sommeil.

Rapidement Raziel fut le seul à être dans le hall, une bière a la main. Le Lycan resta un long moment perdu dans ses pensées. Une part de lui voulait traquer et tuer chaque enflure portant le symbole de la Main d'Argent jusqu'à que l'organisation tout entière soit réduite en poussière. Mais il savait que peu importe la quantité de sang versé ,les morts ne reviennent jamais. _Si je dois traquer la Main d'Argent il ne faut pas que ça soit pour la vengeance. Mais d'un autre coté si ces ordures ont attaqué une fois qui dit qu'ils n'attaqueront pas encore ? Il faudrait mieux achever la bête tant qu'elle est affaibli…_

Soudain Raziel entendit un léger bruit a l'extérieur de Jorvaskr, quasiment imperceptible pour quiconque n'ayant pas subis un entrainements adéquate. Un rapide regard par l'une des fenêtre montra au lycan qu'Aela était en train de préparer ses affaires et au vu de son visage il était facile de deviner sa destination. _Elle va traquer la Main d'Argent en suivant les indications de Skjor._

Raziel prit aussitôt sa décision. Il ramassa un parchemin et écrivit rapidement un message à Kodlak expliquant ses intentions avant de partit rejoindre Aela.

« Ne pense même pas à essayer de m'arrêter. » Gronda la Chasseresse en voyant son frère d'arme approcher.

« Je n'en n'ai pas l'intention. » Déclara doucement Raziel. Aela jeta un regard surpris à l'assassin. « Par contre il n'est pas question que tu parte seul. » La chasseresse remarqua alors le sac qu'il portait et comprit ou il voulait en venir.

« … Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai besoin d'une raison pour aider une amie ? »

« Je n'es pas besoin de ton aide. » Rétorqua sèchement la Chasseresse. En temps normal Raziel aurait été surpris de la voir parler ainsi mais avec la mort de Skjor…

« Sans doute mais ça m'empêchera pas de te suivre. » Aela parut sur le point d'insister mais changea d'avis.

« Fait ce que tu veux. »

« J'en avais bien l'intention. »

Alors que le duo quittait Blancherive , Raziel ne put s'empêcher de se demander si il avait pris la bonne décision.

_Bah me torturer l'esprit ne m'avancera a rien. Seul le temps me donnera la réponse._

Le Lycan tourna son regard dans la direction de Markath. Même a cette distance on pouvait apercevoir au loin les ravins qui caractérisait la Crevasse.

« J'espère que j'ai fait le bon choix Skjor. » Murmura Raziel pour lui-même avant de rejoindre Aela.


	13. Chapter 12 : argent brisé

Mariie : Crois met les mots Lycan et colère sont très dangereux a mettre ensemble !( et sérieusement Farkas qui a peur des araignées ? Pour l'amour de dieu il mange des trolls au petit-déjeuner !)

Pour cause d'addiction à Dragon Age Inquisition, les prochains chapitres auront du retard.  
>Mais je n'abandonne pas l'histoire !<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12 : Argent brisé <span>

« Markath... ça faisait longtemps.» Grogna Aela depuis le dos de Crin d'Ombre. Raziel tourna sa tête pour regarder son amie avec curiosité.

« Un problème Aela ? »

« C'est ma ville natale. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, c'est dans la Crevasse que mon Père, Tarak, m'a tout appris. » Aela se posa un instant les yeux emplis de mélancolie. « Mais j'ai cessé de considérais Markath comme ma maison après la mort de mon Père. » Raziel retourna son regard sur la route, comprenant aisément les sentiments d'Aela.

« Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème pas vrai ? »

« Tu sais que t'es chiant à être aussi perceptif ? » Se plaignit Aela faisant sourire son frère d'arme.

« Je prends ça pour un compliment. »

« Pour répondre à ta question, je ne suis pas revenu ici depuis sa mort. Lors de mon 16e anniversaire Il a été tué par des parjures alors qu'il chassait. Lorsque je suis allé demander justice au Jarl ce enfant de salaud de Sang-argent m'a envoyer bouler disant que le Jarl avait mieux à faire que d'écouter les mensonges d'une sauvage. »

« Enflure de politicard. » Gronda Raziel avec colére.

« Je pense que tu connais la suite. »

« La suite ? »

« Vilkas ne te l'a jamais dit ? » S'étonna Aela. D'habitude il l'a raconte toujours au nouveau.

Je suis parti seul à la poursuite des Parjures et j'ai attaqué l'un de leurs camps en solitaire. J'ai failli réussir à les massacrer en silence quand des renforts sont arrivé me prenant par surprise. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir lorsque Kodlak et Skjor sont arrivé avec une patrouille de soldats impériaux. Après avoir massacré les Bretons, Skjor a reconnu l'odeur de ma Mère sur moi et m'a proposé de rejoindre les Compagnons. Et j'ai accepté. »

« Je vois… Tu n'as pas retrouver les assassins de ton Père ? »

« Non, la seul chose que je sais c'est qu'il aurait été tué par un parjure se faisant appeler le Roi en Haillons et que ce soi-disant roi serait un mage. N'ayant aucune piste j'ai été incapable de le retrouver et j'ai dû abandonner. Ça fait neuf ans et me revoilà de retour pour venger un autre de mes proches. »

« Si tu veux je peux garder mes oreilles ouverte au cas où les mots 'Roi en Haillons' serait prononcé. »

« Merci Raziel. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Le duo s'arrêta devant le portail de la ville et firent sursauté les gardes lorsque Crin d'Ombre disparut. Les deux Compagnons entrèrent calmement dans la ville ,sans que les gardes les stoppent, et observèrent les bâtiments nains autour d'eux.

« Bon et maintenant ? » Demanda Aela.

« Je m'occupe de la collecte d'infos pendant que toi tu vas à l'auberge pour réserver une chambre et écouter les derniers ragots. »

« Raziel… » Gronda Aela énervé qu'il ma mette de coté ainsi.

« Aela fait-moi confiance c'est pas la première fois que je fais ça Et ça sera plus simple si je le fait en solo. » La Chasseresse voulait argumenter mais elle savait que Raziel avait raison. Elle était une chasseuse avant tout , pas une espionne.

« D'accord, mais interdiction de t'approcher à moins de cents mètres du Temple de Dibella. On est pas là pour se faire plaisir. » Menaça Aela s'attirant un regard surpris de la part de son Compagnon.

« Euh pourquoi je voudrais retourner là-bas ? » Demanda t-il avec une stupeur non feinte.

« Euh hello ? Le plan a quatre ça te dit quelque chose ? » Se moqua Aela en roulant des yeux.

« J'ai la plus belle femme de Bordeciel avec moi pourquoi j'irai chercher ailleurs ? » Demanda Raziel en s'éloignant laissant Aela les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement et la bouche bée. _Q-Q-QUOI ? Es Raziel vient juste de…Par Hircine Aela calme toi c'était un compliment innocent ! N'es pas ? Mais si il était pas ça voudrait dire… NON ! Méchante Aela ! Méchante ! C'est pas le moment de fantasmer !_

Alors que le cerveau d'Aela semblait à deux doigts d'imploser la Chasseresse remarqua un homme qui agissait bizarrement dans la foule. Aela fut aussitôt sur ses gardes. L'homme était un bréton, petit avec des cheveux bruns. Il était étrangement nerveux et pâle et avait son regard fixé sur une femme particulière. Le bréton avait l'un de ses mains caché sous ses vêtements tenant...quelque chose.

Soudain il dégaina un dague et hurla :

« LA CREVASSE APPARTIENT AUX PARJURES ! » Le bréton fonça sur la femme qu'il fixait et tenta de la poignarder quand une flèche d'ébonite se matérialisa dans sa tête le tuant sur le coup. Aela rangea son arc et s'approcha du cadavre. La chasseresse arracha d'un coup la flèche avant de se tourner vers la femme qu'elle venait juste de sauver.

« Vous allez bien ? » _Comment un parjure a fait pour s'infiltrer dans Markath ?_

« Oui… Oui ! Merci Madame ! »

« De rien. » Les gardes arrivèrent et commencèrent à disperser la foule. Aela fut interroger par l'un des officiers qui lui apprit que ce n'était pas la première tentative de meurtre effectuer par un parjure. Alors qu'Aela allait partir un homme l'accosta.

« Excusez-moi Madame, avait assistez a l'attaque ? »

« Euh…Oui ? »

« L'assassin…Il a bien parler des Parjures ? »

« Et quoi ça vous intéresse ? » Demanda Aela le regard méfiant devant l'insistance du Nordique ne face d'elle.

« En rien, en rien… Oh vous avez fait tomber ça ! » L'homme tendit une lettre a Aela qui cligna des yeux de surprises.

« Mais je n'es pas… » Avant qu'Aela ne puisse finir sa phrase, l'homme disparut laissant une chasseresse bien perplexe. Elle ouvrit la lettre et en lu rapidement le contenue. Le message était simple :

_**Si vous souhaitez en savoir plus sur les Parjures retrouvez moi à l'Autel des divins ce soir.**_

Aela fronça les sourcils. Son coté pragmatique lui disait qu'il s'agissait d'un piège mais son instant lui hurlait qu'il s'agissait d'une opportunité à saisir.

* * *

><p>Langue-de-Sel était particulièrement content aujourd'hui. Rien de tel qu'un bon petit contrat pour le mettre de bonne humeur, surtout si il avait arnaqué son partenaire dans le processus. L'argonien sifflota joyeusement dans les rues de Markath quand en en passant près d'une ruelle quelqu'un le saisi brutalement et l'attira dans l'ombre.<p>

L'argonien fut violemment plaqué contre un mur et avant qu'il ne puisse hurler à l'aide une dague se posa sur sa gorge et une voix qu'il avait espérait ne jamais entendre à nouveau siffla :

« ça faisait longtemps Gulum-Ei. » En voyant un masque d'acier rappelant un crâne humain et une paire d'yeux dorées brillant d'une lueur froide Langue-de-Sel sut à qui il avait a affaire.

« A-A-Azrael ! Je te jure que je…» Bégaya l'argonien terrifié en reconnaissant l'assassin. Raziel augmenta légèrement la pression sur la gorge du lézard le forçant à se taire.

« Azrael est mort, Gulum-Ei. »Gronda l'assassin les yeux brulant d'un feu glacial.

« Oui ! Oui ! Evidemment ! » répondit le contrebandier proche de la panique. _Merde, merde, merde! Je savais que j'aurais jamais dû vendre mes infos sur la Confrérie Noir! C'était impossible qu'il soit tous morts!_

« je vais être honnête Gulum. EN théorie je devrais te tuer pour avoir trahis notre confiance. Mais le nouveau chef est d'humeur...épargnante."

« C-comment ça ? »

« Simple si tu nous sert d'indic gratuitement, nous t'épargnerons. »

« J'accepte ! »

« Bien. Maintenant tu vas répondre a quelques questions sur la Main d'Argent. »

« Q-Qu'es que tu veux savoir ? »

« Qui les soutiens ? Et où se trouve leur QG ? »

« Je n'es pas de preuves mais des rumeurs disant qu'ils travaillent pour les Sangs-d'Argents et avec les PArjures ! »

« Leur base ? »

« Aucune idée ! Seul les membres du groupe ou elle se situent ! »

« Hmm ça fera l'affaire. » Murmura Raziel content d'avoir trouvé des piste. Il lâcha l'argonien le laissant tomber sans ménagement au sol et disparut dans l'ombre laissant le contrebandier terrifier derrière lui.

* * *

><p>Aela déposa son paquetage dans sa chambre avec un sourire frustré. La chasseresse avait passé la journée entière à chercher des infos sur la Main d'Argent pour rien. La seule bonne infos qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir était dû au faite qu'elle est pris le risque d'aller à l'autel des divins pour voir qui voulait lui parler. Un jeune homme nommé Eltrys s'était présentait et lui avait expliquer que le nombre de meurtres semblables à celui qu'Aela avait avorté avait atteint un nombre effrayant au cours des précédentes années. Il ne faisait aucun doute que quelqu'un organisait les assassinats. Mais Eltrys ne savait pas si les Parjures agissaient de leur plein gré ou si quelqu'un se servait d'eux. Mais le jeune homme avait remarqué un détail curieux. La quasi-totalités des assassinés étaient liées d'une manière ou d'une au clan des Sangs-d'Argent.<p>

Aela se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un grognement énervé. Elle était venu avec l'intention d'éradiquer la Main d'Argent mais elle retrouvait mêlée à un complot beaucoup plus gros. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses elle venait de trouver l'assassin de son Père.

Soudain une ombre se matérialisa à côté de son lit. Aela dégaina sa dague et dans le même mouvement plaqua l'individu qui étrangement ne résista pas.

La chasseresse plaça sa dague sur la gorge de son adversaire mais se figea en voyant son visage ou plutôt son masque.

« …Raziel ? »

« Ravie de te voir aussi Aela. » Rétorqua sardoniquement Raziel avec un sourire amusé faisant rougir Aela qui remarqua la position pour le moins...compromettante dans laquelle ils étaient.

La chasseresse se releva aussitôt avant de se gratter la tête avec un air coupable.

« Euh…Oups ? » Raziel roula des yeux mais pris la main que lui tendit son amie pour l'aider à se relever.

Raziel retira son masque et prit un chaise afin de s'asseoir en face d'Aela qui s'était installé sur l'un des lit de la chambre.

« Alors qu'a tu découvert ? » Demanda Aela.

« D'après ce que j'ai pu observer les hommes de la Main d'Argent servent de tueur à gages à la famille Sang-d'Argent. »

« Attends ! Eux aussi ?! »

« Eux aussi ? »

« J'ai été contacter par un civil , Eltrys. Selon lui les Parjures travailleraient pour les Sangs-d'Argents. » Expliqua Aela. Raziel poussa un léger sifflement de surprise.

« Eh bien, semblerait que la situation ce soit compliqué. Je m'attendais pas a ce que la Main d'Argent soit lié a la fois aux parjures et aux Sang-d'Argents. »

« Si on s'attaque à la Main d'Argent on risque des représailles de la part des Parjures et des Sang-d'Argent. Au final on se retrouvera avec deux fois plus d'ennemis. » Soupira Aela.

« Bon ben je vois qu'une seul solution. On coupe la tête du dragon. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Simple d'après mes infos seul le chef de la famille sang-d'Argent, Thonar, travaille avec les Parjures. Si on fait en sorte qu'il perde le contrôle des Parjures et qu'on incite le Jarl a enquêter il sera pris au piége. »

« Une seconde, c'est impossible que Thonar puisse contrôler les Parjures. Les brétons préféreraient mourir plutôt qu'obéir à un nordique. »

« Exacte la seul personne qui peut commander aux parjures est Madanach leur roi. »

« Mais Madanach a été tué par Ulfric lorsqu'il a mené sa croisade contre les Parjures, non ? »

« Mes informateurs me disent le contraire. Madanach est bien vivant et il est emprisonner dans la mine de Cidhna. Si un malheur devait lui arriver… »

« Les Parjures perdraient leur figure de proue et serait incapable de s'unir à nouveau. »

« Vrai mais il y a mieux. Madanach est bien plus rusé que Thonar le pense. Il a l'intention de faire assassiner Thonar avant de s'enfuir. »

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Aela sentit un frison la parcourir en voyant un sourire sadique se dessiner sur les lèvres de Raziel. Non pas de peur mais d'excitation.

Lorsque Raziel eut fini d'expliquer son plan , le visage d'Aela arborait un sourire semblable à tout point à celui de Raziel.

« Raziel, es que je t'es déjà dit que j'adorais comment ton esprit fonctionne ? »

« Une derniére chose j'ai sais qui est le "Roi en haillons".»

* * *

><p>Gorok s'ennuyait.<p>

Le gigantesque orc était un mercenaire qui avait été engagé comme geôlier par les Sang-D'Argent pour garder l'entrée de la mine de Cidhna.

Le job était bien payer et facile mais Gorok devait avouer qu'il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il espérait que les prisonniers tentent de se soulever.

L'orc poussa un long soupir déprimé. Encore une longue journée plate et sans saveurs.

Soudain la porte que gardait Gorok s'ouvrit laissant passer un quator de garde escortant un prisonnier.

« Oy Gorok, on a un nouveau il y a de place pour lui ? » Lança un elfe noir en armure lourde en flanquant un coup de pied dans le dos de la prisonnière qui s'écroula sur le sol.

« Laisse-moi le registre Athen. » Gorok alla chercher un livre qui était sur son bureau non loin de la porte et parcouru rapidement les pages. « Mmm, il y a de place dans le bloc 13. » L'orc jeta un regard calculateur sur la prisonnière. « Voyons voir… Nordique, cheveux roux, yeux vert… Okay tu sera le matricule 809. » Grommela l'orc en faisant signe aux gardes d'avancer. Le prisonnier se changea rapidement enfilant simplement une tunique en toile avant d'être emmené. Gorok jeta un coup d'œil aux affaire du prisonnier et fut déçu de ne voir que de simples vêtements totalement commun accompagné d'une dague et de cinq pièces d'or.

En regardant le prisonnier s'en allait, Gorok ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche à propos de ce prisonnier.

Soudain comme si il avait entendu ses pensées , la prisonnière tourna sa tête et planta son regard dans les yeux de l'orc.

Gorok fut figé par l'intensité du regard et déglutit péniblement. Soudain L'orc crut voir les pupilles du prisonniers devenir verticale. Gorok cligna des yeux et les pupilles étaient redevenu normal.

Alors que le prisonniers et ses gardes disparaissaient dans les couloirs de la mine , Gorok se laissa tomber sur sa chaise , tremblant.

« P-p-p-Putain ! C'était quoi ça ? »

* * *

><p>Aela observa les murs de la prison avec un regard ennuyé. Lorsque Raziel lui avait dit qu'elle allait s'infiltrer dans la célèbre mine de Cidhna elle avait cru trouver un vrai défi.<p>

_Et ben putain j'avais tort ! J'ai jamais vu une prison avec autant de failles de sécurités ! Même le pire blaireau de la Guilde des voleurs pourrait s'échapper d'ici avec une main dans le dos ! _

Tout en conservant un visage impassible, Aela examina la prison autour d'elle. En toute honnêteté cette pseudo-prison n'avait de prison que le nom. Il s'agissait simplement d'une mine dont les entrées étaient gardés. Le lycan remarqua une grille en métal au fond d'un tunnel fermait une voix menant a une sorte chambre. La grille était gardé par l'orque le plus gigantesque qu'Aela est jamais vu, le mastodonte semblait capable de briser le crâne d'un smilodon d'un coup de poing sans même forcer. Aela continua à examiner les autres prisonniers mais comprit bien rapidement qu'ils n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel à par le fait qu'ils partageaient tous une haine profonde envers les nordiques vu leurs regards.

Très vite un prisonnier s'approcha d'Aela déblatérant une suite d'insulte et d'allusion aussi stupide que perverse. Pendant environ 15 secondes la Chasseresse pensa à faire semblant d'être faible mais a la 16 seconde l'autre prisonnier décida de la peloter.

Un simple crochet dans la fois a à peine 1/10 de sa force suffit à envoyer voler le prisonnier contre un mur choquant les observateurs qui jetèrent des regards mêlées d'intérêt et de peur sur la nouvelle venue.

_Bon ben tant pis pour la manière discrète. Avec le raffut que je viens de faire ce fils de pute de Madanach va sans nul doute envoyer quelqu'un enquêter et une fois que je saurais qui travaille avec lui ce sera facile de remonter jusque a lui. _

Aela repassa la scène avec le prisonnier pervers dans sa tête. Elle ne regrettait pas de lui avoir flanqué une raclée mais elle aurait aimé éviter de se faire remarquer d'entrer de jeux. Raziel l'avait prévenu qu'elle devait la jouer fine.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Raziel , la Chasseresse se sentait de plus en plus perturbé par l'ancien assassin. Au début Aela le voyait comme un allié puissant et un rival mais très vite elle l'avait considéré comme un véritable ami. Plus le temps passait et plus les sentiments d'Aela envers lui devenait confus. Elle avait déjà fantasmait sur des hommes et n'était pas à son coup d'essai question sexe. Mais bien qu'elle ne nie pas être attiré physiquement par Raziel. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui dépassait de loin une simple envie de partie de jambes en l'air. _Es que… Je l'aime ?_

Aela ferma les yeux un instant, un sourire aux lèvres. _Je présume qu'il va falloir que je vérifie ça une fois sortie d'ici… Oooh tellement d'idées !_

Soudain un série de grincements signala que les gardes amenaient de nouveaux prisonniers. Aela comme tous les autres prisonniers se tournèrent pour examiner les nouveaux venus.

Les prisonniers se mirent à pousser des sifflements et des rires pervers tandis que Aela sentait son sang se glaçait de rage.

Les deux nouveaux prisonniers étaient des gamines. La plus vielle devait avoir 14 ans environ tandis que la plus jeune frôler sans doute la dizaine d'année. Les deux devait être sœur car elles avaient les mêmes cheveux blonds et les mêmes yeux bleu foncées. Sans oublier le faite qu'elles avaient une odeur commune. D'ailleurs en parlant d'odeurs, il y avait quelque chose de familier avec elle. Aela écarquilla des yeux en comprenant.

Les deux filles étaient des lycans !

_Quel enfoiré de fils de pute drogué au skooma a pensé que c'était une bonne idée d'emmener des gamines là ? Putain je leurs donne pas deux minutes avant qu'elles se fassent tuer...ou qu'elles deviennent enragées._

Aela examina la situation aussi calmement que possible. Intervenir maintenant risquer de compromettre sa mission, mais ne pas protéger ces gamines revenait au même au final.

La lycan observa les deux fillettes s'enfuir dans l'un des tunnels avec un trio de prisonniers sur leurs talons sous les regards amusés ou ennuyés des autres prisonniers.

_Parfois je me demande si ma vie ne serait pas plus simple si j'étais une ordure sans cœur._

Aela soupira doucement avant de les suivre.

* * *

><p><em>C'est officiel aujourd'hui est le pire jour de ma vie !<em> Pensa amèrement la plus vielle des deux fille en serrant sa petite sœur contre elle. La jeune fille de 14 ans jeta un regard haineux au trio de prisonniers qui les avaient corné dans un coin. Elle savait que sa situation était désespérait et les regards que lui jetaient les prisonniers étaient en disaient long sur leurs intentions : viol et meurtre pour elle et sa sœur. Et pas forcément dans ce sens-là. La jeune fille ferma les yeux tandis qu'un grondement sourd retentissait dans son esprit.

Soudain un craque sec retentit la faisant sursauter ,elle ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir l'un de ses assaillants s'écrouler la nuque briser par Aela. Elle observa l'assassin exécuter les deux autres prisonniers avec aisance avec des yeux emplis de stupeurs.

Lorsque Raziel tourna son attention vers elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de resserrer sa prise sur sa sœur.

« Donc…Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que deux louveteaux comme vous font là ? » Elle sursauta en entendant Aela usait le mot louveteau.

« Vous savez ce que nous sommes ? » Marmonna avec hésitation sa petite sœur tandis qu'elle était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Es si difficile à croire qu'un lycan soit capable de reconnaître ses semblables ? » Elles se détendirent aussitôt. Il n'était pas rare que des lycans s'affrontent en duel mais aucun vrai lycan ne s'en prendrait a des enfants. Tout loup brisant cette règle risquaient de subir la colère d'Hircine pour tuer une proie avant qu'elle soit mature.

« Merci pour le coup de main, madame… ? »

« Je préférais connaitre vos noms avant de vous donner le mien. »

« Je m'appelle Helena. » déclara la plus vielle.

« Je suis Lucia. »

« Helena et Lucia. Ce sont de très beaux noms. » Murmura Aela plus pour lui-même que pour ses interlocutrices. « Vous pouvez m'appeler Aela. »

« AELA ? Comme dans Aela la Chasseresse ? » S'écria Lucia avec des étoiles dans les yeux surprenant Aela. Helena observa la Chasseresse avec un nouveau regard emplie d'émerveillement.

« Euh…Oui ? » Aela regretta aussitôt d'avoir confirmé en voyant les yeux d'Helena briller d'une lueur semblable à sa sœur.

« sérieusement ?ParHircinejesuisvotreplusgrandefan ! »

« …Quoi ? »

« Excusez ma grande-sœur, on a été bercé par les histoires de vos exploits et elle vous considéré comme votre modèle. »

«… Les lycans racontent des histoires sur moi ? »

« Ben oui pourquoi ils ne le feraient pas ? Quasiment tout Bordeciel a entendu parler de vous d'une manière ou d'une autre !»

« Oh touché. » Soupira Aela. « Mais assez parlez de moi. Es que vous pouvez me dire comment vous avez atterrit là ? »

« Notre clan a été attaqué par un grand groupe d'humains avec des armes en argents. On s'est enfui avant qu'ils nous trouvent mais on a été arrêter par une patrouille d'elfes en armure dorée je sais pas ce qu'ils voulaient mais j'avais pas l'intention de le découvrir. »

« On s'est débattu autant qu'on a pu et ce faisant une patrouille de gardes de Markath est venu enquêter. Ils ont porté l'affaire devant le Jarl qui a tenté de nous aider mais les elfes ne cessaient de parler d'une espèce de contrat ou de traité. Au final le Jarl a été forcé de nous envoyer ici pour que les elfes ne nous embarquent pas. »

« Semblerait que le Jarl voulait vous sauver.»

« Comment ça ? »

« Les elfes que vous avez croisé sont appeler Thalmors. C'est dans leurs habitudes de kidnapper des enfants des pays qu'ils veulent conquérir pour leurs laver le cerveau et en faire des agents fidèles a leurs causes. »

« Et les Jarls les laissent faire ? »

« A cause de la guerre civile ils n'ont pas les capacités pour s'occuper des elfes. Ironiquement en commençant cette guerre Ulfric a offert au Thalmors l'opportunité de gangréner Bordeciel. »

Les deux fillettes restèrent silencieuse un moment. Leurs esprits passant en revue les informations qu'elles avaient découverte. Aela les observa avec curiosité. Le plan de Raziel avait été simple : entrer dans la prison, tuer Madanach, sortir de la prison par le passage secret. Mais maintenant il avait un duo de fillette sur les bras.

_Au moins elles sont de ma race. Si elles avaient été humains ou d'une autre races j'aurai été forcé de ne pas user mes pouvoirs._

Aela se figea en sentant un important groupe de prisonniers, environ une quarantaine, se dirigeait vers lui. Ils puaient la haine et l'envie de tuer. _Semblerait qu'il soit là pour me tuer. _Le lycan fronça les sourcils en entendant des cri de douleurs et des bruits de combats_. Et les prisonniers se sont rebellés… Intéressant_

« Helena, Lucia vous êtes capable d'utiliser vos pouvoirs bestiaux ? »

« Je peux me transformer partiellement mais je suis incapable d'atteindre la transformation complète. »

« Je ne me suis pas encore éveiller. »

« … Avez déjà tuez qui que ce soit ? »

« Seulement des animaux a la chasse. »

« Non. »

Aela regarda autour d'elle et remarqua un chariot de mine dans un coin assez grand pour cacher les deux fillettes.

« Helena, Lucia allez-vous cacher là-bas. Quoi que vous entendiez ne sortez pas de là. Compris ? »

« Mais et vous ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Louveteau. J'ai survécu a pire. »

Les deux fillettes lui jetèrent un dernier regard inquiet avant d'aller se mettre à l'abri. Dès qu'elles furent cacher le visage de Raziel se durcit. _Maintenant que ça c'est régler…_ Le lycan se tourna vers l'entrée du tunnel qui raisonnait du bruit de nombreux pieds frappant le sol avec un sourire amusé en sentent la part bestial de son âme hurler d'excitation. _Que le massacre commence !_

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps dans le domaine Sang-D'Argent, un certain assassin se figea dans sa recherche de preuves incriminant la famille Sang-D'Argents.<p>

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'Aela est en train de s'amuser sans moi ? »

* * *

><p>Madanach ne s'était jamais considéré comme un idiot. Il s'avait que ces plus grands échecs avait toujours été causé par son arrogance. Il se souvenait trop bien du jour ou ses troupes avaient pris Markath juste pour être déloger quelques jours plus tard par Ulfric Sombrages et un milice nordique qui avait profité du fait que les parjures fêtaient leurs victoires pour attaquer au cœur de la nuit. Madanach avait fini par être réduit en esclavage par Tonar Sang-d'Argent tandis que ses fidèles guerriers se faisaient massacrer par les maudits Nordiques. Le Seigneur des Parjures n'avait survécu qu'en acceptant que ses hommes servent de tueurs à Tonar. Le Roi en Haillons s'était juré de ne plus jamais commettre la même erreur en préparant son évasion. Il avait développé une très forte paranoïa en développant son plan. Et aujourd'hui, après des années à peaufiner les moindres détails , le grand jour été arriver pour le Roi en Haillons et ses fidèles de sortir à l'air libre. Et alors que le tunnel que ses fidèles avaient creuser étaient enfin terminer<p>

ET CETTE PUTAIN DE NORDIQUE AVAIT TOUT GÂCHER !

Lorsque Madanach avait vu Gisur, Razika et Sélac poursuivre le duo de gamine il n'avait pas fait attention. Après tout il n'avait cure que ses hommes s'amusent un peu avant de s'échapper. Mais c'est là que la nouvelle les avaient exécuter sans le moindre effort ! Et bien sûr Gisur avait la clé sur lui !

Le Roi des Parjures avait aussitôt comprit que son plan était compromit. Ses hommes voulaient vengeance et ne partiraient pas tant que la Nordique vivrait et que la clé n'aurait pas été récupéré. Mais en faisant là le plan prenait du retard…

Madanach avait pris la décision qui s'imposait. Il avait rassembler tous ses fidèles et provoquer l'insurrection en avance. En ce moment la majorité des gardes et des prisonniers non-loyaux étaient morts ou mourants et les survivants avaient bloqué l'entrée pour retenir les prisonniers le temps que la Garde arrive. Mais Madanach n'en avait rien à faire. Son passage dans la mine donnait sur ruines dweners et ces ruines menaient a la surface !

Pendant que la majorité des prisonniers attiraient l'intention des Gardes, Madanach et ses suivants les plus fidèles s'enfuiraient par les ruines.

Madanach fronça les sourcils en voyant la Nordique assise sur le cadavre de Gisur. Les hommes de Madanach se ruèrent sur elle en hurlant sans attendre les ordres. Le Roi en Haillons comprit que quelque chose clochait lorsqu'il vit que qu'elle restait immobile. Une paire de secondes avant que les tueurs n'arrivent au contact la nordique se mit à sourire tout en jetant un regard froid su Madanach.

Madanach blêmit en voyant une paire de croc brillé dans la bouche de la jeune femme juste avant que ses parjures ne soient sur lui.

Pendant une fraction de secondes, le temps sembla se figer tandis qu'un horrible pressentiment s'emparait du vieux roi. Madanach vit une aura sombre entourait la nordique et comprit. Elle lui avait tendu un piège. Et il s'était empresse de se précipiter dedans.

Une rugissement retentit alors raisonnant dans les tunnels. La déferlante sonore tua les parjures les plus proches du Nordique et força les autres à reculer à cause de la douleur. Lorsque la bande de parjures recula Madanach pu avoir une vue dégagé sur la créature qui venait de rugir. Une gigantesque créature ressemblant à un mélange harmonieux entre un homme et un grand loup noir se dressa dominant les parjures terrifiés du haut de ses trois mètres.

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux dorés du monstre. Il savait à quoi il avait affaire et il savait pourquoi la bête voulait le tuer.

« J'aurai dû savoir que soutenir la Main d'Argent ferait de moi une cible. » Murmura le Roi en haillons pour lui-même.

A la seconde ou Madanach finit sa phrase le lycan bougea.

Du sang éclaboussa les murs du tunnels tandis que les griffes du monstres tranchaient la chair avec aisance.

Des hurlements de peurs et de douleurs retentirent tandis que les parjures tentaient de fuir la bête.

Sans succès.

Avec une facilité écœurante le lycan décima les suivants de Madanach ne ralentissant même pas lorsqu'un sort de foudre ou de glace le frappait ou lorsqu'un prisonnier 'chanceux' parvenait à frapper la bête avec une arme improvisé.

Le Roi en Haillons observa ses fidèles mourir sans bouger un muscle. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir d'échapper au monstre dans cette mine. Il regarda le dernier de ses fidèles se faire cisailler en deux. En l'espace de cinq minutes ses quarante Parjures avaient été massacrés et maintenant la créature qui les avait éliminé se tenait devant lui la fourrure couverte de sang.

Madanach soupesa un instant l'idée de tenter d'emporter le monstre avec lui dans la mort en utilisant sa magie mais le vieux roi remarqua que les blessures que ses hommes avaient infligés au lycan s'étaient déjà refermait. Les chances que Madanach soit capable d'invoquer un sort assez puissant pour tuer le lycan avant que celui-ci ne le tue étaient nul.

Le dernier Roi des Parjures poussa un long soupir acceptant son destin avant de relever la tête pour fixer son bourreau. Il remarqua que les yeux du lycan brillait de colère.

L'instant d'après les griffes d'Aela firent disparaître la tête de Madanach dans une gerbe de sang vengeant tous ceux qui étaient mort par et pour le dernier Roi des Parjures.

* * *

><p>Aela poussa un léger soupir dans sa forme de loup. Elle avait pensé que se venger lui ferait du bien mais a la place elle ne sentait que du vide. <em>Je me demande si Raziel a déjà ressentit ça…<em>

Le gigantesque lycan secoua sa fourrure avant d'aller chercher les deux fillettes. Aela craignait que sa 'démonstration' n'ait perturbé les filles mais a sa grande surprise il n'en fut rien.

« C'était. Génial ! » S'écria Helena en levant ses poings vers la voute rocheuse tandis que Lucia poussait un léger soupir.

« J'ai du mal à comprendre comment tu peux trouver un tel spectacle 'génial'. Même moi je peux voir que c'était à peine un échauffement pour Dame Aela. »

« Avoue que c'était cool de le voir les fracasser comme si de rien n'était ! » Aela resta un moment figé. C'était assez choquant de voir une paire d'enfants discuter au milieux d'un charnier comme si de rien n'était.

_Es que je dois être content qu'elles ne soient pas traumatisées ou inquiète d'avoir deux futur psychopathe en puissances a côté de moi ? Meh techniquement je suis pire qu'elles et j'ai pas tourné si horriblement que ça. _

« Suivez-moi… » Gronda Aela , les mots déformés à cause de sa transformation.

« Euh c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de parler dans cette forme, ça doit vous démonter vos cordes vocales. »

Aela poussa un léger grognement amusé.

Après une dizaine de minutes la Chasseresse et ses protégés finirent par trouver la chambre de Madanach. Le chef des Parjures avait masqué l'entrée du tunnel avec maestria mais dommage pour lui il n'avait pas réussi à masquer l'odeur de moisissure venant du tunnel. Aela gronda en voyant que l'entrée était trop petite pour elle dans sa forme bestial. La Chasseresse reprit rapidement forme humaine et commença à chercher des vêtements dans les affaires de Madanach.

« Euh Dame Aela… »

« Juste Aela Helena. Je n'es rien d'une 'Dame'. »

« Ok Da… je veux dire Aela. Comment vous avez saviez qu'il y avait un tunnel ? »

« L'odeur louveteau, l'odeur. »

Le petit groupe avança dans les ténèbres du tunnel sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Les alliées de Madanach avait sans nul doute envoyer des hommes pour nettoyer le complexe.

« Tous les souterrains sont si…silencieux ? » Grogna Lucia. Aela haussa les épaules, le silence ne la gênait pas et en plus il y avait à peine une centaine de mètres avant la sortie.

« la plupart le sont. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas mon Frère d'armes m'a assuré qu'il… »

« Nettoierait l'endroit avant que tu arrives. » Déclara une voix grave faisant sursauter le trio.

« Raziel ! » Gronda Aela en voyant l'assassin sortir de l'ombre avec des yeux pétillants d'amusements. « Tu sais que je hais quand tu fais ça ! »

« Rabat-joie. » Aela remarqua alors que Raziel n'était pas seul. Un grand nordique blond avec du gris dans sa barbe et ses cheveux se tenait on loin.

« Helena ? Lucia ? »

« PAPA ! »Crièrent les fillettes en se jetant dans les bras du vieil homme qui semblait a deux doigts de fondre en larmes

« Raziel ? » Assassin se gratta la tête avec un air coupable tandis que la petite famille se retrouvait.

« bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? » Aela fronça les sourcils en voyant son attitude.

« la bonne. »

« j'ai 'trouver' les comptes des Sangs-d'Argents dévoilant tous leurs linges sales aux publiques, le Jarl a fait arrêter quasiment toute la famille et m'a engagé pour secourir les deux fillettes et les rendre a leur Père désormais la Main D'Argents a perdu tout soutien.»

« Et la mauvaise ? »

« Dès que les arrestations ont commencé tous leurs agents ont foutu le camp avant que je puisse les stopper. »

« Donc on ignore où se trouve leur base. »

« Oui. » Aela soupira de déception. « Au moins on aura réussi les affaiblir grandement. »

« Aela je crois que tu ne te rends pas bien compte. La Main d'Argent dépendait des Sangs-d'Argents pour leur financement et de Madanach pour le recrutement. Sans ces deux-là leur organisation n'es plus qu'un ramassis de mercenaires de secondes zone. »

« A l'instant ou l'argent manquera… »

« Fini la Main d'Argent. »

« Mais et si ils trouvent un autre sponsor ? »

« Impossible. La seul autre famille assez riche qui aurait pu les engager a été détruite. » Aela hocha la tête en se rappelant des Ronces-Noirs.

« Et les Thalmors ? »

« Ils recruteront peut être la crème du lot mais c'est tout. »

« Je n'aime pas ça Raziel. Tu sais comme moi que c'est lorsqu'un bête est acculé qu'elle est la plus dangereuse. »

Raziel resta silencieux mais Aela sentit qu'il était du même avis qu'elle. Malheureusement les deux lycans savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre désormais. Soit la Main d'Argent allait s'effondrer soit elle allait tenter un dernier baroud d'honneur.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre les lycans seraient prés.

Après que le Père d'Helena et Lucia eu remercier les Compagnons et qu'Aela eut reçu un double câlin des fillettes les civiles sortirent du souterrain laissant les Compagnons seul.

Lorsque l'assassin tendit son équipement à Aela, la Chasseresse le prit soudainement par le bras.

« Aela ? » Demanda Raziel avec surprise tandis qu'Aela tendait son autre main vers le masque sinistre de l'assassin le détachant, rabattant au passage la capuche de son manteau et révélant le visage étonné de Raziel. « A… ! »

Raziel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres d'Aela s'emparèrent des siennes. Si Akatosh paraissait soudain dans un lumière dorée pour lui donner l'immortalité, l'assassin n'aurait pas était plus étonné qu'a cette instant. Raziel resta une paire de seconde passif avant de répondre à son baiser avec une fougue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il laissa tomber le sac contenant les affaires d'Aela et l'enlaça. Le duo resta ainsi pendant un moment qui sembla durer une éternité avant qu'ils ne se séparent, pantelant. Raziel voulu dire quelque chose mais Aela l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« L'auberge. Ma chambre dans 5 min. Ne soit pas en retard. » Ronronna la Chasseresse dans son oreille avant de se détacher de lui.

Raziel observa Aela sortir du tunnel avec ses affaires avec un fin sourire sur ses lèvres inconscient du fait que la part Draconique de son âme avait entamé une danse de la victoire avec sa part bestial dans son esprit.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps dans le Domaine d'Hircine.<p>

« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE SHEOGORATH ! »

« Pauvre petit loup ! Triste d'avoir **encore** perdu un pari avec moi ? »

« ça y est ! Trop c'est trop ! Ton cu est à moi ! »

Un duo de lycan observa avec curiosité un gigantesque loup blanc deux fois plus grand qu'un mammouth pourchasser un gentilhomme qui étrangement riait follement tout en courant.

« Dis Skjor tu sais ce qui ce passe ? » Skjor se tourna vers son compagnon, un grand nordique roux avec de grands yeux verts qui possédait trois marques de peintures de guerre rouges en travers de son visage.

« Je crois que notre Seigneur a fait un pari avec le fou. »

« Un pari ? Sur quoi ? »

« Si le champion de notre Seigneur est le premier a initier un baiser avec la femme qu'il aime, notre Seigneur gagne. Si au contraire c'est la femme qui initie Shéogorath gagne. »

« Oh… Et qui est la chanceuse ? »

« Et bien c'est ta fille. »

« QUOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII ? CE FILS DE PUTE D'ENCULÉ A TOUCHER MA PETITE FLEUR CHÉRIE ?!» Skjor eclata de rire en voyant le Père d'Aela devenir fou de rage.

Qui aurait pensait qu'être mort pouvez être aussi marrant ?


	14. Chapter 13 : Malédiction et Rage

Chapitre 13 : Malédiction et Rage

Note de l'auteur:

Désolé pour le retard! J'ai été pris d'une Naruto/folie après avoir lu l'une des Fic de Kenchi618 et avant d'avoir comprit ce qui m'arrivait j'ai écrit une nouvelle fic.

Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent pas ne panique je n'abandonne pas!

* * *

><p><span>Mariie<span> : ( Se retient de pleurer en entendant les violons).  
>Si tu as adoré le passage chez Hircine je pense que tu vas adorer ce chapitre ^^<p>

Guest:  Merci! Franchement ça fait plaisir de savoir que mes fics plaisent alors merci ^^. Par rapport a Saphir je savais absolument qui était son Père merci de me le dire. je ne sais pas si je l'ajouterais un moment ou ils se retrouvent dans l'histoire ou pas mais je garde l'idée de coté. Quand au duel Madanach VS Raziel... Je pense que tu n'a pas lu la fin du chapitre ^^

* * *

><p>Un jour Veezara avait dit à Raziel que peu importe ces actions, et peu importe son avis le jeune assassin finirait par trouver l'âme sœur. A l'époque RazielAzrael avait éclaté de rire pensant que le Sombre-écailles argonien avait un fond romantique et déclaré qu'il était impossible que qui que ce soit tombe amoureux d'une assassin de la Confrérie Noir doublé d'un lycan avec un fond sadique.

Plusieurs années plus tard alors que Raziel embrassait Aela dans le confort du lit de leur chambre, l'assassin était persuadé que Veezara devait s'étouffait de rire dans l'au-delà. L'assassin observa le visage endormi de la Chasseresse et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant se blottir contre sa poitrine dans son sommeil. Qui aurez penser qu'Aela avait un coté aussi mignon ?

Au bout d'un moment Aela finit par ouvrit les yeux.

« Bien dormi ? » Demanda Raziel en caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme.

« Comme un charme. » Ronronna la Chasseresse avant de se redresser à moitié pour embrasser Raziel. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent longuement quand soudain Aela se redressa complètement faisant tomber le drap qui les couvrait.

« Aela ? » demanda Raziel avec curiosité en voyant le visage horrifié d'Aela.

« Raziel tu as donné un excuse à Kodlak ? Pour justifier notre absence. » Raziel se figea aussi en comprenant ou la Chasseresse voulait en venir.

« Non… Et toi ? »

« Non plus. »

« … »

« … » Le duo resta silencieux un long moment avant que Raziel ne pousse un long grognement de désespoir.

« On est mort pas vrai ? »

« Avec de la chance. » Marmonna Aela. « Au pire... » La Chasseresse et l'Assassin frissonnèrent de concert.

* * *

><p>Quelques semaines plus tard à Blancherive:<p>

« Tu entre en premier. » Raziel secoua la tête avec véhémence et jeta un regard incendiaire à sa compagne.

« Oh non ! Ton idée ta responsabilité ! »

« Et la chevalerie alors ? » Grogna Aela en jetant un regard a Raziel lui promettant un enfer de souffrance si il la laissait faire face à Kodlak seul.

« Bon on entre en même temps d'accord ? » Proposa l'Assassin comme compromis. Le duo prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit les portes de Jorrvaskr.

« On est ren... »

BAM ! Un immense marteau en acier s'enfonça dans le sol en pierre devant Aela et Raziel les stoppant net. Oh Hircine tout puissant! On est mort!

« Raziel, Aela comme c'est gentil a vous de venir nous voir ! » Fit Kodlak avec une voix étrangement douce. Raziel déglutit péniblement en voyant l'aura menaçante que dégageait l'Hérault des Compagnons. Du coin de l'œil l'Assassin vit que les autres Compagnons s'étaient mis en position fœtal derrière tout ce qui pouvait servir à de planque pour échapper à la furie de Kodlak. Bizarrement la seule qui paraissait immunisé était Tilma qui passé le balai comme si de rien n'était. « J'espère pour vous deux que vous avez une excellente raison pour vous être éclipser ainsi. »

Alors que le duo était à deux doigts de paniqués, Raziel eu un éclair de génie. Il saisit Aela par la taille et l'embrassa, étouffant son cri de surprise, sous les yeux ébahis des Compagnons prenant Kodlak par surprise qui observa le couple, bouche bée. Elle va me tuer pour ça mais mieux faut elle que Kodlak!

« Cela vous suffit comme raison ? » Rétorqua Raziel avec une voix faussement calme une fois que le baiser fut fini. Kodlak hocha la tête mollement. « Si vous nous cherchez nous sommes dans une chambre ! » Lança Raziel en profitant de la stupeur de Kodlak pour entrainer Aela vers le dortoir laissant Kodlak en plan.

« YEEEEEEEEEEESSSS ! J'ai gagné ! » Cria Vilkas. « Allez les bouseux envoyez la monnaie ! » Lança-t-il en direction des autres Compagnons qui lui passèrent plusieurs bourses avec forces grommellement.

« RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEL ! » Rugit Kodlak après être sortit de sa stupeur.

Quelques heures plus tard après que Kodlak ait fini de pilonner Raziel et Aela a coup de marteau.

« Bon je pense que vous vous doutez que je ne peux pas laissez votre petite escapade impunis n'es pas ? » Gronda le Hérault au duo devant lui à l'intérieur de la basse-forge. Raziel et Aela ne savaient pas trop pourquoi Kodlak les avaient pris à part mais cela n'augurez rien de bon. « Et je sais exactement quoi faire… Vous vous rappelez de mes recherches pour trouver un remède à la malédiction des Compagnons ? »

« Tu nous avais dit qu'il fallait tuez les Sorcières de Glenmoril et apportez leurs têtes a un endroit spécial… Non tu as retrouvé leurs traces ? » Comprit Aela avec surprise.

« Effectivement. J'avais l'intention d'envoyer les membres du Cercle à l'assaut du Coven mais la situation avec la mort de Skjor m'en a empêché. » Raziel pencha la tête et jeta un regard curieux a Kodlak.

« Cela veut dire que Vilkas et Farkas viennent avec nous ? » demanda L'assassin peinant a comprendre pourquoi la mort de Skjor avait délayé l'attaque. Kodlak craignait peut-être que les Jumeaux, moi et Aela ne soyons pas capable de nous concentrer.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je retrouve la trace de ces maudites sorcières. Il y a vingt ans l'ancien Hérault et les membres du Cercle de l'époque, dont moi et Skjor, ont attaqué dès qu'on a trouvez leurs repaires mais a notre arrivés le complexe était vide. Nous avons appris trop tard qu'elles avaient engagés des espions pour surveiller nos mouvements. Si nous tentons encore une attaque en force… »

« Elles disparaitront à nouveaux dans la nature. » Compléta Aela. Raziel fronça les sourcils, un Coven normal de Harfreuse était déjà une horreur à éliminer alors un Coven de Harfreuses intelligentes…

« Exacte. C'est pour ça que je vais juste vous envoyer tous les deux. Non seulement vous avez un alibi parfait, la pseudo-punition, mais en plus vous êtes bien plus furtifs que les jumeaux. » Expliqua Kodlak avec un sourire. « Les Sorcières ne se rendront compte de votre présence qu'au dernier moment et il sera alors trop tard pour fuir. »

Raziel et Aela se regardèrent et Kodalk ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en voyant le sourire féroce qui venait d'apparaitre sur leurs visages.

Les sorcières sont tellement foutues.

* * *

><p>Quelques mois plus tard dans la Châtelerie d'Épervine:<p>

Raziel se mit à genoux, Vedshul dans sa main gauche, pour examiner une série d'empreinte dans le sol humide des sous-bois. Un sourire fin se dessina sous son masque avant qu'il se tourne vers sa compagne qui surveillait les environs une flèche encoché dans son arc.

« Aela je crois qu'on tiens une piste. Une harfreuses est passé par ici il y a peu de temps. » Chuchota l'assassin arrachant un sourire à Aela.

« Enfin ! Ces saletés nous n'aurons pas facilité les choses. » Répondit la Chasseresse avec le même ton.

« C'est rare de t'entendre de plaindre pendant un chasse. De plus tu préfèrerais être à Jorrvaskr pour entendre Torvar faire des commentaires sur nous, Les jumeaux me congratulant pour avoir domestiqué la 'Bête' ou avoir Ria te demandant des conseils sur sa vie amoureuse ? » Aela se massa les tempes avec un léger soupir.

« Dis comme ça c'est sûr que chasser une bande de sorcières dégénérés semble moins horrible. » Raziel hocha la tête, se retenant de rire, avant d'examiner à nouveaux les traces.

« Les traces indiquent que l'Harfreuses est allé vers les montagnes. Elles ont dû aménager des grottes pour leurs usages. » Aela jeta un regard inquisiteur sur les montagnes. Ce genre d'emplacement était parfait pour avoir des positions défensives naturelles mais avait aussi le désavantage de piéger ses occupants deux fois sur trois.

« Et bien qu'es qu'on attends ? »

Les deux chasseurs disparurent silencieusement dans le sous-bois.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps dans sa chambre dans le sous-sol de Jorrvaskr Kodlak observait les fragments de Wuuthrad avec un mélange de mélancolie et d'excitation. Pendant près de soixante ans les précédents membres du Cercle avaient cherché un moyen pour lever la malédiction des Sorcières de Glenmoril. Après soixante années de souffrances et de sacrifices, il avait enfin trouvé la clé : en purifiant les têtes de toutes les Sorcières du Coven dans les flammes du brasero d'Ysgramor la malédiction serait brisée. Trouver la tombe d'Ysgramor et les sorcières avaient pris du temps mais Kodlak avait fini par y parvenir. Ouvrir la porte du tombeau avait été un autre problème vu que la Hache Wuuthrad en était la clé. Heureusement Vilkas et Farkas avait fait un excellent travail en localisant les fragments de l'arme légendaire. Plus que trois fragments et tous les morceaux serait réunis.<p>

Raziel et Aela aurons sans nul éliminer les sorcières à ce moment-là.

« Encore un peu de patience mes frères. Nous y sommes presque. »

* * *

><p>« BORDEL DE MERDE ! » Cria Raziel en plongeant pour esquiver un éclair d'électricité. « Comment elles ont su qu'on arrivaient ? »<p>

« Qu'es que j'en sais ? » Cracha Aela en tirant une flèche qui fila se planter dans le crâne d'une harfreuse. La chasseresse ne prit pas le temps de se réjouir et s'abrita aussitôt derrière un rocher esquivant un barrage de projectiles magiques. « On a dû activer une sorte d'alarme ! »

Raziel et Aela avait eu l'intention d'éliminer les Sorcières une par une en silence et éviter toute confrontation frontal. Malheureusement a la seconde ou ils avaient mis un pied dans la caverne une sorte de champs de force s'était déployé les piégeant et alertant probablement les sorcières au passage. Raziel avait d'ailleurs failli finir en kebab de loup-garou s'il n'avait pas utilisé ses glaives pour absorber l'attaque surprise d'une des Harfreuses. A la grande peine de l'Assassin l'ébonite ne possédait aucune résistance à la magie donc la seconde où les épées en métal noir avaient absorbé l'attaque elles avaient été réduites en miettes.

« Elles vont bien tomber à cours de mana à un moment ou à un autre ! » Cracha Aela en continuant de tirer avec son arc.

« Avant ou après qu'elles nous aient grillés ? » Lança Raziel avec ironie lorsqu'un éclair d'énergie explosa la roche a un mètre de lui.

« Tu as une meilleur idée ? »

« … Bon dieu je suis un abruti ! » Grogna Raziel en se levant. « TIID-KLO-UL ! » A la seconde ou Raziel hurla le cri le monde se figea autour de lui. Bien que paralysé Aela put voir que Raziel n'était absolument pas affecté par son sort et prenait un malin plaisir à aligner les sorcières une à une avec son arc. Etrangement lorsque les flèches quittait l'arc elle se figeait en plein vola un mètre de Raziel.

Lorsque le cri se dissipa six flèches se plantèrent un même temps dans leurs cibles mettant fin à la vie des Harfreuses.

« …Ok il faut que tu m'apprenne à faire ça ! » Marmonna Aela avec une moue boudeuse, énervé de ne pas avoir pu tuer la moindre sorcière.

« Une chose à la fois, tu as d'abord le Déferlement à maitriser non ? » Lui rappela Raziel alors qu'il allait chercher ses flèches.

« Tch, Rabat joie. » Fit la Chasseresse avec un ton faussement irrité.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Chérie. Bon comment on va transporter leurs têtes jusqu'à Blancherive ? »

* * *

><p>Deux semaines plus tard a Blancherive:<p>

« Cadeau ! » Kodlak sursauta en voyant Aela lancer un sac sur son bureau.

« Je présume que vous avez réussi ? » Commenta le vétéran avec un grand sourire, ravie de voir que le duo était revenu sain et sauf.

« Evidemment Viel Homme ! » Fit la Chasseresse en se laissant tomber sur la chaise faisant face aux bureau de Kodlak. « Tu doutais de nous ? » Kodlak se contenta de rire en secouant sa tête. Remarquant pour la première fois que Raziel n'était pas avec elle le Hérault jeta un regard curieux a la Compagnonne.

« Ou est passer Raziel ? » Aela pointa dans la direction de la Forgeciel avant de répondre.

« Partit voir Eorlund. Lui et le Forgeron essaie de forger une paire de katana Akaviri en ébonite résistant à la magie. » Kodlak cligna des yeux de surprises, d'après ses connaissances l'ébonite était un métal indestructible a moins d'utiliser de la magie, si Eorlund parvenait à corriger cette faiblesse…

« C'est possible ? »

« Je ne pense pas. Mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils réussissent. »

« Mmm. » Kodlak resta silencieux un moment avant de sourire. « Ça leurs ressembleraient. »

« Besoin d'autre chose Viel Homme ? » Demanda Aela en commençant a se lever pour partir. « Parce que sinon... »

« Et bien si tu proposes ton aide… » Faisant semblant de ne pas entendre le grognement de frustration d'Aela, Kodlak prit une feuille de papier qu'il tendit a la Chasseresse.

« Voyons voir mission de protection… Un prêtre de Mara veut une escorte armée pour entrer dans un temple non loin d'Aubétoile et le défendre pendant qu'il détruit un artefact magique qui menace potentiellement la ville… Classification Rang B. C'est la mission qu'Erik et Ria ont pris non ? » Demanda la Chasseresse cherchant à comprendre pourquoi Kodlak lui montré ça.

« Oui mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment avec cette mission… J'aimerais que toi et Raziel les accompagnaient au cas où. » Aela roula des yeux d'exaspération. De tous ce que Kodlak pouvait lui demandé il avait choisi du Babysitting. Il nous en veux toujours...

« Il s'agit d'une simple mission de rang B Kodlak tu t'inquiètes pour rien. » Protesta la Chasseresse, sachant que si elle acceptait elle devrait supporter un Raziel mourant d'ennui.

« Rappelle-moi comment ta première mission de rang B a tourné Aela ? Et celle de Raziel ? Doit te rappeler celle des jumeaux ? » Aela grinça des dents en se rappelant ces missions. Aela avait dû combattre une demi-douzaine de vampires complétement cinglés voulant son corps et son sang, Raziel avait affronté un ours-garou titanesque sans avoir d'armes en argent sous la main et les jumeaux avaient poursuivis par plusieurs bataillons de Sombrages parce qu'ils auraient insulter Ulfric.

« Euh touché… » Soupira Aela se sachant vaincu avant de se frotter les yeux. « On partira dès que Raziel aura ses katanas. »

« Merci Aela. »

« Tu nous devras une Kodlak. J'entends déjà Raziel se plaindre de devoir faire du babysitting. » Prévint Aela avant de sortir de la pièce. La Chasseresse se posa un instant et poussa un grognement de frustration. Elle entendait déjà Raziel se plaindre...

* * *

><p><span><em>Trois semaines plus tard Temple abandonné non loin d'Aubétoile<em>.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on doit faire du babysitting ? » Demanda Raziel en réajustant les fourreaux de ses nouveaux katanas attaché dans son dos. Raziel et Aela se tenaient devant les portes en ruines du temple tandis que le prêtre de Mara, un elfe noir nommé Erandur, était escorté par Erik et Ria.

« Pour l'amour d'Hircine Raziel arrête de te plaindre ! » Grogna Aela en flanquant une claque sur le sommet du crâne de l'Assassin.

« Mais franchement je comprends pas pourquoi Kodlak nous a demandé d'accompagner Erik et Ria ! Les bleus ont largement prouvé qu'ils étaient près pour une mission de rang B. » Se plaignit le lycan en frottant la nouvelle bosse sur sa tête.

« Ecoute quand on sera de retour à Jorrvaskr tu pourra demander à Kodlak ce qu'il pensait. En attendant tu pourrais te concentrer sur la mission ? »

Raziel se contenta de soupirer sans répondre avant d'examiner le temple de plus prés.

« Oy Erandur, c'est bien le temple que tu cherchais ? » Lança Raziel au prêtre de Mara qui hocha la tête.

« Oui. » Dit L'elfe noir avec un air sombre (sans mauvais jeux mots). « Il s'agit d'un vieux temple consacré à Vaermina qui a été envahis par une bande de pillards orcs. »

« Vaermina comme dans la Princesse Daedra Vaermina ? Celle qui règne sur les rêves et les cauchemars ? » Demanda Aela avec une grimace. Daedra rimé toujours avec problèmes.

« Un temple daedrique…merveilleux. » Gronda Raziel en jetant un regard méfiant au bâtiment en ruine. L'endroit puait la mort et le désespoir avec un zest de corruption.

« Une idée de ce qui pourrait se trouver à l'intérieur ? » Demanda Erik en parlant pour la première fois.

« Sans nul doute des orcs et des prêtes servant Vaermina. » Déclara Erandur s'attirant plusieurs regards surpris.

« Des prêtres ? Tu n'avais pas dit que le temple était abandonné ? » Interrogea Ria avec incompréhension.

« Le temple possède une système de défense usant un gaz nommé le Miasme. Dès qu'une personne respire ce gaz elle est mis dans une sorte de coma qui peut lui permettre de survivre des années. » L'attention de Raziel fût aussitôt sur le Prêtre. Lorsqu'il avait été membre de la Confrérie Noir il avait entendu Babette parler du Miasme. Même un argonien ne peut pas résister au gaz, sa seul faiblesse ait qu'il se dissipe très rapidement si il est en contact a l'air libre. »

« Laisse-moi deviner a la seconde ou on ouvre la porte le gaz va se dissiper petit à petit ? » Commenta Raziel plus pour renseigner ses compagnons que pour interroger Erandur.

« Exacte. »

« Fabuleux… » Grogna Aela alors qu'Erandur entrait dans le temple avec Erik et Ria. Avant qu'Aela ne les suivent l'assassin posa une main sur son épaule et murmura a son oreille.

« Garde un œil sur l'elfe il connait trop de chose sur un temple daedrique pour un prêtre de Mara. » Aela hocha la tête. Elle avait eu le même raisonnement que son compagnon.

« Je pense aussi. Mais son désir d'aider les gens d'Aubétoile me semble honnête. » Commenta Aela malgré tout. Raziel haussa les épaules en réponse.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit : 'L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions'. »

« Vrai… Et c'est donc a nous de faire en sorte que tous finisse bien pour nous si Erandur tente quoi que ce soit. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire de louve.

Raziel se contenta d'enfiler son masque afin de cacher son sourire. _Bon dieu que j'aime cette femme !_

Très vite le groupe se rendit compte d'un léger problème : il y avait beaucoup plus d'ennemi que prévu.

« Par Talos combien sont-ils ? » Cria Erik en flanquant un coup de bouclier dans la tête d'un orc le faisant tomber avant d'enfoncer sa hache dans son crâne.

Heureusement pour la petite équipe le Miasme avait dû détruire l'esprit de ses victimes car orcs et prêtres se battaient sans la moindre coordination et sans la moindre logique. Il se contentait de charger aveuglément a la première personne qui portait un uniforme diffèrent.

« Aucune idée ! » Répondit Ria en empalant un prêtre de Vaermina avec son épée. « Quelqu'un à compter ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'Aela tirait flèche sur flèche pour la couvrir.

« Nous en sommes à Dix-neuf prêtres de Vaermina et vingt-neuf orc. » Répondit Erandur avant de s'interrompre lorsque Raziel décapita un duo d'orc d'un seul coup de katana. « … ça fait trente et un orcs maintenant. » Rectifia le prêtre avant faire siffler sa masse d'acier pour parer le coup maladroit d'un prêtre.

Malgré le nombre ahurissant de combattants les mercenaires et le prêtre de Mara parvinrent à avancer dans le temple. Profitant du fait que les Orcs et les prêtres de Vaermina s'entretuaient avant même qu'ils n'arrivent pour éviter plusieurs combats.

« Ok.. C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Erik en voyant une sorte de barrière d'énergie rose-violet bloquer le passage vers le cœur du Temple.

« Une barrière… Le mécanisme pour la déverrouiller se trouve de l'autre côté. » Expliqua Erandur avec un grognement frustré.

« Génial ! On fait quoi maintenant ? » Gronda Ria tandis qu'Aela achevait un orc pas tant mort que ça.

« Et bien on pourrait… » Commença Erandur avant de se faire interrompre par Raziel.

« J'ai une meilleur idée. »

« Mais vous ne m'avez même pas… »

« Es que votre plan nécessite l'utilisation de magie ou d'alchimie ? »

« Euh…oui ? »

« Mon plan est meilleur. FU RO DAH ! » Contrairement à son cri normal Raziel concentra la puissance pour limiter la zone d'effet, le rendant ainsi exponentiellement plus puissant. Le cri fit voler en éclat le mur permettant à l'assassin de traverser pour désactiver la barrière.

« Raziel... Sérieux ? » Souffla Aela avec un voix étrangement froide.

« Aela, Chérie la dernière fois que je fais confiance à un truc magique sensé m'amener d'un point A à un point B j'ai atterrit dans une dimension parallèle ou un dragon-zombie a tenté de me tuer. »

« Je ne parlais pas du fait que tu as détruit le mur Raziel je parlais du fait que tu n'es pas utiliser tes pouvoirs plus tôt. » L'Assassin se figea en comprenant qu'il avait commis une boulette en voulant économiser ses pouvoirs.

« Oh… Euh… Oups ? » Tenta Raziel avec un rire nerveux en voyant Aela s'approcher de lui avec un air menaçant.

Mauvaise réponse.

« Ça arrive souvent ? » Demanda Erandur en jetant un regard curieux à Erik qui semblait déprimer en voyant Aela essayer d'étrangler Raziel.

« Tu n'as pas idée… »

Une fois le problème de la barrière résolue le groupe avança vers me cœur du temple. Sur leurs chemins ils croisèrent plusieurs hommes en robes violettes qui tentèrent de les stopper mais les prêtres de Vaermina n'avaient strictement aucune chance face aux mercenaires.

Ils finirent par arriver à l'artefact qu'ils étaient venus détruire.

« Oh putain… Quand tu avais dit 'détruire un artéfact' je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'artéfact soit le Crâne de Corruption. » Grogna Raziel en jetant un regard méfiant a un bâton ornée d'un crâne de bouc et entouré par une barrière de lumière orangé.

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? » Demanda Aela avec curiosité. Avant que Raziel ne puisse répondre Erandur prit la parole.

« Le Crâne de Corruption est l'artéfact personnel de Vaermina. Il consume la mémoire de ceux qui font face à son porteur et utilise son pouvoir pour contrôler l'esprit de ses victimes. On dit qu'il absorberait le mana aussi mais je ne l'es jamais vu. »

« Vous connaissez beaucoup de chose sur le Culte de Vaermina pour un Prêtre de Mara. » Remarqua Erik. Raziel et Aela se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

« Vous étiez un initié de ce temple n'es pas ? » Erandur sursauta avant de jeter un regard surpris à l'Assassin.

« Comment avez-vous devinez ? »

« Vos connaissances, couplés avec la familiarité avec laquelle tu te déplace dans les couloirs… » Enuméra Raziel avec un air sérieux.

« Aussi le fait que tu serres les dents à chaque fois qu'on affronte l'un des Prêtres de Vaermina. » Ajouta Aela.

« Je vois… Contrairement à ce que vous pensez je n'étais pas un initié dans le culte. Dans ma jeunesse j'ai rejoint le Temple par curiosité et j'ai très vite regretté ma décision quand j'ai vu en quoi constituaient les rites de Vaermina. Après avoir vu une jeune femme se faire effacer la mémoire par le Crâne et être réduit à l'état de légumes. » Les Compagnons serrèrent les dents, se voir privé de tout ce qui constitue son identité est une sort pire que la mort pour beaucoup. Raziel examina le visage du prêtre et vit qu'il ne mentait pas.

« Vous avez tenté de fuir ? » Demanda Ria, dégoutter par les actes des prêtres.

« J'ai essayé mais je me suis fait arrêter par les gardes. J'allais être exécuté quand les orcs ont attaqué. J'ai profité de la confusion pour m'échapper. Peu après j'ai rejoint la Prêtrise sous Mara pour tenter de racheter mes fautes. » Raziel hocha la tête. Il pouvait comprendre ce qu'Erandur ressentait.

« Pourquoi revenir maintenant ? Je veux dire je peux comprendre que vous n'ayez aucune envie d'avoir affaire à quoi que ce soit relaté a Vaermina après ça. » Erandur s'assombrit en entendant la question d'Aela.

« … Il y a environ un an j'ai eu un rêve récurrent me montrant le Crâne, Aubétoile et la destruction de la ville. J'ai décidé d'enquêter et lorsque je suis arrivé à Aubétoile j'ai vu que tous les habitants étaient affligé par des cauchemars chaque nuits. » Raziel écarquilla ses yeux. Il avait entendu parler de la vague de cauchemars frappant Aubétoile mais il pensait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une rumeur.

« Laissez-moi deviner… Le Crâne ? » Comprit Aela avec dégoût.

« En effet. C'était presque imperceptible mais pour chaque cauchemars que le Crâne infligé il dévorait une mémoire de sa victime. » Expliqua Erandur faisant frissonner les mercenaires.

_Et petit à petit le Crâne transforme les habitants en zombie_.

« Merde… Je comprends mieux pourquoi sous êtes là mais comment on est sensé détruire cette saleté ? Autant que je sache seul un artéfact daedrique peut un détruire un autre. » Commenta Raziel en se rappellant ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'Aubéclat avait pulvérisé l'autel de Molag Bal.

« Il existe une autre méthode… je ne fais pas détruire le Crâne. Je vais le bannir. » Expliqua Erandur en serrant ses poings avec des yeux brillants de détermination.

« … Le bannir ? »

« Pour faire simple je vais le renvoyer à Vaermina. »

« N'es pas dangereux d'ouvrir un trou de ver pour un plan d'Oblivion ? » Contra Aela qui comme tout Tamriel se rappelait ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque Mehrunes Dagon avait tenter d'ouvrir un portail pour envahir le royaume des mortels.

« Si mais je ne vois pas d'autres moyens. »Erandur prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'avancer vers le Crâne. « Vous feriez mieux de reculer. Je ne sais pas qu'es qui va se passer quand je commencerais l'incantation. »

« Ok, Erik, Ria allez à l'entrée de la salle. J'aimerais éviter qu'un prêtre ou un orc nous prenne par surprise. » Ordonna Raziel.

Les deux compagnons hochèrent la tête et sortirent de la salle laissant Aela et Raziel seul avec Erandur.

Raziel regarda le prêtre de Mara commencer son incantation quand il vit que le Crâne de Corruption s'était mis à briller.

« Erandur ! Le Crâne ! » Voyant le visage horrifié de l'elfe, Raziel et Aela comprirent aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sans perdre une seconde Raziel saisit Aela et la lança vers la sortie avant d'essayer d'écarter Erandur du crâne.

« NON ! FUI… » Le cri de l'elfe noir fut interrompu quand un flash d'énergie noir aveugla le groupe avant qu'une onde de choc ne les assomme.

* * *

><p>Raziel poussa un grognement de douleur en sentant quelque chose bloquant sa mobilité. L'Assassin ouvrit les yeux et resta figé.<p>

Il n'était plus dans le Temple de Vaermina.

Il était enchainé à un mur dans une sorte de cave sombre ou la seule source de lumière était une petite lanterne qui éclairait l'endroit.

Malgré son sang de lycan qui lui donné une excellente vision nocturne Raziel ne parvenait pas à voir les détails de la pièce. D'après le peu qu'il pouvait voir la cave avait été taillé de manière rudimentaire en une pièce à quatre murs. Trois des murs, en comptant celui ou Raziel était enchainé, était pourvu de chaines et d'instruments de tortures qui semblaient avoir été usé récemment. L'Assassin fixa la porte gravé dans le mur devant lui un instant avant tirer sur les chaines.

Sentant une sensation de brûlure familière le lycan jura en constatant que les chaines étaient en argent.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Murmura Raziel avec incompréhension. Avant que l'Assassin ne puisse penser à une théorie la porte lui faisant face s'ouvrit laissant entrer une nordique portant d'une armure en cuir noir familière avec élégance. En voyant l'armure, Raziel sentit son sang se figer. Cette armure… les seuls portant des armures pareilles étaient les membres de la Confrérie Noir avant qu'ils ne les massacrent.

Le Lycan leva les yeux pour examiner le visage de la femme et sentit son cœur rater un battement en la reconnaissant.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens mon chien est éveillé. » Fit une voix sensuelle qui avait hanté les cauchemars de Raziel.

_C'est impossible ! Je l'ai tuer elle est morte ! Elle ne peut pas être là ! Elle ne peut pas avoir survécu !_

« Eh bien, quel silence ! Tu n'as absolument pas changé malgré le passage des années. Azrael. » Continua la femme en dégainant une dague en argent qu'elle portait à sa ceinture. « Mais passons! Nous avons tellement de choses a rattraper ! »

« Astrid… » Murmura Raziel avant que la dague ne s'enfonce dans son épaule.

* * *

><p>Erandur poussa un grognement de douleur en s'écroulant sur le sol. Le prêtre de Mara se trouvait dans une salle circulaire entouré par des dizaines d'hommes en robes violettes portant des masses ou des bâtons.<p>

« Frère Casimir tu es accusé d'avoir trahis le Culte. Que plaides-tu ? » Erandur fixa les serviteurs de Vaemina avant de renifler avec mépris.

« Une illusion faisant vivre son pire cauchemar a sa victime… Es donc tous ce dont tu es capable Crâne de Corruption ? » Murmura froidement l'elfe noir. « J'ai déjà été victime de genre de maléfices. Je sais comment le briser. »

Entendant Erandur parler les adeptes de Vaermina se jetèrent sur l'elfe. Trop tard.

L'elfe noir ouvrit sa main et rugit.

« Ignition ! » A l'appel du mage un enfer de flammes jailli de la main de l'elfe… et se jeta sur Erandur.

Erandur se réveilla en sursaut sur le sol froid du Temple de Vaermina. Non loin de lui gisait la forme assoupis de Raziel. Oh non… Il a été pris par le maléfice !

« ERANDUR ! » L'elfe releva la tête pour voir Aela foncé vers lui. « Qu'es qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi Raziel est évanouis. » Gronda la Chasseresse folle d'inquiétude.

« Le Crâne… Il a utilisé toute l'énergie qu'il avait accumulée pour nous plonger dans un rêve ou il contrôle tout. » Expliqua Erandur avec un soupir de fatigue.

« Merde ! Il y a un moyen de les aider ? Vous avez réussi à vous réveiller vous ! » Lança Erik en jetant un regard paniqué a la forme inconsciente de Raziel.

« Uniquement parce que je sais comment briser ce genre de techniques. »

« Il a une technique pour sortir du rêve ? » S'étonna Rias.

« Oui. Il faut mourir dans le rêve pour en sortir. » La réponse du prêtre rassura Erik et Rias mais horrifia Aela.

« Ben ça a l'air simple... » Commença Erik avant de se faire interrompre par Aela.

« Si je vous demandez de vous suicider ici et maintenant le feriez-vous ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! »

« C'est pareil pour Raziel. Il doit penser que le rêve est réel. » Conclut Aela la voix tremblant de colère. La Chasseresse détestait être impuissante. Les deux jeunes Compagnons blêmirent en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Merde… Et on est sensé faire quoi ? » Demanda Erik.

« Attendre et prier. » Murmura Erandur.

* * *

><p>« GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » Le hurlement de douleur de Raziel résonna dans la salle tandis qu'Astrid arrachait la dague en argent qu'elle venait de planter dans l'épaule du lycan avec une lenteur délibéré. Du sang éclaboussa le sol tandis que la chair du lycan fumait a cause du contact avec l'argent. Malgré la douleur Raziel remarqua que sa blessure guérissait malgré tout confirmant ce qu'Astrid n'utilisait pas une arme purement faite en argent.<p>

_Salope...elle vaut me faire souffrir pas me tuer._

« Tu aurais dû savoir que nous trahir revenait à signer ton arrêt de mort, A-zr-ael. » Chantonna Astrid tandis que Raziel continuait à grogner de douleur alors que la dague se renfonçait dans sa chair a nouveau. « Il va falloir que je te rééduque… » Murmura la tueuse en retirant sa dague très lentement.

« AAAAAAAARRRRGG ! » Cria Raziel lorsque la dague sortit de son corps une nouvelle fois.

_M-Merde je ne vais pas tenir longtemps… Mais comment je suis sensé sortir d'ici ?_

_**Idiot**. _Fit soudainement une voix dans sa tête.

_Qui…_

**_Tu sais qui je suis. Tu m'a vu avec Wolf lors de ton court passage chez Hircine._**

_Vous êtes la part Draconique de mon âme ?!_

**_Oui et Non. Je me sers de ton âme Draconique pour te parler mais grosso modo je suis plus une sorte d'alter-ego qui s'assurent que ton corps n'implose pas sous l'influence de ton âme de dragon._**

_Uh ?_

**_Oh Akatosh tout puissant… JE SUIS TA PUTAIN DE CONSCIENCE !_**

_ARF !_

**_PAS MAINTENANT WOLF !_**

_Si vous êtes ma conscience comment ça se fait que je puisse vous parler ?_

**_Tu préfères qu'on t'aide à t'échapper ou tu veux qu'on passe trois jours à tout t'expliquer pendant que l'autre folle te torture ?_**

_Touché. Comment je sors de là ?_

**_Simple tu meurs._**

_… Pardon ?_

_GRRRRR, Waf wouf !_

**_Ok, ok je lui explique ! Ce que Wolf essaie dire c'est que tu es dans un rêve donc on ne parle pas de te suicider pour de vrai. Le fait de mourir dans ce rêve brisera l'illusion. _**

_Ah c'est tout de suite plus sensé._

« Alors prêt pour la suite ? » Raziel jeta un regard froid a la dague qui lui chatouiller le menton. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion son esprit s'était enfin calmé.

« Ça va faire mal… » Marmonna le lycan avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Qu'es que tu… » 'Astrid' commença avant de s'interrompre lorsque Raziel s'empala sur la dague.

* * *

><p>« BORDEL DE MERDE D'HIRCINE ! » Hurla Raziel en se relevant brusquement, flanquant un coup de boule à Erik en passant.<p>

« Raziel ? » S'écria Aela avec soulagement en voyant l'Assassin éveillé.

« Mara soit loué vous êtes réveillé ! »

« C'est pas Mara qui m'a sauvé Erandur… » Grogna Raziel en serrant sa tête avec un grimace de douleur. « Ouch…Désolé au fait Erik. » Le mercenaire roux se contenta de lever un pouce en l'air.

« Y'a pas de mal…Enfin pas trop. » Grogna-t-il douloureusement tandis que Ria l'aidait à se relever.

« Bon Erandur et si vous finissiez votre incantation pour qu'on puisse sortir de ce foutu temple ? » Cracha Raziel en jetant un regard haineux au Crâne.  
>Aela cligna des yeux, l'espace d'un instant elle avait été sûr d'avoir vu le Crâne tremblait.<p>

Une invocation plus tard et le Crâne avait été envoyé en Oblivion. Les Mercenaires firent leurs adieux a Erandur qui avait décider de rester à Aubétoile avant de faire cap vers Blancherive.

« Bon ben ça c'est pas si mal passé que ça ! » S'exlama Erik joyeusement en voyant les murs de Blancherive. Exceptionnellement Raziel avait decider d'utiliser une caléche pour rentrer fut qu'Erik et Ria n'avaient pas de montures.

« Mission réussite et tout le monde est en vie… Yup ça mérite une célébration. » Fit Aela en sautant du chariot tandis que Raziel lançait une bourse au cocher.

« Je viens de penser à un truc…Aider un mage à détruire un artéfact Daedra c'est pas supposé être une mission de rang S ? » Demanda soudainement Ria figeant sur place les trois autres Compagnons.

« … »

« Je suis absolument certain qu'une mission de rang S est censé être plus difficile que ça. » tenta de se convaincre Raziel.

« On pourra toujours demander au… » Commença Aela avant de stopper. Son regard fixé sur une foule massé devant leur maison. « Pourquoi il y a tant de monde autour de Jorrvaskr ? » Raziel renifla l'air et fronça les sourcils en sentant une odeur de peur et de rage mêlée à celle du sang.

« Aux pas de cours les filles ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! » Rugit Raziel en fonçant vers Jorrvaskr suivit par ses camarades qui partageaient son inquiétude. Le quatuor se força un passage a travers et la foule et se figea d'horreur.

Les escaliers menant au Hall des Compagnons étaient couvert de cadavres de mercenaires portant les couleurs de la Main d'Argent et de gardes de Blancherive. A premiére vu il y avait une quarante de cadavres de bandits et une quinzaine de corps de soldats. Raziel remarqua que le combat s'était achevé il y a peu de temps vu que le sang sur les pierres avait à peine commencé à sécher et les soldats du Jarl n'avaient pas fini d'évacuer leurs blessés. L'assassin tourna la tête en entendant Aela appeler quelqu'un.

« ATHIS ! Qu'es qui c'est passé ici nom d'Hircine ? » Demanda la Chasseresse en montrant le carnage.

« La Main d'Argent nous a attaqué ! Ces ordures se sont infiltré dans Blancherive et ont lancé une attaque surprise sur Jorrvaskr à la nuit tombé. » Expliqua Athis avant de cracher sur l'un des corps. « Heureusement une patrouille les a repéré et a donner l'alerte avant que ces ordures ne puissent nous égorger dans notre sommeil. »

« Oh merde… »

« Ces fils de putes ont essayé de voler les fragments de Wuuthrad mais K… Kodlak a réussi à les stopper et à les retenir jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit debout. » Raziel sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine.

« Kodlak ? Il va bien ? »Demanda Aela d'une voix tremblante d'inquiétude.

« … » En voyant le visage d'Athis Raziel comprit aussitôt que quelque chose d'horrible était arrivé au Hérault.

Sans attendre les explications d'Athis l'Assassin se précipita à l'intérieur de se figea en voyant le corps de Kodlak baignant dans son sang.

Le hurlement de rage du Lycan résonna dans Blancherive rivalisant celui d'un Dragon furieux et promettant une mort lente a ce qui avait osé s'en prendre une seconde fois à sa famille.

* * *

><p><span>1er Omake : Classification des missions et requêtes des compagnons.<span>

Rang E : Aucun danger, plus considérait comme une punition qu'autre chose. Ex : Nettoyage d'une taverne, transport de tonneau…

Rang D : Mission avec un niveau de danger minime. Ex : protection d'une caravane avec l'aide de la Garde ou d'autres mercenaires…

Rang C : Mission commune avec un niveau de danger modéré. Ex : élimination de bandits, chasse au smilodon…

Rang B : Mission difficile, effectué uniquement en groupe et par des vétérans. Ex : Nettoyage d'une tanière de troll, traque de criminelles échappant à la justice…

Rang A : Mission réservé aux membres du cercle dû à leurs extrêmes dangerosités. Ex : Elimination de Vampire agressif, de groupes de bandits organisés…

Rang S : mission suicide, ceux qui prennent ces missions et qui y survivent sont considéré comme des légendes. Ex : Assassinat d'un Nécromancien ayant une armée de zombie a ses ordres, fouille d'une ruine nordique, élimination d'une bande de berserkers Orc…

* * *

><p><span>2nd Omake : Les aventures de Tanis et Serana. Ou comment remplir deux gemmes d'âmes noires.<span>

« Il est marrant Falion. » Grommela le mage. « Comment je suis sensé trouver quelque de cruel et mauvais moi ? » Le Mage se trouvait dans les bois entourant Morthal a la recherche de quelqu'un de suffisamment méchant pour qu'il puisse l'enfermer dans un gemme spirituelle noir et le condamner à un enfer de souffrance sans trop s'en vouloir.

Soudain en passant devant un cimetière Tanis entendit un rire dément dans l'air.

« Debout mes larbins ! La conquête de Bordeciel nous attends ! MOUAHAHAHAH ! Je vais noyer ces misérables Nordiques dans leurs sangs !» Ricana un haut-elfe en robe noir en ressuscitant zombies après zombies.

« …Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Et Monsieur le Nécromancien ! Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des gloires de notre sauveuse et maitresse à tous La Boule de Feu ? » Demanda Tanis avec un grand sourire tandis que ses mains commençait à s'illuminer.

Pendant de ce temps du côté de Serana.

« Je n'arrive pas croire que je vais faire ça à nouveau… » Soupira la Vampire en jetant un regard dégouté a la tenue de serveuse très révélatrice qu'elle portait.

« Bon allez c'est pour la bonne cause…Ahem. Au secours, au secours je suis une demoiselle faible et fragile perdu dans les bois ! N'y aurait-il personne pour m'aider ? » Cria-t-elle avec une petite voix aigu.

Trois secondes plus tards une demi-douzaine de bandits furent autour de Serana lui jetant des regards qui l'aurait fait frissonner si elle avait été un jeune vierge sans défense.

« Trois mille ans et c'est marche toujours. » Soupira Serana avant de se jeter sur les bandits.

Deux jours plus tard Serana et Tanis avaient perdu leurs vampirismes et Molag Bal se retrouvait avec une âme de bandit et celle d'un nécromancien fou au lieu d'avoir celle des deux mages les plus puissants de Bordeciel.


	15. Chapter 14 : Vengeance et Héritage

Chapitre 14 : Vengeance et Héritage

* * *

><p>Oh Hircine, Prince des Chasseurs<br>Accorde moi pied agile et main leste  
>Pour que je puise combattre ma proie<br>Et si je venais à tomber  
>Oh Hircine, Seigneur de la Lune Ecarlate<br>Accorde moi le repos

Extrait d'une prière a Hircine souvent chanté par les Clans Lycans.

* * *

><p>Réponse aux anciennes reviews:<p>

Mariie : Personnellement j'ai toujours pensé que le Dovahkiin est complétement taré. Après tout on parle d'un type qui poursuit des lézards géant juste parce qu'une bande de barbue lui a demandé de le faire. Rajouter a cela le fait que Raziel est un ancien de la Confrérie Noir et a rencontré trop de Daedras pour son bien… Et bien je sens que Shèogorath est content de lui.

* * *

><p>Au sommet de la Forge-ciel Raziel regarda le bûcher de Kodlak avec des yeux vides. Les funérailles de Kodlak avaient été grandioses. Grands discours et tout le tralala. Des centaines de nobles et de citoyens étaient venu rendre hommage à l'un des plus grands guerriers que Bordeciel ait jamais connu.<p>

Mais au lieu de ressentir de la fierté Raziel ne ressentait que de la tristesse et de la rage. Lorsque le corps de Kodlak avait été incendié les centaines de spectateurs, venu rendre hommages au Hérault, avaient commencé à partir. Désormais seuls les membres du Cercle étaient encore présents. Le reste des Compagnons étaient partis se saouler pour étouffer leurs peines.

Soudain une main fine se posa sur son épaule faisant tourner sa tête. Raziel plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude d'Aela, qui au lieu d'être emplis de leur lumière habituel était assombrit par les même sentiments que Raziel ressentait.

Tristesse et rage.

« Raziel…Nous devons discuter de l'avenir des Compagnons et de ce que nous allons faire ensuite. » déclara doucement la Chasseresse faisant comprendre à l'Assassin qu'il était temps qu'il bouge.

« … Allons dans la Basse-forge personne ne nous dérangera. » Proposa Raziel recevant un rapide hochement de tête de la part d'Aela comme réponse. Vilkas et Farkas qui les attendaient non loin les suivirent aussitôt.

Le quatuor descendit silencieusement dans le sous-sol de la Forge-ciel. Une fois a l'intérieur ils restèrent muet un instant avant que Raziel ne soupire.

« Avant qu'on décide quoi que ce soit je pense qu'on devrait résumer ce qu'on sait. » Les membres du Cercle se regardèrent un instant avant que Vilkas s'avance.

« A part la mort de Kodlak nous n'avons pas subis d'autres pertes. Torvar s'est blessé au bras et Athis s'est fracturé une épaule mais à part ça tout le monde s'en est sorti indemne. Par malheur ces bâtards ont réussi à s'emparer de tous les fragments de Wuuthrad. » Raziel fronça les sourcils a cette nouvelle.

_Depuis quand des chasseurs de Lycans s'intéressent aux reliques ? _

« Pourquoi diable ces bâtards voudraient Wuuthrad ? » Demanda l'assassin à voix haute recevant un haussement d'épaules de Vilkas. Soudain Aela jura attirant le regard des autres Compagnons.

« La Hache est la clé pour ouvrir le tombeau d'Ysgramor. Les légendes sur les richesses peuplant la dernière demeure du Premier Haut-roi sont légion en Bordeciel. » Rappela la Chasseresse faisant grogner Raziel et les Jumeaux.

« Evidemment… Après avoir été tueurs de lycan, mercenaires pour la mafia et ils vont devenir pilleurs de tombe. Si on m'annonçait que ces types vendaient des infos au Thalmors je ne serais même pas surpris. » Soupira Raziel écœuré.

« Comment Balgruf prend les choses ? » Questionna Farkas avec curiosité.

« Tu l'a vu toi-même. Les Compagnons ont réussi à s'en tirer sans trop de casse mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de la Garde. Dix morts et près d'une vingtaine de blessés. Pour un Jarl qui considère ses soldats comme sa famille il y a de quoi bouillir de rage. » Répondit Vilkas avec tristesse et amertume dans sa voix.

« … Le Jarl a lancé des troupes à la poursuite de la Main d'Argent ? » Demanda Raziel, espérant que la Garde avaient rattrapé les voleurs évitant aux Compagnons d'avoir à les traquer.

« Il a essayé mais ils ont disparu dans les terres sauvages avant que les traqueurs ne sortent de la ville. » Raconta Aela arrachant un grognement de frustration à l'Assassin.

« D'après ce que je sais Balgruf essaie de faire parler les prisonniers que ses hommes ont pris mais ces fanatiques refusent de craquer. Le temps qu'ils parlent la Main d'Argent aura disparu à nouveau. » Aela éclata a la seconde ou Vilkas eut finit sa phrase.

« Alors qu'es qu'on attends ? Allons traquer ces chiens avant qu'ils ne disparaissent à nouveau ! » Rugit Aela en frappant du poing le brasero vide au cœur de la Basse-forge.

« Aela nos frères pleurent encore la mort de Kodlak ! » Protesta Vilkas avec la même véhémence. « Ils ne sont pas prêts à partir en guerre ! »

« Aucune larmes ne ramènera le Vieux Kodlak à la vie ! Mais pendant qu'on perd du temps a s'apitoyer ses assassins fuient de plus en plus loin ! »

« Nous ne pouvons pas partir dans une vendetta et abandonner Blancherive ! Nous avons un devoir envers la ville surtout après que toi et Raziel est forcé la Main d'Argent a attaqué directement ! » Accusa Vilkas alors qu'il commençait à perdre son calme.

« Ah ? Maintenant c'est ma faute pour avoir venger la mort de Skjor ? » Rétorqua Aela avec véhémence. Farkas jeta un regard inquiet a Raziel qui avait observé la dispute avec un regard calme.

_Je présume qu'il est temps pour moi d'agir. _

L'assassin ferma ses yeux un instant et inspira profondément avant de rugir.

« **ASSEZ !** »

La voix de Raziel claqua brutalement dans l'air figeant Aela et Vilkas sur place.

Jamais pendant tout le temps qu'il avait passé avec l'Assassin il ne l'avait entendu hurler à part pour utiliser son Thu'um.

« A chaque seconde que nous perdons a nous disputer sur le moindre sujet la Main d'Argent prend de l'avance sur nous. Vilkas je comprends que tu veuille défendre Blancherive mais aucune guerre n'a été remporter en restant sur la défensive. Aela, je comprends ta peine mais contient ta rage les assassins de Kodlak payeront bien assez tôt. » Les paroles de Raziel forcèrent les Compagnons à se calmer et Farkas finit par poser la question qui habitait tous leurs esprits.

« … Qu'es que tu proposes Raziel ? »

« Une frappe préventive. Nous trouvons le QG de la Main d'Argent et le Cercle ira massacrer les chefs. Priver de commandements l'organisation s'écroulera. » Déclara aussitôt l'Assassin sans une once d'hésitation.

« Mais comment ? Les bourreaux du Jarl n'ont pas réussi a faire parler leurs prisonniers. » A la question d'Aela une ombre sembla apparaitre dans les yeux dorés de Raziel.

« …Je m'étais juré de ne plus utiliser mes anciennes capacités mais si cela devient nécessaire… » Le regard de Raziel s'assombrit. « Azrael réapparaitra. »

Aela cligna des yeux. L'espace d'un instant… Elle avait cru voir les yeux de Raziel virait au rouge vif.

* * *

><p>« Pardon ? »<p>

Le Jarl Baalgrulf avait vu beaucoup de chose dans sa vie mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un lui demander la permission de torturer un prisonnier. L'individu portait une lettre signait par le Compagnon Raziel affirmant qu'il arracherait les moindres secrets des criminels de la Main d'Argent sans le moindre souci.

Mais son apparence…

« Je pense que vous m'avez parfaitement compris Jarl. » Déclara un homme portant de longues robes noires qui masquaient totalement son identité. Même sa voix était travestie. Il aurait pu être une femme que le Jarl ne l'aurait pas su.

« … Je n'arrive pas croire que je vais dire ça. » Soupira Baalgruf avec résignation. Le Jarl détestait travailler avec quelqu'un qui masquait son identité mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. De plus si Raziel l'envoyait... « La prison sera vide pendant trois heures, pas plus. »

« Ça suffira. Merci Jarl. » Baalgruf regarda l'homme se diriger vers les geôles avec un visage fermé.

« Tu en pense quoi Irileth ? » demanda le Jarl en se tournant vers sa loyal Huscarl.

« … Ce type bouge comme un assassin du Morag Tong mais il n'en n'ait pas un, Baal. Je ne sais pas qui l'a formé. Mais ils ont essayé de le transformer en arme humaine. » Répondit l'elfe noir avant de faire une pause.

« Essayer ? » Fini par demander le Jarl.

« Une arme n'est pas sensé ressentir de la rage mon Jarl. » Répondit Irileth, sans faire d'effort pour masquer la méfiance dans sa voix.

«… Accompagne-le. J'aimerais éviter que les gardes ne posent trop de questions. » Si l'homme avait pris tant d'effort pour masquer son identité il ne faisait nul doute qu'il n'apprécierait pas la curiosité mal placé.

Et le Jarl ne voulait pas avoir un assassin d'élite en colère dans son palais faire un carnage parce qu'un crétin n'avais pas pu tenir sa langue.

« Entendu. »

* * *

><p>Lorsque Johnny était devenu le geôlier de Fort-Dragon, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il se trouverait dans une situation pareille.<p>

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh ! » Le garde grimaça en entendant les hurlements de douleurs provenant de la cellule ou était enfermer le membre de la Main d'Argent. Ça faisait deux heures qu'un homme en robe noir était entré dans la cellule tandis Dame Irileth monté la garde à l'extérieur et par les neufs…

Johnny avait travailler de nombreuses fois avec des experts en tortures pour faire parler les criminels capturé par la Garde mais ces cris…  
>Il n'avait jamais entendu un homme autant hurler. Il ne pensait même pas qu'un être humain pouvait hurler aussi fort !<p>

Soudain les cris s'arrêtèrent et la porte s'ouvrit laissant sortir le tortionnaire. L'homme avait conservé sa capuche pour cacher son visage et le garde fut surprit de voir qu'il n'avait pas une goutte de sang sur lui.

« Vous avez trouvé ce que vous vouliez ? » Un hochement de tête fut la seul réponse qu'obtint l'Huscarl avant de recevoir un parchemin sur lequel étaient rédigées les confessions du mercenaire. Sur ce le tortionnaire quitta la prison d'un pas silencieux.

Irileth se tourna alors vers Johnny le visage sombre.

« Appelle un prêtre et une équipe de nettoyage…une qui a le ventre solide. »

* * *

><p>Dans sa chambre, dans le sous-sol de Jorrvaskr Raziel regarda ses mains avec dégoût. Il s'était lavé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à deux doigts d'arracher sa peau.<br>Et malgré tout l'odeur de sang persistait.

Son esprit vogua jusqu'à la séance de torture. Ça avait été dur de se retenir… de conserver un minimum de contrôle et de ne pas aller au-delà de ce qui était nécessaire pour faire parler le mercenaire.

Une part de Raziel voulait oublier ce qui s'était passé et dormir avant d'aller traquer les assassins de Kodlak mais il ne parvenait pas à oublier les sentiments qu'il avait ressentis pendant qu'il arrachait les secrets de l'agent de la Main d'Argent.

Dégout… et amusement.

Rien que le fait de savoir qu'une part de lui appréciait ce genre d'action horrifiait Raziel. Il avait pensé s'être débarrassé de l'influence d'Astrid…

Semblerait qu'il ait eu tort.

Malgré tous ses efforts… Azrael, le sadique psychotique de la Confrérie Noir était resté une part de lui.

_Et dire que ma persona d'Azrael était supposée être un masque pour me permettre de survivre à la Confrérie._

Le lycan cligna des yeux en sentant une odeur familière et soupira d'aise lorsqu'une certaine chasseresse passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Tu tiens le coup ? » Demanda Aela avec inquiétude. Elle avait senti de loin le dégout et le malaise de son amant lorsqu'il était rentré à Jorrvaskr.

« Ça va…»

« Tu veux en parler ? » Raziel ne fut même pas étonné qu'Aela lui pose la question. Lorsqu'il avait annoncé au Cercle qu'ils allaient obtenir la localisation du QG de la Main d'Argent elle devait avoir vu que quelque chose clochait.

« …Non. Je t'aime Aela mais c'est un problème dont je dois trouver la réponse seul. » Aela resta silencieuse probablement frustré de devoir rester dans le noir. Elle finit par soupirer.

« D'accord. Mais quoi qu'il arrive sache que je suis avec toi. » Un sourire reconnaissant se dessina sur les lèvres de Raziel qui se retourna pour faire face a Aela.

« Merci, mon amour. »

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent et s'assoupirent ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

><p>Raziel cligna des yeux. Un instant il dormait avec Aela et la seconde après il se trouvait dans une sorte de désert de glace alors qu'un ciel étoilé brillait au-dessus de lui. Raziel remarqua qu'il avait ses armes et son armure sur lui.<p>

« _Pathétique_. » Raziel sursauta en entendant sa propre voix parler et se tourna pour voir une version plus jeune de lui-même vêtu de la tenue des assassins de la Confrérie Noir. Mais la différence la plus frappante était au niveau des yeux. Si ceux de Raziel était couleur d'or liquide ceux du double était rouge rubis. « _Ça faisait longtemps Raziel_. »

« Azrael… Je t'avais dit de ne plus jamais me parler. » Cracha Raziel avec furie faisant rire son double.

« _Tu peux me repousser autant que tu veux mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous sommes pareil_. » Azrael prit une pièce qui avait une face en or brillant d'un côté tandis que l'autre côté était terni et abimé. « _Peu importe à quel point tu me repousses_. » Murmura l'assassin en lançant la pièce en l'air. « _Toi et moi sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce. Nous ne pouvons plus vivre l'un sans l'autre_. » Raziel ouvrit la bouche pour insulter son double mais pausa un instant avant de soupirer avec résignation.

« Je sais. »

« _Oh ?_ » Fit Azrael avec ses sourcils haussé. Son masque masquait la partie inférieure de son visage mais Raziel était sûr qu'il souriait.

« Je sais ce que je te dois Azrael. Mais je ne peux accepter que tu sois un part de moi-même. »

« _Et pourquoi donc_ ? »

« Tu le sais bien. » Azrael poussa un grognement frustré et secoua sa tête.

« _Accepter le pire en toi ne fait pas de toi un monstre Raziel. Ça fait de toi un être humain_. » déclara le double de Raziel avec un ton étrangement doux. Raziel leva un sourcil surpris par le ton inhabituel d'Azrael.

« … Tu es étonnamment sympathique aujourd'hui. D'habitude tu essaie de me tuer. » Azrael pointa le ciel et Raziel fut surpris de voir un gigantesque dragon voler dans le ciel tout en jetant un regard méfiant a Azrael.

« Le loup se fiche de savoir qui est le boss mais notre nouveau copain reptile refuse que je sois…naturel avec toi. »

Raziel voulut poser d'autres questions mais soudain le monde devint noir et il se réveilla dans son lit.

« Putain…même dans mes rêves… »

« Raziel ça va ? » Chuchota Aela encore ensommeillé.

« Je vais Aela. Juste…un mauvais souvenir. »

La chasseresse resta silencieuse et se contenta d'enlacer Raziel. Sentant la femme qu'il aimait contre lui, l'assassin sentit son corps se détendre et ferma ses yeux.

* * *

><p><span>Un mois plus tard, refuge de Pénombris <span>

Raziel observa le bâtiment avec un mélange d'excitation et de colère. Devant ses yeux, camouflés comme une ruine abandonnée se tenait le QG de la Main d'Argent.

Raziel et ses camarades du Cercle étaient cachés à plat ventre dans les sous-bois entourant la clairière ou était bâtis la base des Chasseurs de Lycans.

« Ils ont choisi une bonne positon. » Remarqua Aela en examinant le bâtiment. « Il est quasiment impossible de s'approcher sans être repérer. En plus ce fortin a l'air d'être bâti principalement en sous-sol ce qui réduit nos possibilités d'approche. »

« On peut toujours foncer dans le tas. »Proposa Farkas avec un haussement d'épaule faisant tomber un peu de neige accumulé sur ses épaulières.

« J'aimerais éviter ça. On ne sait pas combien de mercenaires il y a. » déclara Raziel en continuant à observer le fort.

« Infiltration et diversion ? » Proposa Aela.

« Je pourrais entrer mais on est là pour une extermination pas pour un assassina…La diversion est une bonne idée pour attirer autant de ces salauds à l'extérieur mais c'est risqué pour ceux chargé de la diversion. »

« Moi et mon frère nous pouvons nous en charger. » Remarqua Vilkas en tapant sur son plastron. « Avec tous ces kilos d'acier on peut se permettre de prendre un coup ou deux. » Raziel resta un moment silencieux peaufinant son plan. Après un moment de réflexion il finit par sourire.

« Ok voilà le plan : moi et Aela on va abattre les sentinelles pour permettre aux jumeaux de se rapprocher autant que possible. Une fois arrivée devant le bâtiment placer-vous devant l'entrée et faites autant de bruit que possible pour faire sortir ces lâches. Le couloir servira de goulet d'étranglement et les empêchera de vous submerger. Pendant ce temps on empêchera leurs archers de prendre positions sur le toit. Dès qu'ils essayeront de se retrancher à l'intérieur on attaquera. Des questions ? » Demanda Raziel. Voyant que les autres Compagnons étaient près l'assassin hocha la tête et murmura : « Pour Kodlak. »

« Pour Kodlak. »Répondirent-ils sur le même ton avant de se mette en position.

Aela prit une profonde inspiration et laissa voler sa flèche la regardant s'enfoncer avec satisfaction dans la tête d'un des archers postés sur le toit.  
>Son camarade se tourna avec un air paniqué mais fut stopper lorsqu'un tir d'Azrael envoya une flèche en travers de sa nuque.<p>

La Chasseresse hocha la tête et regarda les Jumeaux charger faisant vibrer l'air avec leurs cris de guerre.

Le sang des soldats de la Main d'Argent tacha la neige autour du refuge et très vite ils décidèrent de se barricader à l'intérieur.

Malheureusement pour eux cela ne suffirait pas.

* * *

><p>Krev le Peaussier se considérait comme un vrai dur. Il avait passé près de vingt ans a traqué les lycans tout en dirigeant son organisation d'une main de fer.<p>

Avec le soutien de Madanach et celui de la Famille Sangs-d'Argents la Main d'Argent avaient grandis et il pouvait enfin exercer sa vengeance sur ses horreurs a fourrures qu'étaient les lycans. Mais il avait commis une erreur.

Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'un grand nombre des Célèbres Compagnons étaient des Loups-garous il avait décidé de nettoyer cet ordre sacré des monstres qui l'avait corrompu.

Il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point il avait sous-estimé les Compagnons et surestimés ses soldats. Les mercenaires de la Main d'Argent avaient été habitués à combattre des lycans solitaires qui avaient succombé à la bête en eux.  
>Très peu d'entre eux avaient déjà combattu un guerrier vétéran lycan ayant toute sa tête.<p>

L'embuscade contre Skjor le Borgne avait été une hécatombe. Le vieux guerrier avait massacré la quasi-totalité des guerriers de la Main d'Argent présent et c'est uniquement grâce aux renforts que Krev avait prévu qu'ils avaient réussi à l'abattre.

Le Chef de la Main d'Argent avait décidé de faire profil bas et faire disparaitre le corps de Skjor sachant que si les Compagnons attaqué en force ses troupes seraient décimées. Et à ce moment-là il avait perdu trop d'hommes pour se permettre d'en perdre encore plus.

Il n'avait pas prévu qu'Aela la Chasseresse et Raziel la Dernière Ombre apparaitrait aussi vite.  
>Le duo avait éliminé tous ses agents présents sur place avant de ramener le corps de Skjor à Blancherive.<p>

A partir de là tout avez basculé. Madanach et ses fidèles avaient été déchiqueté par un lycan et Thonar Sang-d'Argent avait été assassiné peu après.

Sans ses mécènes Krev avait été incapable de payer ses mercenaires qui avaient quittés la Main d'Argent en masse lorsque leurs soldes s'étaient fait attendre. En désespoir de cause le chef de la Main d'Argent avait mené un assaut contre les Compagnons espérant les massacrer dans leurs sommeils et gagner ainsi une réputation assez forte, pour qu'il puisse se relancer.

Malheureusement la Garde s'en était mêlée et le seul Compagnon à être tombé était Kodlak Brise-Bouclier.

Et maintenant les Compagnons venaient se venger.

Krev resta assit alors que ses hommes essayaient de barricader la porte d'acier, étant la seul entrée possible dans le Saint des Saints du Refuge, avec tout ce qu'ils trouvaient dans la pièce.

Le Peaussier ne chercha pas à les aider. Il savait que c'était inutile.

Soudain les cris d'agonie et de terreurs qui retentissait derrière la porte depuis un moment stoppèrent signalant que les Lycans avaient fini de massacrer les agents de la Main d'Argent formant la première ligne de défense.

Un silence de mort retentit avant qu'un choc sourd ne fasse trembler la porte.

Le silence revint mais Krev fut persuadé d'avoir entendu quelqu'un prendre une profonde inspiration.

« **YOOL TOOR SHUR !** »

Pendant une poignée de secondes rien ne se passa puis sous leurs yeux ébahis les soldats de la Main d'Argent virent le métal composant la porte se mettre à rougir puis à fondre. Très vite la porte disparut ne laissant qu'une flaque de métal liquide au sol et révéla deux lycans sous leurs formes bestiales accompagné par deux individus connues et redouté dans tout Bordeciel.

Aela la Chasseresse et Raziel Vedgrohiik la Dernière Ombre. Les deux meilleurs chasseurs que le monde ait vus depuis Hircine.

S'ils étaient là cela signifiait que les deux lycans à leurs côtés étaient les Jumeaux d'acier, Vilkas et Farkas.

« **FROH KRAA DIN !** » Un second cri provenant de Raziel créa une vague de glace qui frappa le métal en fusion le refroidissant instantanément permettant aux Lycans d'avancer

Les membres de la Main d'Argent chargèrent aussitôt espérant prendre les Compagnons au dépourvus.

Raziel et Aela n'eurent même pas besoin de bouger un doigt, en une fraction de secondes les jumeaux furent aux milieux des chasseurs de Lycans les décimant avec aisance. Griffes et crocs déchirant la chair et le métal avec la même aisance.

Une minute passa et Krev fut le dernier Chasseur de Lycans encore vivant tandis que le sang de ses dernières fidèles tachait les murs de la pièce.

Raziel marcha doucement vers Krev, esquivant les flaques de sang et les cadavres en charpies des hommes de la Main d'Argent alors que les Jumeaux reprenaient forme humaine.

La Dernière Ombre se figea devant le chef de la Main d'Argent tandis que derrière lui Aela récupérait les pièces de Wuuthrad.

Krev plongea on regard dans les yeux d'or de son futur assassin et vit sa mort dans ces pupilles froides.

Le Chef de la Main d'Argent ouvrit la bouche mais s'étouffa dans son sang avant d'avoir pu dire un mot.

Le Peaussier baissa son regard pour voir la dague planté dans sa gorge. Lorsque Raziel arracha Tuzaus et tourna talons, Krev s'écroula au sol sa conscience faiblissant très vite.

_Je ne l'ai même pas vu bouger_. Fut la dernière chose auquel pensa le chef de la Main d'Argent avant de pousser son dernier soupir.

Le dernier membre d'une confrérie de Chasseurs de Lycans venait de rendre l'âme.

* * *

><p>Raziel regarda le refuge brûlait avec tristesse.<p>

Tellement de mort et pourquoi ? Parce qu'une homme avait des désillusions de grandeur.

L'Assassin soupesa les fragments de Wuuthrad dans sa main avant de rejoindre l'endroit ou lui et les autres membres du Cercle avaient caché leurs montures.

* * *

><p><span>Blancherive un mois plus tard <span>

« Nous n'aurions pas dû faire ça… » Raziel poussa un long soupir. Depuis que les Membres du Cercle étaient rentrés Vilkas s'était fait un guilt-trip.

« Vilkas je ne vais pas prétendre que ce qu'on a fait été juste…mais il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse. »Rétorqua calmement l'assassin.

« …Tu as sans doute raison. Mais je n'aime pas ça pour autant. »Soupira Vilkas les yeux emplis de honte.

Personne ne te demande d'aimer ça. » Les cavaliers chevauchèrent un moment en silence puis Aela prit la parole depuis sa place derrière Raziel sur Crin d'Ombre.

« Bon… qu'es qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« Et bien il va falloir nommer un nouveau Hérault et… » Commença Vilkas avant d'être interrompus pas Aela.

« Non je parle de la malédiction. Kodlak avait dit qu'il avait trouvé un moyen… »

« Son journal. Avec un peu de chance il aura pris des notes. » Déclara soudainement Raziel. Ses Compagnons restèrent muets un moment et l'assassin vit bien qu'ils étaient mal à l'aise.

« Mais…c'est son journal. » Fini par dire Farkas. « Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on en ait le droit. »

« Je pense qu'une éternité a Sovngarde faut bien une petite intrusion dans sa vie privé non ? » argua Raziel. Les Autres Compagnons se regardèrent un instant et finirent par hocher leurs têtes.

Un rapide coup d'œil dans le journal de Kodlak montra à Raziel que le Vieux Hérault avait bel et bien trouvé un moyen de briser la malédiction.

« D'après ce qu'il a écrit il y aurait une sorte brasero dans le tombeau d'Ysgramor dont les flammes brûlent depuis que le Premier Haut Roi ait mort. Ces flammes auraient le pouvoir de détruire n'importe quel maléfice tout en protégeant les âmes des morts. Kodlak a marqué qu'il fallait balancer les têtes des sorcières pour briser la malédiction mais… » Lu à haute voix Raziel avant de stopper avec un visage pensif.

« Mais quoi ? »Demanda Vilkas avec impatience.

« Deux chose. Tout d'abord le tombeau est défendu par les esprits des Compagnons Originaux et ensuite jeter les têtes au feu n'ait que la première partie. Il faudra ensuite tuer l'esprit d'un grand loup nommé Fenrir. C'était l'un des servants les plus fidèles d'Hircine avant que les Sorcières ne le rendent fou. » Aela jura doucement en entendant ça tandis que Farkas entrechoquait ses poings avec détermination.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris on tabasse les fantômes gardiens, on jette les têtes dans le feu puis on butte un loup spectrale et BOUM ! Plus de malédiction ? »Fit le plus grands des Jumeaux avec une fermeté surprenante.

« C'est à peu près ça. »

« Et bien qu'es qu'on attends ? »

« Que notre cher Forgeron finisse de reconstruire Wuuthrad. »

* * *

><p>Une fois que Eorlund eut reforgé la Hache Légendaire le groupe purent commencer a faire route vers le tombeau d'Ysgramor. Le voyage pour aller jusqu'à la tombe d'Ysgramor fut pour le moins calme. Personne dans Bordeciel n'est assez con pour attaquer un quatuor de Compagnons. En quelques mois le groupe avait rejoint la banquise glaciale sur laquelle se tenait un mont solitaire ou avait été creusé la tombe du Premier Haut-Roi de Bordeciel.<p>

« Je m'attendais à quelque chose d'un peu plus…grand. » Commenta Farkas lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes du tombeau.

« Alors ou se trouve le mécanisme d'ouverture. » Grogna Raziel en examinant la statue d'Ysgramor.

« Hey vous avez vu il y a un espace entre les mains d'Ysgramor. Peut-être que Wuuthrad… » Proposa Vilkas en regardant les mains de la statue.

« On va bien voir. » Raziel plaça la hache entre les mains de la statue et aussitôt un passage s'ouvrit. « Wow c'était plus simple que prévu. »

« Avançons. » Fit Aela avec fermeté.

« Laissez-moi juste récupérer Wuu… Hey ou est passez la hache ? » S'écria Raziel avec surprise.

Les compagnons se retournèrent et ne purent que constater la disparition de l'arme antique.

« Ben merde… Quelqu'un a volé la hache ! » S'exclama Farkas avec un surprise semblable a celel de Raziel.

« Nan je pense plutôt qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de système de sécurité. La hache a dû être téléportée dans le cercueil d'Ysgramor. » Déclara soudainement Vilkas rassurant le groupe sur le sort d'une des arme les plus légendaire du pays.

Acceptant l'explication du plus jeune des jumeaux le groupe progressa prudemment dans les ruines s'attendant à une forte opposition.

Ils ne furent pas déçus.

Le tombeau croulait littéralement sous les fantômes de guerriers d'antan qui chargèrent les Compagnons sans hésitations.

Raziel craignit un instant pour la vie d'Aela et des Jumeaux. Il savait que seuls des armes en argents, magiques ou bien des sorts étaient efficaces contre des spectres. Et il était le seul à avoir enchanté ses katanas avec des runes de foudre.

Ce dont l'assassin ne s'attendait pas fut de voir la claymore de Farkas éventrer l'un des spectres et rependre du **sang rouge** sur le sol. Lorsque le Compagnon arracha sa lame du 'corps' le fantôme disparut aussitôt ne laissant derrière lui que mare de sangs se séchant rapidement a l'air libre.

« Qu'es que… Par Hircine depuis les fantômes saignent ? » Cracha Aela avec surprise tout en décochant une flèche qui partir se planter dans le crâne d'un archer spectral. L'archer secoua sa tête et continua à se battre comme si de rien n'était. Il ne disparut que lorsque la Chasseresse usa sa dague pour lui trancher sa tête.

« Bonne question ! »Gronda Raziel en parant un coup d'épée violent d'une guerrière maniant une paire de hache. L'Assassin effectua rapidement une botte pour éventrer le fantôme avant de se tourner vers l'adversaire suivant.

« Ce sont des Einherjar ! » Hurla soudainement Vilkas faisant jurer Raziel.

« Manquais plus que ça ! » Les Einherjar dans la mythologie de Bordeciel sont des guerriers ayant renoncé temporairement a Sovngarde pour accomplir un serment qu'ils avaient prononcé durant leurs vies mortelles. Techniquement on ne peut pas tuer un Einherjar vu qu'ils ont déjà morts mais en leurs infligeant une blessure extrêmement grave comme une décapition ou une éviscération il était possible de les renvoyer dans le Royaume des morts.

« Moins de jacasserie et plus de combats ! » Hurla Aela en faisant siffler la hache qu'elle avait ramassée.

Entre les pièges familiers a Raziel et la quantité monstrueuses d'Einherjar il fallut de longues heures au quatuor pour arriver jusqu'à la tombe de Ysgramor et a son brasero.

« Des flammes bleus n'émettant aucune chaleur… C'est nouveau. » Commenta Aela en regardant le brasero fixé au centre de la pièce. Raziel fronça ses sourcils et examina l'objet avec curiosité.

« … Je ne sais pas comment ce truc a été construit mais on dirait une sorte de nexus de pouvoirs pour toute la magie de la montagne. La dernière fois que j'ai vu quelque chose de semblable, ou s'en rapprochant, c'était quand je suis tombé sur l'autel d'un daedra. » Fit Raziel en se remémorant l'autel d'Hermaeus Mora dans le Castel Volkihar.

_Je me demande à quel Aedra ce brasero est dédié… Akatosh ? Arkay ?_

« Assez discuté. Balançons les têtes des sorcières elles commencent à puer. » Grogna Vilkas en soulevant le sacs contenant les horreurs.

« A toi l'honneur Vilkas. »

Juste au moment où le plus jeune des Jumeaux allait balancer la tête une voix familière retentit dans le tombeau.

« Vous avez fait un long chemin pour vous retrouver ici mes enfants. »

Les Compagnons se figèrent et se tournèrent de concert pour voir qui avait parlé. Lorsqu'ils virent de qui il s'agissait ils restèrent choqués.

Après quelques instants Raziel parvins à demander qu'une voix cassé :

« Kodlak ? »

Le vieil Hérault éclata d'un rire chaud qui résonna de la même manière que de son vivant malgré son apparence spectrale.

« A par Shor, si vous pouviez voir vos têtes ! »

« Le vieux c'est bien toi mais comment ? » Demanda Aela posant la question que chaque compagnon avait à l'esprit.

« Hircine n'accepte dans son paradis que ceux qui le servent de plein grés. Moi, comme la majorité des Héraults m'ayant précédé, je sers Les Neufs et nul autre. Malheureusement mon âme est corrompue par le sort des Sorcières et m'empêche de rejoindre Sovngarde. » Expliqua doucement le Père spirituel des Compagnons avec un grand calme.

« …Nous ne sommes pas seuls ici n'es pas ? » Demanda soudainement Raziel.

« En effet Raziel. Je ne suis pas le seul fantôme à venir me réchauffer au Brasero d'Ysgramor mais je suis le seul qui puisse vous être révéler. »

« Encore un peu de patience Kodlak et nous te libérons ! » S'exclama Vilkas en prenant le sac contenant les têtes des Sorcières.

« Attends Vilkas ! » S'exclama Kodlak prenant par surprise les Compagnons. « Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir avant d'invoquer Fenrir. Je ne suis pas le premier Compagnon à avoir découvert ce moyen de briser la malédiction et il y a une raison pour laquelle mes Prédécesseurs n'ont pas réussi à vaincre le Loup d'Onyx. » Le visage fantomatique pris un aspect sombre avant de continuer. « Si vous parvenez à tuer Fenris son âme se réincarnera aussitôt dans l'âme du Lycan le plus proche… Le problème est que si il s'incarne dans l'âme d'un maudit et non pas dans celle d'un naturel il succombera à nouveau à la folie. »

« Donc Vilkas et Farkas ne peuvent pas être là pendant le combat. » Compris Aela sombrement recevant un hochement de tête de la part de Kodlak.

« En effet. »

« Quoi ? Vous rêvez si vous pensez qu'on va vous laisser affronter ce monstre seul ! »S'écria Vilkas avec véhémence. Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse intervenir Farkas prit la parole.

« Mon Frère tu sais qu'ils ont raison. »

« Farkas… »

« Kodlak si l'âme de Fenris entre en moi ou en Raziel que va-t-il nous arriver ? » Demanda soudainement Aela.

« Hircine seul le sait. Dans les légendes Fenrir n'a jamais été décrit comme un monstre assoiffés de sang avant que les Sorcières ne l'infectent. Il était l'incarnation de la Vengeance et le gardien du Terrain de Chasse du Prince des Chasseurs. Il est probable qu'il reste en sommeil plusieurs années avant de se réveiller mais à part ça… » Le fantôme du vieux Hérault haussa ses épaules.

« … il ne choisira pas mon âme pour s'installer. » Intervint soudainement Raziel avec un air penaud. Aela, Vilkas et Farkas jetèrent une sérié de regards surpris sur l'assassin tandis que Kodlak les observait avec un regard serein.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Le visage de Raziel prit un air gêné.

« … Quand je vous aie raconté mes mésaventures avec la Confrérie Noir et la Garde de l'Aube j'ai oublié de mentionner la raison pour laquelle les Grises Barbes m'avaient pris comme élève… Enfaite je suis… »

« Le Dovahkiin, on sait. » Firent en cœur les Compagnons surprenant Raziel qui resta bouche bée un instant.

« … Depuis quand ? »

« Juste après que tu nous aies tous révéler. Kodlak avait deviné d'où tu tenais ta maîtrise quasi-parfaite du Thu'um et il nous a demandé de garder ça secret pour éviter d'attirait l'attention des Chiens d'Ulfric ou des Agents de l'Empire. »Expliqua Aela avec un haussement d'épaules. « Franchement ça change pas grand-chose pour nous. »

« J'aimerai savoir… En quoi le fait d'être l'Enfant de Dragon empêcherai Fenrir de taper l'incruste dans ton âme ? »

« En tant que 'Dragon' je suis protégeai par Akatosh. Aucun Daedra ne peut s'emparer de mon âme sans qu'il ait son mot a dire. » Les Compagnons hochèrent la tête. Aucun Daedra ne serait assez bête pour s'opposer a Akatosh après la dérouillé que le grand dragon avait flanqué a Dagon.

« Mais en tant que Lycan tu n'aies pas supposé être un complet servant d'Hircine ? » Questionna Vilkas avec curiosité.

« Je sers Hircine par gratitude et respect envers lui mais mon âme reste la propriété du Dragon du Temps. » Expliqua Raziel calmement.

« Donc c'est moi qui vais gagner un colocataire spirituel… Ok ça me va. »Fit Aela avec fermeté.

« Aela tu es sûr ? »

« Qu'es qui pourrait m'arriver ? Au pire mon âme sera condamner à rejoindre les Terrains de Chasses d'Hircine hors en tant que Lycan et servante du Prince j'ai déjà une place VIP là-bas donc… »

« Elle marque un point. » Commenta Vilkas, tandis que Raziel serrait ses dents, furieux de devoir exposer Aela à un risque pareil.

« Si Fenrir te fait le moindre mal… » Gronda doucement le Dovahkiin.

« Tu se passeras bien, tu verras. »

Raziel et Aela se mirent en position tandis que Vilkas et Farkas quittaient la pièce. Aela se plaça en hauteur sur l'une des plateformes attachés là pour une raison inconnue tandis que Raziel se préparait à recevoir en bas. Lorsque les portes de la salle se refermèrent l'assassin saisit le sac contenant les têtes des Sorcières et inspira profondément pour calmer les battements de son cœur.

« Que Talos guident vos lames mes Petits. » Déclara solennellement Kodlak avant de disparaître. Dès que le fantôme du Hérault eut disparu Raziel lança les têtes dans le Brasero.

Aussitôt un rugissement de rage retentit dans le tombeau faisant vibrer l'air et trembler les murs. Des flammes du Brasero une créature, immonde copie d'un loup, jaillit. Son apparence était un mixte entre la forme spectral des fantômes que les Compagnons avaient déjà croisé et une sorte d'aura enflammé entourant sa fourrure. La bête faisait plus trois mètres de hauts sur ses quatre pattes et avaient des crocs semblables a autant de dague d'ivoires tandis que ses griffes ressemblais plus a des épieux qu'a de vrai griffes d'animal.

A la seconde ou Raziel croisa le regard du monstre il sentit un frisson mêlant peur et excitation lui parcourir l'échine. Les yeux de Fenrir n'abritaient que rage et haine contre tous se qui respirait et ces sentiments bouillonnant étaient axé sur le duo de Lycans osant lui faire face.

Avec un rugissement la bête bondit visant Raziel qui se chercha même pas a s'écarter.

« FUS RO DAH ! » le Cri de l'Enfant de Dragon frappa de plein fouet Fenrir qui s'écrasa brutalement contre un mur. La bête géante se releva avec difficulté juste pour recevoir une flèche en pleine tête courtoisie d'Aela.

Le Cri de douleur Suraiguë de Fenrir déchira les tympans sensibles des deux Lycans qui restèrent sonnés un instant donnant ainsi le répit nécessaire a Fenris pour se reprendre.  
>Le loup géant chargea Raziel qui ne parvins pas à esquiver complètement l'attaque de la bête. La pointe des griffes du monstre labourèrent les cotes de l'Assassin, passant au travers de son armure et de sa chair comme si il s'agissait de tissu.<p>

Raziel poussa un grondement de douleur sourd mais parvins a enfoncer ses katanas dans l'épaule du monstre. Fenris rugit de fureur et bondit en arrière arrachant les lames des mains de l'Assassin.

Avec un juron Raziel utilisa son Thu'um pour se mettre à l' abri et tendis la main pour saisir son arc. Malheureusement malgré le barrage continu de flèche d'Aela, Fenrir ne semblait que se préoccupait de Raziel. Il fut sur l'assassin avant que celui-ci ne puisse utiliser Vedshul.

Fenrir plaqua l'assassin au sol et s'apprêta a arracher sa tête quand un bon quintal de furie féminine atterrit brutalement sur son échine. Aela voyant que ses flèches n'avaient aucun effet avait pris sa forme bestial et s'était jeté sur le dos du loup géant.

Fenrir abandonna aussitôt Raziel pour se concentrer sur Aela commençant une sorte de rodéo sanglant.

Pendant ce temps Raziel encore sonné d'avoir été écrasé par un loup pesant autant que plusieurs éléphants tâtonna autour de lui cherchant désespérément une arme pour aider celle qu'il aimait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Lorsque sa main se referma sur le long manche d'une arme l'assassin ne chercha même pas a comprendre.

Avec toute la force qu'il pouvait utilisait dans son état il fit siffler l'arme visant la hanche de Fenrir. L'arme chanta dans l'air et s'enfonça dans la chair du loup maudit avec la même aisance qu'un couteau rentrant dans du beurre. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte l'arme avait traversé la hanche du loup et s'était enfoncé dans le sol.

Fenrir ouvrit la bouche mais avant que son cri ne puisse sortir les griffes d'Aela labourèrent sa gorge tranchant artères et cordes vocales. Sans un son le monstre s'écroula et Aela poussa un rugissement victorieux avant de s'écrouler.

Avant que Raziel ne puisse bouger le corps de Fenrir s'évapora en une sorte d'énergie rouge qui fut absorbé par Aela. Le phénomène dura moins d'une paire de seconde et lorsque l'énergie se dissipa tout ce qui restait était le corps assoupis d'Aela là où se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt le corps de Fenrir. Avec surprise Raziel constata que même les traces de sang du loup géant avait disparu sur gisait sur le sol les lames de Raziel et les flèches d'Aela.

Malgré la douleur dans ses os Raziel se traîna jusqu'à Aela et pris rapidement son pouls. Avec un soupir de soulagement il constata qu'elle était en parfaite santé.

« Hircine soit loué. » Souffla l'assassin sentant son cœur ralentir maintenant que le combat était fini.

« Ce n'est pas moi que tu devrais remercier tu sais. » Raziel sursauta en entendant une voix familière et se retourna avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Seigneur Hircine ? » Demanda l'Assassin en voyant la silhouette fantomatique d'un loup blanc apparaître là où se tenait Fenrir un peu plus tôt. Le loup en question décocha un sourire sauvage à son champion et continua à parler.

« Qui d'autre ? »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

« Je suis juste venu assister à la libération de mon fidèle lieutenant et par mes crocs je suis pas déçu ! Non seulement les Sorcières sont mortes et la malédiction brisés mais en plus je retrouve un vieil ami ! Ça petit c'est ce que j'appelle une bonne journée !» Fit joyeusement le Prince de Chasse arrachant un sourire amusé a son Champion.

« Qu'es qui va arriver à Aela maintenant que Fenrir est en elle ? » Fini par demander Raziel, laissant son inquiétude parler pour lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta Louve, louveteau. Fenrir va juste booster ses capacités de Lycans puis il retournera dans mon royaume. » Expliqua Hircine avec un ton rassurant.

« Merci mon Seigneur. » Fit Raziel en inclinant sa tête.

« Bah, ne me remercie pas. Tu m'as plus aidé que l'inverse dans cette histoire. » Le loup prit soudainement une tête pensive et soupira. « Semblerait que Fenrir ait terminé avec ta Louve, il est temps pour moi de rentrer. Mais avant ça. » Hircine jeta un regard perçant a l'arme que Raziel avait ramassé. « J'aurais jamais cru que tu sois un membre d'une lignée aussi célèbre. »

« Comment… » Raziel n'acheva pas sa phrase. Pour la première fois il regarda l'arme qu'il avait utilisée et ses yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites en reconnaissant Wuuthrad. Mais cette Wuuthrad était différent de la hache que Raziel avait utilisée pour ouvrir le tombeau. Celle-ci était aussi légère qu'une plume et était couverte de runes Atmoran émettant un aura chaude et confortent dans la main de l'assassin. « Mais c'est impossible… Elle avait disparu comment a-t-elle… ? »

« Désolé Raziel mais ce n'est pas à moi te donner ces explications. » Avant que Raziel ne puisse l'interroger le Daedra disparut.

« Ce n'est pas vrai… » Soudain un grognement léger attira son attention et oubliant aussitôt la hache Raziel se précipita vers Aela qui venait juste d'ouvrir ses yeux. Au même moment Vilkas et Farkas entrèrent dans la pièce en trombe.

« Raziel…On a gagné ? » Demanda Vilaks avec hésitation.

« Ouais on a réussi. » Fit l'assassin en posant son manteau sur les épaules d'Aela.

« Talos soit béni ! »

« Génial… Ouch j'ai la pire migraine de ma vie. » Grogna la chasseresse en remuant légèrement dans les bras de son amant.

« Va y doucement ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on affronte un lieutenant d'Hircine. » Fit Vilkas avec un grand sourire soulagé. Soudain Aela écarquilla les yeux et regarda quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule de Raziel.

« Euh les gars…Je ne veux pas vous faire paniquer mais il y a le fantôme d'Ysgramor juste derrière Raziel. »

« Le fantôme de… » Raziel et les jumeaux tournèrent leurs tête et restèrent figé en voyant une copie conforme en fantôme de la statue du premier roi de Bordeciel juste devant lui.

« Atras Vala. » Fit le Roi légendaire avec un grand sourire s'attirant les regards stupéfait des Compagnons. « Ça fait plaisir de voir que qu'un descendants Yngol a encore survécu à ce jour. J'avais craint que ma lignée ne disparaisse après que le dernier descendant d'Ylgar se soit fait tuer mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Wow, wow, wow attendez une seconde de quoi vous parlez ? Et pourquoi vous êtes là en plus ? » Demanda Raziel prêt a dégainer ses lames si le fantôme devenait agressif. Sans s'offusquer de la réaction de Raziel Ysgramor continua a parler.

« Je ne vais pas faire les présentations vu que vous savez déjà qui je suis. » Fit le premier Roi des Hommes avec un grand calme. « Et si vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai quitté Sovngarde… c'est plutôt simple : je suis venu expliquer son héritage a l'un de mes deux derniers descendants. » Les yeux bleus du fantôme Atmoran se plongèrent dans ceux dorés de Raziel qui comprit aussitôt à qui il faisait référence.

« Moi ? Je suis votre descendant ? »

« En effet. Wuuthrad a senti ton sang et s'est éveiller pour servir à nouveau. »

« Une seconde vous avez dit que je descendais d'Yngol mais selon les historiens il n'avait pas d'enfants ! »

« Officiellement non mais il était amoureux d'une chasseresse nommé Astridir. Ils devaient se marier une fois arrivé sur le continent mais le destin n'en a pas voulus ainsi. Mais avant que mon fils ne meure lui et Astridir avaient donné naissance à des jumeaux qui suivirent les pas de leurs Mères. Eux et leurs descendants restèrent dans l'ombre de l'histoire pour plusieurs millénaires. Au fil du temps ils ont oublié leurs origines mais leur sang lui n'a jamais oublié. » Expliqua sereinement le vieux roi.

« Hey es que ça veut dire que Raziel est l'héritier légitime du trône de Bordeciel ? » A la seconde ou Vilkas prononça ses mots, l'air dans le tombeau devint glacial et Raziel se tourna lentement vers le Compagnon avec un sourire de mauvais augure.

« Vilkas… la prochaine fois que tu parles de ça je t'assomme compris ? »

« O-ok. »

« Honnêtement je me fiche que tu cherches à devenir Roi ou pas. » Déclara Ysgramor avec un haussement d'épaule. « Je suis juste venue te faire un résumé de ton héritage et dire que Wuuthrad t'appartenait désormais. Après ce que tu fais avec ma hache ne dépend que de toi. » Avec ses derniers mots le Premier Haut-Roi de Bordeciel se dissipa. Les Compagnons restèrent un instant immobile mais juste avant qu'ils ne quittent le tombeau la voix d'Ysgramor retentit une dernière fois. « Si tu souhaites survivre à la tempête qui s'approche tu ferais mieux d'aiguiser tes capacités Jeune Homme. Je ne suis pas pressé de te voir rejoindre Sovngarde. »

Raziel ne répondit pas. Il attendit patiemment qu'Aela fut rhabillé puis les Compagnons quittèrent le tombeau pour commencer le voyage de retour vers Blancherive.

* * *

><p><span>Six mois plus tard, Blancherive<span>

Avec un long soupir Raziel plaqua son tampon sur la énième fiche de mission réussite par Rias et Erik. Lorsqu'il avait pris la place de Kodlak en tant que Hérault l'assassin avait pensé que rien ne changerait vraiment. Il avait oublié que le Hérault était globalement celui qui se chargeait de toute la paperasse générait par les Compagnons.

A ce titre Raziel assignait les missions et décidait lesquels les Compagnons prenaient ou pas.

Et l'assassin était à deux doigts d'enflammer le bureau de Kodlak.

« Ok c'est décider. Je vais assigner la paperasse à Vilkas. » Grogna Raziel en se frottant les yeux. Les mois suivant la destruction de la Main d'Argent et la disparition de la malédiction avaient été d'une tranquillité exemplaire. Le Jarl et les nobles de Blancherive avaient accepté sa nomination en tant que Hérault sans le moindre problème et les Compagnons avaient une énorme affluence de missions.

_Ce serait sans doute une bonne idée de recruter de nouveaux membres_…

Quant à son identité en tant que Dernier Descendant d'Ysgramor et Dovahkiin… Et bien à part quelques questions sur Wuuthrad que Raziel avait réussi a éluder, ses secrets étaient sauf…Du moins pour l'instant.

Raziel savait que si la nouvelle comme quoi l'Enfant de Dragon était le descendant du plus grand Héros de Bordeciel se répandait Ulfric ne reculerait devant rien pour que Raziel rejoigne ses Sombrages. Et ne parlons même pas des Thalmors qui le ferraient assassiné a la seconde ou ils connaitraient son existence histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne devienne pas un signe de ralliement pour les Nordiques.

_Au moins si je reste neutre l'Empire me laissera en paix. C'est déjà ça de gagner_.

« Entrez. » Lança soudainement le Lycan en sentant quelqu'un se préparer a toquer.

« Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça Raz. » Commenta Aela avec de l'amusement plein sa voix. « Si j'étais un client j'aurais eu une crise cardiaque. »

« Si le client était assez fort pour supporter les relents de Torvar je pense qu'il y survivra. » Répondit Raziel en se levant pour enlacer la femme de sa vie. « Alors ta mission ? »

« Ennuyante sans toi. »

« T'inquiète je vais confier la paperasse a Vilkas et on partira ensuite…Juste nous deux. »

« Hmmm j'aime ce plan. » Murmura la Chasseresse en embrassant l'autre Lycan.

Un raclement de gorge gênée interrompit soudainement le duo.

« Par Hircine, j'ai oublié de fermer la porte ! » Jura Aela tandis que Raziel tournait un regard emplis de frustration sur Vilkas.

« Oui Vilkas ? »

« Un duo de mages souhaiteraient te voir Raziel. Ils disent que c'est important. »

« Par les Écailles d'Akatosh si c'est encore une requête de Farangar pour de la graisse de troll. » Gronda Raziel en montant rapidement au rez-de-chaussée de Jorrvaskr. Le lycan se figea brutalement en reconnaissant le duo. « Par le sang d'Hircine… »

« Yo, Razi comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? Je n'ai pas raté de Barbecue rassure moi ? » Fit un joyeux Tanis étrangement humain accompagné par une Serana tout aussi humaine que lui.

Une seule pensée fut dans l'esprit du Lycan a ce moment précis.

_Adieu paix et silence_.

* * *

><p>Réponse aux nouvelles reviews :<p>

Mariie : Moi abandonner une fic ? JAMAIS! Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plus et désolé pour le délai MONSTRUEUX mais j'ai commis l'erreur de commencer plusieurs histoires et maintenant je suis contraint de partager mon temps entre CINQ fic en même temps ( et y'a aussi le livre que je suis entrain d'écrire mais je m'égare...)  
>Merci d'être rester fidèle et rassure toi j'ai commencer a travailler sur la suite ;)<p> 


	16. Chapter 15 : Magique rime avec…

**Chapitre 15 : Magique rime avec…**

* * *

><p>Bon gant : Comme toujours merci du compliment ^^ (va falloir que je me dégonfle mes chevilles mince !) et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérance )<p>

* * *

><p>JE SUIS VIVANT !<br>Par Hircine et tous ses confrères Daedra, j'ai mis tellement de temps a faire de chapitre je vraiment désolé ! J'espère que pour ceux qui auront eu le courage de continuer a me suivre que ce chapitre sera a la hauteur de vos attentes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Loyaux par-delà la mort !<strong>_

Devise des Compagnons

* * *

><p>« Alors comment vous m'avez retrouvé ? » Demanda Raziel avec curiosité tout en se versant un verre d'Hydromel ses yeux fixés sur Tanis et Sérana qui s'étaient installé dans les chaises du bureau de Kod… de son bureau. Le lycan avait en sorte d'être aussi discret que possible depuis qu'il avait rejoint les Compagnons. A par ses camarades et le Jarl personne ne connaissaient son vrai nom ou le fait qu'il puisse utiliser le Thu'um.<p>

_Je n'ai pas envie de voir les Thalmors ou les Sombrages rappliquer a ma porte…_

« D'après toi il y a combien de nordique en noir maniant deux épées à la fois dans Bordeciel ? » Répondit Tanis avec un sourire narquois.

« Toucher. » Soupira Raziel en posant son verre. Le lycan examina de plus prêt ses deux vieux amis et remarqua plusieurs détails : leurs peaux étaient moins pâles, leurs crocs avaient disparu et leurs yeux avaient regagné leurs vitalité. « Je vois que vous vous êtes débarrassé de votre vampirisme. Comment vous avez fait ? » Aela écarquilla les yeux et jeta un regard stupéfait au duo de mages. Raziel n'était pas vraiment surpris par sa réaction, aux yeux du monde le Vampirisme était une maladie incurable

« Oh simple on a piégé les âmes de deux vampires attaquant des humains près de Faillaise et on les a utiliser pour purifier nos âmes. » Expliqua Sérana avec un fin sourire arrachant un grognement approbateur aux deux lycans. A leurs morts les vampires allaient rejoindre de toute façon du territoire de Molag Bal de toute façon. « Ce crétin de Bal n'y a vu que du feu et on a pu récupérer nos âmes sans qu'il s'en rende compte. »

« C'est familier. » Marmonna Aela après avoir fini son verre.

_Elle pense probablement au rituel qu'on a effectué pour briser la malédiction_.

« Pourquoi vous avez rejoint l'académie de Fortdhiver ? » Continua Raziel, cherchant a retracer le parcours des deux mages.

« Ben Sérana voulait se renseigner sur les milliers d'années d'histoire qu'elle avait manqué et moi je voulais apprendre de nouveaux sorts faisant boum. Ou tu voulais qu'on aille à part a Fortdhiver ? » Fit Tanis avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Vous avez atteint quel rang ? » Intervint Aela avec curiosité avant que Raziel ne puisse penser a une autre question.

« Tu as devant toi deux Maître-Sorciers certifié ! » Déclara fièrement Tanis arrachant un soupir a sa fiancé devant son caractère enfantin. Aela siffla d'un air impressionné connaissant le niveau minimum requis pour gagner le rang de Maître-Sorcier.

« Par Hircine vous n'avez pas perdu de temps dites-moi. » Dit Raziel avec amusement. D'habitude les Maîtres-Sorciers étaient des vieux ayant passé la quasi-totalité de leurs existences à étudier la magie. Sérana et Tanis avaient atteint ce niveau en quelques années. « Combien de vos compatriotes mages veulent votre mort ? »

« Bizarrement aucun enfin si il y a bien ce connard d'Ancano mais c'est un Thalmor alors il ne compte pas. » Répondit Tanis en s'assombrissant à la mention du Thalmor.

Raziel et Aela reniflèrent amusés, partageant le même point de vue sur la question.

_Le jour où les Thalmors seront agréable avec des humains sera le jour ou Mehrunes Dagon se mettra au jardinage_.

« Sinon a part m'annoncer votre réussite pourquoi vous êtes là ? » Finit par demander le Hérault des Compagnons se doutant que ses vieux amis n'étaient pas venus uniquement pour une visite de courtoisie.  
>… Quoi Tanis en serait bien capable.<p>

« Tout d'abord… » La mage Impérial farfouilla ses poches et sorti une lettre qu'il tendit a Raziel.

« 'Vous êtes cordialement invité au mariage de Tanis et Sérana a Blancherive et oui tu es obligé de venir Raziel'… Pourquoi… ? Non, je préfère ne pas savoir. » Soupira le Lycan arrachant un rire étouffé a Aela.

« Alors tu viendras ? » demanda Tanis avec un grand sourire farceur faisant grogner Raziel de plus belle.

« Ais je le choix ? »

« Evidemment que non ! »

Aela ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle et se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Sérana.

« Ils ont toujours était comme ça ? »

La vampire se contenta de hocher sa tête avec un grand sourire comme seul réponse.

« Bon quelle la seconde raison de ta venue Tanis ? » Le Pyromancien arrêta ses plaisanteries et prit un air sérieux faisant frissonner le Lycan. Pour que quelque chose rende Tanis sérieux… Ce serait un euphémisme que de dire que Raziel avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Déjà entendu parler de Saarthal ? » En entendant ce nom, Raziel cligna des yeux cherchant à se souvenir ou il avait entendu ce nom.

« Un peu… C'est une gigantesque ruine nordique remplie de pièges et de Daugrs, se trouvant dans le Nord de Bordeciel ? » Répondit le Lycan en fouillant dans sa mémoire, sans grands succès.

« C'est tout à fait ça. Les mages de Fordhiver ont décidé de commencer des fouilles et ils m'ont envoyé recruter de l'aide pour nettoyer les ruines de toutes les petites surprises laissé par tes joyeux ancêtres. » Raziel tourna ses yeux vers Aela et fit que sa partenaire partageait les mêmes pensées que lui.

_C'est bien connue que les ruines sont de vrai pièges mortels et a mois d'avoir une bonne équipe ou une armée c'est du suicide d'y pénétrer_.

« Je sens venir un 'mais'. »

« L'expédition est financé par les Thalmors. » Aela jura en entendant ça tandis que Raziel poussait un grognement d'irritation. Il y avait plus de chances pour que de la neige tombe en Oblivion que pour les Thalmors de finançaient une expédition juste pour les découvertes archéologique. Pas en pleine guerre civile et en plein territoire Sombrages.  
><em>Ils cherchent quelque chose… Mais quoi ?<em>

« Depuis quand les Thalmors s'intéressent à l'histoire de Bordeciel ? » demanda la Chasseresse, énonçant à voix haute les pensées de Raziel tandis que le lycan se grattait sa barbe de trois jours se demandant qu'es qui avait pu pousser les elfes a agir ainsi en plein territoire Sombrages.

« Aucune idée. Je vais être honnête cette histoire sens l'pâtée et vu qu'il n'y jamais de fumée sans feu… » Tanis laissant la fin de sa phrase en suspens. Soudain Raziel écarquilla des yeux, il venait de se rappeler ou il avait entendu parler de Saarthal.  
>Il s'agissait de la première ville construite par les Nordiques en Bordeciel, il y a plusieurs milliers d'années de ça à l'époque où les dragons volaient encore dans les cieux.<br>A se demander comment diable la structure faisait pour tenir après tout ce temps.

« Aux dernières nouvelles Ysgramor et ses fils ont scellé la cité en la quittant après la massacre commis par les Falmers. Je ne sais pas vous mais si le Premier Haut-Roi de Bordeciel a verrouillé Saarthal, il devait avoir une sacré bonne raison. » Déclara doucement Raziel en se rappelant sa rencontre avec le Roi de légende.

« Tu lis dans mes pensées. »Grommela Tanis en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. « L'Archimage a réussi à négocier avec l'envoyé des Thalmors pour qu'on puisse choisir nous-même nos gardes et personnellement je préfèrerais t'avoir avec moi lorsque les Thalmors décideront de nous trahir pour récupérer ce qui se trouve dans ces ruines. »

Raziel réfléchit un instant. Une part de lui voulait accepter le contrat pour aider un vieil ami et s'éloigner de cette foutu paperasse. Mais d'un autre coté son instinct lui hurlait que la mission allait dégénérer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« …Je sens que je vais le regretter mais je suis avec toi. »Finit par soupir le Lycan faisant sourire le mage. Tanis ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompus par une exclamation d'une certaine Chasseresse.

« Une conspiration Thalmors et une ruine remplis de zombie ? J'en suis ! » Fit Aela avec un sourire sauvage surprenant Tanis et Sérana.

« Aela… »Raziel se tût en se rappelant à qui il parlait. « Tu vas me suivre si je pars seul, n'es pas ? »

« Yup. » Répondit la Chasseresse joyeusement. Raziel tenta de cacher un sourire en coin avant de se rappeler de quelque chose de très important.

« Je vais prévenir Vilkas pour qu'il me remplace. » Fit l'Hérault des Compagnons avec un sourire vicieux, heureux d'être débarrassé de la paperasse pour les prochains mois.

A l'étage supérieur un certain épéiste sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine.

« Tout va bien mon Fère ? »

« Je vais Farkas… j'ai juste l'impression que je devrais partir en courant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

* * *

><p><span>Quelques semaines plus tard Châtellerie de Fortdhiver<span>

« Pourquoi mes ancêtres bâtissais toujours dans le sol et non dessus ? » Bougonna Raziel en descendant prudemment l'échafaudage dressé par les ouvriers travaillant pour l'Académie après qu'il ait creusé pour dévoiler l'entrée de la cité enfouis. Il n'était pas claustrophobe mais quand même… ces ruines hurlaient 'piège'. Derrière lui le reste de sa petite compagnie le suivait en faisant preuve de la même prudence en descendant les échelles installé là par les ouvriers.

« Tu aurais fait quoi si tu t'installais dans un région bourré de lézards volant cracheur de feu ? » Contra Tanis faisant réfléchir un instant le lycan tandis qu'Aela et Serana discutaient les avantages et désavantages des armes lambda et de la magie face aux draugrs.

« Les Atmorans de l'époque vénéraient les Dragons Tanis. »

« Et alors ? Comme on dit mieux vaut prévenir qu'être griller! »

« ...Je suis quasiment sûr que tu viens juste d'inventer ce proverbe. »

A la seconde où ils atteignirent le fond du cratère/grotte dans lequel Saarthal avait été construit le groupe vit une unité de Thalmors et une escouade de Sombrages prêt à s'entretuer. Comment les deux groupes s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation ? Raziel n'en avait aucune idée mais il savait comment cette situation allait finir…  
>Du coin de l'œil le lycan pouvait voir un groupe d'individus portant les robes caractéristiques des mages de l'Académie observaient avec inquiétude l'altercation entre les deux groupes.<p>

« Casser vous de là avant que je vous fasse gouter à mon marteau sales jaunes ! » Cracha l'officier commandant l'unité des Sombrages, un colosse portant une armure en peau d'ourse.

« Me tuer nécessiterait plus de force que tu n'en possède primates. » Se moqua le haut-elfe en robe semblant être à la tête du groupe de Thalmors.

« Tanis c'est quoi ce merdier ? » gronda Raziel juste assez fort pour que le mage l'entende. « Ce genre de merde pourrait déclencher un guerre. » Tanis hocha sa tête et le lycan pût voir aisément qu'il était fou de rage.

« Ça c'est Ancano faisant son abruti de service ! Ulfric avait déjà du mal à supporter qu'un envoyé des Thalmors soit dans l'Académie. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il envoie une escouade pour empêcher les Elfes d'entrer dans un 'monument de la race Nordique'. » Cracha Tanis montrant son dégout envers les deux groupes

_Racistes humain VS racistes elfes… juste ce qu'il nous fallait._

« Qu'es qu'on fait ? » Demanda Aela calmement tout en prenant son arc a la main.

Sans dire un mot Raziel avança calmement et s'interposa soudainement entre les deux groupes. Les soldats Sombrages se figèrent aussitôt tandis que les elfes jetaient des regards soupçonneux au nouvel arrivant. Pour les Nordiques les membres des Compagnons étaient des légendes vivantes alors l'Assassin n'était pas étonné que les soldats l'aient reconnu.

« Oh joie encore un singe venant s'interposer. » Gronda l'un des Thalmors, celui que Tanis avait désignait comme Ancano, tout en jetant un regard haineux a Raziel alors que Sérana et Tanis se rapprochaient leurs mains brillants légèrement d'énergie tandis qu'Aela se plaçait en hauteur prête à jouer les snipers en cas de besoin.

Le lycan passa plusieurs scénarios dans sa tête et avec dégout il se rendit compte que s'il voulait éviter un carnage il allait devoir tenter cette petite technique qu'il avait créée avec Aela. Avec un soupir résigné le chef des Compagnons ferma ses yeux.

Ancano ouvrit sa bouche pour lancer une nouvelle insulte voyant que le Nordique ne réagissait pas mais ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge quand une tension monstrueuse envahie la cave. Le Thalmor sentit son sang se figer tandis que des tremblements incontrôlables agitaient son corps alors que Raziel ouvrait à nouveau ses yeux révélant une paire de pupille reptilienne brillant d'une lumière intérieur.

« Je vais vous donner exactement quinze secondes pour foutre le camp. Si vous êtes encore là après mon décompte même Hircine aura du mal à retrouver les morceaux. » Déclara Raziel d'un ton glacial qui aurait fait tremblé de peur même le plus sanguinaire des Drémoras.

Si Ancano et le reste des Thalmors avaient été encore capables de penser normalement ils auraient sans nul doute remarqué le sourire en coin du Lycan mais dans leurs états de terreurs absolus ils ne cherchèrent même pas à réfléchir et se contentèrent de fuir à toute jambe sous les rires nerveux des Sombrages.

Rires qui s'arrêtèrent brutalement lorsque Raziel tourna son attention sur eux.

« Quand a vous… Vous allez gentiment retournez a Vendeaume et dire à Ulfric que si il veut déclarer la guerre aux elfes il pourrait être au moins un peu subtile. » Raziel cligna des yeux les faisant redevenir normal et agita sa main. « Allez Shoo maintenant j'ai une ruine remplie de Draugr rempli de Draugrs à nettoyer moi. »

Alors que les Sombrages partaient comme si ils avaient Molag Bal en personne à leurs trousses, Raziel se tourna vers ses compagnons qui le regardait avec un mélange d'amusements( Serana), fierté ( Aela) et curiosité ( Tanis).

« Par les couilles de Talos, Raz ! Depuis quand tu sais lancer utiliser des illusions ? » Demanda Tanis avec excitation, mettant Raziel légèrement mal à l'aise en voyant la lueur folle dans son regard.

« Des illusions ? » Contra le lycan se demanda si il avait bien entendu.

« Ben oui la 'présence', le sentiment de terreur absolu, tes yeux qui changeait et tout le reste ! »

« Doucement le mage faudrait pas que tu te morde la langue ! » Intervint Aela sans chercher a cacher son amusement.

« Euh Tanis ce n'était pas de la magie, enfin pas tout a fait. » Expliqua Raziel doucement tout en se massant les temps sentant venir une migraine extrême.

« Sérieux mais alors comment…Ooooh tu as utilisé ton coté draconique pas vrai ? » Comprit le mage arrachant un regard surpris à Sérana et un sourire amusé a Aela.

« En plein dans le mille. »

« … Mais comment ? »

« Pour faire simple moi et Aela avons fait quelques expériences pour voir si mon âme de Dragon ne me donnait d'autres capacités en plus de mon Thu'um et ce petit tour est l'un des talents que je me suis découvert. » Ces expériences avaient aussi permit a Aela de découvrir de nouvelles capacités liée à son sang de Lycan mais il s'agissait là d'une histoire pour un autre jour.

« TalentS ? »

« Laisse-moi garder le mystère encore un peu veux-tu ? »Plaisanta Raziel, prenant un malin plaisir a voir Tanis prendre son air boudeur.

« Rabat-joie. »

« Seulement pour toi. »

Le petit groupe avança vers l'entrée de Saarthal et d'entrée de jeux Raziel et Aela froncèrent leur nez en sentant l'odeur familière de cadavre momifié. Un groupe de mage commandé par un vieux bréton montait la garde avec nervosité.

Voyant un glyphe magique verrouillant l'entrée, Tanis se tourna vers le vieux mage avec curiosité.

« Les Draugrs vous ont causé des problèmes depuis notre départ Vieux Hibou? » Demanda le mage au vieil homme avec un ton respectueux, surprenant Raziel qui jeta un regard curieux au vieux Bréton.

_Qu'es qu'il a fait pour gagner le respect de Tanis ? _

« Ah te revoilà Flammèche ! » Raziel renifla légèrement, amusé par l'exactitude de ce surnom. « Un peu mais après avoir scellé la porte ils se sont aussitôt calmé. » Expliqua le vieux mage faisant apparaitre un air intrigué sur le visage de Tanis.

« Hum… Une sorte d'alarme à Draugr doit être comprise dans la porte. » Marmonna l'ex-vampire en examinant les runes encerclant la porte.

« Je le crains. Oh mais pardonnez-moi mon impolitesse je suis Tolfdir Maitre-sorcier de l'académie de Fortdhiver. » Fit le vieil en saluant Raziel et Aela. « Je présume que vous êtes l'ami dont notre jeune flammèche parle tant. »

« Raziel Vedgrohiik. » Se présenta Raziel en gardant une expression neutre bien que le mage ne puisse pas voir la différence à cause de son masque.

« Aela la Chasseresse. » Fit de même Aela sans chercher a donner de détails. Du coin de l'œil le duo pu voir que les élèves derrière le vieux mage avait des yeux comme des soucoupes montrant qu'ils avaient sans nul doute entendu parler d'eux.

« Bon assez perdu de temps ! » Fit soudainement Tanis attirant l'attention sur lui. « Avec ta permission Hibou nous avons des zombies à cramer ! »

« Ne pense pas que je vais te laisser t'accaparer tous le fun jeunot ! » Fit le vieux mage, faisant semblant d'être offensé faisant rire Tanis.

« Je ne l'imaginerait pas autrement ! »

Raziel fut surpris de voir le vieux mage se joindre au groupe mais il resta muet. Tolfdir dégageait une aura que partagé tous les vétérans de guerres. Le bréton avait sans doute rejoint la légion durant la guerre contre les Hauts-Elfes.

Une fois le glyphe désactivait le groupe entra dans la ruine laissant un certain Arniel Gane garder un œil sur les apprentis pendant qu'ils commençaient leurs nettoyages.

Le groupe avança prudemment dans les ruines, éliminant avec aisance les gardiens morts vivants. Leur mission avança plutôt rapidement mais ils furent soudainement bloqués par un certain accident.

« Pour l'amour d'Hircine Tanis ! Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le répète ! Ne récupèrent les objets sur des socles ça porte malheur ! » Rugit Raziel en jetant un regard furieux au mage qui emprisonné dans une sorte de pièce annexe après avoir ramassé une sorte d'amulette posé bien en évidence sur un socle.

« Désolé mais c'était trop tentant ! Et attends une seconde… Il y a de l'énergie qui sort de ce mur je pense pouvoir ouvrir un passage ! » Fit le mage arrachant des grognements au groupe.

« Et c'est repartie. » Soupira Sérana en massa doucement les tempes. « Qu'es qu'il encore détruire cette fois ? »

« Meh, au moins s'il n'est pas dans l'académie. » Fit Tolfdir avec un haussement d'épaules.

Aela se contenta de secouer la tête murmurant quelque chose ressemblant a 'fils caché de Shéogorath et Dagon'.

« Tanis fait pas le con ! » A peine Raziel eut il finit sa phrase que le mage balança une boule de feu sur un mur le faisant voler en éclat et secouant toute la structure de la ville souterraine.

« Tadaaaaaaa ! » Fit joyeusement le mage en sortant du trou avec un grand sourire ignorant le regard meurtrier de Raziel.

« Tanis je vais te tuer. Lentement. » Gronda Raziel en laissant sa main glisser vers son poignard de manière inconsciente.

« Euh avant ça c'est normal qu'Alea, Serana et Tolfdir sont figé ? » Contra Tanis avec un ton inquiet dans sa voix.

Raziel se tourna et resta figé en voyant leurs compagnes être paralysé, comme si… Ils avaient été figés en plein mouvement ?

« Mais qu'es que… ? »

« Hum je ne m'attendais pas q ce qu'il existe quelqu'un immunisé a ma magie…intéressant. » Fit une nouvelle voix surprenant le duo. Instantanément Raziel avait ses katanas dégainés et pointé vers l'intrus tandis que les mains de Tanis s'étaient illuminées d'une lumière rouge signalant qu'il avait chargé ses sorts.

L'intrus en question était un Haut-elfe portant les robes caractéristiques d'un mage. Mais ce marqua Raziel était que sa posture était dénué d'arrogance ou d'orgueil contrairement à ses cousins Thalmors. Le mage dégageait une aura calme qui rappeler au lycan un certain Falmer l'ayant aidé à trouver l'arc d'Auriel. Dans le dos du Lycan, Vedshul tressauta légèrement, l'arc réagissait sans doute à la magie qu'émettait l'elfe.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Raziel avec méfiance tandis que Tanis jetait un regard excité au mage elfe.

« Wow, téléportation et manipulation temporelle ? C'est de la magie de haut-niveau ça. »Siffla le Bréton avec un ton impressionné. « Et moi qui pensait que vous n'étiez que des légendes. »

« Merci du compliment Ser Tanis. Je trouve…amusant que vous ne soyez pas surpris par l'existence de mon ordre.» Répondit le mage avec un sourire calme.

« Tanis tu le connais ? » demanda Raziel sans baisser sa garde.

« Personnelle ment non. Mais ces robes… Elles sont le symbole d'un ordre de mages prédatant les Guilde de Cyrodil et chargé de superviser l'utilisation de la magie sur Nirn. Je pensais que les Thalmors vous avaient tous massacré durant l'une de leurs chasses aux sorcières. » Expliqua Tanis calmant légèrement le Lycan. Selon Raziel si quelqu'un est un ennemi des Thalmors il ne peut pas être une mauvaise personne.

« Mes frères et moi avons la peaux dure. » Déclara doucement le mage elfe mais Raziel pu voir la lueur de colère dans ses yeux lorsque le nom Thalmor a été évoqué.

« Ok… vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qui se passe dans ce cas mister…? »

« Quaranir, membre de l'Ordre des Psijique. » Répondit le maintenant nommé Quaranir.

« Ok, ser Quaranir, vu que vous ne nous avez pas attaqué je ne pense pas que vous êtes là pour nous tuer. » L'elfe hocha sa tête et pointa du doigt la sortie qui était apparu quand Tanis avait utilisé sa magie.

« Je suis venu vous alerter. Ces ruines contiennent un artéfact que vos ancêtres, Ser Raziel, ont scellé pour protéger Tamriel de ces effets. Le sceau isolant l'artéfact a déjà était détruit par les Thalmors lorsque leurs agents ont violé ces ruines, laissant l'objet dangereusement instable. Vous devez retrouver le Bâton de Magnus avant… » Quaranir fut interrompus lorsqu'un certain mage leva ses mains avec un air intrigué.

« Wow, wow, wow, une petite minute c'est quoi cette 'artéfact' ? Pour que ça vous force a intervenir… oh c'est l'Œil de Magnus pas vrai ? » Raziel fronça les sourcils en entendant la note d'horreur dans la voix de Tanis. Si cette 'Œil de Magnus' était capable de foutre les jetons au taré pyromancien… Raziel ne voulait pas voir cet objet entre les mains des Thalmors. »

« En effet. »

« L'œil de Magnus ? » Demanda le Lycan avec curiosité.

« Imagine une sorte de réacteur magique géant capable de transformer le plus faible des mages en un être assez puissant pour rivaliser avec un Daedra… détruisant au passage la trame de la réalité. » Expliqua rapidement Tanis avec un ton morne faisant blêmir Raziel.

« Hircine tout puissant… Pourquoi ce truc n'a-t-il pas été détruit ? » Cracha le Lycan avec horreur.

« Vos ancêtres n'en n'avaient pas les moyens. » Nota simplement Quaranir.

« Vous avez un plan ? »

« C'est très simples il vous suffit de… » Avant que Quaranir ne puisse finir sa phrase, il disparut laissant le temps reprendre son cours. Le duo mage/assassin resta figeait de stupeur devant ce dénouement complétement imprévu.

« Sérieusement ? Par les Huit qu'es qu'on ait sensé faire maintenant ? » Cracha Tanis furieux, des flammes jaillissant de ses poings.

« Improvisé ? » Proposa Raziel avec un ton las.

« Qu'es que… qu'es qui c'est passer ? Qu'es que tu fais là Flammèche ? Tu étais derrière les barreaux il y a quelques secondes !» S'écria Tolfdir de surprise tandis que Sérana et Aela secouaient leurs têtes cherchant à dissiper les effets secondaires du sort de Quaranir.

Après que Tanis et Raziel aient expliqué au reste de l'équipe se qui c'était produit le groupe continua sa route passant aisément à travers les pièges grâce à la force de l'habitude. Ils finirent par arriver au cœur de Saarthal ou attendait un spectacle pour le moins étrange.

« Euh je suis le seul à voir une couille géante flotter dans un champ force ? » demanda Tanis avec un ton curieux alors que lui, Sérana et Tolfdir observaient l'œil de Magnus flotter dans une sorte de champs de force bleuté.

« Tanis mon cher élève ceci est un orbe pas une 'couille' ? » Contra doucement Tolfdir tandis qu'en fond on pouvait entendre des cris de guerres et le bruit de l'acier frappant l'acier.

« C'est pas la même chose ? »

« Une couille est un orbe mais un orbe n'est pas forcément une couille. » Soupira Sérana avec un air las tout en se massant les tempes.

« Ooooooooh ! J'ai compris ! »

« ARRÊTEZ DE PARLER ET AIDEZ-NOUS ! » Rugirent en cœur Aela et Raziel en esquivant les attaques furieuses d'un seigneur Draugr entouré d'une sorte de bouclier d'énergie le protégeant des attaques des deux lycans.

« Il tire son énergie de l'Orbe ! Il faut briser le lien, une idée ? » Demanda tranquillement Tolfdir au deux autres mages observant l'artéfact magique.

« Explosion ? »

« Je pense avoir une idée moins brutal. » Proposa Sérana en craquant sa nuque.

L'ex-vampire tendit ses bras vers l'orbe et commença à drainer la mana de l'artéfact. Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire Tanis et Tolfdir s'empressèrent de l'imiter et parvinrent à couper le Seigneur Draugr de sa source d'énergie.

Une fois privé de sa protection, le mort-vivant fut rapidement exécuté par le duo de Lycans lui faisant face.

Raziel donna un coup de pieds dans le corps du zombie pour s'assurer qu'il était mort avant de tourner son attention vers l'Orbe de Magnus. Le lycan n'était pas un mage mais même lui pouvait sentir la quantité absurde d'énergie émis par l'artéfact.

« Bon on a sécurisé la zone… Qu'es qu'on fait maintenant ? » Aela se rapprocha des piliers de pierres entourant l'Orbe et fronça les sourcils.

« Raziel, il y a du draconique gravé ici ! »

« Fais-moi voir… » Le lycan se rangea a côté de sa partenaire et se rendit compte que ces gravures avaient été faite à la va-vite avec un outil de fortune. Sans doute le dernier témoignage d'un survivant. « Hum ça parle d'un combat entre Falmers et Nordiques. De ce que je peux en comprendre : les elfes ont voulu utiliser l'Orbe pour massacrer les humains mais ils n'ont pas réussi à contrôler l'artéfact… Quelques caractères ont étaient effacé mais ici il y a une allusion aux fidèles des Dragons se sacrifiant pour sceller l'arme des elfes. »

« Et ben, j'aurais jamais cru que le culte draconique avait des héros en son sein. »

« C'est bien beau tout ça mais ça ne nous dit pas ce qu'on est sensé faire avec ce truc. » Remarqua Serana tout en examinant l'Orbe avec curiosité.

« Permettez-moi de vous débarrasser de ce fardeau. » Fit soudainement une voix sifflante, faisant grogner Tanis de dégout.

« Ancano. » Cracha le mage en voyant le mage Thalmor pénétrait dans le pièce avec un bataillon d'elfes en armure dorée qui bandèrent aussitôt leurs arcs sur eux.

« Je devrais vous remercier pour avoir ouvert la voix mais ce serait dégradant pour un haut-elfe de s'abaisser ainsi au niveau de macaques. »

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là avant que j'incendie tes copines ? »

« Ma foi, pourquoi pas. Un homme mort ne peut plus parler de toute façon. Le Domaine Aldmeri sait pour l'Orbe. Vous pensiez vraiment que nous allions laisser une arme aussi puissante entre les mains de l'Empire ou des Sombrages ? »

« Honnêtement je vous le laisseriez bien juste pour le voir exploser dans votre face mais j'ai pas envie de sacrifier Nirn juste pour ça. »

« Balivernes. N'importe quel mage ELFE est assez doué pour utiliser cet artéfact. Mais assez parler, rendez-vous et vos morts seront rapide ! Résistez et nos interrogateurs prendront leurs temps avec vous ! »

« Trois mots : FU RO DAH ! » La vague d'énergie crée par le cri de Raziel renversa les soldats Thalmors tandis que ses compagnons commençaient leurs attaques. Tanis et Serana invoquèrent chacun un atronach correspondant à leurs éléments favori (Feu et glace respectivement) tandis que Tolfdir généraient des champs de force pour augmenter la résistance du groupe permettant a Raziel et Aela de se battre à pleine puissance.

Raziel enfonça l'un de ses katana dans la gorge d'un elfe tandis qu'au même moment un thalmor voulant le prendre à revers se prit un flèche dans l'œil courtoisie d'Aela. Le lycan soupesa un instant l'idée d'user de Wuuthrad mais finit par la repousser. Il préférait éviter que les Thalmors apprennent qu'un descendant d'Ysgramor respirait toujours.

Tanis incinéra une paire de Thalmors supplémentaires avec une boule de feu lorsque qu'Ancano poussa un crie de rage pur.

« ASSEZ ! » Le mage Thalmor se tourna vers ses hommes et gronda. « Couvrez-moi ! » avant de se tourner vers l'œil. Raziel fronça les sourcils et fonça vers les soldats Thalmors cherchant a tuer Ancano avant qu'il ne puisse exécuter son plan.

Soudain des éclairs d'énergie jaillirent de l'orbe et se connectèrent a Ancano faisant convulser le thalmor.

« Tellement…de…**PuIISsAncE** ! » Cria Ancano joyeusement avant d'éclater de rire, sa voix se distordant sous l'afflux de mana.

« Arrêtez-le ! Il essaie de puiser dans l'orbe ! » Hurla Serana alors que le corps du Thalmor se mettait à briller de plus en plus alors que son rire fou s'élevait de plus en plus haut.

« C'est trop tard sortez de là ! » hurla Tolfdir avant de tirer Serana et Tanis vers un passage secret s'étant ouvert durant le combat. Sans perdre une seconde Raziel et Aela se précipitèrent à leurs suites alors qu'Ancano laissait jaillir sa magie.

… Comment décrire ce qu'Ancano avait déclenché avec de simples mots ?

Du point de vue de Raziel s'était comme si toutes les lois fondamentales de la nature venaient d'être arraché et réduite en pièce tandis que des pans entiers de matières étaient absorbés par des sortes de mini trou noir.

Alors que la compagnie courrait vers la sortie, le lycan vit que le phénomène ralentissait plus ils s'éloignait de la sortie comme si quelque chose essayait de le bloquer. Raziel comprit c qui se passait lorsque en sortant de la ruine il vit l'Archimage Savos Aren en personne entouré de la totalité des mages expérimenté de Fortdhiver ayant dressé une barrière pour bloquer les effets de l'orbe.

« Par les Dieux Tolfdir que s'est-il passait ? »

« Ancano ! Voilà ce qui s'est passait ! » Cracha Tanis.

« Malheureusement Tanis a raison. Ce crétin de Thalmor a éveillé l'œil de Magnus. »

« Quoi ? L'œil se trouvait dans cette ruine ?! » L'Archimage ferma ses yeux un instant avant de soupirer. « Malédiction, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut stopper sans le bâton. »

« Le Bâton ? » Demanda Aela avec curiosité.

« C'est une sorte de sauf conduit crée par Magnus si jamais son Orbe venait a devenir incontrôlable. Malheureusement le bâton se trouve dans le Labyrinthe entre les mains d'un Prêtre-Dragon. »Expliqua Saren avec un air sombre. Raziel fronça les sourcils en voyant une lueur de douleur dans les yeux du vieil elfe noir.

« Quelles sont nos chances de contenir l'Orbe sans ce bâton ? » Demanda Serana en regardant les mages installaient des barrières de quarantaine autour de Saarthal.

« Aucune. Rien que ralentir la vague sera incroyablement difficile. » Révéla Savos avec une grimace en voyant les ruines tremblaient légèrement.

« Bon ben je sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire. » Soupira Raziel avant de se tourner vers ses amis. « Tanis, Serana, Aela vous êtes avec moi ? »

« Et on est reparti pour sauver Bordeciel d'une menace fantôme…encore. » Soupira Tanis avec un air dramatique. « Au moins j'aurais des cibles pour mes nouveaux sorts. »

« D'un Seigneur Vampire champion de Molag bal à un orbe de masse destruction… Y'a de l'amélioration. » Fit Serana avec optimisme.

« Tu as vraiment besoin de demander ? » Répondit simplement Aela avec un sourire sauvage.

* * *

><p><span>Quelques jours plus tard, entrée du Labyrinthe.<span>

« Nom de Dieu… Combien de putains de trolls y'a-t-il dans ce fichu pays ! » Se plaignit Tanis en balançant une lance de feu sur un troll des neiges voulant faire de lui son repas.

« Six de moins maintenant. » Grogna Aela juste avant de décocher une flèche dans le tête d'un troll des neiges tandis que Serana empalait une paire de Troll sur des pics de glaces. Raziel décapita le dernier troll et se tourna vers l'entrée du tristement célèbre labyrinthe. Le groupe était sur les nerfs. Depuis qu'il avait mis pieds dans les ruines entourant la porte du labyrinthe ils avaient était attaqué par des hordes de trolls qui s'étaient installés dans les ruines les forçant a avancer avec une lenteur frustrante pour éviter de tomber dans les diverses embuscades. Raziel et Aela avaient d'ailleurs failli utiliser leurs formes bestiales mais avaient décider autrement sachant que ce serait du gaspillage de leurs pouvoirs.

« Tanis qu'es que tu sais sur cette endroit ? » Demanda Raziel alors que le groupe s'approchait de l'entrée du labyrinthe.

« Pas grands chose. Certaines rumeurs disent qu'il s'agissait d'un fort pour le culte draconique, d'autre parlent d'un cimetière pour dragon. Certaine disent même qu'il s'agit d'une prison. Mais la seule chose dont je suis sûr est qu'un Prêtre-dragon a été scellé là-dedans par l'Archimage il y a deux siècles après une expédition raté. » Déclara doucement Tanis avec un haussement d'épaules. Le Pyromancien n'avait jamais était vraiment intéressé par l'histoire.

« Saren n'était pas assez fort pour le tuer ? » S'étonna Aela, connaissant la puissance effroyable que possédait les Archimages en Tamriel.

« Semblerait que non. » Soupira Sérana, sentant venir un combat frustrant pour le groupe.

« Et c'est ce zombie qu'on doit tuer pour récupérer le bâton ? » Grogna Raziel avec frustration, après Harkon il avait gagnée un vrai haine envers tout ce qui combiné magie et non-vie.

« Malheureusement oui. »

« …Merde. »

Le quatuor se rapprocha de la porte et soupirèrent en cœur lorsque la porte d'acier s'ouvrit toute seul tandis qu'une voix spectral se mettait a monologué. Sans chercher a écouter le pseudo-méchant, le groupe entra dans le labyrinthe mais se figea en voyant le squelette d'un grand dragon sortir du sol et rugir.

« Euh ce truc n'a pas de cordes vocales n'es pas ? » Déclara soudainement Sérana avec un air pensif.

« Ou tu veux en venir Serana? » Demanda Raziel en dégainant ses lames.

« Comment il fait pour rugir ? » Le groupe resta figée devant cette très bonne question alors que le dragon finissait de s'extirper de son tertre.

« … »

« … »

« **ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRH!** »

« Magie ? » Proposa Tanis nerveusement.

« Magie. » Grognèrent en cœur Aela et Raziel avant de plonger pour esquiver les mâchoires du dragon.

« Bon c'est intéressant mais comment on tue ce truc ? » Hurla Aela révélant un vrai dilemme pour le groupe. Raziel savait que les os d'un dragon était quasiment indestructible et essayer de les brûler ou de les geler n'aurait aucun effet sur eux. Rajoutez a cela que cette chose était grosso modo une marionnette commandé a distance sans véritable point faible...

« ... »

« … »

« … »

« On le contourne ? » Proposa Raziel avec un ton sérieux.

« On le contourne. » Firent en cœurs les trois autres membres du petit groupe.

« **FUS RO DAH !** » Le cri de Raziel frappa de plein fouet le dragon squelette l'envoyant bouler contre un mur et permettant ainsi au groupe de traverser la pièce en vitesse avant que la chose ne puisse les attaquer.

Une fois la porte menant a l'intérieur du labyrinthe fermé le groupe put entendre de manière clair le dragon essayait de détruire la porte, sans grand succès.

« … Je déteste la Nécromancie ! » Cracha Tanis en pulvérisant une paire de squelettes voulant les attaquer avec un vague de feu.

« On sait Tanis… Eh c'est moi ou ces pièges ont déjà était activé ? » Remarqua Raziel en pointant une fosse a pointes qui semblait être devenu la dernière demeure pour une argonienne.

« Laisse-moi voir… Ils ont bien était activé mais ce n'est pas tout récent. Je dirais… entre soixante et quatre-vingts dix ans au vue des résidus de magie. » Déclara Sérana après une rapide examination.

« Merde j'espère que quelqu'un n'a pas déjà récupéré le baton. » Gronda Aela.

« On verra bien avan… C'est quoi ça ? » Cria Tanis de surprise en sentant la magie autour de lui se condenser pour activer un sort.

Le groupe se figea en voyant plusieurs silhouettes spectrales se dessiner. Ils firent les silhouettes discuter entre elles mais ils ne parvinrent pas a entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

« C'est…L'Archimage ? » S'étonna Raziel en montrant un jeune Savos Aren avant que le sort ne se dissipe.

« Le vieux Saren était donc déjà venu ici… ça explique comment il connaissait la position du bâton. Mais cette espèce de vision n'a pas l'air d'être son œuvre. » Commenta Tanis avec un ton dure et méfiant.

« … J'ai remarqué quelques squelettes portant des lambeaux de robes. Peut-être que l'un des morts est responsable pour ce message ? » Proposa Sérana. Aela et Raziel échangèrent un regards soupçonneux mais restèrent silencieux.

« C'est possible mais seul Savos connait la vérité a ce sujet. » Soupira Tanis après un moment de réflexion.

« Pourquoi on arrive pas a entendre ce qu'ils disent ? » Demanda Aela avec méfiance. Un mage devait avoir laissé ce message pour une raison et la Chasseresse n'aimait pas l'idée qu'ils étaient entrain de rater quelque chose.

« Pas sûr. Ces ruines bourdonnent de mana. Il est possible que la présence du bâton interfère, après tout c'est sa fonction de désactiver et d'absorber de la magie. » Fit Sérana avec un ton qui partageait la même méfiance qu'Aela.

« Assez perdu de temps. On ferait mieux d'aller chercher le bâton avant que la moitié de Tamriel ne soit engloutis par un trou noir. » Finit par ordonner Raziel faisant bouger le groupe.

Le groupe chargea dans les ruines, détruisant sans trop de problème les divers pièges magiques et sceaux laissez là par Savos Aren et son ancienne équipe de mages. Durant toute leurs décentes ils furent accompagner par les murmures du Prêtre-Dragon.

Au début le Mage-Zombie semblait prendre Tanis pour Savos mais au fur et a mesure qu'il progressait le mort-vivant sembla se rendre compte de son erreur lorsque Tanis et Serana l'insultèrent dans trois langues différentes après qu'il ait drainer leurs réserves de manas pour la quatrième fois consécutives.  
>Point amusant ils connaissaient désormais le nom du prêtre après que celui-ci se soit moqué d'eux (ou plutôt de Saren) : Morokei le Sage.<p>

« Par Talos si ce salaud me prive encore de ma magie je fais écrouler cette ruine sur con crâne ! » Gronda Tanis en buvant une potion pour restaurer sa mana.

« Complètement d'accord avec toi, Chérie. » Siffla Sérana, dons les yeux brulaient d'une furie ardente.  
>Le processus d'être vidée brutalement de sa réserve de mana était tout sauf agréable pour un mage. Et plus la réserve était important plus le déconfort était grave. Pour Tanis et Sérana dont les réserves étaient égales a celle d'un Archimage, ce processus étaient aussi douloureux qu'un arrache d'ongles a vifs.<p>

« Je suis le seul a être inquiet que ce Prêtre-dragon soit parvenu a siphonner votre mana malgré le fait qu'il ait été sceller par un Archimage ? » Commenta Raziel en essuyant sa lame pour en retirer le givre, cadeau d'un astronach de glace gardant une porte.

« Le Bâton de Magnus n'est pas considéré comme l'un des artéfact les plus puissant sur Tamriel sans raison Raz. Mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi le vieux Savos n'a pas réussi a tuer Morokei. Avec ce bâton ce foutu mort-vivant est quasiment invincible face a n'importe quels mages. » L'assassin hocha sa tête, dans un duel de mage les deux facteurs les plus importants étaient la quantité de Mana que le mage possédait et le type de magie qu'il maitrisait. Avec le bâton de Magnus, Morokei pouvait vampirisé la Mana de tout mage essayant de l'attaquer lui permettant ainsi de briser les protections de ses adversaires sans prendre le moindre risque.

« Et bien heureusement que vous avez apporté une paire de loups avec vous. » Commenta Aela arrachant des sourires amusés aux mages du groupe.

Raziel resta silencieux alors que le groupe avançait dans les ruines, son esprit pensant a divers scénario pour pouvoir détruire le Prêtre-dragon sans risquer la vie de ses camarades. Ils finirent par arriver dans une grande salle ou deux silhouettes spectrales maintenaient un champ de force autour du cadavre flottant qu'était Morokei.

« Bon je présume qu'il faut tuer nos amis fantômes avant de s'en prendre au sac d'os. Une idée de stratégie Raziel ? » Demanda Tanis tout en examinant l'espèce de prison crée par les mages spectraux pour emprisonner Morokei.

« … Serana tu connais d'autres éléments à part le givre ? » Demanda Raziel a l'ex-vampire.

« Je connais quelques sorts de foudres. » Répondit Sérana en faisant apparaître une boule de foudre dans sa main pour illustrer ses propos.

« Parfait, si ce Morokei est semblable aux autres prêtres-dragons il sera quasiment immunisa contre le froid. Vous trois vous allez vous placez sur le promontoire pour avoir l'avantage de la hauteur sur Morokei. Tanis si possible essaie d'invoquer quelques Atronachs de Feu » Ordonna le lycan.

« Tu veux rester seul face au zombie ? »

« Non. » Raziel sourit et entonna une rapide prière a Hircine. Aussitôt un trio de loups spectraux apparut aux côtés du lycan surprenant Tanis et Sérana. Une part de lui voulait utiliser Vedshul pour incinérer Morokei mais il craignait que le Bâton ne le protège contre l'Arc d'Akatosh.

_Merci du coup de mains Seigneur Hircine_.

« Wow, jolie invocation. »

« Je me charge des fantômes. » annonça Serana en dégainant la vielle lame de sa Mère tandis que le reste du groupe se mettait en position. Juste avant de rejoindre les autres, Aela se rapprocha de Raziel et murmura de manière a ce qu'il soit le seul a l'entendre.

« Sois Prudent. »

« Toujours mon amour. » La Chasseresse sourit et embrassa rapidement l'assassin avant de rejoindre les mages.

Au même moment Sérana enfonça sa lame dans la gorge du premier fantôme faisant trembler la prison de Morokei. Les yeux vides du mort-vivant se tournèrent un instant sur Serana alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le second fantôme avant de continuer leurs routes pour se fixer sur Raziel.

Le lycan se tendit en entendant le mort se mettre à parler en Draconique.

« **Tiens, tiens ? Je n'aurais jamais cru voir un autre Enfant de Dragon après que Miraak ait trahi notre seigneur**. » Raziel fronça les sourcils et répondit avec un ton froid.

« _Fais silence Esclave des Dragons. Ton heure a passé depuis bien longtemps et il temps pour toi de subir ton jugement dans l'autre monde_. »

« De grands mots. Mais est tu assez fort pour faire d'eux une réalité ? » Siffla Morokei alors que Serana empoignait sa lame pour détruire le dernier mage fantôme.

A la seconde ou la barrière tomba le Prêtre-Dragon déchaina ses pouvoirs alors que Tanis et Serana faisaient pleuvoir une pluie d'éclairs et de flammes sur Morokei. Voyant un cyclone de glaces et de givres jaillir du Prêtre, Raziel rugit pour lâcher son Thu'um.

« YOOL TOOR SHUR ! » Une vague de feu frappa de plein fouet le l'aura de froid autour du mage mort-vivant et pendant quelques secondes Raziel cru que le combat était gagné. Puis Morokei tendis son bâton.

Les yeux de Raziel devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes lorsque l'artéfact dévora les attaques de Tanis et Serana permettant au Prêtre-Dragon de repousser le cri du Lycan.

_Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! _

Raziel dû plonger en urgence pour esquiver la vague de glace lancé par le Prêtre, heureusement pour le Lycan les flèches d'Aela forcèrent Morokei a s'abriter derrière un bouclier d'énergie. Le Chef des Compagnons jura dans sa barbe en voyant des Atronachs de glaces se matérialiser. Les loups spectraux se jetèrent sur les élémentaires de glaces tandis que le duo d'atronachs créent par Tanis faisaient pleuvoir une pluie de boule de feu.

Voyant qu'il était impossible pour lui d'approcher de Morokei sans être transformer en blocs de glace Raziel décida de risquer le tout pour le tout. Le lycan rengaina l'un de ses katanas et serra la poignée de l'autre de ses deux mains.

« WULD NAH KEST ! » Hurla Raziel tout en faisant siffler sa lame. Le cri propulsa le lycan a une telle vitesse que du point de vue de ses compagnons il avait disparu de sa position avant de réapparaitre derrière Morokei.

Le Prêtre-Dragon poussa un cri de douleur strident lorsque le katana d'ébonite vit voler le bras qui tenait le bâton de Magnus. Avec un hurlement de rage Morokei se tourna pour effacer le lycan avec son plus puissant sort malheureusement pour lui une certaine Chasseresse se tenait prête et une flèche lui traversa le crâne l'ouvrant complétement pour le barrage de tirs magiques cadeau de Tanis et Serana.

En moins de quinze secondes le Prêtre-Dragon fut déchiré en morceau.

« Ok, j'ai le bâton ! » Cria Raziel en saisissant l'artéfact alors que le reste du groupe le rejoignait.

« Ok, sortons de cette saleté de tombe géante ! » Cracha Tanis avant de balancer une boule de feu sur les restes de Morokei. « Ça s'est pour avoir sucer ma mana, blaireau ! »

Le groupe sortit des ruines aussi vite que possible et invoquèrent leurs chevaux respectifs avant de faire voiles vers Saarthal.

Inconsciemment chaque membre du quatuor priait pour qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard.

* * *

><p>Sur le sommet d'une montagne un dragon familier observait les Joors-sorciers essayant de contenir la faille dans l'espace-temps créé par l'œil de Magnus. Sans grands succès ou vus des failles miniatures s'ouvrant tout autour d'eux et aux centaines de créatures ésotériques crée par l'œil de Magnus.<p>

« Hum intéressant. J'avais oublié à quel point les Joors pouvaient être intéressant. » Grogna doucement Durnehviir, sans la moindre inquiétude dans sa voix. « Je me demande si Qahnaarin va réussir à stopper cette tempête ou si Père Akatosh va devoir intervenir. » Le Dragon s'installa confortablement sur sa montagne et observa la scène, curieux de voir comment tout cela allait finir.


	17. Chapter 16: Thalmor down and New Dragon

Chapitre 16 : Thalmor down and New Dragon

* * *

><p>Mariie : Tu es vivante ! Ravie de voir que ce chapitre t'ai plût ^^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fire. Fire everywhere !<strong>

_Réponse de l'Archimage Tanis a ses élèves lorsqu'on lui a demandé une solution a une infestation de Draugrs._

* * *

><p>Lorsque notre quatuor favori avait quitté le labyrinthe ils avaient pensé que le pire était derrière eux. Après tout ils venaient de tuer un prêtre-dragon insensible à la magie. Un petit Thalmor de rien du tout devrait être du gâteau pour eux non ?<p>

Malheureusement comme une fête foireuse de Sanguine la situation avait viré au pire très vite.

_Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais es que j'ai écouté mon instinct ? Non évidemment ça aurait était trop intelligemment de ma part_.

C'est décidé, Raziel détestait devoir sauver le monde. Et aussi la magie.

Sérieusement comment vous voulez qu'ils affrontent des foutus failles dimensionnels vomissant des centaines d'atronachs et d'autres créatures plus…ésotériques sans faire de dommages collatéraux ?

Lorsque lui et ses compagnons étaient arrivés, ils avaient trouvés Saarthal engloutis dans un chaos absolu malgré la présence de troupes impériales et Sombrages. La barrière sensée garder la ville en quarantaine était toujours dressé mais des dizaines de mini-failles s'étaient ouvert tout autour libérant diverses horreurs sur les mages et les soldats venu leurs prêter main fortes. Au début l'armée avait réussi a tenir la ligne mais malheureusement la situation était devenue très vite un remake de la destruction de Kvatch avec le fait que les défenseurs étaient incapables de fermer les failles et ne pouvaient donc pas couper l'afflux de nouvelles créatures.

Créatures en questions qui semblaient être tout droit sorti de l'abysse séparant les royaumes daedra.

« Ok… C'est quoi ces trucs ?! » Hurla Tanis en pointant une sorte de… feu follet, sortant d'une des failles dimensionnelles générées par l'Orbe de Magnus alors que le quatuor chargeait dans la mêlée. Quelques impériaux se tournèrent vers eux mais lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient là pour aider ils se remirent a attaquer des atronachs.

« C'est toi le mage ici ! » Gronda Raziel tandis que lui et Aela alignaient les Ovnis et autres horreurs avec leurs arcs ouvrant un passage pour Tanis. « Utilise le bâton sur la faille ! » Le mage jeta un regard suspicieux au bâton. Vu les dégâts que l'œil avait causé Tanis n'était pas très chaud a l'idée d'utiliser un autre artéfact de Magnus.

« Tu es sûr ? » Cria le Mage Impérial avec de l'hésitation plein la voix.

« Tu as une putain de meilleur idée ! » Hurla Raziel pour se faire entendre au-dessus de la mêlée alors qu'a cotée de lui Aela venait de décapiter un atronach de glace d'un coup de pied bien placé.

« Et bien… »

« Les explosions ça ne compte pas. » Intervint Sérana avec amusement tout en noyant une paire de créatures faites de flammes sous un blizzard de glace.

« Rabat joie. » Bougonna Tanis avant d'utiliser le bâton sur la faille. Un rayon d'énergie rouge jaillit de l'artéfact et avec un son de verre se brisant la faille disparut coupant en deux un atronach qui essayait d'entrer dans le plan matériel. Les soldats autour d'eux se figèrent en voyant un mage réussir a fermer l'un des portails et avec un rugissement commun de joie ils se mirent a se battre avec une ardeur renouvelé pour permettre à Tanis d'atteindre toutes les failles.

* * *

><p>Après une longue bataille et sanglante le groupe parvint à verrouiller les failles et a retrouver le vieux Tolfdir qui avait de mauvaise nouvelle a leurs annonçait.<p>

« Savos et Mirabelle sont mort ? » S'écria Tanis avec horreur alors qu'autour d'eux les soldats impériaux et sombrages avaient signé une trêve temporaire le temps de la crise et s'organisaient pour évacuer les blessés et se préparer a la prochaine vague.

« Malheureusement oui. Ils ont essayé de tuer Ancano mais ont échoué. » Expliqua doucement Tolfdir tout en soignant une blessure qu'atronach de foudre lui avait infligé a la jambe avec une grimace de douleur.

« …Ok Ce fils de pute m'a fichu en rogne ! » Gronda Tanis, une aura enflammé apparaissant autour de lui. « Tu peux tenir la ligne le temps qu'on se charge du jaune ? » Tolfdir hocha sa tête et sera l'épaule du jeune mage avec un sourire fier.

« Sans problème Flammèche. Va tuer le crétin avant qu'il ne fasse tout exploser. » Tanis hocha sa tête et entra dans Saarthal ou du moins ce qu'il en restait suivit de près par ses compagnons.

Après s'être ravitaillé en potion Tanis, Raziel, Sérana et Aela marchèrent vers Saarthal. Leur avance fut d'une lenteur insupportable : a chaque mètres des failles apparaissaient vomissant des dizaines de créatures que le groupe devait exterminer pour pouvoir avancer. Un groupe moins expérimenté qu'eux aurait succombé depuis longtemps mais face a une troupe composé de membres légendaire dans leurs domaines d'expertises les abominations eldritchs n'avaient pas la moindre chance de survie.

Malgré tout ils finirent par arriver dans la salle principale ou les attendaient l'œil de Magnus et Ancano.

« Nom… » Raziel failli lâcher ses épées de surprises.

« De… » Sérana perdit sa concentration et fit disparaitre le sort qu'elle allait lancer.

« Dieu… » Aela détendit la corde de son arc peinant a en croire ses yeux.

« Et ben… ça a en fait de la mana. » commenta tranquillement Tanis en refermant sa prise sur le bâton de Magnus.

Lorsque l'équipe entra dans le cœur de Saarthal ils furent accueillis par une véritable tempête d'énergie ayant pour point d'origine l'orbe flottant géant qu'était l'œil de Magnus. La quantité folle de Mana avaient commencé a modifier les lois naturelles de la nature affaiblissant la gravité ou au contraire l'augmentant a d'autre endroit tout en modifiant l'apparence et la composition de la pierre de la salle.

Raziel serra les dents en sentant la quantité incalculable de mana présente dans l'air. C'était complétement absurde ! Le Lycan pouvait sentir qu'il avait plus d'énergie occulte que d'air dans l'atmosphère de la salle. Le pire était que Tanis utilisait le bâton en continue pour alléger la pression et que malgré ça il avait l'impression d'être au milieu d'une tornade.

Un coup d'œil vers ses compagnons montra qu'aucun d'entre eux n'appréciaient la situation. Tanis et Sérana donnaient l'impression d'avoir une indigestion alors qu'Aela imitait le grincement de dents de Raziel en plissant ses yeux cherchant à ignorer la migraine perçante que lui donnait la surabondance de mana.

Une fois que les compagnons se furent habitué à l'atmosphère ils purent examiner plus avant la salle et se rendirent compte que la salle n'était pas la seule chose à avoir était modifié.

« Es que… C'est Ancano ? » Demanda Raziel avec horreur en voyant une…chose se tenir près de l'œil. Le monstre en question était… Raziel ne savait pas comment décrire cette chose. Ça ressemblait à une fusion impossible entre les trois races d'atronachs avec un ajout de tentacules qui aurait fait rougir de jalousie Hermaeus Mora. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas cette horreur eldritch ne cessait de modifier son apparence faisant apparaitre des yeux et des membres supplémentaires avant de les faire disparaitre aussi vite. La seule constante semblait être la couleur jaunâtre de sa peau et l'œil unique placé là ou s'était trouvé le front d'Ancano.  
>C'était de loin la créature la plus répugnant qu'ils aient jamais vu. Et probablement la plus dangereuse aussi, en comptant un certain Dragon.<p>

« Ok… comment on est supposé tuer ça ? » Cracha Sérana en jetant un regard inquiet au colosse qui semblait être perdu dans sa contemplation de l'œil permettant ainsi aux aventuriers de préparer une stratégie.

« Ancano, ou du moins le monstre qu'il ait devenu, ne peut exister dans ce plan d'existence que tant que l'Orbe lui fournit de la Mana à brûler pour maintenir sa forme physique. Si j'arrive à refermer l'œil en utilisant les capacités de neutralisation du bâton et à le sceller avec quelques sorts d'altération bien placé il devrait cesser d'approvisionner cette chose en mana Ce faisant sa structure moléculaire devrait se briser le bannissant dans le Vide ou provoquant une très grosse explosion. » Annonça Tanis en plantant son bâton anti-magie dans le sol avec un visage sérieux.

« Quoi ? » firent en cœur Raziel et Aela n'ayant pas compris un mot de son discours.

« Je vais planter mon bâton dans cette énorme couille volante afin de réduire en cendres l'Ancanotronach avec une giga-explosion qui va réduire son âme et son corps en cendres dans un feu d'artifice digne des plus grands pyromancien tout en le bannissant au passage dans la dimension séparant le domaine des Aedras de notre Terre ! » S'écria alors le mage avec un rire psychotique faisant soupirer Sérana. Elle savait que son mari était excentrique mais là on atteignait de nouveau sommet.

« J'aime ce plan. » Gronda Raziel avec un sourire sauvage tandis qu'Aela arborait un visage confus.

« L'Ancanotronach ? » Demanda-telle a Tanis qui haussa ses épaules.

« Tu as un meilleur nom ? »

« Meh. »

« Euh les gars je crois qu'il nous a remarqué… » Appella Sérana avec un ton alarmé en voyant la titanesque horreur tourner son…ses yeux sur eux.

« Raziel, Aela occupez le ! Serana file moi un coup de main pour sceller l'œil ! » Ordonna Tanis en concentrant sa magie sur l'œil.

Raziel se pencha pour esquiver un éclair d'énergie alors qu'Aela tirait plusieurs flèches dans les yeux du monstre cherchant à attirer son attention. Malheureusement pour elle se fut un succès.  
>Lorsqu'une des flèches d'ébonites s'enfonça dans l'un des yeux de la chose, la créature se figea pendant un court instant avant de pousser un cri strident mêlant rage et douleur.<p>

L'instant d'après une tempête de foudre, de glace et de feu s'abattit sur le duo de Compagnons les forçant à esquiver en urgence. Du coin de l'œil Aela cracha en voyant un tentacule de matière jaunâtre s'enrouler autour de la flèche et l'arracher d'un coup sec. Quelques secondes après la blessure se referma complétement comme si elle n'avait jamais exister.

« **FUS RO DAH** ! **YOL TOOR SHUL**» Le Thu'um de Raziel frappa à bout portant la créature, l'envoyant voler contre un mur avant de la noyer sous un torrent de feu leur donnant ainsi quelques secondes pour respirer. « TANIS ! »

« J'ai besoin de plus de temps ! » Répondit le mage, une aura rouge l'entourant et des gouttes de sueurs dégoulinant de son front alors qu'il essayait désespérément de refermer l'œil. Il venait juste de se rendre contre que refermer l'œil revenait à essayer de fermer les portes d'un barrage à main nue. Sans le bâton il aurait était broyer par l'effort instantanément. A côté de lui Sérana était dans un état semblable avec une aura blanche signalant qu'elle utilisait sa magie à pleine puissance.

Avec un juron le chef des Compagnons se tourna vers l'Ancanotronach qui avait commencé à luire d'énergie.

« AELA A TERRE ! » LA Chasseresse obéit instantanément évitant de justesse le pur rayon d'énergie qui effaça littéralement le mur derrière elle.

« **SU GRAH DUN** ! » Utilisant le cri de furie élémental, Raziel se nimba d'air afin d'augmenter sa vitesse et chargea le monstre. Avec ce cri le lycan atteignait une telle vitesse qu'un humain normal ne pouvait même plus le voir et il pouvait porter plusieurs dizaines d'attaques en moins d'une seconde. Mais ce déferlement d'attaques, en théorie mortelles, n'eut strictement aucun effet sur l'Ancanotronach. A chaque fois que les lames de Raziel mordaient la chair du monstre il se régénérait de manière quasi-instantanée.

Soudain des centaines de tentacules jaillirent du corps de la chose et s'enroulèrent autour du lycan qui fut incapable tous les couper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Plusieurs flèches se plantèrent dans les points faibles de la créature, courtoisie d'Aela, mais le monstre ne s'en préoccupa pas. Raziel déglutit péniblement en voyant l'une des 'mains' de la chose de lever et se mettre à briller d'énergie. Du coin de l'œil il fit Aela criait quelque chose mais avec le crépitement d'énergie il était incapable de percevoir le moindre son.

Le Lycan chargea le premier Cri qui lui passa par la tête et se prépara à hurler pour se dégager lorsqu'un silence implacable s'abattit dans la pièce.

Dans ce nouveau silence, un léger son ressemblant étrangement au bruit d'une serrure se verrouillant se fit entendre et l'Ancanotronach poussa un cri suraiguë de douleur donnant à Raziel l'occasion de se dégager.

« FEIM ! » Avec ce cri, le lycan gagna une apparence fantomatique et passa au travers des tentacules lui permettant de voir ce qui avait causé une telle détresse à la chose. Avec un grand sourire il vit que Tanis et Sérana avait réussi à refermer complétement l'œil de Magnus privant la chose de sa source d'énergie. Il vit Tanis claquer des doigts et ne put s'empêcher de cligner des yeux de surprises en voyant l'œil rétrécirent jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne de la taille d'une clochette que le mage s'empressa de ranger dans une poche.

Avec un cri de rage l'Ancanotronach se jeta sur la paire de mages alors que son corps commencé a implosé sans la présence de l'œil pour le maintenir en 'vie'. Raziel et Aela se préparèrent à l'intercepter lorsque le duo de mages se mit à réciter en chœur un chant étrangement familier pour Raziel.

« Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus… » Dès la première syllabe un pentacle composé d'énergie bleu se matérialisa autour de la bête la piégeant totalement alors qu'une sorte de portail s'ouvrait au-dessus d'elle. « …omnis satanica potestas omnis incursio infernalis adversii… » Raziel écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce que le duo faisait. Il avait entendu parler de mage-exorciste capable de renvoyer des Daedras et des Atronachs fou dans leurs domaines respectifs à l'aide d'incantation mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Tanis et Sérana avaient appris cet art, ni qu'ils en étaient capable. « omnis congregatio secta diabolica ergo draco maledicte ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus audi nos. » Lorsque la dernière syllabe du chant s'acheva, le portail au-dessus du monstre qu'avait était Ancano s'ouvrit l'aspirant à la manière d'un trou noir alors que la monstruosité hurlait de rage.

Le quatuor d'aventuriers fixa l'emplacement dans lequel la chose avait disparu. Peinant à croire qu'ils avaient réussi à sauver Tamriel (encore) sans avoir perdu la vie dans le processus. Presque en chœur ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol en pierre, leurs rires de soulagements brisant le silence du mausolée en ruine qu'était Saarthal.

« J'ai besoin de vacances… » Fini par soupirer Tanis une fois que l'hilarité du groupe se fut dissipé. « Les gens disent qu'Hauteroche est magnifique en cette saison. »

« Bonne chance. Connaissant notre chance tu vas tomber sur un complot pour dominer le monde avant même de monter dans le bateau. » Commenta Raziel profitant de l'occasion pour câliner Aela, content qu'elle soit toujours en vie. La Chasseresse se roula des yeux mais se laissa faire appréciant autant le câlin que son partenaire.

« Ah porte pas la poisse Raz ! » geignit le Mage faisant rire le duo de lycans tandis que Sérana lui tapotait la tête avec sollicitude.

« Tant qu'on y ait qu'es que tu vas faire de l'œil ? » Demanda Aela attirant l'attention du groupe sur le fait que Tanis avait une arme de destruction massive dans sa poche.

« …Bonne question. Je ne peux pas la confier qui que ce soit de peur qu'ils finissent a l'utiliser pour une raison ou pour une autre. Va falloir que je la scelle quelque part. » Soupira Tanis sachant que ça aller lui prendre quelques années au moins pour créer un système capable de tenir quelques millénaires…ou pas.

« On va sans doute la ranger dans un coffre renforcé avec autant de glyphes anti-magies que possible avant de balancer le tout dans l'océan le plus profond de Tamriel. » Commenta Sérana voulant se débarrasser au plus vite de cette horreur.

« … Meh c'est sans doute mieux que mon idée de balancer cette saleté dans un volcan actif. » Fit Raziel l'air de rien. L'assassin fut très vite inquiet par la lueur apparaissant dans les yeux de Tanis après la mention d'un volcan.

_Oh pour l'amour d'Hircine…_

* * *

><p>Raziel poussa un long soupir ennuyé en voyant la scène sous ses yeux. Ils avaient espéré pouvoir rentrer chez lui tranquillement après avoir aidé Tanis mais évidemment les neufs n'avaient pas fini de lui pourrir la vie !<p>

Lorsqu'ils étaient sortie des ruines fumantes de Saarthal ils avaient était accueillis par un regroupement de mages, de soldats et de civiles qui acclamaient leurs noms. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf leurs nouveaux fans les avaient trainé jusqu'à Fortdhiver ou le Jarl avait fait d'eux des Thanes avant que Tanis et Sérana ne deviennent les Archimages de l'académie a la grande surprise des concernés. Heureusement pour les civiles présents les soldats Impériaux et sombrages avaient décidé de rejoindre leurs camps respectifs sans protester histoire de laisser leurs supérierus se débrouiller.

A ce moment le lycan et sa compagne bien-aimée avaient essayé de s'échapper discrètement en profitant de la semi-confusion… sans grands succès.

Ils avaient étaient forcé de rencontrer les émissaires d'Ulfric et de Elisif qui étaient venu apporter plusieurs nouvelles. Certaines bonnes d'autres mauvaises.

Grâce à cette incident les Impériaux avaient enfin une raison pour réformer le traité d'Or Blanc AKA bouter les agents Thalmors hors de Bordeciel. Selon les dires du Général Tullius : 'Si les Jaunes sont suffisamment con pour essayer de faire exploser tout Tamriel ils n'ont aucun droit d'arrêter qui que ce soit dans notre empire!'.  
>Evidemment les elfes avaient protesté mais le Chancelier Impérial avait réussi à leur clouer le bec en montrant les résultats des actions de leurs agents et ce qui avait failli se produire. Désormais les Thalmors étaient confinés dans leurs ambassades avec interdiction d'en sorti et révocation de l'article interdisant le culte de Talos et permettant aux Thalmors d'envoyer leurs Justicars sur territoire impérial.<p>

Malheureusement c'était là que les mauvaises nouvelles commençaient. Avec les actions de Ancano, Ulfric avait la parfaite justification pour opprimer TOUT les elfes de Bordeciel en les accusant d'être des agents des Thalmors visant à provoquer un deuxième incident de Saarthal. Grâce à la restauration du culte de Talos il y avait de moins en moins de recrues rejoignant les rangs des Sombrages mais avec cette propagande les troupes actuelle d'Ulfric devenait de plus en plus brutal et fanatique éloignant de plus en plus la possibilité d'un traité de paix sans bain de sang. L'Empire allait sans nul doute gagner mais le prix allait être lourd.

Raziel frissonna en se rappelant comment les émissaires des deux groupes avaient essayé de gagner ses faveurs et celles de ses amis mages. Certes ils ne savaient pas qu'il était l'Enfant de Dragon (Hircine soit loué !) mais entre son rôle dans la crise de Saarthal et son poste de Hérault des Compagnons il était devenu un vrai héros pour la population nordique de Bordeciel. Une légende vivante.

Le pire cauchemar d'un ancien Assassin comme Raziel.

Lorsqu'il avait déclaré sa neutralité l'émissaire d'Elisif, un homme nommé Bolgeir avait accepté calmement son choix mais l'officier Sombrage servant d'intermédiaire pour le chef de la rébellion avait était fou de rage. Il avait traité le lycan de traître et de lâche, qu'il devrait se battre pour la liberté de Bordeciel et etc… Il s'était vite tût lorsque Aela lui avait flanqué un coup de genoux dans ses parties génital.

« Bon je présume qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir. » Soupira Tanis alors que le groupe se tenait a la bordure de Fortdhiver. Ils étaient temps pour Aela et Raziel de rentré chez eux afin de reprendre leurs devoirs de Compagnons.

« Te perd pas en route mon Frère ! » Fit joyeusement Tanis en serrant l'avant-bras de Raziel faisant rire le lycan.

« Ah ! Dans tes rêves Tanis ! Hey Serana fait en sorte de garder un œil sur lui, faudra pas qu'une de ses expériences fassent exploser l'académie. » Fit le Hérault des Compagnons avec un sourire moqueur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je garde un œil sur lui. » Répondit Sérana avec un sourire tranquille amusé par le visage boudeur de Tanis.

« Hey ! »

* * *

><p>« Oh. Mon. Aedra. » Murmura Raziel avec horreur en voyant l'état de Jorrvaskr.<p>

« Oh les cons… » Soupira Aela en secouant la tête en voyant les trous dans la charpente, les portes arrachés, la peinture rose couvrant les murs, les tonneaux de bières éventrés…

Le chef des Compagnons sentit son sang bouillir et s'approcha du corps assoupis de Vilkas vidant sa gourde sur sa tête pour le réveiller.

« Qui ? Que ? Quoi ? » Le Compagnon secoua sa tête envoyant des gouttes d'eaux voler autour de lui. « Par Talos qu'es qui m'a réveillé ? » Un raclement de gorge le fit blêmir et il se tourna lentement pour voir le regard glacial.

« Tu as exactement cinq secondes pour m'expliquer ce bordel Vilkas. Après on commence a taper. » fit en cœur le couple avec une synchronisation terrifiante.

« Euh et bien… Après avoir réussi une mission particulièrement difficile Torvar a acheté plusieurs tonneaux de vin de Cyrodiil et après que Tilma soit partie en vacances chez sa famille on a décidé de les essayer… après le reste et floue. »

Raziel tourna son attention vers Jorrvaskr puis vers Vilkas.

« Euh Vilkas, tu ferais mieux de commencer à courir. » Conseilla Aela en en voyant une aura rouge-noir apparaitre autours de Raziel imitant l'apparence d'un dragon. « Maintenant. »

« VILKAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAS** ! » Rugit Raziel en dégainant un marteau géant sorti de nulle part.

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » hurla très virilement Vilkas avant de fuir aussi vite que ses jambes le permettait.

Aela dû retenir un rire amusé devant la scène avant de retourner son attention sur Jorrvaskr.

« Bon c'est l'heure de réveiller les autres… qu'ils réparent leurs conneries avant que Raziel ne massacre Vilkas. » marmonna la Chasseresse pour elle-même avant de rentrer dans la salle de banquet.

* * *

><p>Un an plus tard route de Helgen<p>

Raziel huma l'air tranquillement depuis le dos de Crin d'Ombres. L'air était frais, le ciel était absence de tout nuage et le soleil lui chauffait gentiment le dos. Que demander de plus ?

Cette année avait vraiment était…

« MFMFMFFFFFFFFFMMMMMMM ! » Avec un soupir d'agacement le Chef des Compagnons se tourna pour jeter un regard mauvais sur un elfe noir attaché à la selle de Crin d'Ombres.

« Silence, j'essaie de penser. » Gronda le Lycan avant de frapper la nuque de sa proie du tranchant de la main, pas assez fort pour le tuer mais assez pour l'assommer.

Alors ou j'en étais moi ? Ah oui mon résumé pour les lecteurs !

Durant l'année qui avait suivis Bordeciel avait peu changé. La guerre civile continuait toujours mais cette fois ci entre la résurrection du culte de Talos et l'arrivée de renforts commandé par la fille du général Tullius, le vent avait tourné en faveurs de l'Empire. A ce rythme la rébellion d'Ulfric allait être écrasée d'ici quelques mois.

Par contre chez les Compagnons nombre de choses avaient changé : Raziel avait demandé la main d'Aela qui avait accepté, Vilkas et Ria s'étaient mis à se fréquenter de manière plus romantique et quatre nouvelles recrues avaient rejoint les rangs des Compagnons.

Kel'shar : un ancien garde de caravane Khajiit qui avait prouvé sa valeur en travaillant avec Farkas pour arrêter un chef pillard.  
>Mélissa : une voyageuse qui avait aidé Atis et Njada à défendre une caravane contre une incursion de falmers et avait prouvé qu'elle savait se servir d'un arc. Avec un peu d'entrainements elle pourrait deviner une excellente chasseresse.<br>Brunhilde : une jeune nordique rêvant de rejoindre les rangs des Compagnons et qui avait prouvé qu'elle avait le bras pour vivre ses rêves après un court duel contre Aela.  
>Et enfin Iwan, un rougegarde venu en Bordeciel pour protéger la fille de son ancien Seigneur, une certaine Saadia, des Thalmors. Après que Raziel lui ait donné un coup de main pour éliminer les guerriers Ali'kir envoyé par les elfes, le vétéran de quarante ans avait demandé a rejoindre les Compagnons pour pouvoir payer sa dette.<p>

Le lycan adorait ses nouveaux camarades mais par le sang de tous les Daedras pourquoi se conduisaient-ils comme des enfants ? Raziel ne comptait plus le nombre de bagarres que ces idiots avaient causé! Et le pire c'était qu'il ne le faisait même pas exprès ! Il était quasiment sûr que Sanguine ou Shéogorath avaient quelque chose a voir avec tout ça mais difficile d'aller se plaindre a un Prince Daedra.

Avec un soupir Raziel secoua sa tête, il faudra qu'il discipline ses camarades en rentant. Pour l'instant il avait une mission a accomplir. Il allait d'abord livrer le pillard attaché à sa selle aux impériaux et il penserait a sa famille plus tard.

* * *

><p>Cassandra Aquila jeta un regard haineux aux prisonniers alignés devant elle. Prêt d'une douzaine de Nordiques en armures bleue avaient étaient ligotés et même bâillonnés au cas où il y aurait des Maitres de la Voix dans le lot.<p>

A première vue la majorité des gens (surtout les hommes) se concentrait sur la silhouette attirante, les longs cheveux d'onyx et les magnifiques yeux dorés de la jeune femme. Ce n'était qu'après s'être pris une raclée que ces admirateurs voyaient l'acier dans le regard de la légionnaire et la manière gracieuse avec laquelle elle maniait son glaive.

Cassandra était une guerrière, une pure nordique comme dirait certains. Et ses exploits sur les divers champs de bataille qu'elle avait conquis lui avaient valu d'être nommé à la tête de la Garde Prétorienne : l'élite de la légion Impérial.

La Commandante des Prétoriens étaient venu en Bordeciel quelques mois plus tôt avec une mission précise : éliminer Ulfric Sombrage et aider le général Tullius Aquila à pacifier la province. Avec les rumeurs sur les exploits d'Ulfric, Cassandra s'était attendu à un défi. Elle avait était bien déçu lorsque le 'Vrai Haut-Roi' s'était rendu après que sa garde personnel se soit fait décimer par les légionnaires d'élites de la Jeune femme lors d'une embuscade.

« Sérieusement Père ? Tu avais tant de mal contre un idiot pareil ? » Gronda la jeune femme en se tournant vers le général qui soupira devant le ton tranchant de sa fille adoptive.

« Cass c'était la première fois qu'il sortait de Vendeaume depuis le début de la guerre. Si j'avais eu une occasion de l'arrêter crois-moi sa tête serait planté sur une pique depuis bien longtemps. » Se défendit Tullius tentant de calmer sa fille. Il savait trop bien que lorsque sa fille était furieuse il fallait mieux baisser la tête et prier pour un sauvetage divin pour ne pas finir énuclée.

« Si tu le dis. Des nouvelles de Tanis ? » Demanda la guerrier avec un soupir irrité cherchant a se calmer avec un changement de sujet.

« Et bien à part le fait qu'il soit marié et qu'il soit devenue l'Archimage de Fortdhiver, non. » Déclara le général avec un petit sourire fier en se rappelant ce que son taré de fils avait accomplis.

« Tu plaisantes ? Taninounet est marié ? Et il ne nous a même pas invités ?! » S'écria Cassandra en écarquillant ses yeux complétement surprise par la fait que son psychopathe de frangin ne l'ait pas invité.

Tulius se contenta de rire devant la réaction de sa fille faisant bouder la jeune femme qui ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une répartie lorsqu'elle vit un homme rentrer à cheval dans Helgen.

A première vue rien on aurait pu penser qu'elle était surprise de voir le chef des Compagnons mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Non, ce qui la surprenait était que l'assassin de l'Empereur osait se montrer dans un fort Impérial et sans son masque en plus.

Raziel Vedgrohiik. Un homme qui aurait dû être exécuté des années plus tôt mais qui avait échappé à son exécution en devenant un agent pour une organisation de chasseurs de Vampires.

Cassandra grinça des dents. Une part d'elle voulait être haineuse envers l'homme qui avait tué l'Empereur qu'elle respectait et considérait comme son grand-père mais la partie logique de son cerveau refusait de laisser ce sentiment s'installer.  
>Selon le rapport des agents du Penitus Oculatus avant leurs dissolutions Azrael ou plutôt Raziel avait était un esclave de la Confrérie Noir. La mort de l'Empereur avait était son dernier contrat et dégouté, l'assassin avait décidé de se suicider en s'attaquant seul à la Confrérie Noir. Et chose impossible il avait survécu.<p>

Après ça ses actes parlaient d'eux même. Par deux fois il avait sauvé Bordeciel et par ses actions en tant que membre des Compagnons il avait aidé à rendre la province plus sûre. De plus si Tanis avait décidé de se lier d'amitié avec lui et ne l'avait pas réduit en cendres il ne pouvait pas être le monstre que l'ex commandant Maro avait décrit.

Dans un monde parfait Raziel aurait était un monstre que Cassandra se serait fait une joie d'éliminer pour venger l'Empereur. Malheureusement pour la conscience de la jeune femme seule une partie de l'Assassin était monstrueuse.

La jeune femme observa le guerrier discuter avec l'officier se chargeant des prisonniers et se demanda, encore une fois, qu'elle était la voie a suivre dans cette situation. Arrêter un ancien assassin ? Ou laisser un nouveau héros fleurir ?

« Bon semblerait que ça soit l'heure. » Déclara Tullius en s'étirant attirant l'attention de sa fille sur lui.

« Tu vas encore faire un discours avant une exécution ? » Questionna Cassandra en jetant un regard neutre sur le bourreau qui aiguiser sa hache.

« Faut bien faire un exemple. » Répondit le général tranquillement en réajustant son armure.

« C'est une perte de temps a mon avis. Mais c'est ton choix. » Fit la Prétorienne en haussant ses épaules.

« Crois-moi si ça l'était Ulfric serait mort depuis belle lurette. » Fit amèrement Tullius avant de tourner ses talons et commença à faire son discours expliquant les crimes d'Ulfric et sa punition.

Du coin de l'œil Cassandra remarqua que la Capitaine qui avait reçu le prisonnier avait donné la récompense à Vedgrohiik qui était parti s'occuper de sa monture. Entre temps la capuche qui cachait une grande part de ses traits était tombée révélant son visage à la jeune Aquila.

Dire que Cass était surprise serait un euphémisme. L'homme avait les mêmes cheveux et les mêmes yeux qu'elle ! Sachant que la majorité des Nordiques d'aujourd'hui étaient blonds avec des yeux bleus ou roux avec des yeux verts et que dans toute sa carrière elle n'avait jamais rencontré un autre nordique ayant un coloris comme elle… Cela soulevait d'énormes questions.

A moins qu'il s'agisse d'une plaisanterie d'un daedra cet homme et elle avaient de la famille en communs.

Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ses parents et si Tullius n'avait pas décidé de la prendre sous son aile elle serait sans doute encore dans les bas quartiers de la Cité Impérial. Evidemment elle s'était demandé de nombreuses si elle avait de la famille encore en vie, si elle avait était abandonné ou si ses parents avaient était tuer et etc… Mais elle avait fini par se résoudre au fait que ces questions resteraient sans réponses.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Avec une profonde inspiration, la jeune femme s'approcha du chef des Compagnons décidé à avoir des réponses à ses questions lorsqu'un rugissement sonore résonna dans l'air.

* * *

><p>Raziel se figea en entendant ce cri. C'était la troisième fois qu'il avait entendu un tel rugissement et à chaque fois ce son avait était le prélude à un combat titanesque contre l'Apex prédateur de Tamriel.<p>

Un Dragon était dans la zone. Et vu la puissance du cri il était bien plus gros que Durnehviir.

En quelques secondes Raziel avait remis son masque et sortit son arc avant de guetter les cieux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son cœur s'était à battre à un rythme fou et une sueur froide avait commencé à couler dans son dos lorsque ce rugissement avait retentit. Son instinct lui hurlait de fuir mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il affrontait un D…

Raziel se figea en voyant la lumière du soleil disparaitre alors qu'un nouveau rugissement faisait vibrer l'air autour de lui. Avant il pensait que Durnehviir était grand mais ça c'était avant de voir un titan quatre fois plus grands que l'ancien prisonnier du Cairn de l'âme avec des écailles noirs comme les ténèbres les plus sombre et des yeux rouges sang.

« Hircine tout puissant… » Murmura le lycan choqué alors qu'autour de lui les autres habitants de Helgen était figé d'horreur.

« **Ainsi, ils m'ont envoyé dans le Futur ? Les Joors sont encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais si ils espéraient pouvoir m'empêcher de purifier ce monde**. » Raziel frissonna en entendant le dragon se mettre à parler en draconique faisant vibrer la terre et l'air avec de simples mots. Autour de lui il vit soldats comme civils s'enfuirent en hurlant de terreur alors que Tullius et une prétorienne essayaient d'installer un semblant d'ordre. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que l'assassin s'était figé.

Ce Dragon… Il émettait une aura rivalisant avec celle d'un Daedra malgré le fait qu'il semblait avoir était affaibli par un récent combat. Mais pire que ça, lorsque Raziel regardait cette créature il avait l'impression de voir la Mort incarné.

Un individu normal aurait était terrifier devant un tel spectacle. N'importe qui avec une once d'instinct de survie aurait pris ses jambes a son coup.

Pas Raziel.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il sentit une excitation brûlante s'emparer de lui alors que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. De manière inconsciente le Lycan entendit sa part Draconique et sa part Bestial rugirent en cœur devant ce défi tandis qu'Azrael riait follement.

Instinctivement Raziel sentit des mots lui venir aux lèvres et rugit :

« **FUS RO DAH** ! » L'onde de choc frappa le Dragon géant qui tressaillit , plus de surprise que de douleur avant de tourner sa complète attention sur Raziel.

**« Tiens, tiens qu'avons-nous là ? Un Dragon parmi les vers ! Il semblerait que ma conquête va commencer par une conversation agréable ! Qui aurait cru qu'il existait encore des adversaires valables parmi les Joors ?»** Fit le titan avec un grondement que Raziel savait être son équivalent d'un rire après avoir entendu Durnehviir emmètre le même son. « **Je suis Alduin Guerrier mais avant que je ne te tue, donne-moi ton nom que je mette un nom sur ta Voix**. »

Si Raziel n'avait pas était aveugler par sa soif de combat il aurait reconnu le nom du Dragon de l'Apocalypse, le premier né d'Akatosh et le tueur d'immortel.

« Raziel Vedgrohiik. » Répondit simplement le lycan en examinant le dragon cherchant un faiblesse dans son armure d'écailles.

« **Hum… Tu as un nom intéressant Ra-ziel-Ved-Gro-Hiik **! » Le Dragon resta silencieux un instant avant de sourire sauvagement. « **MONTRE MOI CE QUE TU VAUX DOVAHKIIN** ! »

« AVEC JOIE ! **YOL THOOR SHUL**! » Alduin leva un sourcil de surprise en voyant une colonne de feu être créer par le Lycan et frissonna lorsque la fournaise le frappa.

Le Destructeur de Monde poussa un rire ravi, le Joor avait peut-être un corps d'humain mains son âme était celle d'un dragon. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver d'un plus beau combat pour commencer le Ragnarök !

* * *

><p>Cassandra cracha en utilisant son bouclier pour se protéger d'une pluie de pierre. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle verrait un homme et un dragon s'affronter en duel devant ses yeux…<p>

Du coin de l'œil elle vit le Chef des Compagnons vomir un typhon de feu au Dragon Noir auquel le lézard opposa aussitôt une variante de glace. Le choc des deux attaques broya littéralement une maison proche faisant grincer des dents la Prétorienne. Elle avait essayé d'organiser un peloton d'archers pour abattre le lézard volant mais c'était vite rendu compte que c'était inutile. Les écailles de la bête étaient simplement trop résistantes.

Pendant un moment elle resta cachée cherchant un point faible chez le dragon alors que Raziel et Alduin détruisaient Helgen avec leur jeu de chat et de souris. Très vite la Prétorienne se mordit les lèvres en voyant les katanas du Compagnon frappés brutalement la patte du dragon. Avec horreur elle se rendit compte que malgré la puissance absurde du coup les écailles n'avaient même étaient marqué !  
>Après ça Raziel se força à prendre de la distance et utilisa son Thu'um pour occuper le Dragon empêchant la bête de se concentrer sur autre chose.<p>

N'ayant aucun moyen pour aider Raziel dans son duel Cassandra s'était résigner à aider à l'évacuation des civiles lorsqu'elle prit conscience d'un détail effroyable : malgré toute ses attaques le Chef des Compagnons n'avait pas réussi à infliger la moindre blessure au dragon.

Magie traditionnel, Thu'um, attaques physiques… tout semblaient rebondir sur l'armure du monstre. Comment étaient-ils sensés l'abattre ?

Soudain un fracas interrompit ses pensées et elle vit avec horreur Raziel être frappé de plein fouet par la queue du dragon l'envoyant s'écraser brutalement contre un mur. Avec un craquement écœurant le Compagnon frappa la surface solide faisant voler des éclats de pierre autour de lui et resta encastrer dans le mur sans bouger.

La Prétorienne se rapprocha furtivement du corps du guerrier histoire de voir si elle pouvait lui venir en aide alors que le Dragon s'attaquait à une escouade de soldats impériaux qui avait commis l'erreur de l'attaquer.

Cassandra dû retenir un haut le cœur en voyant l'état du guerrier : la partir inférieur de son corps étaient couvert de glaces et avaient commencé a bleuir tandis que le haut de son corps étaient parcourus de lacérations et d'hématomes. Mais voyant son adversaire c'était un miracle qu'il soit encore entier.

« **Belle effort Vedgrohiik mais insuffisant**. » Commenta le dragon, ses crocs dégoulinant du sang des impériaux qu'il venait de massacrer, en levant sa pâte pour porter le coup de grâce.

Cassandra jura dans sa barde et se tendit pour attaquer Alduin espérant le distraire. Elle savait pertinemment que si un guerrier usant le Thu'um n'avait pas réussi à battre le Dragon elle n'avait aucune chance mais elle savait aussi qu'a la seconde ou la bête n'aurait plus d'ennemis directe elle s'attaquerait aux civiles et aux soldats fuyant Helgen sous la direction de son Père.

La prétorienne dégaina son épée et se prépara à charger quand un second résonna dans l'air surprenant l'humaine et Alduin.

Avant que qui que ce soit ne puissent réagir un autre dragon, bien plus petit qu'Alduin et possédant des écailles argenté, s'écrasa contre l'échine du dévoreur de monde et referma ses mâchoires sur la nuque du dragon noir.

« _**Prends Raziel et fuis Joor**_** !** » Hurla le nouveau venu à Cassandra qui s'exécuta aussitôt sans se rendre compte qu'elle venait de comprendre une phrase en draconique. Sans perdre un instant la jeune femme chargea le Compagnon assommé sur son dos et fonça vers la sortie d'Helgen alors que derrière elle les deux dragons s'affrontaient avec une brutalité inhumaine.

« **TRAÎTRE ! J'aurais dû savoir qu'une pathétique loque comme toi choisirait de se battra avec les humains ! Que t'as dit Paarthunax pour te convaincre** !» Rugit haineusement le fils ainée d'Akatosh en attaquant furieusement l'autre dragon.

« _**Paarthunax peut aller se faire mettre en Oblivion ! Je suis là pour Raziel !**_ » Cracha Durnehviir surprenant le grand dragon noir qui stoppa son attaque.

« **Le Dovahkiin ? Tu es loyal envers lui** **?** » Demanda Alduin avec curiosité, il n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'un mortel même un Dovahkiin puisse gagner la loyauté d'un dragon.

« _**J'ai une dette de sang envers lui. Sans son aide je serais encore un esclave privé de mes ailes !**_ » Répondit le dragon argenté prêt a se défendre lorsque son adversaire reprendrait son assaut. Le Dévoreur de monde hocha sa tête une lueur de respect dans ses yeux.

« **Je vois… Je peux respecter ça Durnehviir. Mais cela ne te sauvera pas !** » Rugit-Alduin en sautant sur Durnehviir.

« _**Comme si je voulais de ta pitié**_ ! »

Cassandra tourna sa tête en entendant le fracas et les rugissements des dragons derrière elle. La Prétorienne ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle avait réussi à survivre.

«… La ville la plus proche est Blancherive. si je veux envoyer un message a la légion c'est là que je dois aller. » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

La jeune femme tourna sa tâte vers son passager et soupira de soulagement en voyant que Raziel respirait toujours. « Et vu mon passager j'ai deux fois plus de raison d'aller là-bas. »Un léger hennissement fit sursauter Cassandra qui se tourna pour voir le grand cheval noir du Compagnon qui l'attendait a quelques mètres de là.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as survécu canasson mais tu viens de nous sauver la mise. » Murmura la jeune femme en chargeant Raziel sur le cheval avant de le monter mettant le cap sur Blancherive.


End file.
